Plowed
by PseudoSoapScribe
Summary: "Cloud. This is... this is Denzel." Squall's courage couldn't falter. If he didn't admit it now, Cloud would never know. He might never be in his life again. "He's our son." Cloud/Squall & more; Yaoi/Mpreg; Zack, Sephiroth, and Irvine play key roles
1. Prologue, Part I

Note: This story has been in my head since last summer (09) while we were still getting a ton of info on KH BBS before its release. I wasn't sure if I should write and publish it, considering I'm horrible at writing, for one, and I'm horrible at updating. So far I've got 2 and a half chapters down, but the story is pretty much completed, it's just a matter of typing it and making it sound decent. Terra's hot self is in this later on (yeah, the brunets do it for me). The pace of this story is pretty quick, but it plays out kinda like a soap opera. It's mostly smut and fluff (somewhat cliche) so if you're into that awesome, if not, whatevs. I did this for the fun of it. If you're looking for something with substance and an actual plot, keep searching. Otherwise, stick around for character driven plot, yaoi, and drama! Oh... one more thing! Story starts off revolving around Squall/Cloud, but eventually Roxas and Axel, and Sora and Riku become important as well. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

People used to live in fear of the heartless.

For years the demonic creatures would come in droves to terrorize our cities and towns. They never discriminated against age or gender.

People disappeared overnight. Entire families were wiped out. Children were becoming orphans at an unbelievable rate. Our government took action against the heartless by raising an army to fight against them. But with all the corruption going on in the world, no one was to be trusted.

Growing up, I heard stories about our government using soldiers in horrific experiments, looking to create a stronger breed of humans. I'm still not sure I believe them. I was told my father was a soldier who died fighting to protect us from the demons. I was told, he never knew he had a son. My mother died, too, but they said it was my fault. As if I asked to be born in such a miserable world.

Eventually the heartless became weaker. Their numbers were diminishing, meaning someone was doing something right. By the time I was an adolescent, all that was left were the remnants. Even so, our school system required children of a certain age to learn to defend themselves from the heartless. There was a possibility that the heartless might rise again. They wanted us to be ready if that day ever came.

I chose to train with the gunblade, only because they said it was difficult to master. I'm sixteen now and... I believe I've proved them wrong.

**Part I**

Poke. A sleepy eyed blonde shot up looking around the classroom to see who had been trying to get him to wake up.

"Class is over, Spiky!"

He looked up meeting the familiar face of a fair-skinned, dark-haired boy hovering over him. "Oh? Zack! Hi," the blonde said, straightening himself up.

"What's up, Cloud? Any particular reason why you're falling asleep all over the place?" Zack looked at his friend with a concerned smile. He combed his fingers through the blonde's soft spikes.

"I was up late studying for my trig exam," Cloud said, standing up to gather up his belongings.

"Oh, that's right! I totally forgot you told me about that! I was supposed to help you study, right?" Zack gave Cloud an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, no. It's okay. Really. I think I did well. I'm just glad it's over."

"If you say so. Are you still coming over to my place later?"

"Yeah, we really need to get started on that literature project. We only have three days left."

"Meh... okay. I thought we could hang out and have some fun, though."

"Sure," Cloud blushed at whatever his crush meant by having fun. He quickly tossed aside those thoughts before Zack noticed it. "But we should at least get _some_ work done, right?"

"Yeah... I'm not looking forward to that. But I _am _looking forward to hanging out with you! I'll see you later then, Spiky," Zack said, patting Cloud's back.

"See you." Cloud watched as the boy he'd had a crush on for the longest time walked off. He'd been admiring him from a distance since his first year of high school, but they'd never actually crossed paths until the second year. Even then, Cloud was too shy to talk to him. Zack was the one who had initiated the conversation. He had commented on Cloud's hair. After that, Cloud felt more comfortable around him and started talking to him every day, the two becoming close friends ever since. Now they were in their third year, and this year Cloud felt he could finally muster up the courage to tell Zack how he felt about him. After all, Zack _had_ hinted at his attraction to guys whenever they would talk about those sorts of things. So Cloud thought, maybe he had a shot at something more than a friendship with him.

Cloud smiled inwardly, thinking about the prospect.

* * *

"GAWDS! This has to be the lamest project ever. Let's pick up where we left off tomorrow, okay?" Zack said as he shut his book, hoping Cloud wouldn't want to continue working either.

"I suppose we've done enough work for today."

"Oh, yeah! It's great having you as my partner. Anyone else would have been a total dipshit about it. I mean, sure it's a big grade, but we can wing it, right Cloudy?" Cloud was about to say something when the phone rang. This was the third time it went off, but Zack continued to ignore it. "It's no big deal. Probably someone trying to sell stuff. You hungry? We can go out to eat, or order something and hang around here for a while. Maybe watch a movie? I don't really care, it's up to you."

'_Up to me?_' Cloud never really like being the one to make decisions for something to do, but somehow it always made him happy that Zack would rather do whatever he wanted to do. '_Well, if it were up to me... we'd be on your couch making out... er... I shouldn't even go there._' Cloud closed his eyes to clear his mind for the second time today. "Um.., " he started. "How about we order pizza?"

"Sounds good!" Zack smiled at the blonde. Gods, he loved it when Zack smiled at him. "I'm assuming it's the usual, yes?"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded. Zack stood up off the living room floor to order their dinner, leaving Cloud alone to put away their materials. Cloud's mind started to wander again. '_I could tell him... today... right now. Or not. Damn it. Why does he make me feel this way?_'

Zack returned from the phone after a short while. He plopped down on the couch and invited Cloud to sit with him. Zack yawned and turned on the television. "Nothing like a little relaxation." They didn't watch anything in particular. Zack would flick from channel to channel commenting on the silly dramas and comedies that were on. One train of thought led to another, and before Cloud knew it, Zack started talking about his friend Aerith. "You know her, right?"

"Yeah, I had a class with her last year. I remember hearing rumors that she was going out with you." It was a subject Cloud had wanted to talk about forever, but had always been too afraid to ask.

"Aerith? Nah. We never dated. We're just really good friends. Tch... Some people will gossip about anything. She actually told me just the other day that she thought we'd make a really good couple."

"Hmm?" That last bit confused Cloud. "You mean, you and her?"

"No, I mean you and me. I know. She's kinda weird. She says she thinks it's cute when people are obliviously in love or something." Cloud wasn't sure what to make of what Zack was saying.

'_Is he trying to tell me something?_' He decided to just outwardly ask him about it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno. Guess she thinks we have something special going on. I can't blame her. I guess... I really do care a lot about you." Cloud's heart fluttered for a moment. "You're my best friend." Right. Best friends. Best friends are supposed to care about each other. It doesn't necessarily mean love. Cloud's hands were beginning to sweat cold from anxiety. He couldn't look at Zack right now. Not after thinking he was about to make a confession. Now how was he supposed to bring it up again? The doorbell rang suddenly. "Already? That was quick." Zack went to open the door, but upon opening it he knew that the person standing there was no pizza delivery boy.

"You've been avoiding me." the man at the door had a calm, cool demeanor. From where he was sitting on the couch, Cloud could see the man was handsome, tall in stature and well built. He seemed to have a superior presence about him, but most distinguishing of all was the man's long silver hair. "You were home the whole time. Why wouldn't you answer my phone calls?"

Zack looked to be in a bit of shock because it took him a while to respond. "I um... well, right now's not a good time, Sephiroth. Sorry. You see..." he said gesturing towards Cloud, "I have a friend over."

Sephiroth's gaze turned towards the blonde. There was something eerie about the way he looked at Cloud. He wasn't sure why, but Cloud felt a chill when the man's eyes fell on him. "Well, don't be so rude, Zack," Sephiroth said. "Introduce me to your lovely friend."

"Right. Well... Sephiroth, this is my best friend, Cloud."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cloud."

"Cloud, this is," Zack paused briefly. "Sephiroth."

Cloud gave him a small wave and said nothing but a quick hello. There was a short silence between the three of them until Zack cleared his throat to speak up again. "So, what did you come all the way over here for?" Cloud could tell Zack was irritated by his tone of voice.

"Definitely not to stand in your doorway, uninvited."

"Jeez... fine. Come in."

"Thank you. Zack... I think you should excuse yourself from your friend for a while. We need to discuss some very pressing matters." Sephiroth had obviously been to Zack's house before. He knew his way around the living room, walking towards the hallway to the staircase. He disappeared up the stairs without saying another word to Zack or Cloud.

"What's this about?" Cloud thought this was really none of his business, but seeing as Zack was his best friend, he thought it wouldn't be too forward to ask him such a question.

"We can talk about this later... sorry Cloud, please excuse me. I'll be back in a little while. Here, take this to pay for the pizza." He handed Cloud his wallet and went up after Sephiroth.

Cloud was left very confused and at a loss for what to do. So he sat in the living room thinking while he waited for Zack to come back. '_That name..._' Sephiroth seemed to ring a bell in Cloud's mind. He knew he'd heard it somewhere before. '_Did Zack ever mention it?_' No, he always paid attention to what Zack said, even when he rambled. He would have remembered it if Zack had ever spoken of the silver haired man. Cloud had always thought that Zack was an honest person. He never seemed like the type to keep secrets from friends, but now Cloud wasn't so sure about that. And apparently Zack didn't want to talk to Sephiroth, or at least not in front of Cloud. It made him wonder why Zack would need to keep this a secret in the first place.

Cloud was starting to feel more uncomfortable being left alone in a house that wasn't his own. Then, a thought crossed the blonde's mind. He didn't want to think about it, but he knew there was a lot more to his friend than he let on. What if Zack was secretly in a relationship with this man? It gave Cloud an odd feeling, something like jealousy tinged with disgust... but he couldn't deny there was something attractive about the man, even if he did look like he was in his mid-to-late twenties. No. He was thinking irrationally. Zack would never be in a relationship with an older man, attractive or not. Just a few weeks ago he saw him flirting with a girl at school... which confused Cloud all the more because Zack would hint about finding guys attractive all the time. And it frustrated Cloud because he never knew whether Zack was joking or not. '_Does it even matter? If he likes me... he won't care whether I'm a guy or not. He's not that kind of person._' It may or may not have been true, but believing it made Cloud feel better.

A short while later the doorbell rang, and this time, it really was the pizza delivery. Cloud promptly opened the door and paid for the pizza, setting it aside. He decided to wait for Zack to come back down to eat. After waiting another while, he looked over at the clock. He was beginning to grow impatient. He'd been waiting for over a half an hour now.

'_Something's not right here... but I can't go around intruding in my friend's private business._' Cloud had been contemplating going upstairs and eavesdropping. '_What he doesn't know... won't hurt him... but what if I find out something that ends up hurting our friendship..._' Cloud convinced himself enough to stay put, and thankfully Zack finally came down. He opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice before resuming his seat next to Cloud.

"You didn't eat anything," Zack said taking a bite of the slice.

"I was waiting for you. I thought it would be rude to eat without you."

"Oh? You shouldn't have, I wouldn't have minded." Cloud kept to himself, still not making a grab for the food. "Well, I'm here now, aren't you gonna eat?"

Cloud absentmindedly grabbed a slice. "Where's Sephiroth?"

Zack swallowed before answering. "He left. He went out through the back."

"Oh... Zack? ...I know it's none of my business to ask you, and you don't have to answer me if you don't want to... but what was that all about?" It was apparent that the blonde was nervous. He kept his eyes averted from his friend's.

Zack sighed, he had a feeling this was coming. "Well... if there's any one I can trust it's you, Cloud. I guess we wouldn't be much good friends if we kept secrets from each other, right?" Zack laughed nervously. "Sephiroth is... he's a friend of my dad's." When Zack said "dad" it wasn't his real father, Cloud knew, but Zack called and respected him as if he was. Like many other children of their generation, Zack had been adopted. His adoptive father's name was Angeal, and he was still relatively young, being only about fifteen years older than Zack. "He was a soldier who fought alongside my dad in the war against the heartless."

Well, that made sense. He did look around the same age as Angeal. But that still left the question, if he was a friend of Angeal's, what did he have to do with Zack when his father wasn't around?

"You're probably wondering why he wanted to see _me_, right?" Cloud nodded in response. Zack ran a hand through his dark hair and inhaled getting ready to confess. "Alright, guess there's no use lying about it... don't freak out okay? I've been seeing Sephiroth... he's kind of... my boyfriend..."

Boyfriend? Cloud thought that sounded odd, seeing as how the man was old enough to be his father. It was just as Cloud had suspected, but surprisingly he wasn't as shocked as he thought he'd be. Or maybe it would take a while to sink in. "What do you mean... kind of?"

"Well... it's not official, or anything. I don't think he thinks of me that way. I mean, I don't either... Things just kind of happened. I've known him as long as I've known my dad... but it was only about a few months ago... I'd just turned sixteen, and he had promised that he'd train me when I was old enough. You know, he single-handedly won a huge battle against the heartless when they invaded our town."

So that was it. Cloud _had_ heard about that legendary soldier who'd defeated an army of a thousand heartless. "Oh yeah... that was him. I knew the name sounded familiar."

"I was honored to be trained by him..." Zack began, visualizing what he was about to tell Cloud. "A while back, when we were just about calling it a day... he came up to me and helped me up. You have no idea how much he can wear you out until you've fought him... That day he put his arm around me to support me... and he told me he was amazed at my progress. Something about him at that moment, just made me gravitate towards him..." Zack looked over at Cloud. Cloud still wouldn't look at him. He had his eyes fixed on his half eaten slice of pizza, looking as if he'd seen a bug on it. "I'm sorry... you're probably really grossed out by me..."

"No... I'm just trying to take all of this in."

"Well, that's understandable."

"So... you kissed him?"

"Yeah," Zack said, clearing his throat. "Although... we've done more than just kiss..." Cloud finally brought his eyes up to meet Zack's. Now it was starting to sink in. He didn't need to know that part. Or better said, he didn't _want_ to know that part.

"Does your dad know?"

"_No_. I don't know how he'd react... he'd probably either disown me... or beat the hell out of Sephiroth, if that's even possible... not saying Angeal's not strong or anything, but... they _were_ rivals before they were friends. You won't tell him, right?"

"Of course not, but... what are you gonna do? You think you can keep it a secret from him forever?"

"No... I mean... I don't think what we have is anything really special... it's probably not worth sneaking around my dad's back for..." There was a silence between them for a moment. Cloud looked at Zack who was deep in thought. Zack finally met his gaze, addressing him aloud. "Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"Be my boyfriend."

"What?"

Zack surprised Cloud even more with what he did next. He got up on top of him, with his knees on either side of Cloud. One hand was by Cloud's head, the other holding his chin. He looked directly into Cloud's strikingly blue eyes. "I know it, Cloud. The way you look at me. The way you act around me. You want this as much as I do." Zack inched closer to Cloud's face.

Cloud's heart was pounding right out of his chest. His hands felt colder and sweatier than before. "I don't..." Cloud swallowed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't honestly tell me... you don't feel something whenever we're... together." On that last word Zack brushed his lips against the blonde's. How long had Cloud been waiting for this moment? Yet, it didn't seem right. Not after finding out Zack was in a casual relationship with another, _older_man. No matter, Cloud would take his chance. Even if Zack was seeing someone else, this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"It's true... I can't hide it any more. You make me feel like no else has ever made me feel." Cloud moved forward to press his lips against Zack's. This was the first time Cloud kissed anybody. He followed his instincts, even though he felt awkward and unsure of what he was doing. He didn't care. Zack was finally his, and that was all that mattered to him now.

* * *

Cloud awoke feeling warm and comfortable. He looked over at the clock passed the still sleeping form of his boyfriend. '_Ten thirty-three._' At this time of the day, the sun gave little light in the middle of Hollow Bastion's winter. Next to the clock on the wall, Cloud made out the date in the dark room. '_Saturday, January 27th. Hard to believe it's been five months since we've been together. I wonder if Zack wants to do anything special today. It's not a big deal, but it would be nice._' Cloud got out of bed deciding to make hot cocoa for the two of them that morning instead of their usual coffee. He was in the mood for sweets. Cloud looked through Zack's drawer for something to wear around the house. It had become routine for him to sleep over on weekends ever since the two became a couple. Cloud had eventually stopped taking his clothes home, as it was more convenient to leave them at Zack's house for the following weekend.

Once he was dressed, he stepped out to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He even kept a toothbrush at Zack's. He went down into the kitchen to start making the hot cocoa, wondering what Zack might like for breakfast. Cloud turned around when he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. "Oh, Mr. Hewley. Good morning."

"Morning. Zack still asleep?"

"Yep. You know he loves to sleep in on weekends."

"Heh... only because you two are up all night." Cloud was a little embarrassed by Angeal's comment. "Hey, I got called to come in to work today. Not sure what's going on, but they said it was urgent. Tell Zack I'll be home late today." He grabbed a cup of coffee and a slice of toast in a hurry.

"Sure."

"Thanks. Well, I'm off. See you later, kiddo."

"Later." Zack's father patted Cloud's back in farewell before stepping out through the back door. Cloud started on breakfast, deciding on making chocolate pancakes for the two of them. All the sweet aromas filling the house brought Zack down to the kitchen.

"Mmm-mmm. Smells so good. Ooh, my fave." Zack picked at a piece of pancake that was already done. "Mmm... There's nothing hotter than a guy who can cook!" After so many months of being together, Zack still managed to make Cloud blush. He pulled his boyfriend in for a quick kiss on the lips. "You're so talented."

Still blushing, Cloud smiled and laughed. "Thanks for the compliment, but this is really easy."

"Come on. Give yourself some credit. You're better than you think. A lot better."

"If you say so. Here's the last batch. You can start digging in if you want."

"Awesome." He grabbed a plate for each of them, first serving Cloud, then himself. "You made hot cocoa too?"

"Yeah."

Zack tackle hugged him.

* * *

The two went into the dining room to eat their breakfast. Cloud gave Zack Angeal's message while they ate.

"Oh? So we have the whole place to ourselves today, huh?" Zack asked, sounding a bit suggestive.

"Yeah, but it's not like there's anything we haven't done while Angeal's home."

"Hehe... that's true. Oh, that reminds me. Reno's mom is out of town. He said he was gonna throw this big party at his place today. You wanna check it out?"

If there was anything Cloud hated, it was exactly these sorts of gatherings. Zack was always all for them, but Cloud never enjoyed those sorts of things. Not to mention, he wasn't exactly friends with the redhead. "Um... not really... but if you want to, I'm okay with that." Cloud was hoping Zack would say no.

"Sure I do. It'll be fun. Promise."

'_Damn it. I'm not okay with that! I should've just told him no__._' Cloud smiled and continued eating his breakfast, inwardly beating himself up for not being honest.

* * *

Later that day, Cloud went home to pick up some things he wanted to wear for the party. They were going to need transportation to get to Reno's, too, so after seeing that his Uncle Cid was asleep on the couch, Cloud took advantage of the fact, taking the keys to his uncle's car. His two little brothers were home playing in their room. He went to check on them before he left.

"Hey, how're you guys? Did you two eat already?"

The youngest, Roxas, spoke first. "Uh-huh, we ate Mickey-Donald's."

At six, Sora was older than Roxas by a year, but he still acted as if he was the youngest from time to time. "Yep, I ate a cheeseburger and fries, but Roxas threw my strawberry sundae out the car window!"

"No I didn't. I told you not to open the window, 'cause it's cold outside. Really, Cloud! He wouldn't listen! It was an accident."

Sora 'hmphed' at his younger brother. "It was melting. I wanted it to get cold," Sora explained.

Cloud sighed and petted his little brunet brother's head. "Don't worry about it Sora. I can get you ice cream any day."

"But, I wanted it today." Sora pouted. His adorable big blue eyes glossed over, holding back tears. Even his hair seemed to droop.

"Listen we'll get ice cream whenever you want, but not today. I'm going out for a while. You guys behave, okay? I'll be back later tonight to bring the car back. I'm just borrowing it, so don't tell your Uncle Cid I stole it or anything. And go to bed on time."

Sora sniffled. "Okay, Cloud."

"Bye, guys."

"Bye-bye," the two little boys said simultaneously. Cloud always felt a little guilty leaving his two younger brothers alone. Their uncle was supposed to be their caretaker, but he wasn't always as responsible as he should be. Other than working to provide them with food and a home, Cid wasn't much of a parental figure. It stressed Cloud out to no end that he was always forced to be the adult around the house. That's what made his weekend escapes with Zack all the more special.

* * *

Cloud went back to Zack's place to pick him up when he was ready. It was about seven in the evening when they started to head over to Reno's party. Cloud definitely wasn't looking forward to it, but at least he'd have Zack with him. He was sure he wouldn't mind leaving early if things started to get out of hand.

When they arrived, the house was already overflowing with kids from school. Some familiar to Cloud, some not. Cloud always thought it was strange to see kids he knew from school outside of the school environment, wearing what they'd normally wear instead of their uniform. Hollow Bastion only had one high school, and it had a fairly large student body. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say it was impossible to know everyone that attended the school.

Unfortunately for Cloud, after being there for only a couple of hours, Zack got swept away by Reno to another part of the house. The music was loud making it difficult to ask people where his boyfriend was. He headed towards the upstairs, but was stopped in his tracks by a small blonde girl and lanky redhead who looked an awful lot like Reno.

"Oh, man. He's short, blonde, and blue eyed, just like I like 'em! My name's Lea, got it memorized?"

The red head must have been Reno's younger brother. From what Cloud knew, Lea was also a third year, although they'd never had classes together.

"Gods Lea, keep it in your pants!" the blonde girl said pushing the red head aside. "How do you know he's not straight?"

"How do you know he's not gay?"

"Hey, honey, my name's Larxene," she said sweetly to Cloud. "You're into chicks, right?"

The redhead coughed out loud, "whore!"

"Shut the fuck up, faggot!"

"Bitch."

"Asslicker"

"Cuntface."

"Dickwad."

Cloud cut there little curse war short. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Reno. He dragged my boyfriend away from me. Any of you guys seen him?"

"Ha! Told you!"

"Whatever." Larxene rolled her eyes at Lea.

Cloud thought the pair was odd... other than their immaturity, he wondered why they were hanging around together in the first place. "Are you guys... friends?"

"Oh... yeah... _best_," Larxene said sarcastically.

"Ignore her. She's premenstrual or something." That earned Lea a kick in the shin. "Ow! Anyway, you're obviously taken, so no use fighting over you now. I don't know where the hell Reno went. I think he might be out trying to get some more alcohol. Bastard. I'm not hosting this party all by myself."

Cloud hoped Reno hadn't taken Zack with him. "Um... okay. Thanks." He got away from the two as quickly as possible, making his way to the front door instead of trying upstairs. It took him a while to find his scarf and coat in the pile of outerwear the guests had accumulated at the entrance, but he was finally outside. The front porch was littered with kids as well. He stood there for a second to put on the pale green scarf.

"Damn, aren't you a pretty little thing? Never seen a guy as hot as you." Cloud looked up to see who was talking. It was boy in what he thought was an obnoxious cowboy hat. He was rather tall for a teenager, but then again, most people were taller than Cloud. "You're a walking turn on with all that tight leather your wearing, you know that?" Cloud was thankful it wasn't him being hit on this time. He looked over at the person who'd gotten the cowboy's attention. He was a brunet, leather-clad, looking as he'd only heard the wind blow. He looked about the same age as Cloud.

"Hey, Irvine! Over here!" A group of girls were calling the cowboy from the yard. Seeing as he wasn't getting the brunet's attention, he left the leather-clad boy alone and went to join the girls.

Cloud examined the brunet boy from where he stood. The cowboy was right. The boy in leather was undeniably attractive, but not just in the way he wore his clothes. Everything about him was gorgeous. He was leaning casually against the brick wall of the house, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Cloud thought every movement he made was graceful. He watched as he pursed his lips, exhaling a long cloud of smoke. He seemed oblivious to how incredibly seductive he was just standing there.

'_What the hell am I doing?_' Cloud caught himself getting closer to the brunet. A few steps more and he would have been right in front of him. When the cowboy had spoken to him, the brunet hadn't so much as looked up at him. But somehow, Cloud had gotten the brunet's attention. Seeing his face more clearly, Cloud noticed a long scar across the brunet's forehead, down to the bridge of his nose. However, it did nothing to diminish his good looks. In fact, Cloud thought it made him look all the more appealing.

Two metallic blue eyes were boring right into him. Cloud felt stupid for having gotten so close to the brunet without having anything to say to him.

"You smoke?" The brunet surprised Cloud by speaking up first.

"Sometimes," Cloud replied, although it wasn't entirely true. "Can I join you?"

He shrugged. "Need a light?"

"Actually, I'm out of cigarettes," he lied.

The brunet took out his pack with a lighter. "Here."

"Thanks." Cloud took a cigarette from the box and lit it. After taking a puff, something else on the brunet caught his eye. He didn't want to stare but the brunet made it difficult not to look at the silver pendant that hung from his neck. The shirt he wore was open down the middle, showing off the large roaring lion head that fell against the skin on his chest.

They stood smoking in silence for a moment before the brunet spoke up again. He didn't look like the type to want to make small talk, but he seemed interested in the blonde. "So... who dragged _you_ to this stupid party?"

Cloud laughed a little. '_Gods, I'm pathetic. Why is he making me nervous?_' "M-my boyfriend... how about you?"

The brunet looked away from him. "Ever seen a guy with a huge tattoo on his face?"

"Yeah... I think his name is Zell?"

He nodded, looking back at the blonde. "That guy... and the guys that live here," he said gesturing towards the house.

"Lea and Reno? Yeah... those two... they're something else. Are they your friends?" Cloud asked, not wanting to say something that might offend the brunet. He himself had never been fond of Reno, and now that he'd met his brother, he didn't very much like Lea either. The brunet didn't seem like one who'd hang out with such rambunctious boys as them.

"I guess you could say that."

Cloud noticed the brunet had an odd way of speaking. He spoke in a hollow, monotonous voice. He wondered if he was like this all the time. "I don't think we've ever met before. Do you go to HBH?"

"Unfortunately. It's the only public high school in town if you haven't noticed."

"No, it's just that I thought you were from out of town or something. I've never seen you in school."

"Hn... I've seen _you_. Your name's Cloud, right?"

"Yeah... how do you know me?"

"Everyone knows you and Zack... people are always talking about you two."

'_People talk about us?_' Cloud thought. "Oh..." he was waiting for the brunet to offer his name, but he didn't. "Mind if I ask you your name?"

"Squall."

"Squall? Interesting. It suits you." Cloud saw a small smirk form on the brunet's lips when he said this.

Squall finished off his cigarette first, throwing the butt on the wooden porch. "Well, you look like you're having fun," he said, obviously being sarcastic.

"Yeah... you must be having a blast."

Squall smirked and straightened himself up off the wall, walking towards the steps that led to the yard. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Cloud shook his head. "Don't know. I asked Lea and he said Reno might have left to get some more alcohol. I think he took Zack with him."

"Hmph... Some boyfriend. He didn't tell you he was leaving?"

"Well, we lost track of each other... it's hard to maneuver your way around in there," Cloud said in Zack's defense.

Squall gave him an 'if you say so' look.

"But," Cloud started, "I'm not sure if I'm gonna find him any time soon even if he is still here... and I really don't feel like hanging around any longer."

"Neither do I. My ride's out of the question, though. I was waiting for him to come out here to take me home but... I doubt he wants to leave yet. Said something about free food."

Cloud thought he wouldn't mind offering the brunet a ride. He was interested in talking to him and this was too good an opportunity to pass up. "Well, I'm not gonna stick around here anymore. I can take you home if you'd like."

"You really don't mind?"

"Not at all. How far do you live?"

"I live in the sixth district."

"Oh? So we're not that far away from each other. I live in the fifth." Cloud put out his cigarette, tossing it on the ground. "My car's around the corner. Come on." Cloud motioned for Squall to follow him, guiding him to where his uncle's car was parked.

On their way over there, a group of teens hanging around Reno's yard wolf-whistled at the two boys. One of them said something along the lines of "I wouldn't mind taking _him_ home with me tonight."

Cloud and Squall ignored them, but both were slightly amused. "You must get that a lot," Cloud said to Squall.

"Actually, I don't. I think they were looking at you."

"No, I'm pretty sure they were looking at you..."

"Whatever. It's annoying. I prefer to be left alone."

"Hm... looks like we have that in common..."

At that, Squall let himself smile a bit, but the gesture went unnoticed by the blonde.

The pair reached the car, relieved at finally being away from the noise and immaturity of the other teens. Cloud put on a relaxing music station, perfectly suited for nighttime driving. In a few minutes they were out of the second district, on their way to the fourth. Squall didn't say much to Cloud for a while. He looked at the blonde's reflection on the windshield, admiring his soft features, his pretty-boy looks, and glowing blue eyes. This wasn't the first time he admired him. He'd been watching him at school, ever since he heard people talk about the cute blonde boy that stole the heart of the ever-popular Zack Fair. And he was accurately named Cloud. Squall thought he had the appearance of an angel.

Cloud's voice snapped Squall away from his thoughts. "It's starting to snow. Looks like glitter."

Squall looked back at the blonde. "You know... you have an accent in there somewhere."

The random comment took Cloud somewhat by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"A southern drawl. It's subtle, but it's definitely there. You're voice is so soft. It's actually kind of... sexy." Cloud visibly blushed. He didn't know how to respond to that. Not even his own boyfriend had ever pointed that out to him. "You're not originally from Hollow Bastion are you?"

He was pretty impressed by how easily Squall came to that conclusion. "Yeah... that's right. I used to live in a rural town, south of Hollow Bastion... that was before my parents were- passed away."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay... that was more than four years ago. I've gotten over it..."

"So, you've been living here for a while?"

"About three years, or so. A little before I started high school. My Uncle Cid moved us all up here after what happened."

"He's your guardian?"

"Yeah, he takes care of me and my two younger brothers. He's not the greatest guy in the world, but, he's family. He thought it was best for us to grow up in a place that didn't constantly remind us of our parents... namely me... my brothers are too young to remember them."

"How young?"

"Well, the youngest one, Roxas, is five and Sora is one year older than him. They're great kids, but sometimes they're too much for me to handle."

"Hn... I'm not very good with kids, either."

"Speaking of which... do you mind if I stop by the marketplace in the fourth district? I need to pick up some things for them."

"No... go ahead. We're passing through there anyway."

"Thanks." Cloud kept focus on the road ahead, but from the corner of his eye he could see Squall glancing over to him from time to time. '_Wonder if he's into me... he did just completely hit on me with that accent comment._' "Squall?" Although Cloud usually wasn't one to like talking very much, he wanted to get to know Squall better.

"Hmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking... how did you get that scar on your forehead?"

Squall traced a finger along the scar, recalling the incident. He was a little embarrassed to talk about it, although he thought it wouldn't hurt to tell Cloud. "It was my first year of high school, training with the gunblade. The guy I was training with had the same weapon. He was older than me so he had a about a year's advantage wielding it. He caught me off guard and knocked mine out of my hand. That's when he slashed my face."

"Sounds like it was painful."

"Not immediately... but after he slashed me, I did the same to him."

"Hn... he got what he deserved then."

Squall was glad to hear that. "It looked a lot worse than it really was. The blade didn't cut much more than a few millimeters deep."

"Well, I think it healed up nicely. Makes you more distinguished."

"Thanks, I suppose... what weapon do you use?"

"I have a long sword... well not really _a_ sword, it's actually six swords tied up into one. I called it the First Tsurugi. During battle... if it becomes necessary, I can unlock them and use them individually."

"It must be heavy for such a small guy like you." Squall noticed a slight frown form on the blonde's face.

'_As if he's that much bigger than me._' "It's not a problem for me. It's really not all that heavy once you get used to it."

"I didn't mean to offend you. Calling you small, I mean. I think you're," Squall paused for a second searching for a word, "cute." He wasn't sure why he was being so open with the blonde. '_What's the matter with me? I need to get myself under control. He has a boyfriend..._'

'_He thinks I'm cute?_' Cloud took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Squall, but Squall was looking away. "I wasn't offended... Okay maybe a little. It's just... I used to get teased about my size a lot, growing up. It was annoying." Squall still wouldn't look back at Cloud. He was watching the snow fall. Cloud focused back on the road and decided to change the subject. "Hollow Bastion gets so cold during the winter. I've been through three, and I still can't get used to it."

"It's not so bad. I prefer the cold weather."

"Have you lived here long?"

"Yeah. I grew up here... for most of life. I actually moved around a lot, but I was always nearby."

"You've lived in other towns then?"

"Yeah, with foster parents. I was never in one place for too long. I kept getting placed with new people when the others got sick of me."

"Don't say that... it's not like it's your fault. I'm sure it wasn't because of you. It's just sad... so many kids had to go through that." Cloud figured that must have been the detachment he had felt in Squall's voice. He was completely different from Zack, he thought. Zack had been in the same situation as a child, yet it didn't seem to have affected him as much, or at least not in the same manner. "What's... your situation like now? I mean, is someone taking care of you?" Cloud was more curious now.

"Yeah. I was fortunate enough be put a stable home for the past couple of years. No doubt about it, the couple that's taking care of me are the most kindhearted, open-minded people I've ever met, if they could put up with me."

"Come on, you don't seem that bad." '_So... he has some things in common with __Zack..._' Thinking about him brought his boyfriend back to the front of Cloud's mind. '_Zack... you're gonna be so mad at me tomorrow. I can't believe I ditched you and drove off with this... insanely gorgeous guy._' An awful thought occurred to Cloud at that moment. What if someone saw him leave the party with Squall and told Zack? Cloud didn't want him to hear it from anyone else before he heard it from his own mouth. It would certainly be warped into a completely different story. After all, Squall had said people talked about them.

"What's up? You look worried." Squall must have been good at interpreting facial expressions. This was the second time he saw right through Cloud.

"Do I? It's nothing important. I just... remembered something." Cloud glanced over at the brunet, who was giving him a curious look. He thought he might as well tell him. "You said... people talk about us. Me and Zack, I mean."

"Yeah... they only say good things about you though. Like how great you guys are together."

"Oh... I was worried someone would give Zack the wrong idea."

"About what?"

"I went to the party with him and left with you."

"Hn... I doubt it. It's not like your cheating on him or anything."

"I know..."

Cloud fell silent for a long while after that.

They had entered the fourth district when Cloud blurted out, "I'm not the only one he's seeing..." Squall was confused by his little outburst. "Zack... He's seeing someone else. An older man... I knew it even before we got together... "

"What's that go to do with me?" Squall's tone wasn't angry or annoyed. It remained the same note as before. "That's really none of my business."

"Sorry... I just felt like I needed to get that off my chest. I know we've only just met, but I thought I could trust you."

"You can... but that's not the point. I'm not the person you should be talking to about it."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Since you put out there... I suppose I understand. You need someone to talk to. So tell me... if you knew, why did you agree to get together?"

"Because I... I shouldn't be telling you this. Never mind. Forget I brought it up."

"Should have thought of that before you said anything."

Cloud took a good look at the brunet. He wasn't facing him, but Cloud could tell that he was genuinely interested in listening to him. "I thought... if I started a relationship with Zack... he'd stop seeing that man. I wanted to protect him... I wasn't sure how that would work out. But... I fell in love with Zack, since the first time I met him. But recently, I've felt like he's been using me as a sort of cover up. The man he's been seeing is his father's friend. He's been sleeping with Zack behind his back. They're not in a relationship. At least, that's what Zack tells me... He says it's purely physical. I just don't understand why he still wants to see him when he has me."

Squall wasn't sure how to react to finding out one of the school's most popular couples wasn't at all as perfect as everyone believed it was. "Well... do you think he loves you?"

"Of course he does."

"Do you honestly think that's what someone does when they love you?"

'_Of course not._' Cloud knew the answer but he couldn't admit it to himself. This wasn't what he wanted to hear. "I know... I've known it since the beginning. But every time I want to bring it up... my feelings get in the way. I refuse to believe he would use me like that."

"He would, if he doesn't care for you. I would've never guessed Zack of all people would be so... two-faced."

"No. He's not a bad person. I know that he has real feelings for me... I can't say for sure it's love, but what we have is special."

"Hn. You wouldn't be having these doubts about him if you really thought so. It doesn't really matter, though. Whether he loves you or not. It all depends on what kind of relationship you want with him. Some people would rather be in a physical relationship, to avoid any sort of emotional attachment." Cloud didn't say anything more about the matter after that. He felt a little better having told someone about it, and knowing that Squall agreed with what he'd felt the whole time, but kept denying.

At the moment they were entering the parking lot of a convenience shop at the marketplace. Cloud stationed the car near the storefront and asked Squall if he would like to come in with him.

"I can wait here."

"Okay, I'll leave the car on for you. Do you want anything?"

Squall shook his head in response.

"Alright then. I'll be quick."

"Cloud," Squall called before the blonde opened the door.

"Hm?"

"You deserve better."

Cloud was face to face with the brunet now. He looked into those beautiful smoky blue eyes. Squall's gaze was truly hypnotic. He wanted to say something to the gorgeous brunet, for listening to him, for understanding, but what he really felt at the moment couldn't be put into words. Cloud cautiously moved towards the brunet's inviting lips, hesitating for a second, barely an inch away from claiming the brunet's mouth. Squall moistened his lips with his tongue in anticipation.

"Thank you, Squall..."

Squall watched the blonde's lips intently as they moved, longing for them to descend upon his own. He shut his eyes as Cloud's mouth closed the distance between them. Squall was immediately engulfed in a wave of new sensations. There were no thoughts going through either of their heads, other than how wonderful it felt to be in this moment. Cloud reluctantly pulled away to allow Squall some room to breathe. He would have kissed him forever if it was possible.

"Beautiful..." Squall uttered in a breath. It was all he could say right now. He smiled sincerely at the blonde.

"I can say the same about you." Cloud brought one hand up to Squall's face to caress his cheek. Squall brushed his lips against Cloud's once again, but for a shorter, sweeter kiss. After he pulled back, he looked away from the blonde shyly. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just... I've never been kissed before."

Cloud tilted his head to the side. "I would've never guessed. Someone as gorgeous as you. Hard to believe anyone could resist." Squall kept his face away from Cloud's. He was blushing. "How was it?"

"Wonderful... like nothing I've ever felt before. I'm glad... it was with you Cloud. I couldn't have imagined a more perfect kiss."

"You're sweet." Cloud wondered if Squall was going through the same emotions he'd gone through when Zack had kissed him for the first time. "I'm gonna go get what I need. I'll be right back." Squall finally looked back at the blonde, giving him a nod and a little wave. '_He's so cute_,' Cloud thought as he left for the store.

Squall was left in sort of a daze. His lips curled up involuntarily, in a small smile he couldn't help. He covered his face with his cold hands, hoping it would help bring down the heat in his cheeks. He couldn't believe what had just happened. _'What am I thinking? This doesn't change the fact that... he's still with someone else. Whatever. It was worth it.'_

* * *

Cloud strode over to the freezer to grab a pint of ice cream for his younger brothers. He walked around the store collecting a few other things he could use to make Sora and Roxas ice cream sundaes. It was the least he could do for them for not being around on the weekends.

Walking by a small shelf labeled 'family planning', he remembered he and Zack had used up the last of their protection the night before. '_Maybe... I'll need it tonight.' _ Cloud couldn't believe himself. He was seriously contemplating cheating on Zack._ 'Only if... Squall's willing.' _He discreetly grabbed a box and put it underneath the rest of his things before walking over to the register.

"Will that be all?" The store clerk gave Cloud an odd look while he rung up his items.

"Yes, sir." Cloud couldn't even make eye contact from the embarrassment. He hadn't thought of what a funny mix of items he was buying. '_Ice cream, strawberry syrup, chocolate, strawberries... and condoms. Gods... I must look like some sort of kinky freak right now.' _He paid, thanked the clerk and left in a flash, thinking that he wasn't coming back to this shop in a while.

Back in the car Cloud took out a bar of chocolate and put the grocery bag in the back seat. "It's bittersweet. You wanna share it?"

Squall nodded in reply. Cloud gave the bar to Squall to open while he pulled the car out of the parking lot. "What did you buy? It looks like you went grocery shopping," he asked, eying the brown bag while he broke off a piece of chocolate to eat.

Cloud laughed softly. "Oh just some things to make strawberry sundaes for Sora. He told me he accidentally dropped his sundae today out of the car window. I can't imagine how it happened, but I bet it looked pretty silly. He said he was fighting with Roxas. If you'd seen his face when he told me, you'd probably run to the store to get him some ice cream too. He's such a sweet little kid. I promised I'd buy him ice cream, but I thought it would be better to make strawberry sundaes at home. More fun for the two of them."

"You really care about them."

"I do. They're so young... I want them to have as happy a childhood as I had when my mom and dad were still around."

"That's... so sweet of you. I've never seen an older brother as concerned as you. Here." Squall popped a piece of chocolate in Cloud's mouth, not really minding when Cloud closed his mouth around his fingers, giving them a little taste. They continued on their way to the sixth district, sharing the chocolate while Cloud told Squall more about his family and his hometown.

* * *

"...those apples don't grow anywhere else. So now, whenever I have a chance to, I take a train back there and hike up to those woods to pick some. I think... going back there helped me cope with the loss of my parents."

"It was like, reliving those memories you have of your parents helped you accept the reality that... even though everything still felt the same, nothing would ever be exactly as it was. Even if they're not here physically, you'll treasure those memories forever, so it's like they're always with you." Cloud looked over at Squall. It gave him an indescribable feeling of happiness to know how attentive Squall had been to his story.

"That's exactly right. I've always wanted to share this with my brothers, but they're still too young to understand." They were passing through a small road that cut through a park when Cloud suddenly stopped the car and parked out of the way. "It's strange. I've never opened up this much to someone before... not even Zack... he always tries to poke and prod things out of me. But it's different... with you. I feel so comfortable talking to you. I almost wish I didn't have to... leave you."

"You're just taking me home. You make it sound as if we'll never see each other again. We'll see each other at school, or whenever you want to get together. We're... friends now, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but... that's not what I mean. It's not the same. I wish... we could be together. I wish I could kiss you again... all the time."

"If it makes you feel any better... I- I feel the same way, too, but... none of it matters. You already have someone. Someone who, if I'm not mistaken, you feel strongly about. Nothing can happen between us."

"That's not true," Cloud said in a whisper. He moved forward, claiming the brunet's lips once again.

Squall was finding it difficult to resist, but he managed to turn away from Cloud's lip lock. "Cloud... I like you, more than you might think, but... you can't do this. _I _can't do this. Not while you're with someone else."

Cloud took a moment to sigh. "You're right... I'm sorry... " He looked down at his lap feeling stupid for thinking Squall would go along with him.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your boyfriend. If things were different, I wouldn't give it a second thought-" At that instant Cloud cut Squall's speech short, sealing his mouth with his own. At the same time he climbed on top of Squall, pushing the seat flat. The brunet struggled against Cloud for a little while before he started to give in to his own desire. In between kisses he asked Cloud what exactly he thought he was doing.

"As of- this moment- I'm no longer- with Zack."

"But- you barely- know me." Squall protested, but even _he_ thought it was useless, the way Cloud was sliding his hands up his shirt, exploring everything inside.

Cloud stopped kissing Squall for a moment to look at him. "So, let's get to know each other better." He barely gave Squall a second to respond before he began to tug off his leather jacket, kissing him all the while. Squall allowed him to remove it, and even helped the blonde pull off his white shirt. He was beginning to feel more and more aroused with every one of Cloud's touches. He thought he wouldn't allow Cloud to go too far, but it felt too good to stop now. Cloud slowly made his way down Squall's neck, right down to a sensitive spot just below his pierced ear. He took the brunet's small moans as a sign that he was doing things right. Cloud eventually moved down to Squall's chest, sucking so roughly it felt as if he'd leave a mark. He was too overwhelmed by pleasure to notice Cloud had removed his own coat and top. He felt the blonde's soft skin on his bare torso, and then he felt his belts being unbuckled, his pants unzipped, warm hands feeling around for a way to his prize...

"Wait- stop!"

"What?" Cloud asked, annoyed at being pushed away so suddenly. He was panting heavily from being without air for so long.

"What're you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? You know what I'm doing."

"Ugh..." Squall felt almost disgusted with himself for letting this happen. "Sorry, I think I gave you the wrong idea," he said grabbing his leather jacket. "I didn't mean for it to go this far. Where's my shirt?"

"I don't know," Cloud said, looking around and spotting the fur-trimmed cape that hung around Squall's hips. "Come on... I know you're new at this, but you have nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax and let me take care of this." Squall felt the lust seeping from Cloud's voice. Even his eyes looked different, as if they could glow brighter in the dim light. Cloud resumed his position on Squall, grabbing his arousal through the fabric of his underwear. Squall quickly came to his senses doing the only thing he could. He flung open the car door, dashing out with only his jacket in hand. "Squall!" He moved far enough away from the car to give him time to straighten up his clothes before Cloud came after him. Cloud quickly fumbled around for his coat throwing it on before climbing out of the car. "What's the matter? I'm sorry I scared you, but... come back inside, it's cold out here."

"Give me my clothes." Squall put on his jacket for the meanwhile, zipping it up to protect his self from the cold, although the jacket was too short to help much.

"It's in the car," Cloud said flatly. Squall turned on his heel and started walking at a brisk pace. "Don't be so stubborn, you can't walk home like that!"

"Whatever." He didn't think the blonde would catch up to him so quickly, but in a instant he had two warm arms coming from behind being wrapped firmly around his bare waist.

"I'm not letting you go that easily." Cloud's voice was low and tempting, making Squall shiver a little.

"What is it that you want from me? A kiss is one thing... but... we can't fool around like this..." Squall trailed off. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he found wrong with this. Even if Cloud didn't want to have a relationship with his so-called boyfriend anymore, was it really healthy for him to want to move on so quickly? He hadn't so much as waited to talk to Zack about it. As far as he knew, they were still together. Things were happening too quickly for Squall's liking. He wanted a relationship with Cloud, but not one like this. Not until he knew for sure Cloud's feelings for him were real. He liked Cloud too much to throw away on a one-night fling. Not only that, but this was Squall's first time being intimate with anyone, he didn't want to start off doing things so casually.

"Who's fooling around? I want us to be together. I want you... to be my boyfriend. Isn't that what you want too?"

"Without a doubt, but not like this. You can say whatever you want right now, but how do I know for sure that you won't regret this and go back to Zack when it's all over?"

"Regret?" Cloud whispered softly into his ear, "What will I have to regret?" He placed a gentle kiss at the side of Squall's neck, his hands warming up the bare skin on his waist. "Don't you see? You helped me realize, that Zack isn't the person I made him out to be. He has his own issues he has to deal with... I'm not helping him any by staying with him. I won't lie and say that I don't feel anything for him anymore. But what I feel for you is so much more powerful than anything I've ever felt before. I don't know how to explain it, or how I can make my feelings for you any clearer."

Squall was at a loss for what do right now, taking in everything the blonde had to say. He held his hand to his forehead as he thought. _'This is so confusing. I don't want to get involved with someone who's going to end up hurting me... Maybe I should just give him what he wants and be done with him... A relationship devoid of any emotional attachment doesn't sound so bad. No. I can't throw myself away for something so meaningless. What if everything he's saying is genuine? I want him to be a part of my life, as a friend, or, perhaps something more... What if he's the one I've been waiting for? Can I take the heartache... if it doesn't work out between us? Is he worth __the risk of getting__ hurt?' _Squall slowly turned around to face the blonde, returning from his internal battle. Cloud kept his hands firmly around Squall's body. "Tell me what you were trying to do in there."

"I was... I wanted to... please you." Cloud's face warmed up with embarrassment. Doing it was one thing, but talking about it felt awkward.

"Why?"

"I wanted to physically show you what I feel for you... I think I've fallen in love with you, Squall."

"Love?" It was a strange concept to Squall. He understood what it meant and how it was supposed to work... but had anyone ever been in love with him?

"Yeah, love." Cloud was just as surprised at himself as Squall was of hearing him say this. "Listen... I know it sounds unbelievable, and I'm not trying to convince you to do anything you don't want to, but... I wouldn't have tried anything if I didn't feel such deep affection towards you. Call me old fashioned, but I'm not the kind of guy who goes around sleeping with random people he just met. I'll only be intimate with someone I love. I just thought the feeling was mutual. I guess... I was wrong." Cloud felt as if he'd ruined all his chances at having any kind of relationship with the brunet.

But for Squall, it was enough that he finally reached a decision. "No... you weren't wrong. I like you... a lot. And I believe you, Cloud. I guess when something's there, you know it's there, right?"

Hearing this, Cloud's heart skipped a beat from excitement. "Yeah..." Cloud moved inched forward to capture Squall's lips for a kiss. "I see where I gave you the wrong impression. I'm sorry I tried to move things forward so quickly. We can wait... until you're ready."

"Don't be sorry." He pressed his forehead against Cloud's, looking straight into his vibrant eyes, and wrapping his arms around him. "It's not about waiting for the right time or being ready, as long as we both know we're doing it for the right reasons. If it's okay with you I... I'd like to continue where we left off..."

Cloud smiled, almost too innocently, and nodded. The couple strolled back to the parked car, Cloud keeping an arm around Squall's waist, partly to protect him from the cold, and partly because he wanted to hold him close. He opened the passenger's door for Squall, waited for him to get in. The seat was still at a level position. He wasn't sure if Squall was honestly comfortable with it, but the brunet got in anyway and Cloud followed suit. Cloud was on top of Squall once again, straddling his legs. Admiring him and all of his handsome features, he started to unzip Squall's jacket, revealing his flawless muscular chest.

"So sexy..." He ghosted his fingers over Squall's bare skin. It almost felt strange after having talked about it. '_Does he really want to go any further?_' Cloud wondered. He noticed Squall seemed somewhat stiff and he hadn't made any moves that suggested he was really getting into it. He sensed that detachment again, which made him wonder... "Squall... this is your first time... right?"

"Yes..." Squall's voice was quiet and somewhat shy.

"You've never been abused have you?"

Squall let out an uncomfortable chuckle, "No. What kind of a question is that?"

"It's... nothing. That's good. I just thought... well I know you're nervous, I was too, with... my first." He didn't want to mention Zack anymore.

"Sounds like you're more nervous than I am."

Cloud was even more embarrassed now. "I just want to make sure you're okay with this. I don't want you leaping out of the car again."

"I won't. I wouldn't have come back in if I wasn't." He finally put his arms around Cloud, pulling him down closer to him. They started to kiss and caress, Cloud daring to touch Squall where he hadn't before. Squall was a little more reserved and only touched Cloud above the waist. He was starting to feel aroused again, his hips rose involuntarily, seeking friction with Cloud's body.

"Nn... Squall... let me undo your pants." As with the first time, it was an ordeal getting through so many belts, but Squall had been too distracted then to notice. Even so, Cloud's hands moved quickly. After a moment he was able to tug Squall's pants down to his knees, taking in the sight of the nearly bare-skinned boy before him. Squall tried to look seductive while sliding off his jacket, but he honestly felt awkward while doing it. Cloud didn't seem to notice, but the brunet really didn't even have to try for him. All Squall was left wearing was his underwear and the silver pendant around his neck. "Gods... you're beautiful." Cloud sealed Squall's mouth with his own. He took his time going down Squall's body, stopping for a moment to lick around his naval. Squall's hands were in the blonde's hair. He could feel himself getting more aroused by the second and started breathing a little heavily. Cloud felt the brunet shivering and looked up to see his face. '_I'm horrible... I can't do this to him. This isn't what he wants._' Cloud was in somewhat of an uncomfortable position being at the edge of the passenger seat, almost being up against the dashboard. "Tch... this isn't right."

'_Oh no... has he changed his mind about me already? Am I not what he expected?_'

"This is your first time. I'm your first," and Cloud thought '_hopefully your only_' before continuing, "and I want this to be special. I want it to be memorable."

The brunet was slightly relieved at Cloud's words. "What are you... saying?" He was trying very hard to steady his breathing.

"That we go somewhere nicer. Somewhere less... trashy. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Well... I never thought I'd be with anyone... much less in a car... but I guess... I would like to go somewhere more comfortable. Was there somewhere in particular you had in mind?"

"Yea... my place? We're close by and... my bedroom is in the attic... unless you'd like to go someplace else."

"No... that sounds fine."

Cloud was mostly clothed and only had to put on a few things before he got back in the driver's seat. Squall threw on his shirt and jacket. As he pulled his pants up he noticed they felt tighter than before.

Cloud drove them a short distance before they stopped in front of a small two bedroom house. Coming out of the car they were silent, all you could hear was the sound of the brunet's belts hanging from his hand.

"I'm pretty sure no one's awake right now," Cloud said turning the key to open the front door. "My uncle's a pretty heavy sleeper, so don't worry about making noise up the stairs." They stepped into the dark house, Cloud made sure to leave his uncle's car keys back where they were before walking over to the hidden staircase up to his room. He switched on the light mostly for Squall to see, as he already knew his way up by memory. "Go ahead." Squall didn't hesitate anymore and went up. Cloud followed brightening up the room with dim lights. The room wasn't what Squall expected. It was a lot nicer than what the word 'attic' normally brought to mind.

"So this is all yours? It's so... cozy."

"You think so?"

"Yeah... you decorated it yourself?" Squall asked, noticing the rich indigo and violet theme.

"Yea... hey... I'm gonna go put the groceries in the fridge... if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

"Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Cloud was off in an instant.

'_Hurry back,'_ Squall thought. He hung his jacket, fur-trimmed leather cape, and belts on a chair and sat on Cloud's made bed. He looked around the room, noticing how everything was neatly in place. '_Looks like he hasn't been here all day. Or, perhaps he's just that organized.' _Squall decided he liked that about the blonde. He took off his shoes, deciding it was better to save Cloud the trouble of taking off his clothes again, and started stripping it off himself. He climbed into the small bed, under the covers, hoping Cloud wouldn't be much longer.

Shortly after, Cloud came back up with the same brown bag from before. Squall sat up when he heard him come in.

Cloud took a mental photograph of the unclothed brunet in his bed, never wanting to forget the image. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Would you mind closing your eyes for me?"

"O...kay." Squall did as Cloud asked and closed his eyes, although he wasn't sure what the blonde was up to. He heard a little fumbling around, the sound of a match being lit, and then after several minutes, he felt the blonde, bare-skinned, getting into the covers next to him.

"Okay... open your eyes," the blonde whispered into his ear. A romantic sight appeared before Squall, with a few dozen votive candles flickering and bright white flower petals on the bed, setting the atmosphere even further. "I didn't have roses, but these gardenias smell really sweet."

The brunet smiled at him. "Yeah I don't know if it's you or the flowers, but it definitely smells really good in here. It's perfect... Thank you, Cloud."

They pulled each other closer, each wrapping his arm around the other. Squall took Cloud's neck, Cloud took Squall's waist, closing in for a kiss simultaneously. Cloud got in between the brunet's legs, beginning to rub against his arousal, at the same time feeling himself get harder. They still had the thin fabric of their underwear creating a barrier, but Cloud decided it was time to take care of that. He slowly lowered his hands further down Squall's hot body, feeling around for the waistband of the last piece of clothing on him. Squall felt the blonde pulling his underwear off and helped by raising his hips up a little. Cloud tugged off his own, and Squall watched him revealing his lengthy manhood, feeling more attracted to the blonde than he had before. He wanted this now more than ever. Cloud didn't waste any more time, deciding to continue what he had begun in the car, and lowered his lips onto Squall's erection.

* * *

Squall thought, Cloud had obviously had practice doing this, because whatever he was doing with his tongue gave him an insane amount of pleasure. In a matter of seconds, he was on his elbows, gripping the bed sheet, raising his knees and curling his toes, as he threw his head back trying to push himself further into Cloud's mouth. His moans came out softly every time he felt Cloud taking him in deeper. Cloud's hands played around at the base, squeezing and feeling around him.

"C-Cloud..." Squall's voice was softer than a whisper. "I'm gonna... Nn..." He let go of the bed sheet, tangling his fingers in blonde spikes.

Cloud lifted his head up for air. In between pants he said, "It's alright... I want you... all of you..." He went back down to suck until the brunet finally ejaculated into his mouth, and to Squall's amazement, Cloud swallowed everything. He lapped at whatever was left on Squall, licking his lips, and then wiping his mouth off. Cloud lifted himself up and crawled up the brunet's body, looking directly into his eyes. Squall was looking right back into his glowing ones.

"You... didn't have to..."

"Mm-mm... I wanted to. I've never done that before... I've never even... given. I guess... I've always been on the receiving end. I just wanted to make you feel good."

Squall was pleasantly surprised to hear this. "That was amazing." Squall wanted to kiss him, but he didn't like the idea of kissing Cloud right after he'd been sucking him off.

"Yeah? Tell me... how _this_ feels." Cloud took out a small bottle from under the pillow on his bed, pouring a bit of the slippery liquid on both hands. One hand disappeared underneath Squall's body, finding its way to his entrance.

When Squall felt the warm touch of Cloud's hand, his heart rate went up a notch. He wasn't sure whether he really wanted to do this, but he didn't want to disappoint Cloud, either. After all, it could end up being really good.

"Just relax," Cloud said in a silky voice Squall hadn't heard before. He didn't give him much more warning after that, and slipped a finger inside him, making the brunet let out a small whimper. Squall did everything he could to open himself up more, lifting his legs up and around Cloud. "That's good." Squall felt another digit slip inside him, making him tense up a little. "Relax. Just one more." Cloud watched his face closely, to make sure Squall wasn't in pain, and slipped a third finger inside. He moved around, lubricating and stretching him out at the same time. "Squall, I need to know... something very important." With his free hand, Cloud reached under his pillow and produced a small packet, placing it one of Squall's hands. "I don't know... if you think it's necessary... to use this."

Squall looked at the packet once and put it down beside him. Right now he was more preoccupied with the sensations from having Cloud's fingers inside him, but he was still able to come to a decision. "No... I trust you." Cloud gave him a sweet smile, and proceeded to lubricate himself. Squall stayed still, not moving from his position, anticipating what was about to happen. Never in his wildest imagination did he think he'd ever be here underneath this beautiful angel about to share the most intimate moment of his life.

"Squall... are you ready?"

The brunet closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He opened his eyes and answered. "I'm ready."

* * *

From that point on, they had both lost their minds. Squall was in a different state, engulfed in a new wave of pleasure and ecstasy with each thrust of Cloud's hips. Each time, Cloud went in further, hitting a spot inside him he didn't know existed to make him feel this way. He started shoving himself onto Cloud in time with his movements, as if he couldn't get enough of it. Cloud was lost inside the brunet's beautiful body, his cries of pleasure filling his ears, making him want to do it faster, harder, rougher.

* * *

How long had it been? Forever. It had felt like a long dream, one that neither boy wanted to wake up from. In reality it had been only been a few satisfying minutes before Squall climaxed again, and Cloud finally released himself inside of his boyfriend. He had gotten better at his timing from the time he'd been with Zack, but Cloud didn't think it was important to mention this fact to Squall.

The two stayed together, enjoying the comfort of being against each others' hot skin. They were slowly trying to recover from their activities, steadying their breathing so that they could speak normally again.

"S-Squall. You were great..." Cloud pressed his lips on the brunet's neck.

"Mmm... I didn't know it was possible... oh gods... that was _so_..." Squall was so overcome by his newfound pleasure, he couldn't finish his sentence. He shifted a little underneath Cloud's body.

Cloud sensed a little discomfort coming from the brunet. He himself didn't like the feeling of being dirty, and he was sure Squall didn't either. He got up on his knees, reaching over to grab a box of tissues from the nightstand next to his bed. "Here. Let's get ourselves cleaned up." When they were finished they tossed everything aside, both feeling a deep exhaustion. Cloud laid on his side, facing the brunet. He had one arm slung around him. "You're staying here tonight, right?"

"I... would like to."

"I know it's late notice, but... do you need to call home?"

"No. They don't worry about me. I've stayed out all night before..."

"Oh. By yourself?"

"Most of the time... But, I always take my gunblade with me."

Cloud tucked the chocolate strands that fell on Squall's eyes behind his ear. He loved the softness of his hair in his fingers. "Where do you go at night?"

"There's this place on the outskirts of town, nearer to where I live. It would be a very tranquil place, save for the occasional monster that shows up there. I go there to train. It doesn't have an official name but people call it the Crystal Fissure... and believe me... it's the most radiant place in this entire town."

"Sounds beautiful. You have to take me there some time."

"Of course... angel..." Squall was looking at his boyfriend through half lidded eyes. Feeling his warmth and soft touches on his hair, he began to drift off to sleep.

Cloud smiled at him and pulled him closer. "Sweet dreams, Squall."

Cloud's eyes were focused on the sleeping figure of his boyfriend. Through his peripheral vision he saw the small candles flicker off one by one, until finally his own eyes became too heavy and they began to close of their own accord.

* * *

Cloud's small stirrings awoke Squall the next morning. It was earlier than the time he would normally wake up, but as the events that occurred the previous night came back to him, he couldn't go back to sleep. He turned over on his side to face Cloud, being careful not to disturb him in his sleep. Looking at him, taking him in with all of his senses made everything so real. Everything had felt like a dream... a long, wonderful dream. But it hadn't been his imagination. '_It was real. Cloud is mine, and I'm his, for as long as our love exists.' _Squall's mind was overwhelmed by the reality of the situation. This was so unlike him. To put down his guard and fall in love so easily. He felt as if he'd been seduced by way of magical enchantment, a love spell, if such a thing existed. Or perhaps this was the way things were meant to be. Everything seemed to be going against his favor last night, until he noticed Cloud eying him on the porch. He'd gone to the party only because his friends had said they wouldn't stop bothering him about it until he agreed to go. They were determined to see him put away his stoic mask and let loose for a change. But being there, when Lea, Reno, and Zell gave up on trying to get him to have fun, or their idea of it, everyone went off with other friends, leaving him alone. '_Some friends_,' he had thought. Now, he was almost grateful to them for having been so insistent on having him be there. He remembered Lea's promising words, _"You never know who you'll bump into. Hell, you may even get lucky tonight."_ Perhaps he would never have had the chance to get to know Cloud the way he did last night. Had they met in school, Zack was never far behind the blonde and it may have been impossible for Cloud to admit how he'd felt about his now ex-boyfriend. Thinking on it, Squall hoped Cloud didn't have any difficulty getting rid of the baggage. As far as he knew, Zack was Cloud's first boyfriend. This would be the first time he would be breaking up with anyone.

Squall noticed Cloud pout and furrow his eyebrows from feeling the soft sunlight filtering in through his window directly on his face. He looked as cute as sleeping puppy and as beautiful as a glowing angel. How it was possible, Squall wasn't sure, but that was the best way he could describe the sleeping beauty that was his boyfriend. He placed the smallest kiss on the blonde's lightly freckled nose, but it was enough to wake him up.

Cloud blinked for a moment, getting used to the light as he focused on the handsome boy in front of him. "Squall..." His soft pink lips curled up as memories of the night flitted through his mind. Waking up skin-to-skin with the gorgeous brunet was proof enough that it had indeed been real. That, and the satisfied feeling he had within him. "Hey... how are you feeling this morning?" There wasn't a thought of regret going through his mind.

Squall smiled back at him and tried to form an answer to his question. "I feel good... a little... sore," he was embarrassed to admit, "but good, nonetheless. How are you?"

"Wonderful... Thank you, Squall, for giving me a chance to show you... how much I love you..."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." Squall pulled Cloud closer into a gentle embrace. Their closeness made them both feel each others' hardening groin.

"Squall... not that I wouldn't love to stay in bed with you all day... but I think we should head to the bathroom before anyone else wakes up."

"Alright."

* * *

The steamy water of the shower felt soothing on tense muscles. Cloud lathered up the two of them in his favorite cucumber scented soap.

"Smells delicious," Squall said in purr.

He was irresistible wet and slippery. Cloud's mouth ascended upon Squall's, their kiss now tasting icy and minty sweet. "_No, you're_ delicious," Cloud corrected in a throaty whisper, before continuing the kiss. Cloud began to massage Squall, going where he knew his boyfriend wanted to be touched again.

The brunet gasped, feeling Cloud take him in his hand. Remembering the intense pleasure of last night, Squall wrapped one leg around Cloud. The blonde knowingly positioned himself, pinning Squall against the tile wall of the shower...

* * *

That day, Squall spent the entire morning and afternoon with Cloud's family. He met Cloud's guardian, whom he was surprised to learn shared a name with his own guardian. Squall's guardian's name was Cid Kramer, while Cloud's uncle's name was Cid Highwind. He was a mechanical engineer and former pilot. The man was scruffy, looking to be in his late thirties. He seemed to be an overall good guy, despite the fact that he was a foul-mouthed chain smoker. He was surprised to see his nephew home on a Sunday for a change. Once they had finished introductions, he had pulled Cloud aside to talk to him privately.

"So yer tellin' me you dumped Zack and got together with this sunavabitch all in one night?"

"Can you not call him that?" Cloud asked, although he knew it was useless.

Cid just gave him a look.

When his uncle failed to respond, Cloud continued to answer his previous question. "Yeah... Zack had it coming, alright? I never said anything about it before... because I didn't think you'd care to listen... but me and Zack haven't been faring well lately."

"Sure... and that's why yer always at his place fuckin' the daylights outta him. Jeez, you teenagers and your raging hormones. Well... ain't none of my business anyway kid. You do what you want."

"Thanks for the support," Cloud said sarcastically.

"I will tell you this," the older blonde took a moment to remove the cigarette hanging from his mouth. "That is one good lookin' sunavabitch you picked up there... looks like... the kid's got a good head on his shoulders, too. Yeah, kid's gon' be a keeper, I can tell ya that much." With a firm pat on Cloud's back, the engineer left it at that. Cloud was as satisfied as one could be with such a nonchalant approval. This was the closest thing to a parental talk Cloud would ever hope of having with his uncle.

Cid didn't stick around long, saying he had some things to work on in his garage. Squall later met the younger Strifes, whom he never imagined would be so adorable. The boys had immediately taken a liking to the brunet, noticing he was a lot like their big brother. After breakfast, they made those strawberry sundaes that Cloud had promised Sora, and shared one himself with Squall.

Sora and Roxas were excited that the snow had fallen heavily throughout the night, and now the day was bright with the reflection of the foot deep snow. Cloud and Squall couldn't refuse the two little boys playtime in the snow. The four of them went out to the park for an afternoon of snowball fights and hide and seek. Squall had been reluctant to play with them at first, preferring to keep out of the way of their fun and lean on a tree for the most part, until he was bombarded by snowballs, most coming from his boyfriend.

* * *

Squall twitched an eyebrow, melted snow dripping from his nose. "You asked for it!" The brunet balled up a big pile of snow and went off after Cloud, a feeling foreign to him beginning to build up inside. Their chase ended in a laughing heap, Squall on top of Cloud, and the two little ones burying them in snow while they stole warmth and kisses from each other.

All the while the Strifes' phone rang incessantly, each call ending with a new message.

* * *

"Go put on some dry clothes guys," Cloud said to his brothers when they arrived back home. The two boys nodded and went to their room. Cloud led his boyfriend back to his room to warm up. "Here," Cloud handed Squall a towel to dry up. Squall sat on Cloud's bed while he took off his leather jacket. The fur collar had gotten soaked and so had his shirt. He removed it as well, wrapping himself in the towel. Squall's eyes traveled up and down the blonde's body as he stripped off his wet clothes. "What?"

"You know what."

Cloud gave him a playful smile, moving towards the bed, not bothering to put on his dry clothes. "You know... you have my only clean towel on right now... guess we'll just have to share."

Squall welcomed the blonde on his lap, wrapping the towel around him so that they were both covered. Cloud pressed his lips to Squall's cheek, still slightly rosy from the cold. '_I love him... I really do..._' Squall raised a hand to comb his fingers through blonde spikes. "I had fun today... more fun than... I've had in long time. I don't think I've laughed like that in ages."

Cloud didn't say anything but kissed him again, moving to nibble on the brunet's pierced ear. Squall let himself be laid back on the bed by Cloud, already starting to feel the heat rising between them.

"Cloud..."

* * *

"Sora! You know you're not supposed to bug Cloud when he's in his room. Come on!"

"But he said he'd make some hot chocolate for us when we got home." The tiny brunet boy climbed up the stairs to the attic, ignoring his younger brother's protests.

"If he gets mad, don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Cloud?" Sora knocked on his older brother's door. Roxas waited at the foot of the stairs, looking up questioningly at Sora. "He's not answering." Sora turned back to the door. "Cloud?" He turned the knob only to find that the door was locked.

"Maybe he's asleep," Roxas said in loud whisper.

Sora put an ear to the door listening to the odd noises inside the room. "I don't think so," Sora said to Roxas.

"Come on before he catches you leaves-dropping."

Sora sighed, giving up and going back down the stairs. "You mean eavesdropping?"

"That's what I said." The two boys bickered all the way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Stay for dinner?"

"I'd... love to... but I should go home," Squall said honestly.

Cloud knew it was inevitable Squall would have to go home sometime soon, but he just didn't want to let him go. "Call your guardians, let them know where you're at so you can stay a while longer."

"I suppose. I should've done that earlier... I've never been out this long before. I hope it's no big deal. To be honest... I've sort of been worried about what Edea and Cid's reaction might be."

"You don't have to give them all the details. Tell them you were over at a friend's house."

"Even that'll be strange coming from me. Whatever. I may as well get it over with."

After finishing getting dressed, Cloud and Squall finally went downstairs. They found Sora and Roxas in the kitchen. "Hey, sorry we took so long. I know I said I'd make hot cocoa for you guys. I'm just gonna get the phone for Squall." He went into the small living area, digging out their only phone from under a sofa cushion. Picking it up, he looked at the small screen alerting him to five new messages. '_The hell?_' He dialed the voicemail right away.

First new voice message, "_Cloud. Come on, I know you're home. Pick up the phone will ya? I'm really sorry about the party last night! I hope you're not mad at me, or anything. Call me back. Please? I really want to talk to you! It was crazy!_" Hearing Zack's voice on the phone didn't stir any emotions in Cloud. What he felt right now towards him was just numbness. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to him or not. Delete.

Next new voice message, "_Okay, you're starting to scare me now. Really, if I hurt you in any way, just tell me, okay? I'll make it up to you. I promise._" Hurt? No, Cloud wasn't hurt. He knew it was a feeling beyond hurt... but nothing he could, or rather, _wanted_ to feel at the moment. Delete.

The messages went on. Cloud deleted every one of them. Zack said he was glad Cloud hadn't stayed, otherwise he would've been caught along with everyone else. Reno's mother had been alerted by a neighbor about what was going on in her home and she'd gone back, busting everyone at the party. In another message, Zack said he was lucky his father had been easy on him because he hadn't done anything wrong other than going to the party without permission. Cloud decided if he talked to Zack, it would have to be in person.

Cloud went back to the kitchen where Squall was making the hot cocoa for the boys. "Thought I'd save you the trouble," he said smiling at his boyfriend.

"Thanks. Here's the phone. I'll get started on dinner then."

* * *

"You're a good cook," Squall said when he'd finished eating. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"It's nothing special... I just follow recipes really. My uncle never cooks. I missed having good home-cooked meals, so I did whatever I could to mimic my mom's cooking. I'll never be as good as her. But, I'm glad you liked it."

"Thank you big brother!" Sora said, as soon as he finished his plate.

"You're welcome."

"Is he always this enthusiastic?" Squall asked patting the little brunet's head.

"Only when he wants attention. Roxas are you finished?"

"Uh-huh."

"Listen, you two, can you stay in your room for a while? I'm gonna walk Squall home. I'll be back in a little while okay? Don't get into any mischief please?"

"Okay," Roxas responded.

"Sora?"

"Yep."

Cloud cleared the table, and Squall offered to help wash dishes. When they finished they went up to get ready to go outside again.

"Your shirt's still not dry. You can keep mine. I'll give this one back to you tomorrow. I'll see you at school right?"

"Yeah. You pass by my locker after fifth period."

"Oh? So you've been stalking me all this time?" Cloud asked jokingly.

"No. I never followed you around. It just became sort of routine for me to stop and... check you out."

"Well, you can check me out anytime you want."

The boys continued their conversation out the door, making plans about when they would see each other and where they'd meet before and after school.

On their way, Squall took out a cigarette, finding it a little difficult to light it with all the wind blowing. Cloud gave him a look and decided he should be honest about his lie last night.

"How long have you been smoking, Squall?"

"Maybe... two years. I started smoking to relieve some stress... now I do it out of habit."

"To be honest... yesterday, when you asked me if I smoked... I lied. Truth is, I only tried it once. You saw my uncle... he smokes like there's no tomorrow. I've come to hate it, I guess."

"Does it bother you that I do?"

"A little. I have to admit... it felt pretty good yesterday. After being in that teenage jungle... it was nice to be able to blow off some steam. I only lied because... I didn't know what else to say. I needed a reason to talk to you, and well, you gave me one."

On one side Squall was glad that he and Cloud were off to a good start, being completely honest with each other. On another, he felt bad that Cloud had a problem with his habit. "I'll stop if it bothers you."

"No, don't do it for me. Do it for yourself, okay?" Cloud said with a small smile. They both knew this was easier said than done.

Their trek through the snow to Squall's home felt almost short, although it had taken a half an hour in the blustery cold. They kept close to keep warm until finally they reached Squall's house, which looked about the same size as Cloud's.

Squall led Cloud through the front gate of his home stopping at the front door. "You can come in to meet Edea and Cid if you're up for it."

Cloud thought about it for a moment. "Maybe... some other day. This is kind of a big deal for you isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure they're good people, and I think we should tell them... we're more than friends. I'm not really up for it yet."

"Same here... thanks for walking me home. You really didn't have to. It's getting colder by the minute."

"It's no big deal. I'll be fine. Thank you, for everything, Squall." They leaned in simultaneously for a goodbye kiss, lasting until the need for air was too much. When they parted Cloud gently touched Squall's cheek, brushing their lips together for one last kiss. "See you tomorrow." Cloud found it difficult to let go, taking slow steps backwards towards the gate.

"See you." They waved each other goodbye, and Squall finally headed inside his house.

* * *

Instead of going home, Cloud took a detour to Zack's house. This was going to be the end of it, he thought to himself. He was nervous, but now he knew exactly what he wanted to say the raven-haired boy.

Zack had shown Cloud a way for him to sneak into his room, in case they ever needed to get in or out without his father knowing. Cloud climbed up the tree next to the house, carefully sliding himself from a branch onto the small ledge of Zack's window. He peeked in, making sure Zack was in there by himself. He knocked on the window softly to catch his attention.

Zack noticed Cloud on his window and immediately lit up, getting up from his desk to open it.

"Cloud!" Zack helped the blonde in, pulling him into a hug. He realized something was wrong when Cloud pushed him away. "You're not happy to see me..."

"Why should I be?" he spat the words out bitterly.

"What's the matter with you? I don't know if you got my messages but I told you, I'm sorry! I don't know what I did wrong other than ditch you for a little while, but then you just up and left without even telling me."

"That's not what this is about."

"Then what is it? Come on, talk to me, I'm listening... I promise you, whatever it is, we can work it out." Zack sat on his bed, trying to pull Cloud down to sit next to him, but the blonde didn't budge from where he stood.

"No... honestly, I don't think so..."

"What're you... what're you getting at?" Zack said in a quiet voice, sounding fearful of what Cloud might be saying.

Cloud sighed, pulling the desk chair out so that he could sit eye to eye with Zack. "Zack... do you love me?"

"What? Are you kidding me? We're sixteen! We just got together last summer, we're not ready to talk about love."

"Tch... I knew it... you're shallow, immature, and-"

"Where is all this coming from?"

"Last night... I met someone. Someone who helped me realize what a bastard you are."

Zack for once in his life was speechless. This couldn't be the same Cloud he'd just seen yesterday, cheerful after spending the night at his house.

"I was in denial about it, at first," Cloud continued. "I was blinded by what I believed was love that I felt towards you. But now understand... you used me... you... selfish bastard."

"Cloud, I care about you... so much, I've never used-"

"Shut up! I thought that when we got together you'd stop seeing that- that old pervert! But you didn't... you would still sneak around with him. You just wanted me to make it look like you had a legitimate boyfriend you could screw around with, when in reality you were getting fucked by a pedophile and loving every second of it!"

"You know that's not the case... I told you before... he won't take no for an answer. Please stop shouting, my father's is here."

"No! If you're so afraid of Sephiroth why haven't you told Angeal about him then? Huh? Why did you want me to keep it a secret?"

"I- I don't know. I know what the consequences of this stupid relationship might be and... I'm scared. Please, Cloud... believe me, I know what this stupid, stupid, stupid affair has cost you... and I'm sorry I made you feel that way because I couldn't end it. I'm so sorry... I do... love you... Cloud."

"Hmph... whatever. After what you just said, you expect me to believe you? If your 'relationship' with Sephiroth was purely physical, what did you have with me then?"

Zack's eyes were beginning to gloss, but he wasn't going to cry. Not in front of Cloud.

"That's what I thought... nothing but a cover up. I'm done with this. I'm done with _you_." Cloud got up, going over to the drawer where he kept his things for when he was over on the weekends. He opened it to gather up his belongings. Cloud was startled when he heard a loud crash behind him. Looking at the place the noise had come from, he saw that Zack had taken out his frustration on a floor lamp with his sword.

"So... did you sleep with him?" Now the bitterness was coming from Zack.

Cloud glared at his now ex-boyfriend. "What the hell do you think you're talking about?"

"Stoneface? Someone told me they saw you leaving the party with 'Squall' yesterday, or as he's better known, Stoneface. I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, but now that you come in here throwing this thing with Sephiroth in my face, I know something happened. You can't admit to yourself that you cheated on me with the most emotionless freak on the planet, so now you want to break up with me."

Oh, no. He crossed the line several times over with those words. Cloud was furious. "Excuse me? You're going to accuse _me_ of cheating? Cheating? You hypocritical bastard!" He dropped his belongings heading towards the bedroom door.

"Cloud!" Zack caught Cloud, struggling to keep him in the room.

"Angeal! Angeal! Mmmf-" Zack covered Cloud's mouth before he could yell again, hoping his father hadn't heard his name being yelled.

"You're gonna fuck up my whole life you fucking traitor!"

"ZACK! What the hell are you doing?" Angeal came into the room just as Zack shoved Cloud into his mirror, shattering it into pieces.

"Don't believe any of the lies he tells you!" Zack shouted on the verge of tears.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Angeal went over to check on the blonde boy to see if he'd been injured.

"I'm fine... fine..." Cloud was alright, other than being shaken up. He never expected Zack to react so violently towards him. Luckily, none of the shards of mirror had cut him.

"What is wrong with you Zack?"

"Cloud... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I didn't know how else to stop you.. but you know you can't say that!"

"Shut up Zack, your father needs to know. You need help!"

"What do I need to know?"

The two boys started talking simultaneously so it was hard to make out what each was saying.

"Wait, both of you slow down. Zack... there's something you need to tell me, tell me now. If it's really so serious you'd hurt your own boyfriend, I'd rather hear it from you. I didn't raise you to keep secrets from me. You know I'm always the first person you should talk to when you have a problem."

"Fine... but Cloud has to leave."

"I'm not leaving, how do I know you'll tell him the truth?"

"My life is none of your business as you've so clearly shown me you don't want anything to do with me anymore!"

"Enough!" Angeal effectively silenced Zack. Turning back to look at the blonde boy, he spoke cautiously. "Cloud... are you... breaking up with my son?"

Cloud couldn't make eye contact with the older man. He felt something in his voice that made him almost feel guilty for leaving Zack. "I already have."

Angeal turned back to his adopted son with a look of disappointment. "Cloud was everything to you... he was so good for you. What did you do?"

Zack lowered head. His voice came out shaky when he spoke. "I..."

Cloud looked at Zack wondering if he was actually going to come clean.

"I.. slept with... Se... someone else."

Cloud scoffed at his pitiful attempt at a confession. "I knew you weren't going to admit it. You wanna know the truth, Mr. Hewley? Your son has been having sex with your dear old friend. Sephiroth. And you know what else? He's been using me to cover for him! I'm sick of it! I'm utterly sick of it! You know, he actually had the nerve to accuse _me_ of cheating. _Me_! Now, I'm gonna get my things and see myself out. You won't be seeing me around here anymore."

Angeal was floored. His expression was unreadable. Whether it was horror, anger, disappointment, or sadness, no one could tell, but Zack swore he would _never_ forgive Cloud.

Question: Please let me know if the rating should be higher.


	2. Part II

**Part II**

_March 9, 2001_

_Dear Cloud,_

_I admit I was pissed at you the day you broke up with me. I promised myself I would never forgive you, and here I am, writing an apology to you. I don't blame you for wanting to leave me. I see you every day with Stoneface, and I see how happy he makes you. And he can smile, apparently. But that's not what I should be writing about. I guess, what I should be saying is that I'm really sorry, and I mean it. You really deserved so much better than what you had with me. It probably doesn't interest you to know, and I don't blame you for this either, but what you did that day helped me out so much. _

_I told Angeal the whole truth. That I was the one who wanted to keep seeing Sephiroth. But my father still blamed him. He said Sephiroth shouldn't have been taking advantage of me. I know there's no one else to blame but myself. I never thought I would be hurting so many people. Angeal lost his friendship with one of his closest friends. Sephiroth's reputation has probably been damaged. And I'm sure you were the one that was hurt the most. I've been going to a counselor to talk about everything that happened and it's really helped me put all this behind me. I have__you to thank for that Cloud. I can't say I don't get jealous when I see you with your boyfriend because I still care deeply about you, but I'm glad you have someone who can give you what I couldn't. I wish I hadn't let things get so out of hand, and I wish we could have worked things out. I know I don't deserve it, but all I'm asking for is your forgiveness, even if it takes some time. I understand if you never want to forgive me. __E__ven if you don't believe me__, I want you to know __one thing. I never, ever used you._

_With Love,_

_Zack Fair_

Cloud read and reread the note about three times over. He was sitting in his physics class, not being able to listen to a word the professor was saying since finding the note discreetly hidden in his notebook. Each time he reread the words he found a new emotion being stirred up inside him. '_How could he? Why would he? Urgh! He's such an asshole! He expects me to buy this? But... how can I not? When he sounds so... sincere? Damn him.' _He spent the rest of the time in the class thinking about what he should do about it. '_Should I talk to him?_' He hadn't spoken to him since that night over a month ago. They would avoid each other as much as possible in school. They would never see each other if they didn't share a literature class together. '_I should ask Squall what he thinks of it. He'll probably tell me I shouldn't trust Zack after everything he did. I know I shouldn't. But I can't help it. I need to talk to him.' _Cloud's mind was made up. The minute class was over he went looking for the boy in question.

"Zack!" Cloud caught up to the raven-haired boy just as he was leaving his locker.

"Hey?" Zack was surprised to see him.

"What the hell is this?"

"That... oh, um. I see you got my note. I wasn't expecting you to come see me so soon."

"Well, I'm not here because I'm accepting that pathetic excuse for an apology!"

Cloud saw Zack flinch a little when he yelled at him, making him feel all the worse and wanting to believe him even more. "I get it... nothing I do will change the fact that I hurt you. I said it's fine. Hate me all you want."

Cloud sighed. "I don't hate you, Zack. If I hated you... I would have just ripped this up and ignored you altogether. Truth is... I want to believe you so badly. But I'm not sure why I should."

"Fair enough. I probably wouldn't believe me either."

Cloud lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's not like... it's even your fault."

"What?"

"That man... he was completely out of line. He took advantage of you."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Zack said, shaking his head. "But that's not the way I see it."

"How _do_ you see it then?"

"I dunno... I feel like... I brought it upon myself."

"Zack... after I broke up with you I blamed you for what happened between us... but I've had time to think about it and... I'm not so sure... it doesn't feel right. I was so angry with you for making me cover for you whenever you'd go out to see him. You made me lie to your dad. Sometimes you'd lie to me. Even when it was obvious you'd been with him. You'd act like you were happy to see me, but I could tell you were worn out... and you wanted me to leave you alone."

"So you have every right to be angry at me. I'm the one that led him on."

"No, that's what I thought. But it's his fault, Zack. It's always been his fault. I think , I've always known that, and... that's what made me want to stay with you. Then I realized that I'd never be able to help you if I stayed with you. But... I should never have done things the way that I did... I can't accept your apology because... I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness."

"Too bad... you've already been forgiven," Zack said, a smile forming on his face as he did so.

There was that unforgettable feeling Cloud got whenever he'd see Zack's smile, only this time the feeling was accompanied not by happiness, but by a deepening sadness. It came from knowing that the love he had once felt for him was gone. Cloud was in love with Squall, and nothing would change that. In response to Zack's words, Cloud pulled him in for a quick hug. "This feels so much better than being mad at you..." It earned him another smile from Zack.

"You're telling me! I hope this means... we can still be friends?"

"Yeah." Both boys were relieved, a weight lifted off their shoulders. Perhaps they had always been meant to be friends, nothing more. Things seemed less complicated this way, anyway. "I should get going. Squall's waiting for me."

"Right."

Cloud would've stayed and talked a while longer, but it was the end of the school day and he wanted to hurry up and meet up with Squall already. Zack watched the blonde leave, mixed emotions running through him. It felt good to be a step closer to rebuilding his friendship with Cloud, but then again, things would never be the same between them. That was the part Zack regretted the most.

* * *

The Hollow Bastion High school uniform consisted of black slacks, a blue blazer over a white button up shirt, and a tie. Cloud didn't mind it, but Squall never liked the idea of wearing any sort of uniform. He liked the rebellious look of his leather, and of course Cloud loved to see him in it. Once they were out of school, Cloud had gotten used to taking Squall's tie off, unbuttoning his shirt down to where you could see the silver lion pendant, and pulling out the shirt from where it was tucked into his slacks, all while kissing the brunet.

Today they decided they'd visit Valentine's Sweets, a popular pastry shop among the locals. It had been around for decades, perhaps around the time Hollow Bastion was known by a different name, and the owners were a couple who were thought to be vampires because they never seemed to age. The sweets shop was usually busy, especially in the afternoon hours when kids and teenagers were out of school.

Among the variety of intricately designed pastries, Squall chose a bun in the shape of a cute kitten's head, filled with a fruit jelly, while Cloud took a small box of heart-shaped sugar-dusted cookies with a fruit filling. They took their after school snacks to eat at a spot that had become their favorite place to spend time alone.

* * *

"I'm sorry kitten, but I'm going to have to eat you eventually. Farewell friend." Cloud was tickled by Squall's silly remark. He felt special. He was sure the brunet had never let anyone else see this playful, childish side of him. He knew Squall had a soft spot for animals, particularly of the feline and canine variety, and it was simply adorable. Squall split the bun in half and ate the piece that would be the cat's ear. "Have a piece."

"Thanks." Moments like these were the ones the couple cherished most, just happy to be in each other's company. The radiance of the Crystal Fissure was unlike anything else they'd seen around Hollow Bastion. Since the first time Squall brought him here, Cloud insisted on coming here at least once a week just to sit and enjoy the relaxation that was brought on by the tranquility of their surrounding. "Oh, I wanted to show you something," Cloud said breaking their silence. He fished a folded piece of paper out his pant pocket and handed it to Squall.

Squall opened it up and read the words on the paper. "Hm? Zack gave this to you?" he asked, after a moment.

"I found it in a notebook today. I'm not sure if he put it in their without me noticing or had someone else do it. What do you think?"

"Hard to tell... but he sounds sincere enough."

"That's what I thought. Think I should talk to him?"

"If that's what you want."

"Good. 'Cause I already did."

"Oh." Squall looked at Cloud with a puzzled expression.

"I just wanted to know what you'd say. I'm glad you're not the kind of person who gets jealous easily."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "So you were testing me?"

"Sort of."

"Cloud, you know I'd never stop you from talking to someone."

"I know. I was just making sure. I wouldn't want to do anything that upset you either." Cloud had a light dusting of powdered sugar on his lips from the cookie he had just eaten. Squall leaned forward, tasting the sweetness of Cloud's lips. A light breeze swept over the area. As early as it was, they were beginning to feel the effects of winter turning into spring. The air no longer stung, and the sun's rays were warmer and brighter.

Squall brought up the piece of paper to read again. "So what happened?" he asked after another silence.

"Not much. I told him he didn't need to apologize to me. And I said I was sorry for the way I broke up with him, but he said I'd already been forgiven. We agreed to keep our friendship, and that was the end of it."

"Hn. Well, now that your friends again... can you tell him to stop calling me Stoneface? It's really annoying."

Cloud let out a little laugh. "Sure. Who started that anyway?"

"I don't know. Kids have been calling me that since... middle school."

"Well, it's not so bad. They probably just thought you should smile more often. Your smile's gorgeous."

"I never had anything to smile about before I met you." His words made them both smile. Squall started to dig around his backpack for something. When he found it, he pulled out a tiny black velvet box. "I was saving this to give to you as a gift, but I think now's as good a time as any. Here." He opened the little box. "A small token of my love for you. Happy whatever day, Cloud."

Inside the box was single earring. It was silver, intricately hand-carved into the shape of a wolf's head. Squall watched Cloud's face light up in excitement. "Holy... It's absolutely beautiful. I love it, Squall! I mean gods... thank you..." Squall was taken by surprise when Cloud tackle hugged him, making him fall back on the ground. Cloud got off him and immediately removed the stud he was wearing to replace it with the silver wolf. He turned around to look at his reflection in the crystal wall behind him, admiring how the earring looked on him. "I'm never taking this off."

"Glad you like it. It looks, so good on you. Sexy. I found it at the same place I got my Griever pendant. I was looking for something that reminded me of you. When I saw this, I knew this was it."

"You couldn't have made a better choice. You know me too well..." Their lips met again, for a long, sensuous kiss this time. Cloud's hands roamed around the inside of his boyfriend's shirt, teasing touches on the small of his back made the brunet let out small sounds from the deep inside his throat. Cloud relaxed himself a little, stopping before he took Squall on the cold ground. They had done it there once before, and to say the least, it hadn't been very comfortable. So they laid together, Squall resting his head on an arm, Cloud with his head on Squall's chest. "Squall?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, Cloud."

As they relaxed in silence, Cloud listened to the sound of Squall's heartbeat. There was a question he'd been meaning to ask him, but was unsure of how to say it, or if it was too soon to ask. Squall sifted his fingers through his boyfriend's soft blonde spikes.

_'I want this. Forever,'_ Cloud thought. '_I should just say it... He isn't Zack. I can talk to him about anything._' He was a bit nervous when he began. "What do you think of spending the rest of your life with the person you love?" Cloud thought he felt Squall's heart flutter.

"As in... matrimony?"

"Yeah... would you ever consider, sometime in the future... getting married?"

"I would. I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

Cloud got up to face him. "You mean it?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Cloud's eyes searched Squall's for any sign of wavering. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Cloud clamored up to hug Squall again. "You don't know how happy it makes me to know you want the same thing I do."

Squall looked at him and flashed him a smile. "No, I have an idea. I know exactly how you feel."

Cloud rested his head on Squall again, feeling more at ease now. "Cloud Strife Leonhart. No, how about Cloud Leonhart Strife. It has a nice ring to it."

"Squall Leonhart Strife? Yeah, I could live with that."

* * *

The month of June signified the end of the school year for students in the public school system. One month of vacation was given, then it was back to school in August. Over the summer break, Squall and Cloud's love had grown stronger, more permanent than ever before. Squall spent the majority of his time at the Strifes' home, which meant he'd spent a lot of time looking after Sora and Roxas as well. He treated them as if they were his own brothers.

This school year marked the end of high school for both Cloud and Squall. Neither was absolutely certain of what path they wanted to take afterward, but they were both sure of one thing; they'd be together no matter what. Once fall came around, the days went by faster, and schoolwork took up most of the couple's time.

On one of those autumn afternoons, Squall and Cloud had agreed on meeting at the school's gym to spar as they had done on occasion, whenever they had free time.

Squall came into the empty gym after he'd changed into his usual clothing. There was no sign of Cloud, but a familiar raven-haired boy was in the middle doing what appeared to be strength exercises.

"Yo, Squall! Here to build up some muscle?"

Squall wasn't in a talkative mood at the moment and considered ignoring Zack, but decided it was best if he tried to be nice, if only for Cloud's sake. After all, Cloud still considered Zack to be his best friend.

"I'm supposed to meet Cloud here. Has he come by?" Squall asked, even though he knew he was early and Cloud would probably be a while longer. He just wanted to let Zack know he wasn't going to be in there by himself.

"Nope, haven't seen him. Are you guys sparring?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I hear you're pretty good with that gunblade of yours. Mind if I test my skills against yours?"

"I suppose I could use a good warm-up," Squall said, as he took his weapon out of its case.

"Don't sound so sure of yourself. I'm no pushover, man. My sword might be small, but there's a lot of power behind it." It was true, Zack's sword was tiny in comparison to Squall's gunblade, and even smaller compared to Cloud's massive weapon, but he had had training far beyond that of theirs.

"Whatever. Enough talk."

The two teens, who had become something of a sort of rivals, took their fighting stances. In moments, they were at each other, metal against metal, blade deflecting blade. If anyone had been watching, it would have been difficult to keep up with the battle, as they were moving around so fast one could only hear the clanking of the swords clashing and see flashes of light.

"Your slowing down, Leonhart. Tired already? We can take a break if you want."

"Not a chance. Just because you can't take anymore."

"Trust me, I've endured a lot more than this."

Twenty minutes must have gone by, but neither would give in. It looked like the score was even. There was a point where they had each sent the other flying into the wall and it took a while to regain balance so it looked like they were both conceding, but they were able to continue. Just as they began again, Cloud walked into the gym watching the scene before him. He'd never seen such determination in either Squall or Zack's eyes before. Perhaps they were trying to prove something to each other. In any case, Cloud wanted to interrupt before anything got too serious. He let his presence be known by whistling.

Squall and Zack stopped immediately, glad for the interruption, and turned their attention towards the blonde. "Oh-hey, Cloud," Zack greeted. His exhaustion was evident in his voice. "Your man's not half bad at this." He was finally starting to catch his breath. "He actually made me break a sweat."

Squall was over a little further off, using his gunblade to support himself a bit while he caught his breath. Hearing Zack talking to Cloud like he wasn't in the room was starting to irritate him.

"Yeah? That's not the only thing he's good at, you know," Cloud said, a bit suggestively.

Squall gave Cloud a warning look. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Riiight... anyway... I would've asked your opinion on who you thought was winning, but then I remembered your opinion would be totally biased, so... whatever. It doesn't really matter anyway. I'm gonna hit the showers so you guys can go ahead and do what you do. Later!"

Cloud nodded in acknowledgment. Squall waited for Zack to be out of the gym before he spoke up. "That wasn't necessary."

"What? Can't I brag about my boyfriend?"

"You know you were implying something else."

"So what if I was? There's no reason to hide it." Cloud walked over to Squall to give him a kiss. "I hope you're not too worn out to spar with me."

"No, I'm fine."

"Feeling a little grumpy today?"

Squall rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Squall, you can tell me what's wrong. If you'd asked me who was winning, I would've been honest and said you two're evenly matched. You weren't trying to prove anything by it, were you?"

"No... okay, maybe a little. I guess, I just let him get to me. He's really annoying sometimes. Let's just forget about it. Ready to spar?"

"Ready when you are."

And so they began. Whenever they sparred, they pushed each other to their limit making sure their training was worthwhile. They were both gifted fighters in their own way. Cloud relied on speed and the power of his First Tsurugi, while Squall relied on his own strength and tactics using his gunblade. It was an experience much like dancing. Their hearts raced faster, the adrenaline rushing through their bodies. Each movement was graceful. Sometimes the lightest touch was the most arousing. This training session didn't seem to last long enough.

With one final clash of metal, Cloud knocked Squall's weapon out of his hand.

"Lost your grip there, babe." Cloud went over to his exhausted boyfriend, who was down on one knee steadying his breathing. "Don't worry about it. I didn't give you a chance to rest. You must still be tired from sparring with Zack."

"Guess so. Didn't think he would wear me out like this."

Cloud helped Squall up, wrapping an arm around his waist for support. Squall's cheeks were slightly flushed, his shirt was semi-transparent with the moisture of perspiration, showing off his muscular figure. It was times like these the brunet could be completely irresistible.

Squall looked at his boyfriend feeling the same urge. Cloud was always beautiful to him, and even more so when he had that look of desire in his eyes. His hot, sweaty body was all too similar to when they had long nights together.

Their lips met, and Cloud took the initiative to undo their pants.

"Wait, not here." Squall didn't want to have someone walk into the gym and see them in the middle of their romp. They left their weapons on the gym floor as they kissed, stumbling over to the entrance into the boys' locker room.

"Better?" Cloud asked, as he sat the brunet up on a two-sink counter. It was hidden behind a wall lined with lockers, perpendicular to the sink's mirrored wall.

"Yes... gods, Cloud it's been too long."

Cloud was busy unbuckling Squall's belts. "Hn, a couple of days hardly counts as too long... but I'm not complaining." Cloud spread his boyfriend's legs further apart and brought him close enough to the edge of the counter for their bodies to make contact. He slipped one hand inside Squall's underwear, stimulating him further at the same time he massaged himself. "You like that?"

"Yesss..." Squall lifted his shirt up, feeling himself harden while Cloud ran his tongue over his hardening nubs. Cloud was being particularly rough, making Squall moan loudly in the empty locker room. The sound carried throughout with an echo.

"I'm gonna make you scream, baby." Cloud's voice was playful, so low and sexy it sent shivers down Squall's spine. He pushed Squall flat on the counter, pulling leather and underwear off completely. "Put your legs up on my shoulders."

* * *

On the other side of the sink's mirrored wall was the open shower room. Zack had been drying himself off in there when he heard Squall and Cloud come in. As soon as he figured out what was going on, he started to think up a plan to avoid an awkward situation. '_Great... what are my options?_' he thought. '_If I go out there, they might hear me... my best bet is if I stay in here... and hope they don't decide to take a shower. Ohhh! Why? Why now? Why here? If they find me here they'll think I'm the biggest pervert in the world. Cloud will probably never want to speak to me again.'_ Zack was naturally beginning to feel aroused from listening to the intense lovemaking the other two were currently engaged in. It felt so wrong, especially after all the progress he'd made rebuilding his friendship with Cloud. He didn't want to picture it, but he couldn't help imagining himself with Cloud again.

Under the shaky gasps and moans coming from Cloud, he heard the soft whimpering sounds Squall was making. '_Ugh... he sounds like a fucking porn star.'_ He knew he was exaggerating, but not only was he boiling with jealousy, he was frustrated at not being able to come up with a better plan. He shut his eyes and covered his ears as a last resort, trying not to think about them.

* * *

With a final thrust of his hips, Cloud spilled his seed inside of his love. Squall slowly recovered himself, putting his pants on and straightening up his clothes.

"That was so worth the risk of getting caught... we're lucky nobody came in," Cloud said as he washed his hands.

Squall splashed cool water on his face in the sink next to him. "It was definitely... thrilling. Do you think anybody heard us?"

"I doubt it. The building's pretty empty."

Squall dried his face with a paper towel and fished in his pocket for his cigarettes, lighting one up. "The shower room's empty," he said pointing his head in its direction.

Cloud smiled and shook his head. "Glad you're feeling better, but we'd better skip it. I've gotta get home. I promised I'd watch Sora and Roxas today. You're welcome to come with me if you're not busy. Once they're distracted... we can have some fun of our own."

"Like I'd say no to that."

Zack, as embarrassed as he was, felt relief when he heard the two finally leave the locker room. '_Horny bastard._'

* * *

Things were better than ever for Squall and Cloud. They were steadily planning for their future together as winter once again enveloped Hollow Bastion, and the year came to a close. Squall felt like he truly belonged with Cloud and his family. His winter break was spent almost exclusively at the Strifes' home. During the New Year celebration he even had his guardians over for a small dinner party that Cloud had proudly prepared himself.

They were approaching the one year anniversary of becoming a couple.

'_Everything's perfect_,' Squall thought on one chilly January morning. He was alone in his room, not having any desire to leave his warm bed. '_So why have I been feeling so off lately?_' He wanted to shake it off as stress from the long nights of studying for midterm exams, but it didn't seem to work. He opened the window next to his bed a crack and lit up one of his cigarettes. As much as he'd been struggling to quit smoking for the sake of his own health, he'd been unsuccessful at every attempt. He'd settled on keeping it to a minimum by smoking only when he was alone. The time he spent with Cloud was too precious to waste on his habit, knowing Cloud was put off by it.

Just as he was flicking ash out of the window, a sickening sensation came over him. Nausea. Throwing out the stump he was holding, he ran for the bathroom.

The motion was quick and effortless. His stomach had been empty. What came out was only water and bile. As soon as the feeling had washed over him, he held his head, a headache beginning to develop.

After washing out his mouth, he went back to his room. He picked up his carton of cigarettes, thinking perhaps that was what had caused his sudden upset stomach. Without hesitation, he threw out the box, promising himself he wouldn't buy another.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"... so my professor said I could get that apprenticeship right out of high school. I'll be earning some money so we can get a place of our own. And I'll have my dream bike at the same time." Cloud had been so excited telling Squall the good news that he hadn't noticed when the brunet started to fall behind him as they walked home from school. Then, a soft thud on the snowy ground made him turn around. "Squall!"

Squall quickly came to, looking around dizzily.

Kneeling at his side, Cloud's expression was full of concern. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Yeah... I... think I just fainted." Cloud helped him up carefully, brushing snow off of his clothes.

"Has that ever happened to you before?"

Squall closed his eyes and held his head. "Not that I can remember."

"Maybe you should see a doctor."

"No... I'm fine. I just... I guess I haven't been eating properly, that's all."

"Come to think of it, you didn't want to eat anything for lunch today... or yesterday. And the days before... all I saw you eat was crackers. Have you been feeling okay?"

Squall started walking again. "We should hurry up and get home."

"Hey, don't just brush me off! I need to know if you're alright. Why haven't you been eating?"

Squall stopped, but didn't turn around to face Cloud. "I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Look, I- don't know what's been going on with me. But if I eat... I can't keep it down. It started last week. I just randomly threw up one morning after I smoked. I thought it was because of that... but it just kept getting worse. Sunday, after I had dinner at your house... as soon as I got home... I threw it all up."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I thought it would pass."

"Squall... you know better than to keep things from me. Especially something that concerns your health."

"I know... but-"

Cloud cut him off before he could protest, "I'm taking you home and we're setting up an appointment with your family's doctor as soon as possible. What if it's something more serious than you thought?"

Cloud took hold of Squall's hand and didn't let go all the way to the house.

* * *

"Have you felt anything else out of the ordinary?" the doctor asked. Cloud had gotten Squall an appointment for the following afternoon, and he was currently in the waiting area while Squall was in the doctor's office.

Squall contemplated whether or not he should tell the doctor the one thing that had been bothering him. "Yeah... there is something. I've been vomiting even though I haven't been eating a lot... for about a week... but... for some reason... I've gained weight."

"How much?"

"Not much. I'm up almost five pounds."

"Hm... that is definitely strange, but it doesn't sound like cause for alarm. Perhaps your measurement wasn't accurate before. You said you've been getting a lot of headaches for the past few months and you've been feeling lightheaded all the time, so I'm going to have you go to the lab for a few blood tests in case there's any underlying illness."

"Like what?"

"Well, those are some of the symptoms of anemia. But no need to worry, the tests are only a precaution. You're a very healthy young man and I doubt the tests will come back positive. I'm writing you a prescription for your upset stomach. Take it for three days and come back and see me on Thursday. Oh and make sure you drink lots of liquids. I'll have the results of your blood tests next time you see me. If the symptoms worsen, come back and see me sooner. Take care, Mr. Leonhart."

* * *

"Would you like me to go in with you, dear?" Today Squall was at the doctor's office with his guardian, Edea. She looked at him, seeing the nervousness through his blank expression.

"No, I'll be fine." He stood up following the nurse into one of the patient rooms.

The nurse routinely took Squall's vital signs and measurements. He took note of the numbers the nurse jotted down. It looked like his weight remained the same. The nurse told him the doctor would be in to see him shortly, leaving him alone in the stark room. He started to feel a bit of anxiety.

The doctor came in after a few minutes and greeted Squall cheerfully. "Mr. Leonhart. Good to see you again. How have you been feeling?"

"Better. I've stopped vomiting."

"Ah, good, good." The doctor looked over Squall's file, seeming a bit distraught. "Listen, Mr. Leonhart... there's no easy way for me to say this. You may have a problem... and it's something I've personally never seen before. But... I want to ask you some questions first... just to make sure there hasn't been some sort of mistake. I wanted to call you in as soon as I got the results from your tests, but I decided to give myself a little more time to prepare."

Squall's heartbeat was beginning to race, although he didn't show it in his face. "That bad?"

"Not necessarily bad... it's all depending on you I suppose. Do you mind answering a few questions? They're completely confidential, I promise you that."

"Sure..."

"Are you, or have you ever been sexually active?"

Squall's eyes widened. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Please, it would really be helpful for me to help you if you answer me honestly."

"Yes... I am."

"Okay... with another male?"

This time Squall didn't hesitate. "Yeah, with my boyfriend. What is it doctor? Do I have some sort of STD?"

The doctor looked down at his papers, avoiding eye contact with his patient. "No. It's a little more complicated than that."

Squall tried to think what could be more complicated than a venereal disease.

"I may not be able to explain this to you fully, but I know a doctor who can. His name is Dr. Dewise. He's a good friend of mine who has his practice in a town not far from here. Like I said... there's no easy way for me to tell you this... but what we found out is that... it seems that you can... become pregnant."

"Wait... what?" Squall closed his his eyes and shook his head. Was this doctor completely insane?

"You are... pregnant, Mr. Leonhart."

"You're a sick person... what the hell are you talking about? This isn't the way a professional is supposed to act!"

"I'm not pulling a prank on you Mr. Leonhart. I was just as surprised as you are when the lab department called me to see the results, but it seems this has happened before. It's highly improbable, but not entirely impossible. I certainly have never seen this in all my career."

"No. You're crazy. This can't happen." Squall stood up to leave.

"I know this isn't easy for you to understand. I don't fully understand it either, that's why I'm referring you to a doctor who had experience with patients and studied this before. You came here with your mother, yes?"

"She's my guardian."

"Right, sorry. If it's alright with you, I'd like to speak with her too, seeing as you're a minor still under her care."

"You're really serious then?" Squall sat down, his shaking knees not being able to support him.

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

Squall sat hugging himself on the examination table in a daze, half tuned into to what his doctor and Edea were talking about.

"Squall, dear..." Edea began, addressing the brunet for the first time since coming into the room.

He looked up at her with a unchanging expression.

"When you were put under our care... the child welfare people gave Cid and I little information of what happened to your biological parents."

"Yeah... I know. My mother died giving birth to me... and my father was a soldier. He died in battle."

"There were rumors a few decades ago about soldiers who were experimented on," the doctor interjected. "It seems, your father was one of them. I spoke to Dr. Dewise about the matter and he explained to me that there was some gene mutation being experimented with. For what reason, he couldn't tell me. He's taken care of two cases that have occurred within our area so far, so he will be able to help you. Mrs. Kramer, it is imperative for your boy's health that he sees this doctor."

"I understand."

"Mr. Leonhart. If you don't mind, I'd like to do a quick examination of your abdomen. Lie back for me." The doctor put on sterile gloves as Squall did as he was told. The doctor lifted Squall's shirt, feeling around the abdominal area. "Amazing..." the doctor exclaimed. "I can feel it. It's not in the normal place a woman would carry a child. That definitely solves your mysterious weight gain and the upset stomach. As for the headaches and the fainting, I also received a bit of bad news from the lab tests. It seems you did develop acute anemia, but it was caused by the pregnancy so with good treatment and a good diet you should be able to recover. Alright, you can sit up again."

"Doctor..." Squall's voice came out slightly raspy. "If I'm not the first man that this has happened to, why hasn't anyone ever said anything about it before?"

"As medical professionals, we aren't allowed to give out our patients' information. Everything is completely confidential, unless you choose to go public about it. When I spoke to Dr. Dewise, he said neither of the two patients he treated wanted other people to find out. However, he did tell me, that one of them didn't carry the baby to full term. I'm certain he can enlighten you as to what your options are."

Squall simply nodded, letting all of the information sink in.

* * *

"What are you thinking, Squall?" Edea asked. Squall had been silent since they left the doctor's office.

"Nothing..." He didn't move his eyes from where they were fixed staring out the car window.

"I can only imagine, what you must be feeling, dear. This is most... unexpected... most shocking. But don't worry about it. We'll figure it out in time."

"How long have I been..." he trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

There was silence between them for a while.

"What about Cloud?"

It took a while for Squall to respond. "What about him?"

"Will you tell him?"

* * *

The next morning Squall prepared to see the doctor he had been referred to. His office was in the next town over, one smaller than Hollow Bastion in size, but just as populated. Traverse Town was about a two hour train ride away from Hollow Bastion. Squall had decided to go by himself because he didn't want Edea or Cid to have to miss work because of him.

Today wouldn't be the first time Squall stepped into this town. As a child, he had lived here for several months before moving back to Hollow Bastion to be placed with a new foster family. The town was just as he remembered it. Crowded and lit up by too many neon signs. He didn't have much trouble finding Dr. Dewise's office, as the town was neatly divided into three districts, and he quickly went to check in for his appointment.

Squall didn't have to wait long to be seen by the doctor. When he came in, the doctor was looking over files preparing to meet with his new patient. "Squall Leonhart? Just the patient I've been waiting for. Pleased to meet you." The doctor held out his hand for a quick handshake. "As you may already know, I am Dr. Ansem Dewise, and I'll be guiding you through this difficult and most surprising situation, whatever you decide to do. Have a seat please. I'm certain you had quite the shock yesterday. How are you feeling today?"

"Okay, I suppose."

"Your family's doctor has sent me your medical records via facsimile. Has the morning sickness subsided?"

"For the most part. I've started eating normally again."

"Wonderful. Alright, let's begin. Now I'm sure you have a plethora of questions running about your mind, so I'll start by explaining how this pregnancy was possible in the first place."

Squall nodded, preparing to give the doctor his full attention.

"There is very little research on the matter, so most everything I've concluded is from my own experience with my previous patients. What you have inside is something very different than female reproductive organs. You obviously don't menstruate. That's because you go through a cycle called estrous, similar to that of an animal's. There is a certain time in a year that you are more likely to conceive. That's why, even though you might engage in unprotected intercourse throughout the year, you won't conceive until that particular season. From what I've seen so far, those are the autumn months beginning from September to early December. During those months you might feel an increase in your libido. Was that the case with you?"

Squall thought back to fall months of last year. Had he been any different? He remembered all the times and places he and Cloud had run off to for a quick lovemaking session, but at the time, it hadn't seemed like a lot. He supposed it must have been true. "Yeah, I think so. Does that mean... I've been pregnant for that long?"

"Unfortunately yes. Usually you don't start feeling the signs of pregnancy right away. A woman would normally know because she misses her period. You on the other hand have nothing but your instincts to go by. And since you didn't know you inherited this gene which caused you to develop those reproductive organs... you may have felt something was amiss, but you didn't know what it was."

The doctor gave Squall time to take it all in. "So... what can I do about it now?"

"Let me begin by asking you this," the doctor paused briefly thinking of how he should word his question. "This pregnancy is... something you certainly weren't expecting, and something you certainly aren't prepared for. You are... seventeen years old, correct?"

Squall nodded.

"I know it's very soon and you've barely had any time to process everything... but have you thought of what you want to do as far as your child is concerned?"

Squall thought it sounded strange. He had only thought about it as a pregnancy. Yes, there was a life growing inside of him, but this wasn't something that would eventually be born and become his child. "I have. I don't want it."

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I understood you correctly. You want to give the child up for adoption? Or did you mean-"

"I don't want to go through with the pregnancy," Squall stated flatly.

The doctor sighed with an air of disappointment. "Very well. It is... your decision. I don't want to intrude into you personal business, but... have you discussed this with your partner?"

'_Cloud? What about him? Is it absolutely necessary for Cloud to know his boyfriend is a freak of __nature?_' Squall had thought he'd terminate the pregnancy, forget it ever happened, and that would be the end of it. Cloud would never have to know until the time was right to tell him. "Not yet."

"Well, I would advise you do eventually. And you know the importance of using protection, even without the risk of pregnancy."

"I know. How soon can we get this over with?"

"First I have to know how far along you are. There are drugs you can take to induce the abortion, but they aren't effective after a certain time, and honestly, they've only been tested once before on a human male. Your next option is to have the embryo surgically removed. You're most likely passed the first stage of development, so that may have to be the case. Would you be willing to go through with that?"

"Fine. Whatever it takes."

* * *

Squall went out on the town for lunch. He had scheduled the appointment for an ultrasound for later the same day, and Dr. Dewise had asked him to come in with a full bladder. Naturally, he decided to have a soup and a salad at a local cafe, along with plenty of hot tea. He sat at the cafe for a while, thinking over what had happened, and what he was about to do. The past day had felt like some sort of bizarre nightmare. Nothing made sense to him. How could this happen? What was the purpose of genetically modifying male soldiers to give birth? He'd heard the stories before, but this was beyond belief. Were there other things done to them? Those were some questions not even the doctor could answer. Squall tried not to think about it too much or else he'd end up with a headache. He tried thinking of the positive aspects of the whole matter. One day, he and Cloud might actually want children of their own, although that day was certainly a long way off.

Right now he was trying to resist the urge to go into the nearest drugstore and buy a pack of cigarettes. He was starting to cave in to his stress and he wanted some quick relief. He decided to walk around a bit to shake off some of the stress before going back to the clinic. On his walk there were street vendors of every kind, and Squall found himself craving a sweet treat, particularly something covered in chocolate or fruit filled, despite not usually being very fond of sweets. He ended up buying different things from three vendors, and after he had indulged his craving for sweets, he felt a little guilty for having done so. He thought he was either eating for a temporary feeling of satisfaction, or this had something to do with him having a baby inside him.

'_A baby? Did I just... call it a baby? It's... a thing. A thing that's not supposed to exist. How was I supposed to know... that this was going to happen to me? If I had known, I would have at least been more careful.'_ Squall thought back to a time when one of the families he had lived with had another foster child, a teenaged girl. Like most of the kids he knew who had lost their parents, she was a troubled girl who gave herself away easily to boys who would use her and abandon her. At fifteen, she became pregnant, and Squall remembered how stupid he had thought she was for bringing yet another unwanted child into the world. _'I'm no better than that girl... but, how could I have known?_'

* * *

Back at the clinic, Squall sat on the examination chair, watching the doctor preparing for the ultrasound. The doctor politely asked him to pull off his shirt and proceeded to put a cool, jelly-like substance on his abdomen.

"Alright, my boy. Let's begin." The doctor used a small handheld electronic device over Squall's abdominal area. His stomach was still very flat, and unless everyone was completely insane or conspiring against him, Squall wouldn't have believed for a second that he had a human life growing inside him. He had noticed, however, with the slight weight gain, he had lost some of the definition on his abdomen. The doctor moved the device around, getting different angles of the womb. "And there... is your baby. He's... definitely a handsome little boy," Dr. Dewise said, trying to sound optimistic, although he knew there wasn't much to be happy about.

Squall had gone stark pale. '_A boy?_' He was afraid to look at the monitor, but just as eager to see with his own eyes, the truth about his physiology. His eyes finally met the screen; a grainy two-dimensional image of a partially developed baby boy inside of a womb. _His_ womb. He could see the heartbeat on the monitor. "That thing's really... really inside me?" Squall all but fainted at the sight. His eyes wide, he was intrigued so that he couldn't look away.

"Yes, he really is. It would be a very cruel joke, indeed, if he wasn't. I'm going to take a few measurements, and we'll know just how many weeks old he is."

Squall felt his eyes gloss over, a lump beginning to form in his throat. He hoped the doctor wouldn't notice the emotional breakdown he was having. He looked up, keeping the water from spilling from his eyes. '_This is-He's our... son. He is the ultimate symbol of our love. Cloud. I can't give him up. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing what a selfish act I've committed._'

"Despite the lack of prenatal care so far, he looks to be developing rather well... but it was your decision that it would be in your best interest if you didn't carry the child to full term. A bit of bad news, for you. He is at the least eighteen weeks old, which means, you will have to have the fetus surgically removed."

Squall could only imagine what that process involved. After seeing the image on the screen, his cold heart towards the matter was shattered. "No." Squall's voice came out in a shaky whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said..." he didn't want to say it. After thinking what it would mean for him and Cloud to raise a child at seventeen, and having thought there would be no way they would be able to do it, his only option had been to end the pregnancy. It had all made sense. Cloud would never find out what he did, and the next time the risk was present, he'd take all precautions to make sure it didn't happen again. But that would mean... this baby never had a chance. "I said no. I change my mind."

"Are you absolutely certain?" the doctor asked, becoming somewhat less melancholy than before.

"I- I am."

"Squall, do you understand what you're saying? You _are_ still seventeen years old. I'll admit, I was not personally very supportive of the abortion, but a child is a huge responsibility... unless of course, you were thinking you'd like to give him up for adoption?"

Perhaps if it were anyone other than Squall, that would have been the next best option. But the pain of a childhood not having a stable home, being shuffled from one town to the next like some sort of pet dog nobody really wanted to take care of, and living with complete strangers who expected him to be the son that they lost, or had always wanted, was too much for Squall. "No. I want to take full responsibility. He deserves a chance at a good life with a family that wants and loves him. He won't suffer for a mistake I made... even if it was out of my control."

"Well, that is wonderful to hear. You know, I was really hoping you'd have a change of heart. And now, I have some good news for you. As with my previous patient, he of course didn't plan on having children either. So given his circumstances, I was able to get all of his and his child's medical care subsidized, seeing as he was a direct result of the secret operation the government allowed to be conducted on soldiers a few decades past. Not only that, but it gave me an opportunity to further my research to be able to help others like him. It's win-win for both doctor and patient!"

"So, you're saying everything will be free?" Squall hadn't even begun to think of the financial aspect of it all, and this was definitely a relief to hear.

"Every last thing. Even after your baby is born, to ensure you both maintain good health."

"Thank you."

* * *

The ultrasound was saved on a disc, and Dr. Dewise gave a hard copy of the image to Squall. He still felt like the whole thing had been surreal. They were back at the office to discuss the other issues that needed to be addressed, now that Squall was keeping his baby.

"It says on this questionnaire that you smoke and drink?" the doctor asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"I've been trying to quit smoking. And I only drink on certain occasions."

"Have you smoked or consumed alcoholic beverages in the past five months?"

"Yeah..."

"Is that a yes to both?"

Squall nodded, feeling a little guilty.

"Oh, that's not good at all."

"I haven't smoked for the past week. It's the longest I've been able to go without a cigarette so far. I've had a drink every now and then. But never enough to be completely intoxicated."

"Well, let's pray that it hasn't affected your baby. The ultrasound looked very normal. Regardless, from today on, I forbid you from consuming any alcohol and smoking."

Squall thought the doctor was being too demanding, but understood it was for the good of the baby, and for his own health as well. "You can count on me."

"Wonderful. On to the next issue. It says here you developed a case of acute anemia related to the pregnancy?"

"That's what my doctor told me."

The doctor went on explaining what caused it, and what the treatment entailed. It wasn't a big deal, and he told Squall he'd recover with a proper diet. They covered a number of things that would help Squall through the pregnancy to ensure his baby's development continued normally. Dr. Dewise explained to Squall that the safest way he could deliver his baby was through a caesarian section, showing him a diagram of what his internal reproductive organs looked like. Any other way would put both his and the baby's life at risk, as his body was probably meant to be artificially inseminated and used in a laboratory. The date was finally set for the last week of May.

"Any other questions?" The doctor asked before he dismissed Squall.

"Yeah... but... it's kind of embarrassing."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I've heard everything."

"I won't start... lactating or anything like that will I?"

"My dear boy, no! You're still a man after all. You're a man with the ability to reproduce with another male. You're not a woman with... well, male parts. I assure you, you have nothing to worry about."

Squall was relieved, and thanked the doctor for all of his help. Dr. Dewise returned the gratitude and wished Squall a safe trip home, hoping he'd see him soon for his next appointment.

* * *

Squall was spent after the overwhelming day in Traverse Town. He had to stand on the train ride home to keep himself from falling asleep. Once he was back in Hollow Bastion, his mind wandered back to Cloud. He still hadn't made up his mind about how he would even begin to explain things to him.

He slowed his pace as he neared his house to take out the grainy image the doctor had given him. He hadn't looked at the picture since he left the clinic. How long would it take for it to feel real? _'A handsome baby boy he said... I can't even tell where his legs are._' Squall squinted to examine the image more closely. He noticed something that looked to be hands with tiny fingers, and feet with tiny toes. '_It's unbelievable... but he really is going to be... my baby... our baby.' _Squall entered through the front gate of his home, replacing the picture in his jacket pocket.

"Squall."

Squall was startled, dropping his house keys on the porch. "Cloud? Where did you come from? I didn't see you."

"I've been waiting for you. Over there." Cloud pointed at the bald tree in front of the house. He looked like he had been out in the cold for a while.

"How long?"

"Since I ditched school."

"Are you insane? Cloud, it's freezing out here."

"It's forty degrees, not subzero temperatures, Squall."

Squall led him into the house immediately. "Why were you out there?"

"Never mind that. What happened at the clinic yesterday? I called you to see if everything was okay, but you didn't bother telling me anything. And then you didn't show up for school today. Did you expect me not to care?"

Squall looked away from his boyfriend, almost shamefully.

"Why don't you want to tell me what's going on? I'm only going to be even more worried about you if you keep me in the dark. Now spit it out Squall!"

"I needed some additional tests, that's all."

"That's all? And you couldn't have just told me that yesterday? What happened, did they find something wrong with you?" Cloud's tone was frustration laced with concern from not knowing what was going on.

Squall kept silent. He couldn't face Cloud right now and decided he needed to rest. He walked passed the blonde to his bedroom without saying another word to him.

* * *

"Squall, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you haven't been feeling well-" Cloud stopped talking upon entering Squall's bedroom. Squall must have been exhausted. He was lying on his bed, on his side, slightly curled up. He hadn't even bothered to remove his shoes or cover himself with a blanket. He had already fallen asleep.

Cloud went over to the bedside to cover his boyfriend with a blanket and take off his shoes. He knelt beside him, brushing the bangs from his face.

"I hope you feel better soon," Cloud whispered. He planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Squall awoke, feeling disoriented. He had no idea what time it was, or how long he'd been asleep. His room was dark. The only light in the room was coming in through the window from a lamppost outside. He looked up at his dresser, spotting the red numbers of his clock. _'It's passed eight? I must've slept over four hours._' He felt Cloud's warmth next to him.

"Babe? Are you awake?" He heard him say in the dark. Squall supposed he hadn't been asleep.

"Yeah. You stayed," Squall said as a statement more than a question.

"Of course. I wasn't gonna leave you alone, after dealing with so much the passed couple of days."

"What do you mean... did someone tell you something?" Squall asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Hm?"

"I mean... did you talk to Edea and Cid?"

"Yeah, they came home and asked if you were okay. I told them you were probably just tired and... they left. They said they were going out for dinner."

"Oh."

"Squall..." Cloud lingered a moment. He hesitated, wondering if he should ask him if he was hiding something. Something about the way Squall had acted when he came home didn't seem right. If Squall was withholding something from him, he'd rather wait for him to open up on his own terms. Cloud trusted him, and he didn't want to be overbearing. Squall was a lot like himself, and he knew prying would only make Squall push him further away.

Although Cloud couldn't see his face in the dark, he knew Squall was giving him a questioning look, waiting for him to continue.

"...I... made you a sandwich." Cloud decided to move to a safe topic that wouldn't end in some sort of disagreement.

Squall nearly jumped at the feel of Cloud's hand on his stomach. Cloud circled his hand around it once, lifting his shirt up slightly. '_What is he doing? Shit... he knows._'

"I couldn't help but notice... your stomach was grumbling while you were asleep."

"Was it?" Squall was relieved. There was nothing behind the touch, other than Cloud being his usual concerned self. "Weird. I don't feel very hungry."

"Well, we can share it."

"Sure..."

* * *

"So... what did they do to you today?" Cloud asked. They had the light on now, and they were eating on top of a breakfast tray while sitting on the bed.

Squall thought a moment. He hadn't come up with a story in case Cloud asked. "Well, they drew some more blood... and examined me. Asked me some questions. Actually... I went to see a doctor in Traverse Town. That's why I had to miss school."

"Traverse Town? What for? Why couldn't they just see you here?"

"Don't know. My doctor told me I had to see this guy... who specializes in... rare medical conditions."

"What?"

"They just wanted to rule out any possibilities. I'm sure I'm fine."

"You should have told me to go with you. I mean... I ditched school anyway."

"Well, you shouldn't have. I can take care of myself."

This was probably the first time Cloud had truly felt shut out from his boyfriend. He wanted to leave without saying anything, so that Squall would know what he felt like at the moment. Maybe he shouldn't have even brought up the subject. After all, he had already decided to leave it as it was until Squall decided to talk to him. But why was Squall putting up a wall to begin with?

Squall noticed Cloud immediately start to withdraw. "I didn't mean... Cloud... I'm sorry if it sounds harsh, but... you did exactly what I didn't want you to do. And you put your own health at risk by standing out in the cold for that long. The best thing you can do for me right now is focus on finishing school, and let me handle this thing on my own. "

"And what about you? You should be focusing on the same thing. But you can't because there's something wrong with you. Guess what? I can't either. Why do you expect me not to care about you all of sudden? _Nothing_ is more important to me than you."

"There are more important things than me. You have your brothers... your family. You future is already looking bright. You have that apprenticeship after graduation. You don't need me to burden you, with my... illness."

"What are you saying?"

"If you don't see me, or I miss school one day... I don't want you to ditch because of me. You can't fall behind."

"So what... you have some incurable illness and you don't want to tell me?"

"Cloud... I don't know anything about this yet. I don't want to scare you, but I'm not sure what's going to happen to me."

"You're already scaring me... you're talking like... like you're..."

"Dying? I'm not dying. I told you, I'm sure I'm fine... but if I'm not... I don't want you to go and do what you did today."

"I... can't make that promise."

"Cloud... please..."

* * *

Cloud left early that night. If what Squall wanted was some space, then that was what Cloud would give him.

Squall felt terrible about having to lie to Cloud. He wasn't prepared to tell him the truth. Up until now he had been honest about everything in their relationship. But for something as life-changing as this, he had to make an exception.

He spoke to his guardians when they returned home. They were surprised to hear the decision he had made and immediately offered to become the guardians of his child, if only until he was stable enough to take care of the boy.

"I don't think so," Squall had said in disagreement. "Don't get me wrong. You two were the best foster parents I ever had. You weren't in the least bit like the others. You gave me the freedom that no one else would. It's not you I have a problem with. It's just that... this is ultimately my responsibility. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I dumped this on you without any consideration."

After much deliberation, and much convincing on Squall's part, Cid and Edea agreed that Squall would take care of his child on his own.

Squall listened to himself, finding it hard to believe that he felt so strongly about his decision. Never in his wildest imagination had Squall thought he would ever be faced with such a decision, especially when it meant he would have to sacrifice everything he had with Cloud.

* * *

The next week went by as if nothing had occurred that Friday night. Squall went to school as usual, not feeling any of the symptoms he'd felt the weeks prior. The weekend came, and each had his surprise for the other for that Sunday. January, 27th. It was their one year anniversary of becoming a couple.

They returned to Cloud's bedroom late that night with a bag full of merchandise from a couples' shop they had been to earlier.

"This is where it all started," Cloud announced lying back on his bed.

"Actually... it all started in your uncle's car. Not the most romantic place to remember."

"True. That's why I suggested... we move our party up here. So it really started here. Unless we get really technical... then it started at Reno's place."

Squall sat on the edge of Cloud's bed, which had become more _their_ bed over the past year, remembering how sure he had been that first night that his relationship with Cloud would last forever. He had trusted Cloud with every fiber of his being, even after only having known him for a few hours.

"Squall?" Cloud sat up when his boyfriend didn't say anything for a long time. "Squall, what's the matter?" Cloud widened his eyes in amazement. "Babe, what happened?" Squall's head hung low, his hands gripping the fabric of his pants. He wouldn't turn around to face Cloud. There were wet drops on his leather. It had become apparent to Cloud; Squall was crying.

Cloud was unsure of what to say. He had never seen his boyfriend cry. So he offered him comfort the only way he knew how. He moved closer to Squall, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

_'I hate this. I hate... not being able to talk to you about this. But I can't deal with rejection. I don't know how you'll take it. No matter how bad I want to, I can't tell you... Even if you are completely accepting of me... I can't mess up your life, too. I love you, Cloud.'_ Perhaps it had been all the excitement of the day, the overexertion from walking around the town, the keeping of an overwhelming secret. The reminiscing of the days when he thought things would never change between him and his love. The fatigue. The stress. The pregnancy. Something inside Squall made him snap, and he could no longer hold back the tears. At the same time, he felt something physically move inside him, and it was becoming all too real. "Cloud..." Squall finally turned to face the blonde. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Cloud asked, keeping his voice at a soothing whisper.

"I'm sorry I'm such an emotional wreck." Squall said the first thing that came to his mind at the moment.

Cloud was a bit taken aback by his answer. "You're not. Squall... it's okay to cry. Just... tell me... what are you feeling?"

"I... don't know."

"Have you been feeling sick again? It's okay to tell me. Maybe you haven't recovered. We might've overdone it today."

"No... maybe. I didn't mean to ruin our night." What he wanted to say was _"I didn't mean to ruin our lives."_

"Why would you say that? You're not ruining anything."

"Cloud. I know I say this a lot. But you have to know. I really mean it, when I tell you... that I love you."

"I know. I do, too, Squall." Cloud wiped away the liquid flowing from his boyfriend's eyes. He gave him a kiss on the lips, taking his time to pull away. "We can call it a day if you want. An anniversary isn't really a big deal. Any day we're together is special, you know that right?"

Squall rubbed his temples, the feelings from before starting to wash away from him. "You're right." He cleared his throat trying to recover from his breakdown. "Still... it's nice to commemorate the event. I know you wanted to try out some of the things we just bought."

"That can wait. We have our whole lifetime ahead of us."

_'...if only that were true.'_

* * *

As Squall fell asleep that night, Cloud wondered what was happening to his love. He seemed like he was becoming more distant than ever. He knew there was something Squall wasn't telling him. It was painful to see him cry today. And it hurt even more that there was nothing he could do about it because Squall continued hide his real feelings from him. Whatever challenge Squall was facing, Cloud wanted to be a part of it, and support him all the way. After all, wasn't that what love was all about?

* * *

February came and went, as it always did, being the shortest month of the year. School was starting to become a bore to Squall and he longed for the days to be over. As hard as it was for him to admit it to himself, the pregnancy was actually starting to take a toll on him. He wanted to make it all the way to June, so that he could graduate with his class. But as the weeks went by, so did the development of his baby. At twenty-four weeks, he was definitely starting to see a change in his body. The morning he awoke and got ready for school only to find that his black uniform trousers wouldn't close around his waist, was the first in a series of days he started to miss school. Cloud had already been warned not to ditch class and go looking for him, and they continued to pretend like everything was fine.

Squall was beginning to feel embarrassed about his body. He stopped wearing his leather, replacing it with loose fitting pants and hooded sweatshirts. He would avoid having sex with Cloud, unless Cloud was the one who initiated it, so that he wouldn't get suspicious. But Cloud knew something wasn't right, and he eventually stopped trying to get Squall into bed.

As the due date got closer, there were more appointments in Traverse Town. The traveling from town to town every other week was starting to wear Squall down. So he came to another decision.

"Cid. Edea. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," and, "Of course dear," they said in unison.

"I can't stay here."

"What?"

"I want to move to Traverse Town. I know you two started a trust fund for me with the extra money you were receiving for foster care. I found out about it... a while ago. Please, I know I'm not supposed to touch that money until I'm eighteen... but... I could really use it now. August is only a few months away, there's no reason why I should have to wait."

His guardians were surprised, to say the least. They argued that that money was meant for him to continue his education. Nevertheless, they trusted him enough to let him have his money before his eighteenth birthday. He had proved that he fared well on his own.

* * *

"Where were you yesterday?" Cloud was annoyed. He didn't face Squall when he asked the question, continuing to put his books away in his locker. Squall had slid down the locker next Cloud's, and sat on the floor, apparently doing past due homework.

"Out."

"And the day before that?"

"Around."

"And the day before that?"

"..." Squall continued to write.

"You're not even gonna try to make up an excuse?"

"..."

"I'm beginning to forget I even have a boyfriend. I think Zack's still available. Maybe I should see if he wants to do anything later." The sarcasm was dripping from Cloud's voice.

Squall flinched when he heard the locker above him slam shut. He finally looked up at the irritated blonde. "You know you don't mean that. Quit being so difficult."

"You're being difficult."

They had both been moody as of late. Squall wasn't sure if he was acting like that on purpose. Their may have been a part of him that wanted Cloud to stop caring about him so much and focus his attention on other things. The truth was that, for those three days he had been absent from school, he had been looking for an apartment in Traverse Town. What he found was a small one-floor, two bedroom house with all the essentials. The rent was affordable, taking into account that he had more than enough money to pay monthly rent for up to a year, including other living expenses. He would be moving in by April.

* * *

Knock, knock. "Cloudy! Can you come out and play with us? It's really warm out! It feels like summer!" Sora had been worried about his brother. Cloud had been locked in his room the whole morning.

"He's not comin' out Sora. Come on. Just leave him alone."

Sora pouted at his younger brother. "He's stupid. He never pays attention to us anymore," Sora said to Roxas. "Guess me an' Roxas are just gonna hafta go to the park all by ourselves!" He shouted to Cloud's door in one last attempt to get his older brother to come out of the room.

On the other side of the door, Cloud sat, eyes wet, staring out the attic window. His younger brother's pleas had fallen on deaf ears. Squall hadn't been to school that whole week. Cloud could only continue to wonder what he did wrong. Was this all his fault? Would he ever see his love again? Why would Squall leave without saying anything to him? Cloud had been over to Squall's guardians' house several times that week, only to find no one home. He had even snuck into the house once, looking for any clues as to Squall's whereabouts. His bedroom still looked the same, but all of his clothes were gone. Could that have meant that Squall had left somewhere, permanently? Cloud couldn't bear to think about it. The thoughts went around in circles in his mind, each time he grew sadder, and each time the tears fell harder.

Note: Part 3 is nearing completion, but I'm a slow writer. Next parts may take a while to update.


	3. Part III

Note: I forgot to put this on the last chapter. I gave the fanfic a more appropriate M rating. Thanks to those who read, reviewed, favorited, etc. I appreciate you taking the time to read my fanfic n_n. A minor note, for those who aren't so familiar with Cloud and Squall's canon birthdays: both of their birthdays are in August. In this story they're the same age (not the age they are in KH or FF). One more thing, there will be a lot of time lapses in this story, especially in the beginning. Now on to the fic. Enjoy!

**Part III**

"_Fucking shit_!" Squall dropped the box of the new crib he was carrying into his bedroom. He had been living on his own in Traverse Town for over two weeks now. He shouted curses as he felt sharp pains in his lower abdomen start to grow stronger._ 'What the hell is happening to me?' _Squall fell on his bed, clutching his stomach. Something had seriously gone wrong and he knew he had to call his doctor immediately.

* * *

"Cloud!"

The blonde turned around, seeing his friend running up to him from the school. He stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. "Zack, hey." It wasn't exactly a cheerful greeting.

"Hey Spiky. Whoo! I thought I'd missed you again. Anyway, I've been meaning to ask... what the hell's up with Sto- I mean Squall? No one's seen the guy in, like, forever!"

"..." Cloud turned his gaze to the pavement, unable to face his former boyfriend.

"Hey, Cloud?"

"...I think he quit school."

"You _think_? What do you mean you _think_? Why would he quit school? Weren't you guys... like _really_ close? I thought you were gonna marry him or something."

"You know what, Zack..." Cloud started, his voice rising slightly with irritation. "Can we not discuss this right now? I'm really not in the mood."

"Sorry... I just thought... I mean, everyone's been talking about him... and you. I was just wondering, too."

"It's none of your business... or anyone else's, for that matter."

"Sorry, sorry! No seriously, Cloud. You haven't been yourself. You avoid everyone. You keep yourself shut in all the time. I... want to help you."

"You wanna help? Leave me alone."

"Hey! I'm still you're friend aren't I? Don't I get a chance to talk to you? I still care about you, you know?"

Cloud thought about it for a while. He thought he might feel better if he talked out what had happened over the past few weeks. He could still trust Zack, after all. "Fine... let's go... have lunch. I didn't eat today. You buy."

"Sure... uh... if it makes you feel better... of course!"

When they had gotten settled at a nearby cafe and ordered their lunch, Zack brought up the subject again.

"So what's been going on?"

"I dunno."

"That's it? You must know something."

"I do... I know one thing. But I don't understand why."

"Ookay. So... what is it?"

"Just that... something was wrong with him. Something concerning his health. And he didn't want me involved."

"I thought you guys shared everything."

"Quit talking like you know us!"

"Sorry. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No... I'm sorry," Cloud said, taking a moment to collect himself. "I've been so on edge lately. I just don't understand... we did share everything. We practically lived together. But he refused my support. And he said he'd be fine. So I let him have his space... and I let him have time. But then... he didn't even tell me he was leaving."

"Leaving?"

Cloud shook his head, not finding the plate of food in front of him very appetizing anymore. "A few weeks ago, the first whole week he didn't come to school... I went to his guardians' house. I... let myself in one day... and all of his clothes were gone. No one was home the whole week. The next time I went over there, I finally got a hold of Edea. She's one Squall's guardians. She told me that he'd moved out. She said she wasn't sure if it was permanent. But he had told her... because he knew I'd go looking for him, to tell me that he loves me. And he wouldn't have left if he didn't. He'd said he'll never be very far... but that I shouldn't waste my time trying to find him. He'll come back to me when he's ready."

"Hmm... well, I hope that's soon... for your sake Cloud. You haven't been looking very well yourself."

Cloud let out sigh, finally picking up the cherry tomato he had stabbed out of frustration. "I do, too. But... you know... I'm not sure if I believe it myself. I feel like he's gone... and he's gone forever."

"You have to stay optimistic... after all, it seems like... he wanted you to keep moving forward. You know? Like maybe he would've held you back somehow. I mean, we're almost at the end of high school! Four years in a hellhole like that... it's a shame, he'd just quit when he was so close to finishing, too."

"I know... but I don't see how he would have held me back. And not graduating with my class wouldn't have been a big deal. I would've made it up later... if it meant supporting him through whatever he was going through."

Zack was silent for a while as if contemplating something. When he finally spoke up again, he spoke cautiously. "Cloud... don't take this the wrong way... but... do you really think he loved you?"

"There's no question about it. And if you're trying to make me feel better... don't use past tense. He still loves me."

"Okay then. Stop doubting him. He'll come back to you."

Cloud couldn't deny it. Zack was right about that.

"Hey, Cloud."

"Hm?"

"Right before your boyfriend went AWOL... I don't know if you noticed, but don't you think he looked like he'd put on some weight? It wasn't really obvious... but I saw him get detention a few times 'cause he didn't wear his uniform."

"Yeah... I noticed. He seemed... so depressed. I don't know if he was eating behind my back... because he wouldn't eat in front of me. I know he wasn't getting any sort of exercise. He never wanted to spar or go out with me anymore. He just sat at home reading. One time I came into his room by surprise. He was reading... something... and he hid it from me. To this day, I have no idea what that was all about." Cloud paused, lowering his voice. "He never even wanted to... you know... I guess it was only natural for him to gain weight."

"Hm... I see..."

* * *

Squall had found the strength to get up from his bed and find the phone. He was lucky it had already been installed. He dialed his doctor as fast as he could.

"Dr. Dewise... it's Squall."

"_Oh, Mr. Leonhart! I told you my cell number would come in handy for emergencies. Is something the matter?"_

"Yeah... doc..." Squall couldn't even form his sentence. He was trying hard to ignore the pain. His voice was shaky and uneven. "I don't know... what's happening. I'm in a lot of pain. I was carrying a box..."

"_Say no more... I'll send out a cab to pick you up right away. I'll have to examine you myself."_

Squall let go of the phone and fell back on his bed. He didn't care about saying goodbye or even a thanks. His insides felt like they were swelling up, then collapsing, over and over. It was unbearable.

333

"Thanks for walking me home. Sorry I was such a jerk to you earlier. I really appreciate you trying to help me feel better," Cloud said, giving Zack a genuine smile.

"No problem, Spiky. I owe you. Anything you do to me is nothing compared to what _I_ put you through. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mm-hm. Unless, you'd like to stay for a while? I could really use the company. It was nice having you to talk to today."

"I should go home..." Zack said, but he couldn't resist Cloud's pleading eyes. "But... I can call my dad and tell him I'm going to be a little late."

* * *

Upon arriving at the hospital, Squall was put in a gown and taken to an examination room. The pain didn't worsen, but it was still sharp enough to make him want to scream. He didn't, of course. He only stifled groans and whimpered softly, until his doctor came to see him.

"I can give you medication for the pain, if you'd like. You'll need an ultrasound, before we can do anything else. It might be that you're in labor. Let's pray for the best. It's six weeks too soon."

Squall was afraid of that. He wouldn't know how to cope if anything happened to his baby. "No drugs... I can take it. I need to know if he'll be okay."

* * *

Zack could understand. Cloud was lonely. He hadn't had sex in a few months. He was brooding over his missing boyfriend. But the blonde was all over him, stripping their clothes off, like he had when they were together. They had just been talking. Zack tried talking about things that take Cloud's mind off Squall. They talked about school, the end of the year party, and their plans for the future. And then Cloud practically jumped him. He pushed him down on his bed, saying that he needed relief. Zack wasn't sure what this meant. But it felt good, and he went along with him.

"Just do it... just fuck... like you use to... Zack I need this... please..."

Zack couldn't turn down his gorgeous ex-boyfriend. He was naked and begging. "Cloud... you sure you won't regret-"

"NO!" Cloud pushed himself onto Zack's shaft when he saw his reluctance. "You've wanted me all the time I've been with... him... and now that I give you a free pass... you won't fuck me?"

Zack didn't question him anymore. He just let himself feel, becoming engulfed in the familiar pleasure.

* * *

For the second time this year, Squall let the tears flow freely. There was nothing he or the doctor could do to save the baby other than to deliver him early. After that, it would all be left up to fate. He knew the survival rate of premature babies was low. Squall prepared for the operation, praying everything would be alright. He wished he had never kept it a secret from Cloud. He wished he could have him at his side, telling him they'd make it through this. But he was alone because he'd chosen to be alone, and there was nothing he could do to change that now.

* * *

"Cloud... there's something I need to tell you." Zack was putting his clothes back on in a hurry to leave. "I'm seeing someone."

Cloud turned around from where he was pulling his shirt on. He moved so fast Zack didn't see the punch coming his way.

"AH! Cloud! What the hell?"

"What is wrong with you? Why are you telling me this now?"

Zack rubbed at the shoulder that had just been pummeled. He was glad it had only been his shoulder. He could feel his skin already starting to swell up. "Well, you were all... in the heat of the moment, what was I supposed say? I tried to stop you!"

"After you let me take your pants off! Who is it this time? Are you banging one of your teachers?"

"No... it's nothing like that. It's Aerith... you have no idea how much she helped me after what happened with you and with... Sephiroth. But she's a really traditional girl... she wants us to take things slow... so I understand where you're coming from... having needs."

"Get out."

"So that's how it's gonna be? I thought you wanted to work out some sort of friends-with-benefits type deal."

"Get out! You don't understand anything!"

"So it's okay for you to cheat, but not me?"

"Zack! I thought this meant something!"

"What? How could this mean anything? You're clearly not over your runaway boyfriend! Just an hour ago you were saying how much he loves you. Why would you want anything to do with me again?"

"Just shut up and leave me alone! There's always! There's always someone else with you." Cloud felt the need to cry, but the tears wouldn't come out.

"The hell are you talking about? Cloud... _You_ are starting to confuse the hell out of me. I'm not your boyfriend. I'm allowed to see other people. _This_ was definitely a mistake. I'm not the right person to help you."

That was the honest truth. Zack had only made things worse. Who could Cloud turn to now? There was no one else he could trust. The one person who ever understood Cloud was the one person missing from his life. It left a emptiness so deep, Cloud thought he might never recover.

* * *

It had been a long night, but Squall awoke to find that both he and his baby had survived the operation. The boy was taken to an intensive care unit, where he could only be seen through a transparent box, and touched with surgical gloves.

The first time Squall laid eyes on his newborn baby, he was in complete awe. It was unbelievable, this living creature had actually been inside of Squall, a product of the love he shared with Cloud . Only a few months ago, he had seen the image of a partially developed baby boy, and here he was, looking more human-like than what Squall had seen before. As small and wrinkly as he was, Squall could see the resemblance to both himself and Cloud in the boy. The pale, lightly freckled face with pink curvy lips, were most definitely Cloud's genetics. If he could see through the boy's closed eyes, he knew they would be bright and blue, color of the sky, just like his father's. The little tuft of hair on the top of his head was a rich chocolate brown, much like Squall's, only finer and silkier.

It hurt to see his baby with so many tubes and monitors attached, and to not being able to hold him in his arms. But if it meant that he would continue to develop and regain health, it didn't matter. Squall stayed in his baby's room for a long time that first night, despite the protests from his doctor. He knew he needed rest, but he couldn't leave the baby's side. The first few nights were crucial.

When he was all alone he spoke to his sleeping baby, as if he would understand. "Hey Denzel... that's your name, baby... you're daddy doesn't know it, but he was the one who helped pick your name. He told me one day... that he liked the name of a character in a book he was reading. Denzell. I liked it, but it was similar to the name of an old friend of mine. So I dropped the second L. It sounds unique, wouldn't you say? Unique... just like you, baby."

Squall could never go back to the day he had actually considered ending the life of this precious little creature. As he studied his tiny infant, Squall felt a single drop of warm liquid slide down his cheek when he noticed the baby boy curl his lips up slightly at him. At that moment Squall couldn't have felt more happy. This moment alone was worth all the sacrifices he had made. He knew things could only get better from now on. One day, Cloud would meet his son, and they'd have the chance to share each others' lives once again.

* * *

Squall was ecstatic the day he found out he would finally be able to take his tiny newborn home. He had already been discharged from the hospital, and spent his time at home making final preparations for when Denzel came home. He had assembled the crib, a small wooden one that fit right beside his bed. He was prepared to give the baby all the attention he needed.

"Welcome home Denzel... well... not much of a welcoming committee. It's just me and you for now, baby. You'll see your daddy soon. I promise." Squall thought it was a good habit to talk to his baby even as early as now. He had been reading parenting books and magazines since deciding he would go through with the pregnancy, and found that it was advised to speak normally to a child. Using baby talk could potentially stifle his language development. Besides that, Squall couldn't see himself being one of those parents who talked down to their children.

* * *

Squall was outside on the back porch of his house one May morning. Denzel was a few days away from being one month old. He was still so tiny, but he had grown and gained a good amount of weight compared to how small he had been when he was born. Squall was sitting on an old bench that had been left by the previous tenant, feeding a bottle of water to his baby, when a young brunette woman greeted him cheerfully from her small lawn.

"Good morning! Enjoying the sunshine?"

Squall looked up at her. She was carrying a small bundle in her arms, along with a bag of groceries. "Yeah... you live there?" Apparently she was his neighbor. With all that he had going on, Squall hadn't stopped to pay attention to his surroundings in the new town.

"Yep. I saw you when you moved in. I wanted to say hi, but I was too busy. My name's Tifa, and this little worm," she shifted the bundle in her arms, "is my one year old, Marlene. She's asleep. How old is yours? He's so little."

"He was born prematurely. He's three weeks, three days old."

"Oh. Thank goodness he's alright. He didn't have any complications, did he?"

"No, he's fine. His name's Denzel."

"Cute. Sorry to be such a nosy neighbor... but, I don't think I've seen your... wife... or girlfriend?"

Squall wasn't sure why, but this girl seemed so genuinely nice that he couldn't lie to her. Besides, saying that his "wife" or "girlfriend" had died during labor would seem too dramatic. "It's a long story... but I've never had a girlfriend... quite the opposite really." Squall thought about what he was about to admit. He wasn't sure whether he should say it, but the words came out anyway. "_I_ was the one who gave birth to him."

"You're kidding..."

"...afraid not..."

"Is that why you were gone for so long? You were in the hospital?"

Squall nodded... if he could confide in a total stranger, why was it so hard for him to go back to Hollow Bastion and tell Cloud the truth?

"Well... you don't look like the type to go around telling people tall tales. I guess, I can take your word for it. Hey, how about I invite you over for brunch? I make a mean sandwich!"

Squall thought it wouldn't hurt to accept her invitation. "Alright. Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you in... two hours? Maybe by then Marly will be awake."

* * *

Sure enough the little girl was up by the time he came over. Tifa had her playing and crawling around a playpen.

"She's an energetic little rascal. I always have to keep a close eye on her. Do you mind if I hold him- Oh! Where are my manners? I never asked you your name!"

"It's okay... my name is... Leon."

"Leon. Okay then... do you mind if I hold him, Leon?"

Squall shook his head and prepared to hand her his fidgety baby. "Careful."

"Of course. Aw... aren't you a precious little thing? Yes you are!"

After a short while Denzel fell asleep in Tifa's arms, and she put him down in his carriage. She went back to serve her guest.

"So it's just you and him?" Tifa started the conversation. The strange young man she had invited to her home seemed like he tended to keep to himself.

"Pretty much..."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Holy sh- You're just a kid!"

Squall thought she was overreacting. "I'm much closer to being an adult than I am a kid."

"Well... you do look really too young to be on your own. So what happened?"

"With?"

"Well, I guess, if you're not comfortable telling me, it's okay... but... do your parents know?"

"I've been in foster care for as long as I can remember. My guardians didn't have a difficult time letting me go."

"Oh... and you said you have a boyfriend? What happened with him?"

"Yeah... we're not together at the moment."

"Did you know? When you were with him... about giving birth?"

"I didn't know this could happen. I was told it had something to do with genetic experiments."

"Oh... Well, nothing's impossible anymore. Ever since the invasion. I've heard all sorts of things. It's not hard to believe something like this could happen."

"Thing is... no one knows what really happened... or why. My father was a soldier who fought against the heartless... he got screwed around with by some freak scientists... and passed the mutated genes on to me. I developed an internal reproductive system that allows me to bear children. I never knew my father, so I didn't know what had happened to him. I'm still having a hard time trying to understand this. "

"I see. Must have been quite a shock for you and your boyfriend."

Squall was pensive for a moment before continuing. "We were so in love... we never thought to use protection. I mean... why would we? We were both men... and we trusted each other. We thought we'd be together forever." Squall paused, looking at the baby boy, sleeping in the carriage next to him. "I found out I was pregnant by the time I was four and a half months into it. I was too scared to tell him... so I never did. I just left. I came here, because the only doctor that could help me lives here... and... I wanted to get away from my boyfriend for a while."

"Hm... I can understand where you're coming from, not wanting to tell your boyfriend. I'm sure it was unreal for you... imagine what it would be like for him. I went through something similar."

Squall noticed the girl's mood drop slightly. "How so?"

"Well, I was engaged to the love of my life. Or so I thought. We had planned getting married and starting a life together. When he found out I was pregnant, the jerk called off the wedding and left me. Sometimes you think you know someone... but as soon as something goes against their favor... bam! They're gone. But it's okay. I wouldn't want my daughter to know a guy like him. I'm raising her all on my own, and she'll know when she's older just how much her mommy was willing to do for her."

Squall kept quiet. He wasn't sure why, but one of the reasons he had kept everything a secret from Cloud was because he was afraid of that exact kind of rejection. Tifa and her fiance had been in love, too... but that hadn't stopped the bastard from leaving her at the first sign of a challenge. What if that had been the case with Cloud? Squall couldn't imagine it. He loved him too much, and he knew Cloud reciprocated that love. "Well, you seem like you're doing a great job as a single mother."

"Thank you. It's kinda nice having someone to talk to who's kind of on the same boat as you. Don't you think so?"

Squall nodded in agreement.

The rest of their conversation revolved around bottles, diapers, and just about everything that concerned babies. Tifa did most of the talking, of course. Squall mostly listened to her advice. After a good while, Squall thanked her again for having him over for brunch and she told him he and his baby were welcome anytime.

* * *

"Today's your daddy's graduation. I would have been there too, but you were more important to me than anything else. I think we should go see him. How about it, Denzel?" Squall put his two month old baby down on his bed to change him. He wriggled and squirmed around while Squall dressed him in a Moogle-hooded one-piece suit, complete with pompom and tiny wings. A gift from Tifa, of course. "You are too cute, you know that?" Squall smiled at Denzel when he giggled as if he understood what he was saying.

Squall wasn't sure what he was doing. He wasn't sure if today would be the day he reunited with Cloud and told him the truth. All he knew was that he was dying to see him again. "I must be crazy for doing this. I don't know if I can go through with it Denz..."

Squall was still dressing in clothes he wouldn't normally wear. He had gone back to his normal size and flat stomach, with a new scar across the bottom of his abdomen, but he still wore comfortable, less restricting clothes than his usual leather. "I guess I should wear something... that won't make me stand out in the crowd too much..." He picked a pair of fitted black jeans and a sleeveless hooded sweater. "What do you think, Denz? Middle of June is no time to wear sweaters, but this'll have to do. I don't want everyone to recognize me." He zipped it up, throwing on a few belts, and covered his head with the hood. "Not very... inconspicuous... I'll skip the hood, for now." Squall threw back the hood, making Denzel giggle. "What? Think your daddy's funny?" He put it back on, hiding his face this time. "Peekaboo!" he exclaimed, as he revealed his face again. Denzel was in a fit of giggles. Over and over, the little boy laughed every time Squall peekaboo-ed out of the hood. "Okay! I think that's enough of that. Let's get going, Denz." The little boy gurgled out some gibberish as Squall picked him up. "Yeah... I'm excited too, baby."

* * *

The train ride was only the beginning. Two hours with a restless baby was hell. Needless to say, Squall was embarrassed. He received looks from the other passengers aboard the train when he couldn't get Denzel to stop crying. They must have thought he was an incompetent teen father, which wasn't all false, he _was_ a teenager still, with a baby, but he wasn't incompetent. An elderly man had moved as far away as he could, and another woman with kids of her own kept telling him to pick up the baby, burp him, feed him, and finally, give him a pacifier... which he didn't have.

Relieved when he finally arrived at Hollow Bastion, Squall put Denzel in his carriage and the baby boy fell into a much needed nap. Now what? Squall thought he would like to visit his former guardians. But his desire to see Cloud was much greater. He wasn't sure if he would need a special pass to see the graduation. The ceremony was always held right outside the school on a field, so he thought he might just sneak his way in there with the rest of the families.

Squall's heart started beating faster as he approached the school. He took out dark sunglasses, putting them on, partly to shield his eyes from the June sun, and partly to keep a low profile. He made sure his bangs fell over his scar. He put the carriage down beside him, pulling the retractable shade over it.

Squall was close enough to the school now to hear a loud commotion. It sounded like the graduation had already started... or ended? He saw hats flying. Then people started singing, crying, congratulating. It was over. He'd missed it. The graduates and their families came pouring out of the field. He kept his distance, spotting some of the people he knew. The flaming redhead, Lea, was the first one to stand out. Lea's mother and brother Reno were there too, although Reno had graduated the year before. Zell, the acrobatic blonde with a tattoo fetish, and his grandparents were the next ones he noticed. Then Zack, and, a guy who looked like Zack, but older. Squall supposed the guy was his father or at least related. The graduating class was so big, he'd never seen half of the people there. It was difficult trying to spot everyone he knew. His eyes desperately searched for spiky blonde locks, but he couldn't see anything. Not even the blonde mechanic, or the little duo of messy brunet and blonde spikes.

"Come on... Cloud... please be here..." Squall uttered under his breath. People were starting to pass him by now. The ones who noticed him gave him odd looks. _'Idiots.'_

Out of the corner of Squall's eye, a glimmer of golden yellow caught his attention. Cloud! He was walking hand in hand with both of his little brothers, followed by his uncle. And he was going towards... Zack. How predictable. Squall turned away when Cloud seemed to look in his direction. He hadn't seen him. He was just facing in that general direction.

* * *

"How about a picture with your friends, huh, Zack? You in the middle, Aerith on your right, Cloud on your left. You guys want to be in it too?" Angeal removed the camera from his eye directing his attention to the young Strifes.

"Yeah!" Sora said, ever the attention seeker. Roxas just followed his brother.

"Alright! Everybody smile." Snap.

"How about one of just me and Spiky?" Zack put an arm around Cloud while Angeal took the photo.

"How about a farewell kiss?" Cloud held Zack's face steady with both of his hands as he drew himself up to seal his mouth with his own. A soft kiss that didn't last very long. Zack's arm was pulled back by Aerith. Everyone else seemed to quirk an eyebrow.

"Zack! Cloud... you guys can't do that anymore! _I'm_ with you now, Zack." Aerith sounded more playful than angry.

"Relax, Aerith... Zack's all yours. It was just a goodbye kiss."

* * *

Squall wasn't sure what he'd just seen. He was disappointed, to say the least. Could he have been replaced with Zack just that easily? Sure, Squall hadn't set any rules for Cloud. He never said he couldn't see someone else while he was gone. But he thought it had been a mutual understanding that that wouldn't be necessary. Hadn't it been enough to know that Squall loved him and that he'd come back one day? Apparently not.

Squall had been there long enough. Perhaps Cloud was better off without him. Perhaps Squall wasn't ready to face him. Whatever the case, today wouldn't be the day Squall reunited with Cloud to begin their relationship anew.

* * *

"You are so adorable! Isn't he so adorable Leon?" Tifa was busy taking pictures of baby Denzel while he sat on his new swing. They were out on the porch as usual.

"Hey... you're gonna blind him with that."

"No I'm not... I used to take pictures of Marlene all the time when she was his age... her eyesight's fine."

Squall narrowed his eyes at her, giving her a warning look.

"Fine... I'll turn the flash off. Denzel, your daddy's a big meanie! I hope you turn out much nicer than him!"

"Whatever."

The brunette woman turned her attention back to Squall. "Why so grumpy today, Leon? Something wrong?"

"No..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... I'm sure." Squall was lying. Ever since that day he went back to Hollow Bastion, two months ago, he had been thinking a lot about Cloud. Before, he had thought about staying in Traverse Town permanently, but eventually asking Cloud to move in with him. Things had become more complicated now. He had even more 'what if?' scenarios that kept spinning around his head. What if Cloud had already moved on? What if Cloud rejected him? What if Cloud never forgave him for leaving? What if he didn't believe him? What if Cloud was alright with everything, and accepted Squall exactly as he was... would Cloud give up his life to be with him? What if Cloud never loved him to begin with? _'Stop thinking like that,'_ he would tell himself. Cloud's love was what had made it so difficult to leave in the first place.

Staying here in Traverse Town alone, meant he'd eventually need to start earning a good enough living to take care of himself, his baby, the rent, and pay the bills. He had already gone through more than half of his money. He couldn't keep depending on that alone. But how was he supposed to find a job that paid enough for him to support himself and his child when he hadn't even finished school? Who would take care of Denzel while he was working? That would be another expense. These were all questions that kept Squall up at night, making him feel agitated throughout the day.

* * *

"Leon... they're hiring where I work."

Squall turned to face the brunette. "How did you know I was looking for work?" He was over at Tifa's today for breakfast. She'd gotten used to inviting him over for a meal on occasion. It was mostly so that she and Marlene could spend time with Denzel. They loved playing with the little boy. Tifa had learned that 'Leon' didn't make good company. He wasn't usually talkative and that always led to awkward silences.

"...I didn't mean to intrude into your personal business. But.. I couldn't help overhearing you on the phone the other day. You got a call from someone, telling you they got your application, but they didn't need help at the moment, right?"

"Yeah..."

"It's okay to ask me for help you know? I'm always happy to help. So I'll put in a good word for you at work, if you're interested."

"What position are they hiring for?"

"Servers. I started out as a server there too, but, you know, I'm the bartender now. I would get really good tips as a server too... people tend to tip generously when they're drunk."

"I'm sure it isn't the same for a guy."

"Oh, no! Mr. Boss man is looking for attractive males in particular. He thinks his clientele has shifted over the past few years, and I guess it really has. I'm like... one of the only females left on staff. People that go there now aren't usually interested in women."

Squall didn't know how he felt about being objectified like that. But it wasn't anything extreme. If people thought he was friendly enough, or in most cases attractive enough, as people tended to be shallow, he might just make enough money to get by, and then some. He thought it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. "Does your boss care about education?"

"He doesn't ask. So what do you say? I think you're cute enough. Smile more often, and you're perfect."

"I suppose I could try. At this point... I can't be picky about where I want to work. As long as I'm not making the minimum."

"Trust me. You won't be. Seventh Heaven isn't high-end or anything... but it sure is popular. They can afford to pay you a good salary."

* * *

Squall was hired on the spot. He started working that same week, a late shift from the midweek until the weekend, when the bar was the busiest. Tifa worked different days, so they arranged for Tifa to look after Denzel when he was away at work, and for Squall to take care of Marlene when she was at work. That way neither had a childcare expense.

Squall found that he didn't hate his job, but he wasn't ecstatic about going to work either. It just wasn't the type of thing a person like Squall could ever look forward to. He would rather not make small talk with complete strangers, or act like he was happy to see the regular drunks that would come in. But, he was making a livable wage, and when he included the tips, he made enough money that he could put some aside in a savings.

Squall's best days were the days he spent with Denzel. Through the autumn, winter, and spring months, Squall watched his infant grow into an energetic toddler. He had learned to crawl, and now he was beginning to learn to walk. He would waddle a few steps, before falling back down softly on his bottom. But as soon as he did, he would get up and try again. He was determined to make his daddy proud.

"What am I going to do with you, Denzel? Once you start walking, you're not going to stop. I hope you don't try to run away from me," Squall said to him one warm afternoon at a playground, picking the little boy up from the sandbox. He threw Denzel up in the air, catching him in his arms as the little boy giggled with excitement.

* * *

It had been just another day at work, when Squall got a message from his boss that he needed to see him when his shift was over. Squall seldom ever saw his boss, and he was a little apprehensive going into his office. Usually people who were called in weren't seen at work again. Squall worried he would lose his job. He knew he hadn't been the best employee, but he was likeable enough that some of the customers would ask for him specifically.

Squall remembered the first time he had seen his boss he had pictured him as a large bodied heartless he'd once destroyed in the outskirts of Hollow Bastion. The man was enormously round, wore a bun on the top of his head, and had very small slanted eyes.

When he entered the office, the boss was sitting at his desk, sorting through papers.

"Leon. Have a seat. Don't look so worried, I'm not firing you."

Squall took his seat, even more curious as to why he had been called in.

"I have a proposition for you, Leon. You could even call it a promotion. You'll definitely be making more money."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been getting a lot of, er, requests from my regulars lately. It seems a lot of people would rather see you... ah... well first things first. You know I own the bar next door, too, right?"

"Yeah... isn't it a nightclub?"

"You could say that. Have you ever been inside?"

"I've never been interested in that sort of thing," Squall said honestly. He knew exactly where this conversation was going and, he didn't like it.

"Hear me out, Leon. You see, people come to Seventh Heaven to drink, eat, play pool, blow off steam, talk, you know the usual fare. People go over there to drink, dance, have a good time, and see some very attractive people up on the stage. Some of my folks think you might do better as one of those people up on the stage. And I think I agree with them. You haven't been the most approachable server I've ever had. The only people who ask for you are the same people who'd rather see you dancing at the club."

Was that right? All that time Squall had thought people actually liked him, it had only been for that reason? Coming into this job, Squall knew there would be people with superficial attitudes, but this was still surprising. He had actually gotten along with some of his customers.

"Think about my offer Leon... you won't even have to work as much as you do now. You'll probably be working, oh maybe, three days out of the week, for about three or four hours a night, and you'll still be making double, even triple what you're making now.

"That sounds like a sweet deal and all, but it's not for me. I can't even dance."

"Are you sure? You have the body of a dancer."

"That's very flattering, sir," Squall said with an air of sarcasm, "but my answer's still no."

"Tell you what, Leon." The fat man was starting to lose his patience. "I'll give you some time to think about it. Go check out the club for yourself, you'll see what I'm talking about. People are very respectful of my dancers. I don't allow anyone to harass them."

"Fine, I'll think it over, but I'm not making any promises."

"Alright, Leon. I want you to think really hard, because the next time I call you in here, I won't be as easy on you as I was today. I tried to give you an alternative. If you weren't so reliable on coming to work on time every day, you would have already been fired."

Squall left that night, a sense of humiliation starting to overcome him. Had he really been that bad of an employee? The boss had said promotion, but it had felt like more of a demotion to Squall. _'Would I be so desperate to take a job like that? I thought I was doing fine, but... the truth is... my only source of income has been hanging by a thread. I can't afford to lose that. If I do, it might be months before I find another job. I can't take that risk.'_

The next day, without even taking a look at the nightclub for himself, Squall went back to his boss's office to take up the offer.

* * *

Dancing had become second nature to Squall. Since the first time he got up on the stage, he felt like this was were he belonged. Like fighting, when he was dancing, he didn't have to think about anything. He let the music consume his senses, guide his movements, as an opponent would guide his movement in battle.

He felt the heavy beats pulsating through his body, the only thing that mattered was moving with it. If it moved slowly and sensually, he did the same. If it moved quickly and upbeat, he did the same.

The first time Squall danced was also the first time he wore his more form fitting leather again.

With the amount of money he was making, he was able to spend a good deal more on his wardrobe, buying outfits that would show off his newly toned body. He loved anything with teasing zippers and unnecessary buckles.

As Squall became more comfortable with his new job, he started to let loose, taking more risks. He got closer to the the lustful watchers. He did things to please them. The more he did, the more money he made. And _that_ motivated his sexually charged performance.

* * *

On one crisp October evening, Squall felt like being especially erotic. He wore a new fur trimmed leather jacket, one without any sleeves. He had nothing but sun-kissed skin underneath. He wore a pair of leather shorts, zippers in places where they weren't necessary, and crimson leather belts as accents around his arms, legs, and hips.

Up on the stage, he started out slow, feeling the captivating vibration of the melody. A cool hue of lights flashed above him. Out of the crowd, he spotted a pair of eyes watching him intently. He kept his focus on this particular person.

Squall held onto the metal rod behind him, his arms above him, his knees bent, legs spread open as he lowered his body down. He kept this position, his hips thrusting in time with the beat. He threw his head back. Feeling the rhythm, he swayed his hips sensually, sliding himself back up. Something was happening to his body, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He got on his knees, crawling to the edge of the platform, still focused on that one spectator. He made sure the eyes on the other side got a good show of his leather clad buttocks. Still on his knees, he raised one arm above himself, running his hand through his hair. He touched his body with the other, hand traveling down a muscular chest and abdomen, as his pelvis made small circles.

Acting on impulse, Squall took the watcher's hand. He closed his eyes, letting himself feel the other man's touch on his skin. He ran it down his body, right down to his inner thighs, then back up again. He stood up again, going back to dance on the pole. He spun himself around once, slipped off his jacket, and flung it off to the side. The music started to change to a faster pace, and he continued to dance, only now he wasn't solely focused on that one person anymore.

* * *

"Hey."

Squall turned to see who had come into his dressing room. He was taking a break from dancing, keeping himself hydrated with a bottle of water. Squall recognized the man immediately. "You're not allowed in here."

"Don't worry about it... your boss let me in here. I talked him in to giving you the rest of the night off."

He was the same man Squall had teased. There was definitely something about this man that made him stand out. He sported a rush of silver hair, smooth tan skin, only it was marred with scars, but much like Squall, the scars didn't take away from his handsome appearance. Squall wasn't sure what had come over him earlier, but he certainly wasn't expecting the man to come looking for him. "And why would you do that?"

"A token of appreciation. You were delightful out there."

"It's my job... I came here to earn my pay tonight, so unless you're planning on compensating me, I need to get out there again."

"That's exactly what my intent was. But if you really want to win big tonight, I would have to ask for a small favor in return."

"I'm not interested."

"You should be. All I ask is for you to come to my hotel room and give me a private show. I'm willing to pay you three times what you would have made if you stayed here tonight. I guarantee, I'll make it worth your while."

"I'd rather not."

"Come on, I saw those looks you gave me. You wanted me to take you right there on the dance floor."

Squall furrowed his eyebrows together, giving the man a cold glare.

"Am I right?"

"Get out."

"Look, maybe I went about this the wrong way. Let me start over. I'm Setzer. I'm a... traveler of sorts, and a gambler. I was passing through this town, checking out the local casinos, when I came across this happening little place. Needless to say, I was entranced by the show you put on. I never thought I'd find such a beauty in a drab town like this one." As he said this he took the liberty to take hold of Squall's shoulders. "I'm asking you nicely. I won't be in this town much longer. This might be your only chance to make..." Setzer paused, making a few calculations in his head before continuing,"say, two-hundred eighty-five thousand munny in less time than it takes you to lace up those sexy boots of yours. Would you give me a private performance?"

Squall knew he shouldn't trust this Setzer. It sounded like he had other plans for Squall. But he couldn't deny, the amount of money he was offering was very enticing, and there was something that had attracted him to the man in the first place. "Fine. Show me the money and I'll go with you. "

"I'll give you what I have right now, for putting on such a beautiful show earlier. You'll see the rest of money when we get to my hotel room."

* * *

Squall followed the man out of the club to his car. Squall knew immediately this man probably wasn't lying when he said he'd pay him that amount of money when he saw the luxurious car he was driving.

"Thought you'd like it." Setzer was playing the part of a gentleman, and opened the door for Squall, waiting for him to get in before getting into the driver's seat. "Any music in particular you like to dance to?" He started the car, driving through the neon lighted streets. He turned his sound system on to a hip hop tune with a silky echoing beat as background music.

"I don't really have a preference when it comes to music. I wouldn't mind dancing to something like this."

"Perfect."

* * *

"No thanks. I don't drink. I like to keep a clear head when I'm dancing. I have responsibilities when I leave the club." Squall politely refused the drink of a very expensive looking bottle of wine Setzer had offered him.

"You don't say. Oh well, suit yourself." Setzer put his glass down and took a seat on the sofa. He picked up a remote that turned on a music player. "Let's get to it then. You don't seem eager to talk."

* * *

Squall's dancing was beyond erotic. He may as well have been pleasing the air. But the space between Squall and his tan spectator had shrunk. Squall could feel the other man's hard groin rub against him as he moved, now kneeling on the sofa with Setzer between his legs.

Setzer took this action as a sign that the sexy dancer wanted something more. Without hesitation, the silver haired man slid his hands over Squall's body, into the piece that could hardly be called a jacket. With a simple movement, he let it glide off of Squall's smooth rounded shoulders, down his arms, onto the floor. He brought his hand back up, grabbing the silver lion pendant, forcefully tugging on its chain so that Squall's face was level with his own.

The brunet knew where this was headed. He could have stopped himself. His lips hadn't met another's in how long? It was too late. His physical desire clouded any rational thought. All he felt was a tongue tasting of sweet liquor dominating his senses. Then an even stronger feeling overtook him. Setzer's hands were playing with his leather shorts. There were zippers up the sides of it. They were easily unzipped, allowing the man to explore the skin inside.

"No underwear. How convenient." Setzer stated, mouth heading south. He was enjoying the sounds coming from the younger man.

Squall kept one hand on the man's shoulder, the other behind the man's neck, tangling it in the rush of silver. He used it to guide the other man to where he wanted to be tasted.

Squall let out a throaty moan. It happened at the same time; he felt a finger find its way inside him, as another hand took hold of his shaft. He sat further down on the finger, feeling it hit him where it felt good. Setzer firmly massaged the younger man's erection, the tip already leaking. He withdrew his hand, bringing it up to his mouth to lick off the salty substance.

"You taste good," he said, every word punctuated. Suddenly, he had had enough of this teasing. He needed to feel the dancer for himself. He pinned the brunet onto the scarlet sofa. Red was so his color. It made his skin glow brighter, his eyes bluer, his hair darker. Those dark lashes framing those piercing eyes, those high cheekbones leading into that beautiful jawline, those pouty lips. That lean muscular body. It had to be his tonight. For a moment this teenager he'd picked up at the club looked afraid of what was about to happen, laying there on the couch, watching him as he undressed himself. Could he do this to a young man so lost? All that was tossed aside. The lust was too great to ignore. After all, if it wasn't him, it would be someone else. "Is this your first time doing something like this?"

"For money." Squall didn't want to show it, but he was scared beyond belief. How did it end up this way?

"Well you hit the jackpot with me. Don't worry. I'll take it easy on you."

Squall's last piece of clothing was zipped off completely. Setzer didn't waste any time. He flipped Squall over, reaching around him to grab his shaft, pulling him up into place.

"Wait! Aren't you- ugh!" Squall's heart was racing. Setzer hadn't bothered to put on a condom or lubricate him. He was already plowing into him, hard. Squall felt like he was being torn apart. But this pain ran deep, right to the very soul of his being. Once the initial physical pain subsided, Squall started to feel the pleasure he hadn't felt in over a year.

"Like that?"

"Ughh... nnn... s... stop... it hurts."

"Mm-mm. Don't give me that... I can tell... You're enjoying this... as much as I am."

Squall gripped the fabric of the sofa. He didn't want it to feel good, but it did. He wanted this, bad. He buried his face into the throw pillow beneath him, muffling his moans. He lifted his head up to breathe. "You could have... nnnh... at least had the decency... to put a condom on."

"_You're_ the whore. It was _your_ job to offer one. But... ohhh... yesss... it feels so much better this way."

If Squall's spirit wasn't broken before, it certainly was now. Was this what he had been reduced to?

* * *

_''No one is ever going to respect _you._ You're a whore! If it weren't me, then you'd be under some other fucker!' _Those hideous words rang loudly in Squall's head as the bile escaped his stomach and fell into the toilet. After nearly a quarter of an hour, he'd had enough of the gambler. The man had turned violent when he'd started to refuse him. But Squall couldn't let him have his way any longer. He broke free, taking what he had earned and his few belongings, escaping to the bathroom. He couldn't keep in his disgust.

His head still spun, but the worst was over. He let himself out of the bathroom, now dressed, and passed the silver haired gambler. Squall had nearly knocked him senseless. The man wasn't at all as strong as he looked. "Go ahead. Keep thinking you're worthy. I know exactly what you are. And so will the next person you spread your legs for."

Squall could've murdered him. He could have thrown all of his filthy money back at him. But he didn't do any of that. He left the hotel room, just as quietly as he had come in. He knew all along this was what he had agreed to, even if he didn't want to believe it.

* * *

_'Is this really what I've become? A simple whore? Tch... how pathetic. Why should I feel sorry for myself? Everything has been right under my control from the beginning. I could have chosen not to go with the man. It __was just so much easier to accept. I can't blame anyone for that, it's my own fault.'_ Squall let the water fall on his skin, water so hot it penetrated. He needed to feel clean again. He was trying to understand the reasoning behind his poor judgment. '_Perhaps I... just wanted to satisfy my own physical needs. It's been too long since __I've had sex. The money was just a bonus. This isn't how I have to live.'_ Squall lathered himself in soap over and over trying to get the scent of the other man's cologne off. '_What is it that I'm trying to convince myself of? Is it that I'm afraid that I've fallen into a place I won't be able get out of?_' That had to be the answer. He could no longer trust himself to make the right decision if he was ever faced with this situation again. Ever since he had left Cloud, he believed he would never be able to love anyone the same way again. This was just easier. It would all be a simple transaction. He'd get the sex without emotions attached to it. But more importantly, he'd have the money to take care of his son.

Squall wrung his hair out in the shower. His former boyfriend hadn't been on his mind lately. This was the first time in months Cloud had actually crossed his mind. It had been all about taking care of Denzel, and making sure he had everything he needed. But Squall knew he purposely pushed the thoughts of his love away. It was too painful to think about him. Even so, Squall held on to the hope that Denzel would one day meet his father. He wasn't sure how when, or if he would ever be ready to face Cloud. For now, he'd have to continue to struggle on his own.

'_I could never truly forget him. How could I? When I've got this beautiful baby boy that's his mirror image._' Squall had finished drying off and changing into his sleepwear, a pair of boxer briefs, and stood over the crib of his sleeping toddler. He was exactly one and a half years old now. Squall's arrangement with Tifa was that she could leave when he fell asleep, as long as she made sure to listen to the baby monitor they had exchanged, and vice-versa when he took care of Marlene. Most nights Denzel was a sound sleeper. He seldom woke up in the middle of the night. Still, Squall felt terrible about leaving the boy alone. Tonight felt infinitely worse.

"Denzel," Squall closed his eyes. He knew the tears where coming. He hated feeling so vulnerable. "I do it all for you, baby."

* * *

What was it? Green? Cloud remembered downing some kind of green liquid. After that, everything was a blur. He'd been at a nightclub the night before. He'd met... _this_ guy. The guy he was currently next to, naked. Actually they were both naked. And dirty. They both reeked of alcohol and smoke. Cloud thought 'hungover' was too nice of a word to describe what he felt like at the moment. He fell back onto the pillow, realizing he wasn't at home, and decided it was too early to get up.

* * *

"Good morning, blondie! Aw, fuck, what time is it? Rikuuuuu! Where the hell is my cell phone? You stupid little ass! Quit stealing my shit!"

Cloud's head was pounding. Who was yelling so loudly? He lived alone for a reason. Unless...

Cloud's eyes shot open. His blurry vision came into focus as he looked around the room. This definitely wasn't his apartment. This definitely wasn't his bed. And he most definitely did not have a boyfriend.

The person who'd been yelling had left the room. Who was it? Cloud remembered leather. A lot of black, fitted leather. Green and leather. And silver. His memory was hazy and jumbled up.

He heard footsteps. The stranger was coming back. "Hey sexy. I had a good time with you last night." Cloud followed the source of the voice to see just who this person was.

He was a small man, maybe a year or two younger than Cloud. His hair was above shoulder length and silver, an uncommon look, but somehow familiar. "Where... am I?" Cloud croaked out groggily.

"Hm... you suck. I bet you don't even remember my name."

Cloud shook his head at the stranger.

"Kadaj, idiot! Tch... You're boring when you're sober."

But Cloud was far from being sober.

"Get dressed. I don't want my brothers to see you walking around naked. Bunch of hos." He left Cloud alone once again to dress.

He had to get out of here, he thought, the sooner the better. He had no idea how he had ended up with this crackpot, but he sure as hell didn't care to find out. After getting himself somewhat back to a decent state, he stepped out of the room, realizing for the first time he must have been in a mansion. He had noticed the bathroom in this Kadaj's room was bigger than average, but he hadn't imagined how luxurious the rest of the house would look like.

Cloud walked through a long corridor that led to the staircase that went down to the main entrance. There were perhaps six bedrooms in along the length of it. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he followed the sound of people talking, leading him into the kitchen.

"Hey Cloud. Finally come to join me? See, at least _I_ remembered _your_ name."

Cloud looked at Kadaj like he was a creature from another planet.

"Drink some coffee. Gods, you're like, brain-dead or something!" Kadaj shoved the mug of coffee he had just poured himself into Cloud's hands.

"That's how you treat your guest? You're such a slut Kadaj."

"Mind your own business Riku! Gods, seriously, fuck off!"

Riku? Cloud had heard that name plenty of times before. He looked over the small boy fighting with Kadaj, whom he could only think was his older brother. Silver hair. Aqua eyes. Could this be? The Riku Sora was always talking about. This kid sure had a potty mouth. And he was only a year older than Sora, making him about ten years old. He had to be the same one.

"Hey... knock it off. Kadaj he's just a kid, leave him alone." Cloud finally chimed into the argument.

"Ugh, whatever." Kadaj slunk into a chair, going through a pile of assorted mail on the table.

Cloud took this opportunity to talk to the smaller silver haired boy. "Riku. You know my little brother Sora, right?"

"Sora? Yeah, he's my best friend! He's your brother? You guys don't look alike. Well, except for the spikes."

"I guess not. Sora never told me his friend lived in a mansion."

"He never comes over here. We hang out at the playground."

"Oh. That explains it." Cloud didn't like the idea of Sora going to a place with a person like Kadaj. "I hope you're not using that language when you're around him. Sora's a good kid." Sure, their uncle Cid didn't always have the cleanest vocabulary, but he respected Sora and Roxas enough to tone it down when they were around. They were both still as innocent as ever. Sora had yet to give up his belief in Santa Claus.

"I know... I only talk like that to Kadaj. He really is a slut, you know. Just sayin'."

Kadaj turned around about ready to strangle the little boy, but Riku ran off. Somehow, Cloud believed the boy.

"Fucking little turd," Kadaj muttered under his breath.

Cloud sat down in a chair next to him, taking a sip of the bitter coffee. "I'm sure I had a good time, too, if I could remember it."

"Yeah, sure."

"How old are you?" Taking a good look at the young man in front of him, Cloud thought he was rather attractive, although if his looks weren't indicative of his young age, his immaturity certainly was.

"I'm seventeen and that makes you a pedophile."

"I'm only two years older than you."

Kadaj rolled his eyes. Cloud was about to say that he had to leave, when an unmistakable presence made itself known.

"I never would have thought we'd cross paths again. And in my own home. Good to see you, Cloud."

* * *

Squall awoke to the sounds of his toddler playing. His aching body was a clear reminder of the events that had occurred last night.

"Da-dee!"

"Morning, Denz. Sorry if I'm not all with you today. I had a rough night. Think I'll take it easy and skip work tonight. I'm spending the whole day with you. How's that sound?"

"Mmmnumnum, befffas."

"Hungry already? Alright, I'll get started on breakfast then." Squall got out of bed, giving Denzel a quick diaper change and headed with him to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Kind of cold this morning. Let me get your booties." Squall left Denzel in his high chair while he came back with the pair of small shoes. "There you go, Denz," Squall said, placing the shoes on the little boy's feet. He went back to making him a warm breakfast. Denzel ate a handful of crunchy oat cereal while he waited.

Squall sighed, feeling a bit out sorts this morning._'It's been getting colder. I'm gonna have to go buy Denzel some new winter clothes today. He's outgrowing his clothes pretty quickly. I guess that's a good thing. Hm. It's only October, but it's definitely starting to feel like winter's coming._' Then it hit Squall like a ton of bricks. It was autumn. How could he have let it slip his mind? Things started to make more sense now._ 'I'm such an idiot. It's no wonder why I was so horny yesterday. Gods, how could I be so stupid!' _But that wasn't the worst part of his realization. _'That scumbag. What if... what if he got me pregnant?'_

* * *

"What the fuck, Sephiroth? You know him?"

"We're well acquainted, yes. That's a lot more than you can say about him. All you know is how to get him to take off his pants off. Cloud, you don't strike me as the type of person that would sleep with my brother. He usually picks up trash."

Cloud narrowed his gaze at Sephiroth. Why was he talking like they were old friends? If anything, they were enemies. He was the whole reason why his relationship with Zack never worked out.

"Shut up! You think everybody worships you. Bet he doesn't remember anything about you other than the fact that you're a total ass. Come on, Cloud." Kadaj stood up, pulling Cloud up with him. He wrapped an arm around him possessively. "Why don't we head back to my bedroom and we'll- _talk_." Kadaj started to lead Cloud out of the kitchen, but Cloud remained still.

"I can't stay here. I have to go. Now."

"Ugh... fine. Call me." Kadaj made a phone signal to his ear.

"Sure," Cloud said with no intention of actually following through with it.

Once the blonde left, the two silver haired brothers were at each others' throats.

"How do you know him, Sephiroth?"

"None of your concern. Don't ask me how I know him, I won't ask you what happened last night. Although... that one's a given." Sephiroth gave the teenager a knowing look and smirked when Kadaj glowered at him.

"I don't want your leftovers. You can have the bitch. He wasn't anything special anyway." The smaller man stalked off, mentally cursing his older brother.

* * *

Squall's day went from bad to worse. He spent the morning making careless mistakes. Anxiety was taking over him. He left a dish rag on the stove top and it on caught fire. He was able to put it out without causing much damage, but he left Denzel unattended. When he went back to the little boy, he found him trying to climb out of his high chair by himself. If Squall had come in a second later, the boy might have landed head first on the floor.

"Tifa? I have to ask you a favor." Squall went over to his neighbor's.

"Sure, anything, Leon," The brunette woman said cheerfully.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you babysit Denzel today?"

"Of course, I'm totally free. What's the matter? You don't look very well."

"That's just it. I think I should go see my doctor. "

"Oh yeah, go ahead, take your time. You know me and Marlene love spending time with the little squirt!"

"Thanks Tifa, I owe you one."

"No problem."

With that, he left Denzel with the woman who'd become more like a sister to Squall over the past year. He was glad he had at least one person he could rely on when he was going through rough times.

Squall headed back to his house, letting himself take a break before continuing on with his day. He relaxed himself into his comfy chair with a cup of an herbal tea meant to calm his nerves. He had needed this escape for a long time, but never found the time for himself. He thought about what he might tell his doctor, and if his suspicions were correct, what would have to be done about another unexpected pregnancy.

* * *

"Cloud!" Sora and Roxas ran up to their big brother and jumped him for an embrace. It had been months since they'd seen him come around his old home.

"Hey, Sora, Roxas. How are you guys? I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in touch. I've been busy with work." Cloud returned their hugs and ruffled up their spiky heads. He wasn't being completely honest with them, but he couldn't tell his eight and nine year old brothers what had really been keeping him busy were long nights of drinking and partying.

"We've been okay." Roxas looked down at his shoes. It was odd. Cloud felt like a stranger to them, after being away for so long. Roxas was shy around him now. The little blonde boy couldn't even make eye contact.

"Okay? Where's uncle Cid?"

"In his garage, like always," Sora piped in, with a roll of his eyes.

"I see. He's been neglecting you guys again, hasn't he?"

"Yeah." Only Sora answered. Roxas still wasn't looking at his brother.

"I need to have a talk with him... but first... well, how about I take you guys out for dinner?"

"Can we go to the place with the arcade?" Sora asked, the excitement evident in his voice.

"Whatever you guys want."

"Alright!"

"Roxas. Is that okay with you?" Cloud said, wondering what might be going on in the smaller blonde's head.

"Uh-huh," Roxas looked up at Cloud, his face beginning to light up as well.

"Guess what? You're gonna get to ride on my Hardy Daytona today."

"Really?" That did it. All trace of Roxas's bashfulness disappeared, replaced by pure childish joy.

* * *

Squall drifted slowly back into reality. He hadn't meant to take a nap on the sofa. It was already passed three o' clock, but if he hurried he still had a chance to go speak with his doctor personally.

"Ah, Mr. Leonhart, so good to see you again. And what is the purpose of your visit today? I pray your health's been in good shape."

"I've been doing well, overall. I just... look, Dr. Dewise... I made a huge mistake yesterday. I had unprotected sex with someone I had barely met. I don't know what came over me. But I was _so_... turned on. I couldn't control myself."

The doctor looked at Squall sympathetically. "I understand. Your hormones are raging. You mustn't forget your libido increases around the autumn months, and if you're going to sexually active you must use protection."

"I know... but yesterday. I didn't even think about it. I just went with my impulses. And now... I think I might be pregnant."

Dr. Dewise sighed. It was nearing the end of his work day, and he was visibly exhausted. Hearing this dampened his mood further. "Well. There's nothing we can do about that yet. I'd have to give you a blood test, but it might be weeks before anything comes up positive. I'll have to check your blood for STDs as well. Mr. Leonhart, do you remember I recommended that you see a therapist, not long after your son was born?"

"Yeah, because you thought I was depressed, which I wasn't."

"True, I believed you were suffering from post-partum depression, but that wasn't the only reason why. You might not have thought so, but finding out that you as a male had the ability to bear children was a traumatic experience in itself. I strongly believe you would have benefited from therapy sessions. Especially now."

Squall shook his head at the doctor in disagreement. "I don't have a problem with that. I've already accepted the fact, talking about it isn't going to do me any good. I made a _big_ mistake yesterday. That's all. I don't understand something. Last year, after Denzel was born, I felt fine through the autumn months."

"I can't give you an accurate reason why your hormones seem inconsistent. It could have been because, last year, your body wasn't completely recovered from giving birth. Perhaps something else, such as depression, interfered with your normal cycle. Or perhaps it's been a long time since you've had physical relations with anyone. It could be a number of things, but no matter what the cause, you had to have been prepared. If you had been to the therapy sessions I suggested, maybe all of this could have been avoided."

Squall still didn't want to accept it. There was no way therapy would help him. He was damaged from the beginning. The only thing he could do now was to continue his life without depending on anyone. "Thanks, doc, but I'm still not buying it. It was a one time thing. I'll make sure it never happens again."

After talking to his doctor for a short while, Squall left the office with another appointment in three weeks. By then, anything positive would show up in blood tests and he'd know for sure what the consequences of his carelessness would be.

* * *

"Cloud, one more ride, pleeease!" Roxas had been so enthralled with the bike ride to and from the restaurant, he had asked his brother for another ride around the neighborhood before going back home. Cloud had gladly obliged, but now it was getting late.

"Yeah, that was so much fun! Come on, Cloud, we hardly ever get to see you." Sora added.

"Some other day, guys. I promise. I'll try to visit you guys more often. It's late and I still haven't gotten to talk to Uncle Cid."

"Fine." Now Roxas was pouting. Perhaps Sora was rubbing off on him.

Cloud took the boys into the house he'd lived in for most of his teenage life. So many memories connected to this place. It was like the death of his parents all over again. Cloud would never forget the time he spent with his first true love here.

His thoughts were quickly tossed aside when he took one look around the living room. The place was a disaster zone. He couldn't believe his little brothers lived here.

"Hey, guys... how long has it been like this?" Cloud asked, picking a sock out of a bowl of stale-looking noodles. There were dirty ashtrays everywhere.

"Like what?" Sora asked. He seemed oblivious to the fact that they were living in a pig sty.

Cloud gave him a defeated sigh. "Never mind. Where's Cid?"

Speak of the devil. The old blonde man stepped into the living room, having to kick a pile of Sora and Roxas's toys out his way. "Hey! If it ain't the man himself. I was jes tellin' the boys earlier why you ain't come to visit us no more. I could use yer help around here. You guys hungry? I could fixya up a little somethin'."

"I already took them out for dinner. Cid. Did you even know they were out with me?"

"Nah. But you know, they're good kids. They ain't gonna go runnin' off nowhere."

"That's not the point. What if it hadn't been me? Something could have happened to them. And you weren't in the least bit worried about them?"

"Sora, Roxas go to yer room, get ready fer bed," Cid said. He knew an argument was at hand. He'd had plenty of these while Cloud still live here, so much that Cloud had to get away as soon as possible. He hadn't waited long after graduating high school before moving out on his own.

"Look at this place. You can't even find time to clean it up, much less spend time with your nephews," Cloud said. He tried not to let his anger get out of control.

"How the hell you figure I ain't spendin' enough time with 'em?"

"They told me themselves. And it doesn't take a genius to figure it out by the looks of this place. You just leave them alone all the time and expect them to take care of themselves."

"They're big boys, 'course I expect them to take care o' themselves. Wouldn't want them to turn into pussy mama's boys like you."

"Bastard."

"Ey! That ain't no way to talk to the guy that took all three o' you in by the diapers and took care o' you! Sonuvabitch, I call you a pussy mama's boy whenever I want, but you ain't gonna disrespect _me_."

Cloud shook his head in disbelief. "You don't get it do you? It's always about you, never about them. You're always so wrapped up in your work, you can't see that you're neglecting your family. Maybe you didn't ask for this, but you _did_ sign on to take care of them, and that means until they're old enough to take care of themselves. Right now is when they need you most!"

"If yer so bent on havin' someone pick up after those snot nosed brats, why don't _you_ take care of 'em?"

"You know what? I will. I'll prove to you that I can do this fifty times better than you ever could! Sora! Roxas!"

"Go on ahead! I wanna see you try!"

Cloud rushed passed his uncle, letting himself into his little brothers' room. "Don't put your pajamas on yet. Pack all of your clean clothes. Come on, I'm getting you guys out of this dump," Cloud said as he started picking up dirty clothes off the floor and putting them in a forgotten laundry bag that had been laying in a corner.

"Does this mean we get to ride on your bike again?" Sora asked.

"Yeah."

"Yay!" Both boys were ecstatic, and neither seemed bothered by the fact that they were leaving their uncle and their old house.

Cloud had been in a downward spiral. With no real responsibilities, he had taken to a carefree lifestyle of partying late into the morning and drinking until he blacked out. What happened the other day with Kadaj wasn't a common occurrence, but it wasn't unusual either. He'd been on his own for over a year now.

After high school, his original plan had been to begin apprenticeship with a mechanic. Not his uncle, of course, he would have never stood being in the same room with him for very long, but he wanted to go into the same field. The affinity for building and fixing motor vehicles ran in his family. Things were going well until his drinking got in the way of his reliability, and he was let go. But not before he finished revamping the Hardy Daytona he was currently sporting. He decided to start his own delivery service, where he'd be his own boss and have more flexibility. It had proved to be successful as of yet.

Cloud didn't know if he had made a mistake deciding to take on such a huge responsibility. But he knew why he had done it. Seeing his younger brothers practically abandoned was the last straw. He couldn't continue to ignore the fact that they where being neglected when he had the means to take care of them. He hoped this would be a new beginning for the three of them.

"Sora, you'll be staying in my room. Roxas, you'll get the guest room, and I'll take the futon in the living room." Cloud's apartment was small, but definitely livable. His taste was simple, so even with three people living there, it wouldn't feel overcrowded.

"We're getting our own room?" Sora asked excitedly. He was getting to that age where he would rather have his own personal space.

"Yes you are. I hope that's okay with you guys."

"Of course! That's awesome!"

Cloud continued to unpack what little possessions they had been able to take with them, separating Sora's things from Roxas's. "Sorry we had to leave behind a lot of your toys."

"It's alright, Cloud. We're gettin' too old for that stuff anyway," Sora stated with a cheerful look on his face.

The brunet boy was right. Cloud hadn't thought about how much they had grown over the past year. To him, they were still his baby brothers. They were on there way to becoming preteens in a few years. Then they'd be full fledged teenagers. It was a hard thing to imagine, but Cloud wouldn't be backing away from his decision to become their guardian any time soon.

* * *

With Denzel in good hands, Squall decided to take the rest of the evening for himself. Maybe all he needed was a break from parenthood. He was still only nineteen years old after all. Whenever he went out anywhere with Denzel, be it shopping or for a field trip, he always ended up having people shoot him questioning looks or condescending stares. He hated it. He knew he probably put too much emphasis on what other people thought of him, but he couldn't help it. And it was liberating to be able to go out by himself today.

Squall walked through the shopping district of Traverse Town, both of his hands occupied with assorted shopping bags. With all the extra cash he had at his disposal, he was able to buy Denzel a big enough wardrobe to last the boy through early spring. Even with all his spending, his savings would soon be enough for him to buy himself a modest sedan. He hated thinking about what he done to get the money, but in the end, all that mattered was that his son was taken care of.

Tap, tap. Squall was startled for a moment at the feel of someone trying to get his attention. "Excuse me?" A man's voice.

Squall turned to look at the unfamiliar person. "..."

"Is your name Leon?"

_'How the fuck does he know my alias?' _Squall eyed the stranger. A regular freak-show. Who honestly walked around with pink hair? "Yeah. What's it to you?"

"You're that hottie from the club. I hear you go around doing sexual favors in exchange for money."

Squall's eyes widened in horror. Did he hear right? How on earth did this get around so quickly? It was one night! That sick bastard must have been so furious at Squall's refusal to stay the night with him, he spread nasty rumors about him in revenge. Squall shook his head, appalled at being solicited in the middle of a busy street. He was not going to be branded a whore. He turned to leave without a word, but the man made a grab for his wrist. "Let. Me. Go. I will fucking kick your ass." Squall's voice was seriously dangerous.

"Alright, alright," the pink haired man said, letting go and retreating with his hands up. "I thought... that's what you did."

Squall kept an icy glare on the man. "Who told you that?"

"I saw you at the club yesterday, and I heard some guy talking about how he was gonna take you to his hotel room. He said he'd pay big bucks for you."

So it wasn't really revenge, but it might as well have been. Squall almost regretted not murdering the silver haired man. "He approached me, but I turned him down. I'm just a dancer."

"Dancer, hooker, it's all the same to me. Funny that you say you turned him down, because I could have sworn you left for the rest of night."

How was he supposed to explain that one? This asshole clearly wasn't going to leave him alone until he got what he wanted. "What the hell do you want?"

"A blowjob." The pink haired man leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "I'll pay you fifty-thousand munny if you let me give you a blowjob."

"You... want to do it to me?"

"Hell yesss."

* * *

It was over in matter of minutes. The man had taken Squall to his apartment, had him sit in a chair while he unzipped him to do what he pleased. Squall wanted to be more disgusted with himself. He wished he could feel something other than the sexual gratification. But the emotions never came. He took his pay and left.

* * *

It was still a novelty for Cloud to come home to a place that wasn't empty. Even coming up the porch steps, he could hear the joyful shouts of children at play.

"On garde!" Sora pointed a foam sword at Cloud as he entered the kitchen.

"Whoa. Watch it, Sora. You're gonna poke someone's eye with that. What're you guys doing?"

"We're playing pirates!" Since when did Riku get here?

"Oh, Sora you didn't tell me you invited your friend over."

"Oh yeah, Cloud this is my friend-"

"Riku. I know," Cloud interrupted. "I've met him before."

"You have?"

"Sora I told you your brother was at my house a couple weeks ago. You weren't listening to me were you?" The little silver haired boy said, knowing his friend's obliviousness.

"Guess I just forgot." Sora shrugged.

"Look Cloud." Roxas finally spoke up from the kitchen counter where he sat. He was wearing wings cut out of cardboard. "I made these myself. I'm Tinkerbell, but the evil Captain Hook locked me in a cage!"

Cloud chuckled, amused by the sheer cuteness of his youngest brother. "Well, you are blonde. And little." Roxas held his arms out for Cloud to carry him. "Here, I'll get you down from there," Cloud said, picking up the little eight-year-old with ease. He placed him down on the floor.

"No! Someone's helped the blasted fairy escape! I'll get you yet Peter Pan!" Apparently, Riku was Hook. He waved his makeshift hook at Sora.

"Alright guys, let's get ready for dinner. Riku, care to join us?"

"Sure. Whatcha havin'?" Riku asked, back to his normal self.

"Well... I've got pasta, and I think I've got some chicken in the fridge," Cloud said, going through the pantry. "How does pasta salad with shredded chicken sound?"

"Sounds cool." Sora and Riku said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed.

Cloud could see the spark between the two boys. He sensed the beginning of a lasting friendship. Although, it was a bit unbelievable to Cloud the kind of people who surrounded the silver haired boy. He didn't want to be a hypocrite, but at least he kept his adult life private. Ever since he'd taken Sora and Roxas to live with him, he'd started to clean up his act. He wanted to be a better role model for his brothers.

* * *

Just days after Squall went in for blood testing, all but one test came back negative. The only one was that was positive was the pregnancy test. Squall was horrified at the news, even though he had known that it would. He was in denial at first, but later came to accept it as a consequence to his risky behavior. He prepared himself to deal with what came next.

"You're a very handsome young man. Don't let anyone take advantage of you." The doctor seemed to be stressing that point a lot lately. Almost as if he knew something. Although, he was perhaps the only person in town who knew Squall by his real name. Squall wasn't sure if the doctor knew he used an alias.

"So... what's the procedure?" Squall asked. He'd made his decision.

"This is what's going to happen. You will take," Dr. Dewise pulled out a bottle of pills from a cabinet, "one dose of these pills. It may take up to six hours to take effect. After that, I will perform a small surgical procedure to remove the remaining cluster of cells. It's a very simple, yet effective procedure. It might be a bit uncomfortable, but it's virtually pain free."

If that was true, why did he feel so lousy after the whole ordeal was over? Squall tried to forget about it, but no matter what he did, he still couldn't get the thoughts out of his mind. It was making him physically ill. What if he had done this to Denzel? No, he had wanted Denzel because he symbolized the love he shared with Cloud. This time it wasn't the same, was it? '_I hadn't planned on having Denzel, but I did. He's... a part of me... and he's a part of Cloud. If I had kept this other child... what story would I have to tell him about his father?That he paid me to fuck me, and that's how he was conceived? I must be going insane. I made the right choice. I can't let myself be overcome with regret._' One thing was for sure, Squall used this experience as a reminder of what he could have easily prevented.

* * *

Squall never went looking for them. They would always come to him. Depending on how much money was offered, how attractive the men were, and what they asked of him, he would accept. He set up boundaries for himself. He never did anything without protection. He never allowed anyone to kiss him, never allowed anyone to touch him in a way they had not explicitly stated. He would go with them to their hotel rooms, apartments, houses, but never let anyone enter his own home. Denzel would never be exposed to his lifestyle, or put in harm's way.

"Please, call me Light."

This man deserved that name. He was truly, a dazzling gentleman. Skin so creamy, it seemed to radiate light. The layered hair that framed his face was a brilliant platinum color, almost white. His body was the epitome of masculinity. Broad shoulders, narrow waist. Muscles that rippled his flawless skin.

Squall realized he must not have blinked for a minute when his eyes started to feel dry. He was too enchanted by the utter beauty and gentleness of the man.

The man named Light took Squall to his hotel room. He had said he wanted to have sex with Squall.

"Take off your clothes... I want to take a look at you." Squall did as he was told. Light stopped him from pulling off his underwear. It usually didn't take this long to get things done. "Don't. Not yet."

"Is this your first time paying someone for sex?" Squall asked. He noticed the apprehension in the other man's demeanor.

"I've never laid with another man before. I... have a wife... and two children."

Squall had met men from all walks of life, but never one who admitted to being married. He was unsure of what to say to him.

"Gods. What am I doing? What of you were-" He stopped himself from thinking out loud. "By the way, how old are you? You look awfully young."

"I'm twenty." A year had gone by since Squall first had sex for money.

"My goodness. I'm sorry. I can't do this. I apologize for bringing you all the way over here."

Squall was confused. What had compelled the man to ask him to come here in the first place? If he had a wife and children, why was he at the nightclub?

"You're beautiful. It's men like you who drive me away from my wife. What you do with your body when you're up on the stage. You're every other man's fantasy. I thought I could fulfill mine tonight," Light paused, shaking the thoughts from his head. "It wouldn't be right. I'm not going to use you."

Squall didn't want to accept, but the man insisted on giving him a check for his time. For some reason, Squall had wanted to earn that check.

"Do yourself a favor, Leon. Stop selling your body. You're worth so much more than this." Light's last words resonated within Squall's mind.

The incident had left something for him to think about. He had never really stopped to think about the kind of people that went looking for him. Whether they were married, or not. Whether they were cheating on someone. Leading double lives. He had always assumed these men were just lonely. They probably had busy lives, considering how much money they were willing to spend on a few hours, sometimes minutes, with him. He supposed that could have been the case for some of them, but not everyone was the same. This was the first time Squall actually connected with one of his customers on a deeper level. Was it because he had sensed a genuine compassion from the man that was free of pity? He hadn't been interested in any of the men up until tonight. Perhaps, _Squall_ was the one who had been lonely all along.

* * *

"Cloud, are you busy?" Sora came up to his older brother who was currently relaxing on his futon, reading a book.

"Not really," Cloud said taking his eyes off his reading material to look at his younger brother. Sora was standing with Riku beside him.

"I wanted to ask you if Riku could sleep over tonight?" Sora said, a bit nervously. He thought his brother might say no. Riku was over at their place at least twice a week since last year, but he'd never actually spent the night.

"Um... sure, Sora." Cloud turned his attention to the silver haired boy. "Do you have to go home to get your things?"

"Actually," Sora spoke up for his friend, "I kinda wanted to ask if you could take us to his house to pick up his sleeping bag and stuff."

"Oh. Yeah, I can take you. Let's go."

Cloud thought the trip would be quick so he left Roxas behind, only taking Sora and Riku on his motorcycle. Sora held on to his brother while Riku held on to Sora. He tried not to show it, but he was actually scared getting on the bike.

"Come on Riku, hold on tight! Don't be scared. Me and Roxas get on the Hardy all the time! Cloud's a pro!"

"Sure, Sora. Whatever you say." Riku clenched his eyes shut, holding on to his best friend for dear life as the motorcycle revved out onto the Hollow Bastion streets.

"Hehe. You were so scared Riku!" Sora teased as they dismounted the bike. In less than fifteen minutes they'd reached the mansion that was home to Riku's family. Cloud knew the way. He had been here once before, but on a much less innocent occasion.

"Was not."

"Riku? _This_ is where you live?" Sora was beaming with excitement. "Wow! It's like a castle! Maybe I should sleep over here sometime!"

"Hm... I don't think that's such a good idea. My brothers are kinda weird. I don't like having friends over when they're around."

"Aw. It still looks like an awesome place to live in? Doesn't it Cloud?"

"I dunno. Riku doesn't seem to like it here much. Do you Riku?" Cloud remembered his experience at the mansion hadn't left a good impression of Riku's home life on him.

"Nah. Everyone's so bossy. I like hangin' out with you guys." They finally reached the front door from the long walkway. Riku took out his key that was actually just a card he had to slide through a reader. "You guys can come inside and wait in the den. I won't take long."

"It's okay we can wait out here," Cloud insisted.

"Why? Just come in. My brothers aren't _that_ scary." Scary wasn't the word to describe Kadaj and Sephiroth.

"Yeah, I wanna see what his house looks like. Riku, can I help you pack?"

"'Course. Let's go."

Cloud reluctantly went in and waited in the den. He heard Riku and Sora running up the stairs, and Riku shouting for Sephiroth.

"_Hey are you here? I'm gonna go sleep over at my friend's house, in case you wanna know!" _he heard him yell.

Cloud assumed Sephiroth was Riku's caretaker, since he was the oldest and the head of the mansion. Where were his parents? Cloud thought it was odd that Riku had a brother so much older than him. Maybe their parents died right after Riku was born, and Sephiroth, being an adult already, decided to become responsible for him and his brothers. That's what had happened with Cloud's parents anyway. Cloud knew a little about Sephiroth's background from Zack. He came from a wealthy family, and it was fairly large. He had several younger siblings, but what he didn't know was that Sephiroth was the one in charge of them.

Cloud didn't think he was doing a very good job of taking care of Riku, though. And from the looks of Kadaj, he wasn't helping him either. What could he expect from a man who thought it was acceptable to sleep with a sixteen year old? Riku was eleven, and he let him wander off by himself without even asking where he was going. At least, Riku was sensible enough at his age to not get himself into trouble. He knew he was safe with the Strifes.

"So. We meet again, Cloud."

Cloud was startled out of his thoughts. He had been sitting on the arm of chair in the den, and hadn't heard Sephiroth come in until he spoke. Cloud immediately stood up. "I'm only here because my brother is friends with yours. He wanted to stay over at our place tonight, if he has your permission."

"Riku is free to do as he pleases. He doesn't need my permission."

Cloud felt the need to glare at the other man, but Sephiroth didn't seemed fazed by it. He just kept an eerie smile on his dark, curvy lips.

"Whenever we're together, you never seem to be able to take your eyes off me. Even when you were here with my brother, I couldn't forget that look in your eyes when you saw me. They're beautiful to look at. So thoughtful and mysterious... Kadaj was rather upset, you know. You never called him."

"It was best to leave it as it was and move on. We both knew that was the extent of it."

"I didn't say he obsessed over you. Actually, it didn't take him long to find another toy to play with."

Cloud followed the silver haired man's movements as he walked towards him, stopping for a moment to the left of him. Sephiroth put one hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"By the way, how is your friend Zack?"

"I wouldn't know. We don't really keep in touch anymore."

Sephiroth let his hand slip off of Cloud's bare shoulder. Cloud was wearing a sleeveless top. The simple touch on his skin gave him goosebumps. Sephiroth's hand was warm and surprisingly gentle. "That's too bad," Sephiroth said, not sounding sorry at all. He kept walking, passing through the door behind Cloud that led into a study.

Sora and Riku came back quickly with an overnight bag. "We're ready to go, Cloud! This is gonna be so much fun! We're gonna eat popcorn, and watch scary movies and play games. We'll be up all night..." Cloud blocked out the sound of his little brother's voice. They went back to the motorcycle and headed home. Cloud didn't say a word after leaving mansion. He was too distracted by thoughts of the silver haired man.

* * *

Back home, Cloud allowed his brothers to stay up passed their bedtime with Riku. He was tired from his busy day at work and decided to turn in early.

"Shh! Sora, Cloud's asleep. You guys are being too noisy!" Roxas came into Sora's room, where he was in the middle of a playing a video game with Riku.

"Shh! Roxas, I don't care! It's not like he's gonna wake up. Go to sleep!"

"Ugh. You're such a brat."

"You're a nerd, there, we're even- aw, come on Riku! You cheated!"

"Nope. Beat you fair and square. You should've been paying attention."

"You made me lose Roxas!"

Roxas stood in the doorway for a while longer, watching them play. When he felt ignored, he left, going back to his own room to turn in for the night.

"Finally. Thought he'd never leave!" Sora exclaimed.

"I know what you mean. But, Roxas isn't so bad. At least, your the older one so you get to boss him around. I hate being the youngest."

"Why? What're your brothers like?"

"They're just... annoying." Riku said, still concentrating on the game. "Especially Kadaj. Loz and Yazoo just ignore me. I was so happy when they moved out. But Kadaj still lives with us, and he always blames me whenever he can't find something that belongs to him. Most of the time, he just loses his things 'cause he's always drunk, or strung out."

"Strung out?" Sora paused the game, quirking a brow at his friend.

"Like... on drugs."

"Oh..." Sora said, although at his young age, he didn't quite understand the concept. He just thought it was something you weren't supposed to do.

"Yeah... it would be cool if it were just me and Sephiroth. He's the only one that's kinda nice to me. But he's usually busy, so I'm stuck with Kadaj whenever I'm home."

"Well, you don't have to be at home! Just come hang out with us whenever someone's giving you trouble. I thought it would be cool to live in a mansion, but it doesn't sound so great when everybody's mean to you."

Riku smiled at his brunet friend. "Thanks, Sora."

"This is gettin' kinda boring. I'm a little-" Sora yawned emphasizing his statement, "sleepy. How 'bout you?"

"Yeah. Let's get some shut eye."

They turned off the television and game system, and turned down the lights. Sora crawled under his covers while Riku pulled himself into his sleeping bag.

"Is that really comfy?" Sora asked.

"It's okay."

"You fit in my bed. Wanna sleep up here?"

"Nah. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Sora."

"Okay..." Sora fell silent for a minute. He started thinking about what Riku had told him. His mind wandered until one train of thought led to another and then a question popped into his head. "Hey, Riku? Where's your mom and dad?"

"They're gone. I thought I told you that. You told me your parents are gone too."

"Oh yeah... I did tell you... I don't remember them at all. Cloud does. Sometimes, I don't mean to bring it up, but I say something that reminds him of them and he gets really sad. Do you remember your parents?"

"No. I was a baby. They said my mom was old when she gave birth to me and she died because of that. My dad was so sad over her death that he let himself be eaten by a monster."

"Both my parents were eaten by those monsters, too."

"They're called heartless. I've seen them before. Lurking in the shadows of deserted places. But they're so weak now, they won't attack anyone. Still, it's kinda scary to think about."

"Yeah..." Sora trailed off. Just thinking about them made him uneasy. He hoped he wouldn't get nightmares about them now. Especially not with Riku sleeping in his room.

"Sora... I change my mind. Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Sure."

Riku jumped out of his sleeping bag, grabbing his pillow. He put it at the foot of Sora's bed, snuggling under the covers, so that they on opposite ends of the bed. "Kinda cozy."

"Hehe." Sora wiggled his fingers at Riku's feet, making him giggle.

"Stop it, that tickles," Riku said still laughing and pulling his feet away. "Goodnight, Sora."

"'Night Riku." In only a few minutes, they were out like a light.

* * *

Squall went to his boss's office after work to discuss taking a vacation. His boss agreed to give him a two week break.

Squall was on his way out of the bar when a tall, hatted man came up to him.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting somethin'?" The man asked, a sly grin spread across his face.

"No..."

"Me, of course!"

Squall rolled his eyes at the man's cheesy pick up line. _'What an idiot... although... he's not so hard on the eyes,' _he said to himself inwardly. "You're kidding, right?"

"Well, it was worth a shot. Name's Irvine. Irvine Kinneas. And you are?"

"Leon."

"Leon? Hm... well, Leon, care for a drink? My treat."

"No thanks, I'm on my way out," Squall said, heading towards the exit.

"Come on, gorgeous," Irvine said, following the brunet out of the bar. "You're a once in a lifetime kinda guy. I just wanna talk."

"What's there to talk about? If you want in my pants, you're gonna have to pay me more than just some cheap pick up lines."

"I'm sorry- Wait. What?"

"You heard right."

"Are you serious?"

Squall slowed his pace letting Irvine walk next to him. He was actually quite handsome, wearing a black cowboy hat that contrasted his long auburn hair. It was loosely pulled back in a ponytail, with wavy tresses of shorter hair framing his face. The cowboy's shirt didn't leave much to the imagination as it was low cut, showing off his smooth muscular chest and the ornate necklace that hung around his neck. "Why wouldn't I be? Isn't that what you want?"

"Sure... I mean, no! Not exactly. I didn't know you were a hooker.. I mean, are you?" Irvine was surprised at the brunet's bluntness.

Squall simply nodded at him waiting for him to continue.

Irvine's eyes scanned the brunet's body over once more. When he'd first laid eyes on him from across the bar, he thought he was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. It only got better from up close. Squall's body was perfect. His shirt was torn at the hem, the short length of it giving everyone a good show of his midriff. Leather pants hugged his body where it counted, and the multiple belts on his hips, arms and thighs, left one wondering whether he had a bondage fetish. "How much do you charge?" he finally asked.

* * *

Irvine lived above a store in Traverse Town's shopping district. Upon entering the apartment, Squall noticed the sweet fragrances that filled the small home. "It smells really nice in here," Squall said after Irvine had invited him to sit on the sofa.

"You like it? I own the shop downstairs. It's a bath and body shop," he explained, taking his hat off. "Lots of naturally made lotions and soaps. I can... give you some free samples if you want, darlin'..." The cowboy grabbed a flask and took a seat next to Squall. "This," he said uncapping the flask and pouring some of the contents into his palms, "is a lemon scented body butter. You just put it on after you shower. Keeps your skin nice and moisturized all day." He rubbed some on Squall's exposed stomach as he said this. He went up into his shirt feeling for the spot that would turn him on.

Squall leaned into the cowboys touch, letting himself enjoy the tease.

"It's all natural... you can even put it on your lips." Irvine brought his other hand up to Squall's lips. He rubbed his thumb over the top lip, then traced over the bottom lip, parting it as he did so.

Squall felt Irvine's lips collide against his own. He was taken by surprise, so when he gasped, Irvine took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside.

Irvine pushed him down against the cushion of the sofa, playing with the zipper of Squall's pants.

Squall didn't fight him. He welcomed the kiss, wrapping his arms around the cowboy, pulling him closer. He tangled his fingers in Irvine's ponytail, loving the silk feel of the cowboy's long hair. Squall forced Irvine's lower body closer to his. He wrapped his legs around the cowboy's hips, rubbing up against him with small thrusting motions.

It only served to drive Irvine insane. He stopped kissing Squall, getting up off of him. "Let's take this to the bedroom." He easily picked Squall up, carrying him into his room, all while Squall nipped at the Irvine's pierced ear, rolling the metal loop earring around his tongue. He laid Squall on the bed, not wasting a second before starting to undress himself. He let Squall take care of his belts.

Naked was a good look for Irvine. Squall let the cowboy take care of the rest of his clothes. Irvine easily undid Squall's pants, gliding them off his legs. He dove right back down to kiss him, even though he knew that wasn't what he was supposed to do. Now, skin to skin, Squall rubbed against him with even more fervor than before.

Irvine was in the middle of running his tongue along Squall's adam's apple when the brunet gently pushed him away. "Get the condoms. They're in my wallet in the back pocket of my pants."

"How 'bout we skip 'em, darlin'?" Irvine said, still running his lips against Squall's skin.

"How about you get the fuck off me then?"

"Way to ruin the mood. I was just teasing... jeez." The cowboy got up, coming back quickly with Squall's wallet.

Squall snatched it away from him, taking out a strip of packets. He tore one open, handing it to Irvine. "Here. Put it on."

"Anything for you, babe."

It only took a moment for them to jump back into what they were doing. With his legs wrapped around the cowboy, Squall used his lower body's strength to flip them around. Now he was on top, pinning Irvine's arms above his head. "Much better." Squall stripped off his top, throwing it carelessly on the floor. Irvine's arousal was starting to dig into him, his own groin aching to be touched. He parted himself to ease the other man's length into his entrance. Once he got used to the feel of Irvine inside him, he started to move up and down, forward and back, hitting the spot that made him feel impossibly good. "Ugh... fuck... yesss."

Irvine sat up a bit, propping himself on his elbows. He drew his knees up, allowing Squall to rest his back on them. Irvine shifted his weight to one elbow, freeing up one arm to touch Squall. The brunet let out a low moan when irvine's hand wrapped itself around around his hard member. Squall was thrown off balance, and ended up back between the bed and the sexy cowboy. "I like it better this way," Irvine purred. He bent forward, crushing his lips against Squall's.

It went on like this for a long while. They would playfully fight for dominance, but in the end Squall let Irvine win.

Squall had told him he didn't allow kissing on the lips. He said it was too affectionate for something like this. So why had he allowed Irvine to kiss him? And why had he allowed Irvine to win control over him? Squall wanted an answer, but he didn't linger on it. He concluded he must have been having more fun with the cowboy than he usually did with others. Irvine seemed so young and energetic.

The bed was probably new, but with all the agitation from the activity the two were currently engaged in, the screws loosened. The headboard started to thump against the wall as they both started to reach their peak.

They finished in a heap of heavy sighs, the cowboy laying his head besides Squall's neck. He ran his tongue over it, finding a spot to suck roughly on. A mark was starting to form on it.

"Stop," Squall swatted Irvine away from him. He sat up, scanning his eyes over the floor searching for his clothes.

"You're not leavin' yet are you, darlin'? We just got started."

"I have to go."

"Stay with me, please? I'll give you whatever you want."

"I can't stay. Just... give me my pay."

"Come on, Squall. Don't be like that."

"You owe m- what did you say?"

"Err... Leon..."

"You said Squall... how do you know my name?"

"I didn't say-"

Squall easily flipped the cowboy over so that he was on his stomach, holding him down, using his body to push him onto the mattress with an arm twisted behind his back. "Don't mess with me. How do you know my real name?"

"Ehehehe... you know... I could get used to this position," Irvine said with a perverted grin on his face. But it was quickly wiped away when Squall twisted his arm further up. "Ow... alright! Let go, I'll tell you, jeez..." Squall loosened his grip on the cowboy and allowed him to sit up. "You're a lot stronger than you look.

"So I've been told. Now talk."

"Does HBH ring a bell?"

This is what happened when you went to a high school with such a large student body. There were too many people to keep track of. "You went to school there, too?"

"Yeeah. I didn't really know you, though... I, uh, saw you at a party once. After that day, I just had to know more about you. 'Course, you never paid much attention to me. A friend of yours told me your name, but he said you had a boyfriend. You remember Zell, right? We still keep in touch."

"Yeah, I remember. I haven't seen him in ages."

"Yeah, Zell's kinda all over the place now. He and his friend opened up a tattoo parlor in Nox City after graduatin'. He still goes back to Hollow Bastion once in a while, 'cause he's also does some martial arts training, or something."

"Wait you mean, Lea? The redhead?"

"Yeah, him. Goes by the name of Axel now."

"Axel? Well, he was... always a strange kid."

"So... you really don't remember me, do you?"

"I... don't."

"Never got the letters I put in your locker? Signed, your secret admirer?"

This made Squall chuckle and raise an eyebrow at Irvine. "Uh... no."

"Your locker was... number C304, right? Four lockers to the right of staircase C on the third floor? I remember 'cause I went up there like for a month straight, stashing the notes in your locker."

"No. It was... C306."

"Damn it! Yer tellin' me I spent hours of my life writing love letters to you that you never got?"

"I'm sorry. Look, this is kind of creepy, and I have to get going."

"No, wait! I'm sorry. It's just that... after that party, I was really hoping you'd pay attention to me. But then I found out that you had a boyfriend, so I eventually... gave up."

"You shouldn't have wasted your time on me... I didn't make a very good boyfriend anyway."

"Why would you say that?"

"Never mind... I was just thinking out loud."

"Squall, seriously. What happened to you? How did you end up like this?"

"What do you care? You had your fun with me."

Irvine looked away, a bit hurt by Squall's coldness. Could he have really become that indifferent to other people's concern over him? He supposed this was what happened when you were treated like an object that only served to please. "I always thought you were a really smart guy. Did you even finish high school? No one saw you towards the end of the fourth year."

"Do you think I'd be doing this if I did?"

"No... but... I thought you transferred to a different school and finished there. I never would've thought you'd end up... this way."

"You can say it. I sell my body. I'm a whore. Ever thought maybe I like fucking around with random strangers?"

"You can't possibly. Gods, you are so messed up... Know what? I'm gonna help you. I don't care what it takes. You can't keep doing this to yourself. I know because... I was a lot like you before. I'd flirt with everybody, take anyone to bed with me, never giving a damn about the emotional damage I was inflicting on myself. Hell, I'm still guilty of doing that sometimes. Just look at us now."

"So you just proved you're a complete hypocrite."

"No! Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that. But the thing is... I realized what I was doing to myself. I acknowledged it. And it's not like I was making a living off of it either. I like to think that I've changed for the better. When I saw you today, it wasn't like, wow, I'd really like to sleep with him. That was the old me. I wanted to get to know you first, 'cause I never had the chance to before. But when you put the offer on the table, I couldn't refuse. I guess I haven't changed completely, but I thought if we did things your way first, maybe you would like to try my way later."

"And... what exactly is your way?"

"Goin' out... dating, that sort of thing."

"Why would you be interested in me?"

"That's exactly what I wanna know. That's what it's all about. Getting to know you. There's already a connection, you can't deny that. I can sense the chemistry. You let me kiss you, and the first thing you told me was to not go anywhere near your lips. That's the first thing I did, and... I didn't see you fightin' me."

"Guess it's just been a while since anyone's actually kissed me."

"Really?"

"Well. I had a bad experience before, that's why I never wanted to feel anyone kiss me like that unless it meant something."

"See this is what I'm talking about. You're opening up. That's good."

"I'd really like to stay and talk, but I have to go."

"You're not gonna go lookin' for another guy are you? 'Cause I'll give you whatever amount of money you need. Just stay with me tonight."

"You don't understand. I..." Squall couldn't believe what he was about to admit. "I have someone to go home to. I have... a three year old son."

"You have a kid? Like... he's _your_ kid?" Irvine asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."'

"How did that happen? Didn't you have a boyfriend? I mean, I can understand, you goin' both ways. I'm not all that partial to men either."

"No... it's not like that. You like girls?"

"I appreciate a little feminine beauty, yeah. For a long time, actually, I was only into girls. Then I had a run in with one of my guy friends, and, well, things happened. I wasn't so open about it at first. I think I started to come out when I hit on you though. But you probably don't remember that. Anyway, enough about me! How in the world do you have a kid?"

"It's complicated." Squall took Irvine's hand in his own, leading him to touch the long scar he had across the bottom of his abdomen. It was well hidden when he had pants on, and the way he had been sitting had made it less noticeable. The scar was so thin, one could could barely feel it, let alone see it when the lights were dim, especially when distracted by _other_ things.

"What's this? You don't mean..."

"I didn't know what was inside me when I was with my boyfriend. I... can get pregnant. And I did. My son's at home by himself right now."

Irvine searched Squall's for anything, any sign that would give him away. Squall was dead serious.

When Irvine didn't say anything, Squall let go of his hand. He wasn't aware that he had held on to it. Squall got off the bed gathering his belongings. He quickly threw on his shirt and pants, taking a while only when he had to put on his belts.

"I can't believe it... You're so young," he heard Irvine say, although it had been barely louder than a whisper. Squall slipped on his boots and was ready to leave.

Irvine, still unclothed, quickly snapped out of his shock and looked for his wallet. "Here take this." He handed a wad of cash to the brunet.

"Keep it. I don't need it."

"I insist. It's not payment for sex. It's a gift, from a friend."

Squall looked at him suspiciously, but accepted the money nonetheless.

Before Squall could turn away, Irvine pulled him in for a final passionate kiss.

* * *

The taste of Irvine's lips still lingered on Squall as he drove home that night. By now Squall had gotten that glossy black sedan he had always wanted. He felt a lightness in his heart, the same feeling he'd had that night a few months back when he met Light, except this time, that feeling was stronger. After leaving Irvine's apartment, Squall had sat in his car to take note of how much money he had been given. He found a piece of paper wedged in the stash with what could only be Irvine's phone number scrawled on it. Squall had tucked it safely away, knowing that it wouldn't be long before he'd want to use it.

O.O Will this Irvine fellow sweep Squall off his feet? Will Cloud and Squall ever reconnect? Will Sora and Riku's friendship blossom into something more? Will I stop asking questions? Stay tuned to find out!

Thanks again for readin' and I always appreciate feedback :B

Minor Note: Nox City equals The World that Never Was, you know that dark city at the end of KH2


	4. Part IV

Note: A bit heavy on the Irvy in this part. What can I say? I like dat cowboy! Don't worry, Cloud's still in the picture, just not right now. Warning: This is rated M for a reason. Also, doodz this is a pretty long read, so pop some popcorn, sit back and enjoy!

**Part IV**

"Hey, Irvine, it's Leon. Guess you think you're real clever, slipping me your phone number like that."

"_It worked didn't it? It's only been a couple o' nights and you're already callin' me! What can I do ya for, darlin'?_"

"I was thinking... I'm on vacation right now, and thought it might be nice if..." Squall was a bit nervous. This was totally new for him. "If we got together later. For coffee, or something."

"_Really? This is sounding a lot like you're asking me out on a date._" Irvine said it as if he'd planned the whole thing from the start.

"Yes, really... if that's what you want it to be."

"_Well of course I would... are you bringing your kid with you? I'd love to meet him._"

"I'm actually having someone take care of him today. I didn't think you'd be comfortable with me bringing my son with me."

"_I wouldn't mind. But, it might be nicer to get to know you without interruptions. Guess I'll meet him some other day then. _"

"So, what time can I pick you up?"

"_No, no, let me. I have the perfect place in mind. Just give me your address and I'll be over to pick you up at seven sharp._"

Squall told him where he lived and the arrangement was done. He didn't know what exactly had compelled him to call the cowboy. He'd just been so genuine with him, he thought he'd like to get to know him better. That, and the fact that Irvine seemed to know a lot about Squall and his past in Hollow Bastion. He wondered if he could tell him anything about Cloud.

Later that evening, Squall dropped off Denzel with Tifa. She was happy to see her friend in a better mood tonight than she'd seen in a while.

* * *

"Damn. Don't you look hot. You got all dressed up for _me_?" Irvine said when he took a look at his date.

"I don't always look like a trashy whore," Squall answered flatly. He was wearing a more conservative outfit today. It was still his style, but he went easy on the leather.

"I didn't mean- never mind. You look nice. Jeez, can't even give him a compliment without him putting himself down," Irvine muttered to himself. "Nice place you've got by the way. Come on, this way to my car." Irvine led the brunet to his blue convertible. He opened the door for Squall and waited for him to climb in before going over to the driver's seat. "Right, so I was thinking about something, after you left the other night."

Squall looked at the cowboy, tilting his head to one side, listening to him.

"Why'd you change your name to Leon?"

"First answer me this: why did you pretend not to know me when you obviously remembered my name?"

"I dunno. I was hoping you'd realize somewhere along our conversation, who I was. Guess you don't really keep track of lonely ol' cowboys who hit on you randomly at parties."

"Lonely? I doubt you're very lonely. You're a pretty good looking guy. You've got your life together. Why would you be lonely?"

"'Cause I haven't had anyone special in my life for a long time," he answered, giving Squall a dejected smile.

It might just have been a tactic he was using for Squall to fall for him, but Squall couldn't help but feel for him.

"So are you gonna answer my question or what? Why Leon?" Irvine asked, pulling the car out of the parking space.

"It's my alias. I wanted to leave behind the person that I was when I left Hollow Bastion. The person that I thought I was. New town, new name, new beginning. It just stuck with me. No one in this town other than my doctor knows my real name. Until you came along, of course."

"What exactly were you trying to leave behind?"

"My... boyfriend. My friends. I didn't want any of them to know about... me being pregnant."

"Why? I mean... sure, it's strange, but you told me didn't you? And you didn't know me like you knew them."

"That's just it. I don't know you. So if I took a gamble and told you and you rejected me because of it, called me crazy or a freak, it wouldn't have mattered. I wouldn't have been hurt as much, if it had been Cloud."

"Cloud... that little spiky haired blonde kid? He was your boyfriend? He's the one that... pardon me for sayin' this, but, _he's _the one that knocked you up?"

"Yeah..." Squall was a bit bothered by the disbelieving tone Irvine had used. As if it was really that unbelievable that Cloud was the one who liked to be in control most of the time. "I'm guessing you didn't know him very well."

"Not really. I didn't know he was with you."

"Oh... Did you ever see him with anyone else?"

"Hmm... not that I can remember."

"Hn." Squall sank further into his seat. For some reason he had thought maybe Irvine could tell him if Cloud was okay after he left.

"I see your point, though. He must not have cared all that much for you if you were afraid of tellin' him. A real boyfriend would've taken you as you were."

"No, that's not it. He loved me. I wouldn't have kept Denzel if it'd been different. We were both seventeen at the time, and... I think the real reason was that... I didn't want him to have to abandon all of his dreams because of me."

Irvine searched Squall's face for a moment. It was incredible, but Irvine didn't doubt for a second Squall was being anything less than honest. He mentally repeated the boy's name and pictured what he might look like. "Denzel... what a cute name. I bet he's beautiful, just like you. Sounds like you were really in love with this Cloud kid."

He was... Squall hated to think of it in past tense. Like it was over. Like it had ever ended. Squall kept his gaze averted. He didn't answer the cowboy.

"So what am I calling you? Leon, or Squall?"

"Leon."

"I kinda like your real name better." Squall was about to protest, but Irvine quickly added to his statement. "But, I'll respect your wishes... Leon." There really was never a silence with Irvine. He moved right on to his next train of thought. "You, uh, said you were on vacation... what's that mean?"

Squall shook his head. "You really think it's enough to earn a living just by walking the streets? That wasn't the first place I went for employment. I had a real job before. As real as it could get for someone who didn't even finish school. I used to work at that bar you picked me up at. My boss decided I wasn't a very a good employee there and demoted me to a dancer at the nightclub next door. My pay was better... but it came at a price. I was put in a comprising situation one day... Word spread about me doing things... well, you know the rest. I've been doing it ever since. I still work at the club as a dancer."

"Wow. That's crazy," Irvine said. '_It's no wonder he doesn't think he's good enough. I'll show him... I'll show him he's worth everything and more._' Once the astonishment faded from him, Irvine continued. "So you're taking a vacation from your job as a dancer. That means you're not gonna go sell yourself either, right?" Irvine had to make this work. This might be his only chance to help Squall out of his life of prostitution.

"They see me at the club and offer to take me with them. I'm not above taking up an offer for money. But, I don't go looking for them."

"Well, at least you're honest. Glad you're giving yourself a break. It's a paid vacation, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good... We're here. Just gotta find a place to park this baby. Here we are."

Squall wasn't too impressed with the place Irvine had brought him. It was a casual diner, with a full bar and a family-owned feel. Everyone seemed to know each other in here. Luckily, they were all strangers to Squall. Sometimes he felt like there wasn't a man in Traverse Town he hadn't slept with.

It took him a while, but Squall eventually warmed up to the place. People were so friendly here. No one gave either of them looks when they went in, sitting at a table for two. After they ordered their dinner, they started talking again.

"What made you come to this town, Irvine?"

"You say my name all sexy-like... gods, Leon. The things you do to me," he laughed nervously before continuing, "Well, you know. Finished school. Went into the family business. We're trying to expand. I haven't been here long actually. Maybe a year. What about you? Why Traverse Town?"

Squall went on to explain about his doctor. The conversation led him to explain some of the details of what had occurred during the unexpected pregnancy, and how this had all come to be with his genetics. He avoided talking much about Cloud though.

"That's some crazy shit. I can't believe they would allow something like that to go on without anyone knowing. It's not all that bad, though, right? You have your little bundle of joy because of it."

"That I do. Denzel's my everything now. I didn't know how much becoming a parent could change you. I suppose it's because I never had that growing up."

"You're an amazing guy, Leon. Only someone as strong as you would be able to pull through something like that. You aren't without your flaws, but nobody's perfect. I just wish I'd known you sooner. Maybe... you wouldn't be in the mess you are now."

"Mess? I guess, you could call it a mess. I try not to depend on others. This is the best I can do at the moment."

"So... if I offered to help you... would you let me? Like say... if I paid for you to finish your high school credits, would you go back to school? And if I helped you find a better job, would you take it?"

"I've been putting it off for a while... I suppose it's time to stop using Denzel as an excuse. He's three now, and he'll be school-age soon. I'd be stupid to pass up an opportunity like that."

"Then it's settled. I'll help you." For the first time tonight, Irvine saw Squall's lips curl up into a small smile. It made his heart melt. What was so special about Squall? He wasn't sure yet, but something about him made Irvine feel lucky to know him.

They had been talking about some pretty heavy issues for most of their dinner. The cowboy thought it was time to lighten up the mood.

"They have a karaoke machine here. Wanna give it a shot?"

Squall was taking a sip of his drink. "Think I'll pass."

"Come on, darlin', it's fun. No? Fine, I'll show you."

Irvine went up to the machine and found the perfect song to serenade his date with. He didn't care if he made a fool of himself. He was following his heart.

When the music started, Irvine put a little swing in his hips, tilted his black cowboy hat up with his thumb, giving Squall a little wink.

_Last night a little dancer came dancin' to my door  
Last night a little angel Came pumpin' cross my floor She said "Come on baby I got a license for love And if it expires pray help from above"_

He had the voice of rock star. Squall never imagined he would sound this good.

_In the midnight hour she cried- more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried- more, more, more  
In the midnight hour babe- more, more, more  
With a rebel yell- more, more, more  
More, more, more.  
_

Squall found himself moving to the beat.

_She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg  
But when I'm tired and lonely she sees me to bed  
What set you free and brought you to be me babe  
What set you free I need you here by me  
Because_

_In the midnight hour she cried- more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried- more, more, more  
In the midnight hour babe- more, more, more  
With a rebel yell- more, more, more  
_

He enjoyed the sound of synthesized melodies mixed with the electric guitar.

_He lives in his own heaven  
Collects it to go from the seven eleven  
Well he's out all night to collect a fare  
Just so long, just so long it don't mess up his hair._

_I walked the ward with you, babe  
A thousand miles with you  
I dried your tears of pain, babe  
A million times for you  
_

_I'd sell my soul for you babe  
For money to burn with you  
I'd give you all, and have none, babe  
Just, just, justa, justa to have you here by me  
Because_

It was as if Irvine was talking directly to Squall. It was no coincidence he had picked this song. Was there truth to those lyrics? Is this how the cowboy felt about him?

_In the midnight hour she cried- more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried- more, more, more  
In the midnight hour babe- more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more  
More, more, more._

Irvine was putting on quite the performance.

_Oh yeah little baby  
__she want more  
More, more, more, more, more.  
__  
Oh yeah little baby  
__she want more  
__More, more, more, more._

When it was all over, the people at the diner clapped for him. Irvine resumed his seat with Squall, a little out of breath from the performance.

"You're a really good singer. I liked that air guitar you did at the end there," Squall complimented. He didn't show it, but he was pretty much blown away by Irvine's singing.

"Yeah, well, I tried. Billy Idol, you like him?"

"I haven't heard much of his music."

"It's a little old. Thought it'd be right up your alley, though, with your leather fetish and all."

Squall laughed a bit. "I don't have a leather fetish. It's just... comfortable."

"And sexy. Only on you."

"Feels like a second skin," he trailed off.

Irvine and Squall started leaning in simultaneously when a waitress came up to them. "Nice show back there! Desert's on the house today, fellas." She set down two pieces of fruit topped chocolate cake. "Bet your boyfriend was pretty impressed," she said, nudging Irvine's shoulder lightly. She left them, Squall feeling a little awkward about what she'd said.

Irvine noticed Squall become more reserved suddenly. "Hey, don't worry about that. I'm not gonna pressure you into a relationship with me if you don't want one."

Squall wasn't sure where he wanted this thing with Irvine to go. He liked him. And apparently the feeling went both ways, with Irvine's willingness to help him. He needed more time to think about it. It wasn't the way it had been with Cloud. That had been almost like something out of a fairy tale. Love at first sight. It was unreal. He and Cloud had just instantly clicked. Squall thought maybe this was the right approach to take with the cowboy. He didn't want to give his heart to Irvine, but he wanted him to be part of his life. Somewhere inside himself, he still believed his heart belonged to the father of his little boy.

The night went by quickly after that. Squall said it was getting late and he needed to go home. Irvine took care of the check and they left the diner, returning to Squall's house in a few minutes.

Irvine got out of his car to walk Squall to his door. "Thanks for comin' out with me tonight, darlin'."

"No problem. But, next time let me take you out. I was the one that called you in the first place."

"If you insist. For a minute there, I thought there wasn't gonna be a next time."

"Why would you say that?"

"'Cause, we haven't done this." Irvine captured Squall's lips for a small kiss.

Squall didn't make a big deal out of it. He had wanted to kiss him since the diner, after all. They said their goodbyes and Irvine departed, happy this wouldn't be the last time he'd see the brunet.

* * *

"Riku. Come to my study for minute. I need to speak with you."

"Can't. I have to meet Sora in fifteen minutes," Riku said casually. He should have eaten his words. Sephiroth grabbed the boy by the hair and turned him around to face him.

"You won't be seeing your friend for a long time if you don't listen to me." He let go of Riku's hair, the little silver haired boy massaging his aching head.

"What do you want?" Riku spat, trying to put on a brave face, but inside he was terrified of his eldest brother.

"I need to ask you a favor."

* * *

"Cloud's not home yet is he?" Riku asked when he finally got to meet up with his best friend at the playground. Roxas was with him as well.

"Nope. You wanna come in to the apartment?"

"Yeah... all the kids are hogging up the playground."

"Okay, let's go." The three of them went up the apartment building, talking about how they didn't want their summer break to be over.

_'Make it look like an accident. They won't blame you.'_

Riku was more afraid of what Sephiroth might do to his friend if he didn't follow through with the plan than the risk he was taking on all of them.

"Look at what I have guys." Once they were inside the apartment, Riku pulled out a box of fireworks from his messenger bag.

"Cool," Sora exclaimed taking the bag from his friend. He looked through all of the different explosives, excited to see how they worked.

"Wait, aren't some of these banned? I don't think we should be playing with these while Cloud's not around," Roxas said, always the voice of reason to his reckless older brother.

"We're not stupid, Roxas. Why do you always have to be such a nerd?"

"Roxas is right, Sora, we have to be careful with these," Riku agreed, although it was all part of his act.

"Here, Rox, you can have these sparklers to play with. They're for dumb little kids like you."

"Shut up. I'm not taking any part in this. Don't cry to me when you burn your hand off Sora." Roxas stalked off, knowing when to quit when Sora was being too stubborn to listen to him.

"Let's go to the back porch Riku. We can light them there."

* * *

Sora and Riku went through half of the bag, most of them were noise makers. It was still too bright out to burn the ones that sparkled in the air.

Riku started to get uneasy when it was time for him to follow through with what Sephiroth had told him. "Sora I'm thirsty, do you mind getting us some lemonade?"

"'Kay." Sora went back into the kitchen.

_'I'll kill myself if anything happens to Sora or Roxas. I only have one shot at this.'_

Riku's hands were trembling. He fumbled around his bag, quickly retrieving a water bottle. He poured the liquid all over the wooden porch. He didn't know the water had been replaced with lighter fluid. He was just following orders. He lit up a match, throwing it on the ground. When it immediately burst into flames Riku ran back into the apartment.

"Sora... let's wait 'til it gets dark out to light the big ones. You wanna play video games for a while?"

"Um, okay sure."

Sora didn't bother to look outside again. The back door was still open. Soon, the fire would spread into the kitchen.

"Ask Roxas if he wants the play too," Riku asked. He wanted all three of them to be by the front door to make their escape.

* * *

The two younger boys were so caught up in the video game, they didn't sense the smoke coming into the house.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Sora asked. He paused the game for a better listen.

"That's the smoke detector," Roxas shouted. "You guys didn't leave any matches out there did you?" The blonde boy jumped up, running to open the door to the hallway.

"No wait Roxas!" Riku yelled after him, but it was too late. As soon as Roxas opened the door, a wave of sweltering heat came into the living room. The flames were spreading fast down the hallway, licking the sides of the walls, where pictures of the Strifes hung high.

"You idiots! Look at what you did!"

"Let's get the hell out of here," Riku said, not wasting a second before pulling the younger boys out of danger.

"Riku! What happened? You were the last one to come in!" Sora shouted after Riku as they ran down the stairs.

The two brothers were panicking. They could only think how much trouble they would be in when Cloud got home to see their home half burnt.

They went to their neighbors, warning everybody that the top floor was on fire. Once everyone was safely out, and the fire department was on the way, Sora and Roxas looked to Riku for answers.

"I told you guys it was bad idea! I told you! Why did you bring those things here anyway Riku! And Sora, don't act like it's all on him. This is your fault too!"

Sora didn't want to badger his best friend about it, but he wanted to know how it happened. "Riku... you went into the kitchen right after me... didn't you check to see if you left any lit matches on the porch?"

"No... I didn't. I'm sorry guys. I'm really sorry. It was an accident."

* * *

"Vincent. Delivery confirmations." Cloud handed a thin stack of papers to a man with long, flowing black hair, and a deathly white complexion. This man, along with his wife, ran the pastry shop called Valentine's Sweets. Cloud was hired by him on occasion to deliver cakes and pastries to customers who lived further away from the center of Hollow Bastion, sometimes out of town.

Vincent nodded, taking the papers and putting them on his desk to look over later. "You got a call from your brother," Vincent said casually. "He sounded upset. He asked me to tell you to call him as soon as possible. Here's the phone number."

"Oh. Thanks." Cloud immediately picked up Vincent's office phone to dial the number.

"You've got two kid brothers at home. You should... consider getting them a phone to check on them once in a while," Vincent said while the phone rang in Cloud's ear. Cloud looked back at him, nodding at the suggestion. He had a cell phone, but tended to reserve it for business related calls.

"Hello?" Someone finally picked up. "Sora? What's going on?"

From where he was standing, Vincent could hear Sora's voice coming through the phone, high pitched and distressed. He sounded like he was crying.

"Whoa, wait, slow down... there was a fire? Where? Gods, Sora! Are you and Roxas alright? Riku was there too? Hang on, I'll be there in two minutes, I swear." Cloud hung up the phone, spinning around to face Vincent. Cloud's face matched the skin color of the other man. "I have to go now. I'm sorry Vincent, if there are any more deliveries for today, they're gonna have to wait. There was a fire in my apartment."

"Are the boys alright?"

"I dunno, Sora's really shaken up. I'll call you later." Cloud quickly exited the shop, hopped up on his bike and headed back home, or what was left of it. He needed to see the damage for himself.

* * *

In a fit of sobs, Sora explained what had happened to Cloud, telling him both he and Riku had been at fault for starting the fire. Seeing Sora crying made Roxas cry too, while Riku stood further away from them with his head hung low. Cloud could tell there were tears dripping from his eyes as well.

"It's not your fault, guys. I mean... you know better than to play with fire, but I'm supposed to be responsible. I should never have left you guys alone. I'm no better than Cid."

"No, Cloud! We do know better! Roxas even tried to stop us, too, but we didn't listen to him. You're the best big brother we've ever had. Uncle Cid would've never taken care of us like you do!" Sora buried his face in his hands, the tears starting to pour out again.

Cloud's heart sank, questioning whether he was really doing a better job of taking care of his brothers than his uncle. Maybe they were better off living with him again. '_They could've been seriously hurt. They could've died. And it would've been all my fault._' Was it really that bad? Cloud left them alone for, at most, two hours each day when they were in school, eight hours during the summer break. It seemed better than being away from them the whole day, or not spending quality time with them whenever he had free-time. That was their life before Cloud took them to live with him. Where had he gone wrong?

"Cloud... don't beat yourself up. Sora's right. You're the best thing that's happened to them. This isn't anyone's fault but mine," Riku said, his young voice full of remorse. He still wouldn't look any of them.

Cloud looked from Riku to the smoke still coming from the burnt building. The fire had been put out completely, and now the firemen were checking out the damage. Cloud looked down at his brothers, pulling them both into an embrace. "All that matters is that... no one got hurt. Riku, come over here. I want you to know... that don't blame you." He wanted to give the silver haired boy a hug to let him know everything would be fine. Riku didn't budge.

In a silent moment, Cloud heard a car heading towards the scene. It stopped, just behind the fire engine, and Cloud knew exactly who the car belonged to, even before the man stepped out.

He headed towards Riku, but what he did next shocked the Strifes and the other onlookers alike. Sephiroth backhanded Riku where he stood, making the boy tumble backwards onto the pavement.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted, letting go of Roxas and Sora, running over to defend Riku. "What the hell is your problem coming over here to hurt Riku like that!"

"He called to tell me he had burnt someone's home to the ground. I think, that was an appropriate reaction."

"Instead of consoling him like any sane person would do, you come and make him feel guiltier than he already does, you psycho!"

"I don't tell you how to treat your brothers. He knows there are consequences to his actions."

Cloud helped Riku up, soothing the boy's reddening cheek. "Under no circumstances is it okay to hurt a child like that! No matter what he does! Gods, he's just a kid! He didn't mean to burn anyone's home. It was an accident."

"He's twelve, he knows damn well he's not supposed to play with fire unsupervised. I'm surprised you're not angrier at the brat."

"I'm not mad at him at all."

Sephiroth brushed off Cloud's words. He took his gaze off the blonde, who was still protectively holding on to Riku, and looked over the smoking building for a moment. "It'll be uninhabitable for a long time. What are you going to do? Where will you stay? Surely you and your brothers aren't going to sleep on the street while Riku gets to go back and enjoy the comforts of living in a mansion."

"I'll do whatever I see fit. Besides, it's none of your concern."

"I think it is. I'm accountable for Riku after all. It would be a shame if I allowed you and your brothers to suffer because of something I'm responsible for, indirectly or not."

Cloud left Riku for Sora and Roxas to look after. He drew himself up to full height to face Sephiroth, if it helped him any. "What are you talking about? Are you claiming responsibility?"

"It's the least I can do. I have to make it up to you somehow."

Cloud looked at him in disbelief. He didn't sense guilt from the silver haired man, but he looked sincerely sorry for what happened. "How are you gonna go about that?"

"Simple. You need a place to stay, I'll provide one. Assuming you rent and you have no insurance, I'll take care of the expense for the damage to your property as well."

"I... really don't own anything valuable. The most important things to me are safe," Cloud said, emphasizing his point by placing a hand on each of his brothers' shoulders.

"That's fine. Direct me to your landlord. I'll cover whatever damage the insurance on this building doesn't. As for where you'll stay... well, that's up to you to decide. I have ample space to accommodate you and your brothers... or you can stay at a hotel, although that arrangement can only be temporary."

_'Stay with him? In his dreams. I'd rather go back to Cid's place. I don't know anyone else who can offer us a place to stay until I find another rental... It might be best if we stay at a hotel for now.'_

Sora looked up at his older brother, pulling the blonde out of his thoughts. "Cloud, can we stay with Riku?"

Cloud's immediate reaction was to say no, but looking at the small boy, puffy eyed from crying, he couldn't say it. He saw a glimmer of hope in the small boy's eyes, and he didn't want to be the one to break it. Cloud looked from Sora to Roxas to Riku, who was still holding back tears with his hand over his cheek. He knelt down to their level, whispering softly to the three of them. "I know... it sounds like a good idea to stay with Riku's family, but we can't just intrude into the other people's home without thinking it through first."

"You won't be intruding," Riku protested. "Sephiroth invited you to stay. Please, Cloud, it's the least he can do to make it up to you guys. This was all my fault. Let him show you his hospitality. He can be a really nice guy once you get to know him."

Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing. After getting hurt and humiliated in front of a crowd, Riku still spoke kindly of his brother? "It's not about that, Riku. I'm sure you know Sephiroth better than anyone, but I can't accept."

"Why not? Don't you think it's better for Sora and Roxas to have a stable place to stay while they're in school?"

That's right. They had to go back to school in a week. "You make a good point, Riku..."

"I don't want to go back with Cid, Cloud..."

Cloud turned to Roxas, who had been quiet until now. "Why would you say that? I'm not gonna make you go back."

"You were saying how you were no better than him. I thought.. you wanted to give up... taking care of us."

"Roxas... I would never. It's just that, I'm only one person, and it's difficult for me to work and be there for you guys at the same time. See what happened today because I left you alone?"

"And if you stay with us... just for a little while, they won't be alone. We have a whole staff of people to do things for us."

A while back, Cloud could've sworn Riku hated living at the mansion. He wouldn't even invite Sora over, now he was convincing them to come live there? Something didn't add up.

"I really want to stay at Riku's, Cloud," Sora pleaded. "Just until we find another place to live."

Cloud finally gave in. "Fine. But as soon as I find an apartment, I don't want to hear anyone complaining that it's too small, we're moving out."

"Thank you Cloud." Sora hugged his brother again. Although Roxas wasn't too happy about going to live with Riku, he could get used to the idea of living in a mansion. He joined the hug his brothers were sharing.

Riku quietly walked away from the scene, going back to his own brother. "I hope you're happy now, you sick son of a bitch."

"Learn to hold your tongue boy. That's no way to talk about your dear dead mother. Nevertheless, you did well, Riku. You'll be rewarded. Now, get in the car. I have some pills in there if you want to take them." He pointed to his cheek. "For the pain."

Riku narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth. Never in his young life did he hate the man more than he did at this moment.

* * *

_'What's Tifa doing over here this early?' _Squall went over to see who'd been knocking impatiently at his door. To his surprise, it was none other than his date from a few nights ago. He opened the door cautiously. "Hey. Irvine... what are you doing here?"

The cowboy flashed him a grin. "Hehe, just come to see you, darlin'. I'm not gonna bite you, Leon, you can let go of the door. Although, I'd enjoy that..."

Squall let his guard down, just a notch, and opened the door fully to let the cowboy come inside. "Aren't you supposed to be busy, having your own business and all?"

"Nope, I close up shop on Sundays. So... this is your lovely abode. Oh... my... Gods? Is this? Is he really?" Irvine was speechless upon seeing the tiny brunet boy, the spitting image of Squall. The boy was more preoccupied with building a tower of blocks than the man that had just walked into the living room.

"Denzel. This is a friend of mine. Say hello to Irvine."

The little boy looked up flashing his glowing blue orbs at the tall cowboy for the first time. He waved his tiny hand in greeting. "Hullo Irvy."

"Hey there, little buddy." Irvine turned his attention back to Squall. "Man, this is so weird. He looks... exactly like you! But those eyes... they're like... like... nothing I've ever seen before."

"If you'd paid more attention to Cloud, you would know that's where he gets it from."

"Is that right? Tch, so weird. You weren't kiddin'. He's really _your_ kid."

Denzel stood up from the rug where he was playing and went up to Irvine with a block in his hand.

"For me? You want me to play with you?"

"Mmhm."

"Is it okay?" Irvine looked over at Squall for permission.

"Sure, why not?" A small smile formed on the brunet's lips.

"Alright! Come on Denzel, you'll be my little buddy. Let's start buildin' us a tower!" Irvine sat on the rug cross-legged next to Denzel.

"Make a big one!" Denzel cocked his head to one side at the cowboy. Even his mannerisms were akin to Squall's, Irvine noted.

"Oh, yeah, it'll be huge!"

For the rest of the morning Squall watched in amusement as Denzel and his new found friend built tower after tower of colorful blocks. Irvine had something Squall lacked; and that was simple childish enthusiasm when it came to playing games with Denzel. Squall thought it was sweet that Irvine didn't mind playing with his little boy for a while.

"I think it's time for your nap, Denz." Squall scooped up the toddler in his arms after a few good hours of playtime.

"I dun wanna nap." Denzel pouted, squirming around to be let free, although his eyes said otherwise. The little boy was exhausted.

"Come on. Just a little while. When you wake up I'll have your lunch ready. I'll make your favorite."

"Winnie the Pooh san-wich?" That was his name for a honey and peanut butter sandwich.

"Yes, Denzel, but you need to take a nap first."

"Mm... okay, daddy." Denzel stopped kicking around, letting out a little yawn as Squall carried him into his bedroom.

Squall went back to the living room where Irvine was finishing picking up the mess of toys.

"Man, I didn't know kids could take so much out of you! I'm spent!" Irvine exclaimed, taking a break on the sofa.

"Try doing this everyday," Squall said flatly.

"Can't imagine. How do you do it, Leon? He's such good little boy, too. Not like some other kids I've seen. Drive their parents crazy."

Squall cracked a small smile. "I'm just always there for him."

"Yeah. Guess that must be it."

"I'm gonna start on lunch if you want to join me in the kitchen."

"Sure."

* * *

"Leon. I actually came over 'cause I wanted to talk to you about what I asked you the other night. About... finishing school." Irvine stood over the kitchen counter while Squall prepared some sandwiches.

"Yeah?"

"So... I actually did some research, made a few phone calls to this school that offers night classes nearby. You just have to go register, I already paid for the courses. Class starts next week."

"How did you know which credits I had to make up?"

"Like I said... research. I got your transcripts from HBH."

"You... did all that for me?" Squall paused what he was doing, looking at Irvine in disbelief.

"Yep. A simple thank you will suffice," he said, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"No, it's not that I'm not grateful. It just... why? Why are you doing this for me? I never even acknowledged you while we were in high school. I didn't even know you existed. We met only because I thought you were looking for someone to sleep with. Why would you care about someone like me?"

"Why wouldn't I? Leon. You're the first person in a long time I've felt like I've had a real connection with. And, I don't want to change the life you've grown accustomed to, but... I think you deserve a better one. Don't you think you're worth more than the ten minutes of satisfaction you give people?"

"So... that's what this is about..."

"No, don't take it the wrong way. I know you didn't wake up one day wanting to sell your body for a living. Things just happened. I completely understand that. But, you know... it's not too late to change all that. This is where it starts." Irvine took out a thin stack of folded papers from his pant pocket. "Here. They're your registration papers."

Squall took a moment to finish up the sandwiches and wiped his hands clean. He took the papers, giving them a look over. "So this is really happening. Thank you."

"Don't worry about going back to work. I'll have that covered for you too. I think... once you get your credits to graduate, you'll be able to get a job at the local middle school. I... looked over your self defense profile. It looks like you were really good with the gunblade. They're looking for someone to cover the twelve to fourteen year old age group, teaching them self defense and physical education. You're good with kids right?"

"I'd like to think I've gotten better, having one of my own."

"Great. Everything's set."

"There's only one problem. It says here the night classes are six nights a week, from six pm to nine pm. I don't have anyone to take care of Denzel at that time."

"Come on, darlin'. You saw how well he got along with me. Don't you think I could handle him for three hours a night? I close up shop at six in the evening anyway."

"I wouldn't want to impose. You're already doing so much for me."

"Nonsense. I'd be happy to babysit the little tyke."

Squall let out a small sigh. He didn't quite know what he was feeling. Relief? Anyway, it felt good when Irvine came around the counter and pulled him into his arms. "Irvine..."

The cowboy took Squall's chin in his hand, tilting his face up to meet his own. "Things will get better for you. I promise."

* * *

Denzel still hadn't gotten used to sleeping in his own room. Even after Squall had gotten him a special animal themed bed, he dreaded taking midday or afternoon naps because he'd have to wake up to a shaded empty room. His nap didn't last long today, and as soon as he woke up, he climbed out of the small bed and ran out of the room. He stood at the kitchen doorway blinking blearily as he saw his father doing something he'd never seen him do before. "Daddy?'

As soon as the sound of the high-pitched voice hit Squall's ears, he gasped, shoving the auburn haired cowboy away from him. "Denzel," he said, a bit out of breath after having Irvine's mouth over his for so long. "You're awake. Go put your slippers on. Lunch is almost ready."

"Okay daddy," the little boy answered, still curious as to what he'd seen.

"What's wrong? Why'd you send me flyin' as soon as Denzel came in here?"

"It's... nothing. I, uh," Squall busied himself with cutting up apples into wedges so that he wouldn't have to face the cowboy. "Denzel's never seen me with anyone before."

"You mean, other than 'work', you never actually hook up with anyone outside of that?"

"Of course. I like to keep that separate from my home life. You're the only exception I guess... Since we're going out or whatever..." The concept sounded awkward to Squall. He never 'dated' Cloud. He knew Cloud was the one he wanted to be with from the start. Squall was trying hard to understand his feelings for the cowboy, but Irvine was making it difficult for Squall not to fall head over heels for him.

"Don't sweat it, darlin'. I get it."

Denzel came back into the kitchen with a pair of moogle slippers on his feet. "'Scuse me."

"Oh, let me get out of your way." Irvine stepped out of the small kitchen area, watching as the little brunet boy climbed on a step stool to wash his hands.

"Wow. You do things all by yourself without your daddy tellin' you to? And you're only three years old?"

"Uh-huh. I brush my teef by, um, by myself too."

"Really? Good for you Denzel. Wow, Leon. That's a smart kid you've got there. I noticed he converses better than most three-year-olds when I was playing with him. You outta think about starting him off in school soon."

"Yeah. He'll do well in preschool. He's very independent."

"Well, no mystery who he takes after."

Squall let out a soft chuckle. "It's not just me."

Irvine figured Squall was referring to Cloud.

"I _have_ been thinking about giving him a head start in school. I just don't think he's ready to let go of me yet. You'll tell me when you're ready to go to school right, Denz?"

"Mmhm. Wif you daddy."

"You know I can't go to school with you, baby."

"Theeen, I don't wanna. No daddy, no school." Denzel kept shaking his head.

Squall turned back to Irvine. "See what I mean? Besides that, I don't think I'm ready to let go either."

"He's really attached to you."

Squall shrugged his shoulders. "I'm all he knows. Well, other than 'Aunt' Tifa. She's my neighbor. She has a daughter about a year older than Denzel, so we arranged to take turns babysitting when we're working. He spends a lot of time with her too... but you know, there's nothing like seeing his face light up when I go pick him up, or I come home early from work and he's happy to see me."

"I can imagine," Irvine nodded cheerfully. Squall was almost done preparing their meal. "Let me make myself useful and give you a hand with those." He set some plates on the table while Squall served the sandwiches, fruit, and drinks.

Denzel took his seat at the table. "Thank you, daddy."

Irvine ruffled the little brunet's hair before he sat down next to him. "So what do you and your daddy do for fun?"

Denzel was in the middle of opening up his sandwich to lick off the honey first, a funny habit of his. "Daddy takes me to the park! I like the beach! An' I like the zoo..."

"The zoo? I didn't know Traverse town had a zoo. Or a beach."

Squall answered for him. "It doesn't. We go over to Twilight town for that."

"Oh... sounds like fun. Hey, next time you guys decide to go to the beach, is it okay if I come along?"

"Sure, Irvine."

"Irvy come wif us to the beach?"

"Daddy says yes." Irvine winked at the boy.

"Yay! I like your new friend daddy!"

This was a new beginning for Squall. After that day, it become routine for Irvine to stop by and pay the Leonharts a visit. Squall kept his word, and started taking his make up courses the following week. He aced everything without a hitch. Before he knew it, the night classes were over and he'd finally earned enough credits to be a high school graduate. All the while, he and Irvine became closer than before.

* * *

"So... how'd the interview with the school go, darlin'?" Irvine was on one of his usual visits to Squall's place tonight.

"Not good..." Squall said, his tone grave.

"Wha? You're kidding! I thought for sure y-"

Squall cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips. "Not good. Great. I got the job, Irvine." Denzel was in the living room with them, but Squall didn't care to hide his relationship with the cowboy from him anymore.

This was the happiest he'd seen Squall in... ever. "You serious?"

"Yes. My starting salary isn't looking too bad either. I owe it all to you."

"No, I just gave you the push in the right direction. You did it by yourself. You hear that Denzel? Daddy's got a new job... but I guess you didn't know... well let me say it as nicely as I can, his old job sucked. Literally."

"Irvine." Squall gave him a playful whack, being too happy to worry about anything.

"What? He's a kid, he doesn't know what that means."

"Whatever."

"How about you go back to showin' me some love."

Squall let Irvine pull him into another kiss, the two stumbling into the sofa. "Not in front of Denzel."

"Let 'im look."

Squall reluctantly freed himself from Irvine's arms. "Let's go out for dinner to celebrate."

"Anything you want, darlin'. You earned it."

When they got back to Squall's house, it was late. Denzel had fallen asleep on the car ride home, so Squall carried the boy to his bed, tucking him in for the night.

Squall stepped out of Denzel's bedroom, shutting the door with a soft click. He looked around for Irvine, wondering if he had already left. "Irvine? Are you still here," he asked in a loud whisper.

Irvine came out of Squall's bedroom dressed in only his boxers, attacking the brunet's lips in a passionate kiss. There was no mistake they both wanted the same thing tonight. Irvine's hands started peeling away clothes.

Since their first raunchy night after meeting at the bar, they had both longed for the day they could let their feelings for each other manifest into passionate lovemaking. But the timing had never been quite right, until now. It wasn't an overstatement to say, this was the best sex either of them had had in a long time.

* * *

A few days had turned into a week. A couple of weeks had turned into a month. Two more months passed Cloud by like a dream. He was still living in Sephiroth's mansion.

Things had changed overnight.

Sora and Roxas had taken up residence in the two empty rooms left behind by Yazoo and Loz, Sephiroth's younger brothers, respectively. Cloud never thought he'd end up sharing the master bedroom.

Initially, Sephiroth had given him a large room that had never belonged to anyone. That arrangement hadn't lasted long, though.

Cloud stood on the balcony of the room he shared with the master himself. The night was cooler than he would've liked, but the sky was clear blue, stars shining brilliantly and the moon's light borrowing extra brightness from the sun. Cloud's mind wandered back to that first night. The night had been just like this one.

"_You'll never get it out like that in one piece." _

_Cloud was startled by the deep silk voice coming from his doorway. He turned back to see Sephiroth standing there casually, wearing only a pair of black satin sleep pants. How long had he been watching him?_

_Sephiroth let himself into the room to help Cloud with his project. "May I?"_

"_Sure... here. Be careful with it." Cloud handed the silver haired man the charred picture frame that held a photo of himself with his two brothers from when they were five and six years old. He cherished that photo the most because, it had been taken by his former boyfriend on the first day of the summer solstice that year. Squall undoubtedly kept the rest of those photos, but Cloud would never know. "The heat made the picture stick to the glass. I dunno if it'll come out."_

_Sephiroth held the frame delicately. He worked at it slowly, but soon enough, the photo started to peel away from the window. "All it needed was some patience." Sephiroth handed the photo back to Cloud._

"_Thanks," Cloud said, halfheartedly. He hadn't asked for help, but received it anyway. He should have been grateful Sephiroth saved that memory from being trashed, although, knowing the man's history made it difficult for Cloud to be genuinely nice to him._

_Sephiroth curled up his lips when he noticed the small blonde scanning his eyes over his bare body. _

'His body is godly. Shit. He knows I'm checking him out.'

"_It's okay to look, doll."_

_Cloud immediately turned away. "What're you talking about? I'm not in the least bit interested in you if that's what you're getting at."_

"_I wasn't getting at anything. But now I know what _you_ were thinking about."_

"_Shut up. You don't know anything about me. Quit being such a cocky bastard and stop pretending like you don't go around sleeping with sixteen-year-old boys!"_

"_Dear, little spiteful Cloud. It's been... five years. After all this time, you still resent what happened with a boy you didn't even care about. Why is that you're the _only_ one that still hasn't let go of the past? Zack and I have both moved on with our lives."_

"_You ruined everything I could've had with him! You have no idea what you're talking about. I loved him, and he loved me! So don't start feigning concern to try to seduce me like you did him because it's not gonna work!"_

"_Really? Because, I could have sworn, something got you all fired up. And I'm loving every moment of it. How long do you think you'll be able to abstain?"_

"_You-" Cloud started heaving, not being able to finish his sentence when Sephiroth grabbed hold of his shoulders. With a swift motion, Sephiroth pulled down the zipper of Cloud's sleeveless sweater, delighted at the sight of the blonde man's unblemished muscular body._

_Next thing Cloud felt was a pair of dark velvety lips crashing against his mouth. His back was being pressed against a wall, then he was lifted off his feet, legs wrapping themselves around the other man for support, feeling up against the hard built body. He was dropped onto the bed, Sephiroth's flowing hair curtaining them both as he hovered over him. _

_Chills ran down Cloud's body knowing what would come next._

Cloud snapped himself back into the present time. That first night was brutal. They both woke up with bruises, bites, and claw marks as proof.

Each subsequent night, however, was a different story. Every night, the sex became gentler, more passionate than the last. Sephiroth promised Cloud he'd be a good lover if that was what he wanted. Most nights there were very few words exchanged between the two of them. And usually it was only after the younger residents of the mansion were asleep that Cloud would sneak over to the master bedroom. Cloud wouldn't let it go. He couldn't. He was addicted to Sephiroth.

The secret was found out eventually by none other than Kadaj. The nineteen-year-old had graduated from the private high school all of Sephiroth's family attended, and gone on to further his studies. He was dropped from the university in less than a year because of his poor attendance and falling grades, so his time now was spent partying or hanging around the mansion.

Kadaj, being the melodramatic prima donna that he was, made a scandal of it when he crept into the mansion after a late night of drinking only to hear noises coming from Sephiroth's bedroom. He had immediately recognized Cloud's voice, even in his drunken haze.

There had always been tension between Sephiroth and Kadaj, even before the Strifes went to live with them. But it increased tenfold as soon as the blonde was around. Both were physically attracted to him, eager to have him in bed for themselves. Cloud wasn't completely oblivious to the fact. He just chose to ignore it and continued to search for an affordable place to rent so that he could move out as soon as possible with his brothers. He thought it would be over before anything started, never having to look back. Except this was Sephiroth he was dealing with, and he made sure Cloud would never forget the time he spent with him.

Kadaj had acted like a child, jealous that his older brother had stolen his toy. That disastrous night made Cloud regret ever laying eyes on either of the silver haired brothers. It was humiliating, because Kadaj's drunken ranting had woken up everyone else in the mansion. An awkward, embarrassing conversation followed the next morning, as Cloud tried to explain to Sora, Roxas, and Riku what was going on between him and Sephiroth. He lied to them, saying that Sephiroth's kindness in his time of need had made him see what a caring, loving person he was, and that he was actually in love with the man. The two naïve boys believed every word their older brother told them. Riku on the other hand, wasn't convinced. Even with his young age, Riku understood that their was such a thing as physical relationships. He knew there was nothing but lust behind the whole affair.

"Reminiscing, are we?" Sephiroth's cold eyes were boring into Cloud's back, he could feel it.

"Had a long day at work. I just... wanna go to sleep tonight." Cloud hugged himself to shield the cool night's breeze. He gazed up at the dark blue sky a while longer.

"Very well. I don't understand why you work so hard, when I provide you with everything you need and more." Sephiroth lightly wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist, joining him at his side.

Cloud was getting sick of feeling like he depended on Sephiroth to live. He turned on his heel, brushing away Sephiroth's arm, leaving him alone on the balcony. He didn't care if it was rude. Cloud tucked himself under the bed covers, turning on his side to face opposite the balcony. The last thing he heard was a soft, eerie chuckle coming from the balcony, before his mind drifted away into unconsciousness.

* * *

The hum of the motorcycle stopped as Cloud found a place to park his old Hardy Daytona. He was at the Crystal Fissure today. A visit to area had been long overdue.

"Still the same old place," he uttered to himself. He took a stroll down through the cave-like structure, finding exactly what he was looking for. "Give me you best shot, you heartless freaks!" He tried to provoke them, and it worked. Almost instantly, a small swarm of pitch black creatures with yellow glowing eyes surrounded the blonde, his sword at the ready.

This was a good outlet for him. He was at a loss for what to do about everything that had happened over the past few months. This was the only place he felt like he was in control.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Sora was busying himself looking for his best friend. It was odd that he would have left somewhere without telling him.

"Roxas, have you seen Riku? Roxas!"

The blonde boy was occupied with a school project. He popped his headphones out of his ear. "Huh?"

"Have you seen Riku?"

"Hm.. Nope, haven't seen him. You wanna help me with this?"

"Homework? On a Saturday morning? No thanks, Rox."

Roxas rolled his eyes at his brother, continuing to work on his assignment.

Sora went on back to check Riku's room for the second time. Maybe he was pulling a prank on him and was hiding somewhere to scare him. He entered the room cautiously this time. He was startled when he found Kadaj trashing the room, apparently looking for something that belonged to him.

"Where the fuck did that little ass shit put it!"

"Kadaj?"

The young man barely looked back to see who had interrupted his search. "What do you want?"

"Why are you in Riku's room?"

"Why do you think? I'm looking for something. Your little friend likes to steal my shit and hide it in his room."

"Oh. Um... have you seen Riku at all today? I've been looking for him."

"Tch..." Kadaj, stopped rummaging through the closet, flicking his bangs off of his eyes. "I think Sephiroth took him somewhere. An appointment, or a meeting, or something. I dunno. He's not here."

"Oh." Why hadn't Riku said anything?

"You wanna help me find what I'm looking for?"

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"It's my magic fairy dust."

"What?"

"I'm not kidding. It's real. If you help me find it, I'll share with you, okay?"

"Okay... what's it look like?"

"He probably put it in box. It should still be in a little plastic bag. It looks like... sugar."

"'Kay. I'll check under the bed. That's where he keeps his key to our secret hide out... I mean... uh... you didn't hear that!"

"You just find my fairy dust, okay, and I won't tell Riku you told me about your little clubhouse or whatever."

Sora slipped himself under the bed. There was a loose wooden floorboard under there. Sora knew it was easily raised, and sure enough there was the box, like a tiny treasure chest, inside. He unclasped the box finding a number of trinkets that were probably treasures to his best friend. Their secret key was in there, as well as the so called magic fairy dust Kadaj was looking for.

Sora put the box back where it belonged, only taking out the bag. "Is this it?" he asked, getting out from underneath Riku's bed.

"Oh gods! Yes, that's it! Hahaha! Good job, Sora! I guess your not completely useless. So, you really want to see how it works?"

"Yeah!"

Kadaj gave him a wicked smile, but it flew right passed the young boy. "Come with me to my room."

* * *

Kadaj's room was dark. All the blinds were pulled down creating a dim atmosphere. His spacious bed was covered with a black veil. Sora was a little uneasy coming into the room.

Kadaj climbed into his bed, holding the veil open for Sora to go in after him. "Hurry up and come in."

Sora did as he was told.

Kadaj grabbed a book showing it to Sora. "It's my magic spell book." It was really his writing journal. He opened the book, taking out a thin metal razor.

"What's that for?"

"You'll see." Kadaj poured out a small amount of the powder on the journal, straightening the substance into two thin lines. "Now this is where it gets fun. You hold your finger over one nostril so that you can only breathe on one side," he said, demonstrating to his young audience. "Then you do this."

Sora was starting to think this was no magic dust. Kadaj had just snorted the powder through his nose.

"Feels good... try it. You'll love it."

"I... think I should go." Sora made a move to get off the bed, but Kadaj held onto his arm, being careful not to knock over the book.

"I don't think so. I showed you my secret. Now you have to do it, or else... I'll have to hurt you." Sora shook his head at him. "Do it!"

Sora was starting to tear up. There was something very wrong going on here. Sora's hand reluctantly went up to cover his nostril.

"That's better." Kadaj let out a crazy laugh as he watched the small boy sniff a bit of the powder. "You have to do better than that. Try it again."

Sora dipped his head down and took a little more. He was starting to feel funny. After a minute, his head started to feel lighter.

Kadaj poured more of the salt-like powder, cutting it into strips for them to take turns sharing. All the while, he kept leering at Sora. "See? Don't you feel like you can fly now?"

"Kinda... I feel weird."

"It's magical! Hahahaha! Sora. So. RA. Hah. Why do you like Riku? He's such a prick."

"Riku. Is my best friend." It took a little while, but the drug was starting to take effect.

"Mmh-mm. I'm your best friend." Kadaj stood up on his bed and started to jump. "Dance with me Sora."

Sora stood up to jump with him. "There's. No music."

"Listen to it! It's in my head."

"I hear it! I can read minds! Haha!"

Suddenly, Kadaj toppled over on top of the little brunet. He lifted himself up, looking at the young boy. Another weird laugh. He gave Sora an eerie grin.

"Kadaj. What. What're you doin'," Sora asked in stupor. He felt Kadaj's lips on his neck. It made him uncomfortable, the way Kadaj started to touch him.

A loud bang startled the two of them. "Sora! Sora! Kadaj! What in the hell are you doing?" It was Riku. "Let him go! What did you do to Sora!" Riku yanked Kadaj away from Sora, making his older brother fall to the floor. "You fucked up shithead! I'll kill you if you hurt him!" Riku helped Sora sit up, shaking him when he noticed his eyes looked different, glazed over and dilated. "What did he do to you Sora? Did he give you something?"

"I. He gave me. Dust. He said it was magic dust."

"No..." Riku let go of Sora, looking to the floor where Kadaj lay. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Your friend was curious. I only let him indulge. Haha! Ugh!" A kick to the face shut him up for a second. Riku's anger started to boil. He jumped Kadaj, strangling his neck with intent. Kadaj could only laugh maniacally, as his younger brother's strength wasn't nearly enough to even impair him.

"What's going on in here! Riku?" Riku was pulled away from Kadaj. Sephiroth managed to restrict him until he started to explain what was going on.

"That asshole did something to Sora! He gave him drugs! When I came in here he was trying to-"

"Shut your mouth! Riku. Get a hold of yourself. As for you, Kadaj. You're pathetic. Preying on a naïve innocent child. I've had enough of your drug infested life. You're a parasite. You get as far away from here before you cause our family another scandal. If Cloud finds out what happened-"

"What do you mean if? Cloud has to know!" Riku shouted, still writhing around to be free of Sephiroth's grip.

"No. He won't. I will look after Sora until he's better. You will not say a word to that bimbo. Unless you want me to finish what Kadaj started."

Riku stopped in horror. "You wouldn't! You're both sick!" The silver haired boy watched Sora as he started to fall asleep. He must not have known what was going on. Sephiroth loosened his grip on Riku, allowing him to go free. He immediately ran over to cry over Sora's small form.

"R-Riku? What's wrong?"

"Sora... I'm so sorry..."

Kadaj got up, feeling the effects of the high start to wear off. "Motherfucker. You want me to leave? Talking shit about me? Fucking hypocrite."

"Say another word Kadaj, and I'll have Riku use you as a dart board."

"Tch. Go fuck yourself."

"Step aside." Sephiroth shoved Riku away from Sora, easily scooping up the boy's small fragile body. "I'll nurse him until he's better. I'll put him to bed. You will tell Cloud and his brother that he was feeling ill and he came to me for help. I gave him medicine and he'll be fine when he wakes up. Understood?"

Riku shook his head, looking at his feet, while tears trickled from his eyes.

"Riku!"

Riku finally faced him to respond. "Fine! I'll lie for you! But if any of you ever tries to hurt Sora, or Cloud, or Roxas I'll-"

"You'll what? That's what I thought. I assure you, child. Nothing will happen to your friend or the little one ever again. As for Cloud... that's between me and him." Before he left with Sora, Sephiroth addressed Kadaj one last time. "You have twenty-four hours to pack your things and leave. Starting now."

* * *

Cloud didn't come home until late in the evening. Sephiroth had given Sora everything he could to clean out the drug from his system. He fed him and told him he should go to sleep early to get rid of the headache that started to develop after sobering up.

When Cloud got in, he didn't suspect a thing. He simply went to check on Sora, who was asleep peacefully. Roxas showed him the finished project he had been diligently working on all day.

"Radiant Garden: Hollow Bastion's Hidden History," Cloud read the title on the presentation board aloud. "Nice job, Roxas. It looks great."

"Yep. And no one even helped me. I guess Sora was feeling sick."

"Yeah, Riku told me. I hope he didn't catch a cold."

Roxas shrugged. "He'll be okay." They heard a door slam outside Roxas's room.

Cloud poked his head out the door to see who was making a ruckus while Sora was asleep.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here if anybody cares!"

Cloud stepped out of the room fully as Kadaj passed him by with baggage in hand. "Where are you going?" He asked out of curiosity, not concern.

"Fuck if you care. I got sick of Sephiroth. It's about time I get out of this shithole. Besides, it's disgusting the way you two fuck at night and try to pass it off as a romantic relationship. At least I don't try to hide behind some bullshit pretense."

Cloud was glad to be rid of the silver haired nightmare. He didn't say another word to him, letting him leave in peace, well, as peaceful as it got for Kadaj.

Cloud went back to Roxas's room. "What was that all about?" The blonde boy asked.

"I dunno. I guess Kadaj is leaving the mansion for good."

"Oh. I never liked him anyway. He's such a weirdo."

Cloud laughed at Roxas's remark. "Sure is, kiddo. He talks because no one ever told him to shut up when he was younger. You know how I feel about Sephiroth."

"Yeah."

Cloud ran a hand through his spikes, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. It was hard lying about his relationship with Sephiroth to his brothers. He wished he'd never started anything with the man. "By the way, Roxas. I'm sorry I got here so late. I could've helped you with your project."

"It's okay Cloud. I know you need your alone time."

"Thanks, Rox. I didn't mean to stay out so late. The Hardy broke down. I had to fix it up myself on the side of the road."

"Oh. What was wrong with it?"

They heard a quick rap on the door. "Can I come in?"

Cloud looked over to Roxas who nodded, allowing Sephiroth to come into his room.

"I was walking by and overheard a little of your conversation. Cloud, do you mind coming out with me for a moment?"

"Excuse me, Roxas. I'll be right back."

Cloud followed Sephiroth out of the room, leading him down the stairs to an exit. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Sephiroth opened the door to a underground garage Cloud had never seen before.

"What is this?" Cloud was in awe of the sight. Four gleaming motorcycles were lined diagonally along the wall.

"My business has always been with cars, but my family has always appreciated motorcycles. These two," he pointed to the first two, "were Loz and Yazoo's. They left them behind when they moved out. This one was Kadaj's, but the idiot lost his privilege to ride it a long time ago. And this one, is mine. It's a Fenrir model, Shinra motorcycle. I don't ride it often. In fact, I believe I rode it a total of four times in the past two years. I'm thinking, you might make better use of it than me."

"What do I have to do to get it?" Cloud asked. He knew nothing Sephiroth gave him came without a price.

The silver haired man laughed. "Nothing. Why do you always assume the worst of me?"

"Because you're a dick. And we haven't had sex in three weeks. I'm assuming that you're doing this because you want to get laid."

"So you've been keeping track? You know you're not the only person who can satisfy me. Remember that handsome redhead you met a while back?"

Cloud racked his brain, remembering a name. "Genesis?"

"He isn't only my business partner. We have a casual arrangement as well."

Of course Sephiroth would do that. Why wouldn't he? Unless he was bluffing. Cloud couldn't tell. Sephiroth had the wealth, the mystery, the charm, the looks. And he was a damn good lover in bed. Anyone would want to sleep with him. It shouldn't have come as a shock to Cloud to find out Sephiroth had another lover. He never struck Cloud as the kind of person that was faithful to one partner. Even so, Cloud was speechless.

"The bike is yours to keep. Simple as that. I overheard you talking to your brother. I only thought it might be nice if you got rid of that piece of scrap metal you ride and replaced it with Shinra's state-of-the-art model." Sephiroth held the key to the bike, handing it over Cloud. "It's your call."

Cloud snatched the key from Sephiroth. "Fine. I'll keep it."

"Might keep your weapons tucked in there nicely as well."

Sephiroth left Cloud alone to further inspect the bike. Cloud had never had anything this luxurious before. He was excited about his new set of wheels, although, he would never openly express it to Sephiroth.

* * *

"Good night, Denzel. I love you, baby."

"Good night. Daddy?"

"Yeah, Denz?"

"Do you love Irvy?"

Squall shut his eyes, bringing a hand to his forehead. He knew this would come one day. "Denzel... it's going to be difficult for you to understand right now. I'm not sure if I do."

"Why are you an' Irvy always kissin'?"

Where was all this coming from? "Because... we..." What could he say? "It's what grown-ups do, when they have strong feelings for each other."

"Oh. Marlene told me that's what happens when grown-ups love each other. She said her momma Tifa told her that. Tifa has a friend she loves. She says she always kisses him. Like you an' Irvy."

Damned Tifa and her stupid boyfriend. Why couldn't she explain things more vaguely to the little girl? Now Denzel was confused. "Not everyone's the same Denzel. Maybe, Tifa and her friend love each other. But... Irvine and I, share a different kind of connection. I've told you before... the only people that have my heart are you... and Cloud."

Denzel got up from his bed to pick up a silver locket that hung on his wall.

"Read what it says."

Denzel looked at the engraving in the front of the locket. He knew it from memory. At barely four years old, he was still too young to read, but had already memorized some word structures. "For. My. Love."

"Mm-hm. Cloud gave that to me as gift. Before you were born."

Denzel clicked the locket open.

"Remember what I told you? Cloud is the one who helped make you. You're a part of him, just like you're a part of me, and we'll always be connected through you. I can never love anyone, like I love him."

Denzel was taking a long hard look at the picture of the blonde teenager inside the locket. It was a photo of Cloud and Squall at the beach in the summer time. "Why can't I ever see my real daddy? Is he dead?"

Squall couldn't believe what he was hearing. How long would he have to keep making excuses for himself? "No. He's fine. I promise Denzel. You will get to see him. We both will. Now, go to sleep." Squall took the locket, replacing it back on its hook on the wall. He leaned over his small son, giving him a peck on the forehead, and tucked him in once more. "'Night."

"G'night."

* * *

"Sora?"

Sora sat up in his bed, the rush of blood to his head making him dizzy. "Hmm? Ooh. My head hurts," Sora rubbed at his temples with his small hands. "Riku?"

"Hey Sora."

"What are you doing in my room? How long have I been asleep? It's dark out."

"For a few hours. Do you remember anything from before you fell asleep?"

"Kinda. I remember Seph gave me some bitter juice to drink. And..." Sora closed his eyes and fell back on his bed. "Did that really happen? Kadaj. I remember you fighting with him, Seph was yelling at the two of you... and I was... I was..."

"Sora... Kadaj drugged you. You were talking nonsense. You said he gave you magic dust. How did this happen Sora? Did you help Kadaj find the drugs? You're the only one who knew about my secret hiding place. I was keeping it so he wouldn't get high again."

"I- he asked me for help. I didn't know it was drugs. Really. I had no idea."

"Honestly Sora? And then- did he make you to take them?"

"Well not at first. I went to his room because... I thought it was just a game. I knew something was wrong. But I didn't say anything. He started getting mad when I tried to leave. So I did what he told me to do. I sniffed it."

"Oh, Sora." Riku threw himself on his friend, hugging him tightly. He started to sob on his shoulder.

"Riku. I'm okay. Don't cry."

Riku pulled away from the embrace to talk to Sora face to face. "I'm sorry this happened to you, but you can't tell anyone. Not Cloud. Not Roxas. No one."

"Why?"

"Promise me you won't tell."

"I promise. But why can't I say anything? I thought you hated Kadaj. This'll get him for sure."

"Because Sephiroth is just as crazy as Kadaj. He says he'll do something bad if you tell. He wants Cloud to stay here. If you tell, Cloud will want to leave. And Sephiroth won't let him."

"I don't understand."

"I wish I could explain it better. Sora. It doesn't matter now. You'll be safe. Sephiroth kicked Kadaj out of the mansion. He already left."

"Oh. What's the matter then Riku? Why are you still crying?"

"Because... it's all my fault. Kadaj. He could have hurt you today. Bad. And it's all because... I went along with that stupid plan. You and your brothers should have never moved here. All Sephiroth ever wanted to do was use Cloud."

"What are you talking about? I thought Cloud wanted to stay here because Seph's been really good to us."

Riku shook his head, as if saying that he couldn't give away any more information than that. "Nothing. Never mind. Are you hungry? I'll go get you something to eat, okay? If Cloud comes in here, remember, tell him you're feeling better."

"Okay, Riku."

Sora watched as his best friend left the room. He laid his aching head on the pillow, pondering everything Riku had told him. He didn't understand any of it. But he wasn't about to betray his friend. It would stay a secret for as long as it had to.

* * *

Squall parked his car near the front of the shop he had become all too familiar with. It was almost closing time for Irvine. Squall had agreed to pick him up today to go to movie theater with Denzel.

"Come on, baby." Squall unbuckled Denzel's booster seat, helping him out of the car. He held his hand as they crossed the street to the storefront. Squall stopped to peek through the glass window inside the shop. He tried waving to get the cowboy's attention, but he was currently engaged in entertaining three of his guests. All young women. This shouldn't have bothered Squall as much as it did. He couldn't help it. This feeling. Was it jealousy? His heart sank as Irvine actually held one of the women's hands. This was all part of his job, Squall told himself. No. Irvine was clearly flirting with them. All of them.

Squall went inside the shop. Irvine's attention immediately turned to him. "Hey, Leon, Denzel! You guys are here early."

"Aw so cute!" One of the women exclaimed, kneeling down to pinch Denzel's cheek. She was the one who Irvine had gotten the closest to.

Why wouldn't he, Squall thought. He knew what a big flirt the cowboy was. She was a fairly attractive girl, with a fit tan body, long blonde hair in miniature braids held up by a ponytail.

"Is he yours? He looks just like you!"

The other women were very pretty too. One was a brunette, your average girl next door. The other woman dressed an awful lot like Squall. Even her hair was similar, except it was silver. "Yeah," he answered her flatly.

"How old are you sweetie?" The blonde one asked Denzel.

"Three... I mean four." The little boy held up four fingers to demonstrate. He corrected himself because he was still getting used to the fact that he wasn't three anymore.

"Wow, cute and smart." She winked at him.

Irvine cleared his throat to speak up. "These three ladies here are Rikku," he pointed to the blonde one, "Yuna," he pointed to the brunette one, "and Paine," he pointed to the one with silver hair and an uncanny resemblance to Squall in his sense of style. "They're regular customers of mine. Girls, this is Leon and his son Denzel."

Squall nodded at the three of them.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Rikku and Yuna waved at Squall. The other one nodded, giving him a quick 'hey'.

"Let me just finish taking care of them, okay, darlin'? I'll be right with you."

"Yeah, sure. Take your time." He was obviously annoyed, although no one really caught it. Squall wandered further into the shop, keeping Denzel close by. He overheard the conversation Irvine was having with the girls. Just talking about some new skincare product. This shouldn't have been a problem. But it was. And it was major reason why Squall could never admit that he was falling in love with the cowboy. He wasn't sure if Irvine's feelings for him, were as strong as his own. Although, he wasn't sure why he should feel threatened by girls who probably weren't even competition. Out everyone the cowboy could have chosen to be with, why had he chosen Squall? Those girls were cute, sweet, and just looked like fun to be around, for a person like Irvine. He could be going out with any of them, but he had chosen Squall, a guy who had a son, with another man, no less. That reason, had to have been something further than skin deep.

Squall and Irvine were way passed the point of dating. That had ended as soon as they'd slept together again. Months passed since then. Squall owed so much to Irvine, for turning his life around. He supposed it was easy to get jealous, because, after everything they had been through together, Squall was afraid someone else might fall for Irvine's charm and good looks, and he'd end up losing him. He wondered if Irvine might ever change his provocative behavior.

"Daddy can I have this?" Denzel showed his father a chocolate bar, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Sure Denz. Just tell Irvine."

"'kay."

"Tell me what?" Irvine appeared down the aisle Squall had leisurely been strolling through with Denzel.

"Can I have this?"

"'Course you can little buddy. Eat it. It's good for your skin."

"Thank you." Denzel quickly unwrapped the chocolate bar, chewing away at it happily.

"Are you done for the day?" Squall asked the cowboy.

"Looks like it. It's almost six o' clock. No one else is comin' in."

"Good. Let's go."

"Wait a pretty minute. No kiss today, darlin'? I dunno why. Ever since you came into the shop... I got this weird vibe from you. You're not mad at me are you?"

"Can we just go? We won't catch the six thirty showing if we keep dawdling."

"Wait... I think I know what this is about. Are you really serious?"

"Irvine," Squall said firmly. "We're not talking about this right now." Squall clued him in as to why he didn't want to discuss the matter by taking Denzel's hand. "We'll wait for you in the car."

Irvine sighed as Squall left the shop with Denzel. "Moody, moody, moody! Uy, you'd think he was a gir- I'm not even gonna go there..." Irvine finished closing up the store and went out to meet the Leonharts.

* * *

The movie they went to see was an animated family film. It was hard, even for Squall who had been upset, to not sit back and enjoy the heartwarming film. It had served to alleviate some of the tension between Squall and Irvine, at least for the time being.

"So are we gonna talk about what's been bothering you or not?" Irvine asked when they got back to Squall's place and Denzel was in his room.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Something clearly upset you today, darlin'. I'm not about to let that go."

"It's nothing. Just forget about it."

"I know what it is, but since you're too stubborn to admit it, I'll just put it out there. You saw me with those pretty girls today and you're thinking it's inappropriate for a guy who has a boyfriend to be flirting with other people. I'm sorry if it bothers you that I like to make girls feel good about themselves by giving them a little extra attention, but you know, that's just who I am. I flirt. There's nothing more to it than that. In the end, what matters is that I'm with you. " Irvine sighed, taking a moment to calm himself. When he spoke again, his words came out gentler than before. "You mean the world to me, Leon. If I'd wanted a girl, then I wouldn't be with you right now. I admire everything about you. Your strength, your gentleness, your beauty. Your passion. Your pride. The love and care you have for your son. I mean it. There's no one else like you, Leon, and that's why... that's why I love you."

Squall silently took in Irvine's speech. It took him a while to process that last part, though. By the time he'd realized what Irvine had said, Irvine had his arms wrapped around hims, ready to pull him into a kiss. "Irvine..." Could the cowboy really feel this strongly about him? "I..."

"Shhh... baby. You don't have to say it..." Irvine's mouth covered Squall's own in a kiss that pulled the two of them out of reality.

* * *

When morning came, Squall asked Irvine to stay the day with him. It was a Saturday. Squall didn't have to work on weekends, but Irvine's shop was open six days out of the week.

"Sorry darlin', I can't just take a day off without a notice. I've got a lot regular customers that come in on Saturdays. Tell you what though, I might be able to take off next weekend. I promised Denzel I'd take him down to my folk's ranch for horseback ridin', so that'd be the perfect opportunity. How 'bout it?"

"Sounds like a plan."

The cowboy sifted his fingers through Squall's lightly tousled hair. They were still lying in bed facing each other, with only the bedsheets to cover their bare bodies. The previous night had been pretty wild, as was evident by the mess of clothing strewn about the room and the number of items toppled over. Irvine tucked away some of the chocolate brown strands. "You're hair's getting longer," he noted.

"I know, I need a haircut. I haven't had time for it."

"No, don't cut it. I like it like this. You should let grow. Long hair is sexy, just look at me!"

Squall gave him a smile. "Conceited," he said teasingly.

Irvine let out a mock gasp. "I am not."

"You so are." Squall brought his hand up to touch the long auburn hair. "No, seriously, though. It looks really good on you."

"Aw, thanks darlin'. Now you're makin' me wanna stay. But I gotta go!" Irvine said it more to convince himself than Squall. He got up and dressed himself to leave, giving Squall a kiss and paying a quick visit to Denzel's room before he went out.

Squall got out of bed heading to the bathroom before he started on breakfast. In the shower, he thought about what Irvine had said to him last night. Irvine had never uttered that expression to him before.

'_He meant it. I could tell... he really meant it. He loves me... but... do I?' _

Squall had been putting off sorting out his feelings for the man in question. Now that things were getting serious, he had to make a decision. All this time he had been telling his son that the only person that held his heart was Cloud. It was true, at first. It eventually became a way to convince himself that Cloud was still out there, waiting for him to return, no matter how impossible it started to feel.

_'Irvine did so much for me. I'd be a cold-hearted bastard if I didn't feel something for him. Maybe I am in love with him... but I don't love him the way I love Cloud.' _

He started thinking about it in terms of lasting relationships. He had been ready to spend the rest of his life with Cloud. Of course, that was before he found out that he was having his baby, at seventeen years old no less. That had made a world of a difference. Now the question was, could he really see his relationship with Irvine being as permanent as he had believed it would be with Cloud? With the way things were going... it didn't seem impossible.

_'This is ridiculous. I can't compare Irvine with the love of my life. I have too many doubts about him. I'm not ready to move on. I... can't let go of Cloud.'_

Squall finally stepped out of the shower. His internal battle wasn't over, but he wasn't going to let that ruin his day. He let it go for the time being, thinking his relationship with Irvine was fine exactly as it was. At least this way, he wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Time passed Squall by like a dream. Between working as an self defense instructor at Traverse Town's middle school, being a single parent, and having a boyfriend, Squall still found time to enjoy the smaller things in life. All thanks to Irvine. Squall had grown fond of going on weekend trips to Irvine's parents' ranch to ride horses. It was a cute little farming village just outside of Hollow Bastion. At first Denzel was afraid to get on even the smallest pony, but he eventually got over his fear and learned to ride.

Irvine was also a shotgun enthusiast, and taught Denzel a thing or two about sharpshooting. He gave the little boy a BB gun to practice shooting cans with. Squall never actually approved of his four-year old handling a gun, but Denzel had shown him he could be careful with it. Then there were the trips to Twilight Town's beautiful sunset beaches, which were relaxing after a long work week.

The long, hot summer days turned into shorter, colder ones, until Traverse Town was once again blanketed with a thin white sheet of snow. The holidays were the most fun for Denzel, who was spoiled with gifts from everyone around him. The little boy had a way of charming anyone he came across. He was just too precious.

It was shortly after the new year celebration that Irvine made a special arrangement to take Squall to a much fancier place to dine than their usual fare. Denzel usually came along, but tonight Irvine made sure he was left in good hands.

Squall was enjoying his evening so far. The food was spectacular, the atmosphere romantic. Squall didn't know what he did to deserve all of this.

In the middle of sharing a delicious desert, Irvine leaned over to kiss Squall. "Gods, Squall... I thought it was impossible for you to get more beautiful than you already are."

Squall would have smiled at the compliment, but he was a bit bothered by the fact that Irvine had used his real name. "It's Leon."

"I know, darlin'."

"You just called me Squall."

"What's the big deal?"

"It's not a big deal. It's just... you always call me Leon."

"Then, I think... you should get use to me using your real name... darlin'."

Squall noticed Irvine start to get nervous. It made him uneasy. It was strange, Irvine was always so confident around him.

"Squall." What was he doing? He saw Irvine take something out of his pocket, but keep it clutched in his hand. "I have... something I want to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you... for a long time now." No he wasn't. He wasn't. Squall kept saying no over and over in his head. Irvine was getting down on one knee. This wasn't happening. He was dreaming. This was a dream. "Since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were special. Not only were you the most beautiful person I'd ever seen... spending time with you showed me, that beauty of yours comes from within." Irvine's indigo eyes were piercing. Squall was completely speechless at this point. "I've never been in love before. I know it, because I can honestly say the feeling I have for you is the purest of loves I've never felt for another before you. I want to be in your life forever, Squall. I want to be a father to your son. I want us to grow old together. Squall Leonhart, will you honor me in becoming my partner for life?" Irvine exposed the glimmering ring he was holding in a velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

"I..." Squall shook his head. He wanted to say something, but so many words ran through his mind, he couldn't form a coherent thought. "Irvine... I... _No_... I can't.."

Irvine looked like he'd just been slapped across the face.

Squall got up from the table, running off in a random direction. He bumped into people on the way, not caring to stop for an apology. He finally reached the exit of the restaurant, realizing they had come here in Irvine's car. He needed to find a taxi, fast.

"Squall! Squall wait! Hear me out! Don't go!" He heard Irvine's panicked yells behind him. Squall had no choice but to listen to him when he caught up. "I'm sorry I freaked you out! But the way that we're going... this was the next logical step wasn't it?"

"No. It wasn't. Irvine... I'm sorry. But marriage... just isn't an option for us. You.. You're perfect. When we're alone. But as soon as there's other people around... women... you change. And I hate that about you. I hate that you still need to seek others' attention. The only reason I've stayed with you for this long is because I feel like I owe you something. But... I think I've fulfilled that debt. If you can't accept that I don't want to marry you... then that's it. It's over." Squall turned on his heel, even if he had to run all the way back home, he couldn't face Irvine any longer.

"Babe... please! Don't leave me like this.." Irvine made a grab for Squall's arm, but the brunet quickly yanked it away. Irvine didn't continue to fight for him. It would only make the pain worse. He could only watch through blurry eyes, as Squall wandered away from him in the neon lit street.

* * *

_'Why? Why did he have to go and ruin everything we had? Things were fine the way they were...'_ Squall was a mess when he got home. When he went over to Tifa's house to pick up Denzel, she asked him questions, but he ignored her completely. He wasn't in the mood to discuss his feelings with anyone.

He had told Irvine a partial truth. Yes, it was true, Irvine continued to act like a flirtatious teenager when he was around women, and Squall didn't want to tolerate it any longer, but that wasn't the only reason why he didn't want to marry him. The real reason stemmed from his own inability to let go of the past.

There was a time, the year prior, when he had gone back to Hollow Bastion for that very reason. He never told Irvine about it. He had gone looking for Cloud, around the time after Irvine had made his confession that he loved him. The first place he went to was Cloud's old house, where he found the old blonde mechanic alone, a for sale sign adorning the front window. Cloud's Uncle Cid told Squall a little about what had happened. He wasn't happy to see the brunet after all the heartache he had caused his nephew. Even though Cid and Cloud hadn't ended in a good note, he still cared about his nephew. The only information he could give Squall now about Cloud was that he'd taken custody of his two brothers. He gave him the address of the apartment where Cloud had moved to after finishing high school, but told Squall not to get his hopes up. It was more than likely Cloud had moved.

Squall all but gave up when he went to that apartment. The windows were all boarded up. It looked like it had been to hell and back, with the majority of the apartment building being covered in black soot. He asked around, but no one could tell him anything. He didn't know where else to go, so he went back home, a feeling of desperation starting to overwhelm him.

Where was his Cloud now? Squall had no idea, but it wouldn't deter him from keeping his hope alive for as long as it took, until Denzel met his real father. Even if it meant being alone again.

Squall heard soft footsteps approaching him as he lay on his living room couch, his head still spinning from earlier that evening.

"Daddy, wha's wrong?" Nothing got passed Denzel. He could tell when his father was upset.

"Nothing. Go to sleep, baby."

"Where's Irvy? Isn't he s'posed to sleep over?"

"Denzel. We're not gonna see Irvine anymore, okay? So just forget about him, and go to bed."

"But why?"

"Denzel, I'm not kidding. I want to be alone for a while so just go to your room, and try to fall asleep."

"Daddy..." Denzel's mood dropped at being sent away. He stomped his feet on his way to his room, slamming the door shut when he got there.

"Do that again, and you're not getting any new toys for a long time!"

"You're a big meanie!" he heard the boy shout from inside the room.

Squall went back to his thoughts, rolling his eyes at Denzel's little fit. '_What's wrong with me? He didn't do anything wrong. He was only trying to help. I shouldn't take my frustration out on him. He's too young to understand what's happened between me and Irvine. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't explain things to him as best as I can.'_ When the guilt was too much for Squall to bear, he got up to go apologize to his son.

"I'm sorry Denz, I didn't mean to yell at you," he whispered, but the boy was turned on his side, facing the wall his bed was pushed up against. By the way he was breathing, Squall figured the boy had already fallen asleep. In his arms, Denzel hugged a lion cub plush Irvine had gotten him that past Christmas. "I'll make it up to you in the morning, I promise. Goodnight, darling." Squall gave the boy a kiss and tucked him in, conscious about using Irvine's favorite term of endearment. "I know you liked Irvine as much as I did. I'm going to miss him too. It'll be hard at first, but we'll get use to not having him around anymore. Someday you'll understand... it's for the best."

* * *

It was pure chance that led Cloud to run into Zack on one of his delivery trips. He was delivering a package to one of Zack's neighbors, when the raven-haired man happened to be leaving his apartment.

"Cloud! Long time no see! How's it going?"

"Can't complain. I've been working. I have my own delivery service."

"Oh, yeah? I thought you'd be working with the motors, but hey, that's pretty awesome!"

"It's not so bad. How 'bout you? What're you doing now?"

"Well, I was actually on my way to the flower shop. I'm a florist."

Cloud never expected to hear that from his old friend. How strange. He almost wanted to laugh.

"What? You think that's totally stereotypically gay?"

"No, I wasn't laughing..." Cloud held back a smile. "It's just, I never thought flowers were an interest of yours. Anyway, you're not even gay."

"Maybe not... but pretty damn close to it."

"How's Aerith by the way? Are you two still together?"

"Well, we are still friends, and we work together, if that counts. The flower shop was actually her idea. We started seeing other people... it didn't really work out between us."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Nah, it's okay. Friendship is better than nothing right?"

"I suppose."

"Anyway, I'm sorry Cloud, but I really gotta jet. I'd love to catch up, so let's keep in touch." He handed Cloud one of his business cards with his personal cell phone number on it. "Hope to hear from you soon." Zack waved back at him and sped off to his destination.

Zack was still, the same old Zack. His hair was a little different than Cloud remembered it, though. It looked more like Angeal's. But overall, he was still an all around cheerful guy, and even when their was turmoil in his life, he never showed it.

Cloud was contented at seeing his friend again. At the same time, he worried if he called Zack, he would eventually have to find out about Cloud's situation. That was something he wasn't ready to explain to anyone yet.

* * *

A couple of weeks after his run in with Zack, Cloud was walking down the main hallway of the mansion to his younger brother's room for a chat. The door was open a crack, and he could tell the only light was coming from a desk lamp in the room. He heard Riku's voice coming from inside the room. Cloud's ears perked up at the mention of his name. He decided it wouldn't hurt to give Sora and Riku's conversation a listen before going in.

"...if I burned down the apartment, he'd be happy, and I'd be happy, too, because I'd have you around all the time." Riku was speaking in a rather loud whisper.

"So that made it okay?" Sora asked, sounding appalled and furious at the same time.

"I had no choice, Sora! How many times do I have to tell you! I'm sorry about everything that happened to you. Everything I put your brothers through."

"I didn't get what you meant back then, but I sure as hell get it now. Kadaj... drugged me and if he'd had the chance, he would've... he would've..."

"He would've sexually abused you. It's sick... and I hate myself for being the one responsible for putting you through that."

_'What. The. Fuck?' _Those were first three words that came to Cloud's head. He ran a scenario through his mind. Him banging the door open, running in to grab Riku and beating him senseless. It was a crazy thought, but if he went in right now, he thought he'd lose all self control.

So this meant Riku purposely set their apartment on fire? This had all been planned from the start? And it was all so Riku could be close to Sora and Sephiroth even closer to Cloud. It was insanity. And Cloud had bought right into it.

Now Sora was the one who had paid the consequences. Being drugged and nearly sexually abused. The very thought of it was inconceivable. Sora had withheld this secret from him for how long? If Cloud could find Kadaj at this very moment he would kill him. He would kill him for ever laying a finger on his brother.

Cloud quietly composed himself, feeling a knot at the pit of his stomach. He would talk to his brother about this, alone. But first thing was first. There was no way they were going to stay in the mansion a day longer.

Back in Sephiroth's room, Cloud made sure no one was around before he whipped out his cell phone to make an urgent phone call. It only rang twice before the person on the other end picked up.

"_Yo, Cloud! So happy you called! I thought you weren't gonna talk to me again. How's it going?"_

"Not... great, Zack. Listen, I know we haven't really talked much yet... but I have a really important favor to ask. Please, you'd be a life saver if you helped me out. I'm desperate."

"_Okay? I'm listening."_

"I... need a place to stay. My two younger brothers are under my care, and... I have no where else to go. I've been living with... well, I really rather talk about it with you in person. I just really need an answer from you right now. Will you help me?"

"_Wow, that's kind of a big one. But... of course you can Cloud. I just hope my place is big enough for the three of you."_

"Oh, it doesn't matter. We'll sleep on the couch, the floor, wherever, just as long as we can get out of here. It'll only be for a little while I promise."

"_Take as much time as you need. It's not like I have much company over, I won't mind. You sound like you're having a crisis."_

"Believe me, it's that bad." Cloud wasn't joking.

"_Alright. So when is this happening?"_

"Tomorrow night. We don't have a lot of stuff. It'll just be us and a couple of duffels. I have my motorcycle, so don't worry about picking us up."

"_Okay, Cloud. I'll be waiting for you."_

"I'll call you in case anything changes. Let me know if anything changes with you too."

"_I will."_

They said their goodbyes and the plan was set. It was just a matter of time and getting Sora and Roxas out without anyone noticing.

Cloud didn't mention a word to either of his brothers about what they were going to do. It would come as a surprise, but it was better than having anyone else find out about it.

The next morning, Cloud took off from work. While everyone else in the mansion was at school of work, he started to pack up their things. It was mostly clothes, shoes, a few accessories, games and toys. In all, he filled up three large duffel bags, putting them all in the storage compartment of his Fenrir. That would be the only thing that was given to him by Sephiroth he'd keep. Everything else, useful or not would have to be left behind.

When Sora and Roxas came home from school, Cloud told them he finished his deliveries early, and asked if they'd like to go to the movies later.

They of course, agreed. He said it would just be the three of them. He usually didn't exclude Riku, but Riku understood. Cloud told him he wanted family time. Riku didn't seem to sense the animosity radiating towards him from the blonde.

Cloud was in the master bathroom, getting ready to leave. He knew why he made sure his spikes were neatly in place and why he had chosen his clothes particularly sexy, though in a manner that was understated. He was going to see Zack, and he wanted to look good. He spritzed a little cologne on himself, regretting it as soon as the scent hit his nostrils. It reminded him too much of Sephiroth.

Before Cloud left the bathroom, he quickly touched up the concealer on his neck. The last reminder of his unholy relationship with Sephiroth were the two nasty bite marks on his neck, left by the man a couple of nights earlier. Having turtlenecks as a staple in his wardrobe had proved itself useful to him for this reason.

"Are we going out?"

The deep, low sound of Sephiroth's voice always startled Cloud when it seemed to come out of nowhere. He quickly regained his composure, turning to the doorway where the silver haired man stood. How did he get in here so quietly? "I'm taking Sora and Roxas out to the movies. What're you doing here? I thought you'd be back late today."

"What? You weren't expecting me? This is my home, I can come and go as I please. Were you planning on meeting someone else? There must be a reason why you look so incredibly fuckable right now." Sephiroth stepped closer to the blonde, inhaling a whiff of his scent. "Mmm." He slung an arm around Cloud's smaller frame. "You didn't even run it by me."

"I don't have to run anything by you. I just want to spend time with my brothers."

"Look at yourself. I'm afraid if you go out, someone might try to steal you away from me, doll." Sephiroth's fingers traced teasingly up and down Cloud's arm.

Cloud asked himself how he could have been so blind to Sephiroth's trap for so long. It was disgusting. Cloud didn't let the touches affect him, stepping away from the man to leave the bathroom. Sephiroth followed him. "Since when does being faithful apply to us?"

"If you're not going to see anyone tonight, then give me five minutes."

"No."

No was never the right word to say around Sephiroth. It wasn't an option. He gave orders and expected everyone to follow them. "Let's try that again." This time he grabbed onto Cloud's arms, clutching him without mercy. Cloud felt sharp nails digging into his skin, clenching his teeth to stifle a whimper. He wouldn't let Sephiroth know he was in pain. It would only make the man enjoy torturing him all the more. Cloud was forcefully thrown backwards onto Sephiroth's bed. "All you need to do is lie there for me. Five minutes."

The fear was evident in Cloud's soft features. His first instinct was to give in to Sephiroth's demand, but tonight, Cloud felt braver. He wouldn't have to put up with the man's abuse any longer. He struggled against the violent lip-lock Sephiroth currently held him in. Sephiroth yanked at Cloud's clothes, the delicate fabric of his shirt beginning to tear from the brute force. "I'm not you're _fucking_ sex toy!" With renewed strength, Cloud had managed to knock Sephiroth off of himself, sending the man stumbling backwards. Cloud inhaled and exhaled heavily, wiping his mouth only to find blood trickling from his lips where Sephiroth's mouth had collided against his.

"Cloud. You brainless bimbo. I've been manipulating you since the very beginning. Don't you see? You'll always be my pawn. Everything you do will be only because I willed it to happen. I know you're planning your escape tonight, so I'll let you have your victory this once. It's simply a matter of time before you come running back to me."

How did he know? This wasn't good at all. If he found out he was staying with Zack... Cloud didn't want to imagine what Sephiroth was capable of doing to all of them. He shook the thoughts away from his head, getting up to leave once again. He slammed the bedroom door behind him, to make sure Sephiroth wasn't tailing him.

* * *

"We're not going to the movies today." Cloud, Sora and Roxas were all on their way out of the mansion on the Fenrir. Sora had asked what movie they were going to go see, when Cloud decided it was time to break the news to his two brothers.

"What? You said we were going to see-"

"I know what I said, Sora! It's not happening. Truth is... we're getting out of the mansion. We're not safe there. You should understand that better than anyone. Sora."

Roxas was confused. The rumble of the motorcycle made it even more difficult for him to hear what was being said.

"Cloud... you didn't... you didn't hear me and Riku talking last night did you?"

"I heard everything. And we're gonna have a long talk about that once we get to Zack's place."

"Zack?" Both boys were equally surprised.

"Yeah... I... ran into him a little while ago. I asked if it was okay to stay with him for a few days while I sort things out. I should've done that a long time ago."

"Cloud... I'm sorry. I didn't tell you anything."

"Later, Sora."

* * *

"Wow, look at you two! You guys are so much bigger than I remember. How old are you now?" Zack asked when he saw Cloud's younger siblings for the first time in years.

"I'll be eleven in June. Sora already turned twelve," Roxas answered. Sora seemed a bit preoccupied with something else.

"Ah, so you guys are preteens. Must be nice having a cool big brother like Cloud, lookin' after you, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I know the feeling. I had a pretty cool guy adopt me when I was a kid. Here, let me help you guys out with those."

They unloaded the motorcycle of their bags, carrying them into Zack's apartment complex.

Coming into the apartment, they noted it was much like Cloud's old apartment, with a simple layout of a living room leading into a hallway with a bedroom, a guest room, and a bathroom. The kitchen and dining room were the furthest back. The only difference was that, the apartment had a door to a balcony instead of a back porch.

"Sorry it's still kinda, messy in here. I tried to tidy up, but uh... I didn't have much time."

"It's fine, Zack. Don't worry about it. You have no idea how much you're helping us out just by letting us stay here."

"I would if you'd just tell me," he said, not really meaning to pry into Cloud's business. He had learned from years of a shaky friendship with the blonde not to force him to talk. "Where were you staying before you came here?"

Cloud looked at his friend, not ready to answer that question just yet. "Somewhere my brothers and I weren't safe. I'll explain later. Right now, I have to talk to Sora. Alone. Do you mind if we use your guest room?"

"Nah, make yourselves at home. I guess I'll be entertaining Roxas for a while?"

"That'd be great. Thanks, again, Zack."

Cloud called Sora to follow him into the room. He heard Zack behind him ask Roxas if he wanted to eat or watch a movie.

Closing the door behind Sora, Cloud racked his brain on how to begin to talk to his younger brother about the issue. "Sora..." Putting his hands on his hips, he looked down, unable to immediately face the boy. His blue eyes finally dragged from the floor, up to meet Sora's.

Sora stood in front of him, a worried expression on his babyish face.

"Let's sit down." Cloud was stalling. Talking was never his strong point. Once they were more comfortably sitting on the guest bed, Cloud started once again. "Something happened to you. And you didn't come to me about it. Why?"

"I couldn't. Riku made me promise. What you heard yesterday, none of it was his fault. Sephiroth made him do it. I was mad at him when he told me at first, but... I can't blame him. What choice did he have? Sephiroth is a psycho. He threatened to hurt all of us. Even Riku!"

"Wait slow down. Did you know that Riku purposely set our apartment on fire?"

"No. He just barely told me that yesterday. We were talking about something else... something my class has been talking about in school. Drug abuse. And..." Sora was even afraid to say the word. "Sex."

"Is that why you were talking about Kadaj? Sora, what did that filthy bastard do to you?"

"Nothing. He didn't touch me, or anything. I don't really remember much of what happened, but I do remember... Riku saved me."

"You shouldn't have been in that situation in the first place! Tch..." Cloud wasn't sure who he was more angry at, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Riku, or... himself. "What about the drugs?"

"Well. I didn't know what he was doing. But he made me to do it with him. I... snorted some cocaine with him."

Cloud felt as if he was being hit with brick after brick. This was his little brother. The one he was supposed to be guardian to, and protect no matter what. And he was talking about doing drugs as if it was totally normal. What if something had happened to Roxas as well? For now, Cloud would have to take comfort in assuming that Roxas had been spared of any trauma.

Sora went on to elaborate. "Sephiroth made everyone cover it up... except Roxas. He didn't know what happened either. It was the same day Kadaj left. He actually left 'cause Sephiroth kicked him out."

"And why didn't you or Riku tell me anything?"

"Sephiroth threatened us. You, me, Roxas, Riku. Sephiroth didn't want you to leave him. Riku told me that."

Cloud didn't know how many times he regretted becoming involved with the family of silver haired demons. They were all the same. Using others for their own amusement. Riku would grow up the same way, Cloud was assured that was his inevitable fate. "Sora. Are you sure... I mean, absolutely positive, Kadaj didn't do anything to you, other than the drugs?"

"I'm sure."

"And Riku?"

"What about Riku?"

"Did he ever make you do anything you didn't want to?"

"What? No! Riku's my best friend. He would never do anything like that. Didn't you hear what I said? Riku _saved_ me." Sora was beginning to get defensive at the implication his friend would do something to hurt him.

"Sora. You have to understand something. Sephiroth. I'm not even going to try to justify the mess I started with him. Everything you heard Kadaj babble about. It was all true. I was never in love with Sephiroth. That's why I'm at fault for anything that happened to you. I knew his brother wasn't any different. And still, I agreed to live in his home because I thought you and Roxas would be more comfortable there than in any home I could provide."

"We were. I liked being close to my best friend. It was like a never ending slumber party."

"I know Sora. That didn't mean it was good place to live. I did things... I didn't want to do... just because I wanted you and Roxas to be happy. I let myself be swayed by Sephiroth's fake charisma. I wanted to believe there was some good in the man." Cloud paused for a brief moment. He hadn't wanted to admit how foolish and naïve he had been with Sephiroth. "I never once saw any kindness from him that wasn't driven by personal gain. And you know what Sora? Riku is being raised to think the same way. Kadaj is the way that he is because he's never had any real guidance or role model. That's what's happening to Riku. Don't let him convince you otherwise, he did have a choice not to set our apartment on fire. He could've come to me for protection from Sephiroth. But he didn't. He did it, knowing full well the danger he put you and Roxas in. From now on, Sora, I don't want you to have any contact with Riku, ever again, much less the rest of his family."

Cloud had barely finished speaking, when Sora jumped in to protest. "What? That's so unfair! Riku didn't do anything because he wanted to! It was all part of Sephiroth's crazy plan to get to you! If it weren't for Riku... Kadaj would've done worse. Way worse. "

"Sora. Don't even try to make excuses for him. That was the biggest mistake I made, trusting Sephiroth when I was fully aware of the kind of person he is, and the kind of person his brother is. Now look where we are, homeless and talking about things a kid your age shouldn't even be involved with. I'm going to set things straight. It's time we move on, and never look back at our time at that mansion. If there's anything else you want to tell me... anything that's bothering you, if anyone else tried to hurt you, you can talk to me. Don't keep it bottled up."

"I get that Cloud. I don't remember much of what happened, so... I don't feel any different. It was just... creepy, when Riku told me what Kadaj was trying to do. I didn't really understand it then, but I do now."

"Alright. I'll take your word for it. And I promise Sora, I'll never let anything happen to you ever again. You or Roxas. I'm just asking for you to stay away from Riku. It's for the good of our whole family, Sora."

"For the good of the whole family? That just sounds so unfair. You're lumping Riku with his brothers, but he's nothing like them."

"Maybe not right now. But as he grows older he'll change. There's a lot about Riku you don't know about. He's a lot more mature than you think."

"What don't I know about him?" Sora didn't like the way Cloud spoke about Riku, as if it was him who had been responsible for the incident, not Kadaj.

"He's a year older than you, he's been exposed to adult situations a lot earlier than you have. He's a kid that's growing up too fast, and... it's unfortunate for him, but I don't want him to be a negative influence on you."

"I'm not stupid, why can't I decide that for myself? If I wanna hang out with Riku, I will, but if he starts acting like a total moron, I'll know not to follow his example."

"I trust you're a good kid Sora. But you're also so damn gullible. I know, because you're my brother, and I was a lot like you... I still am. It's pretty stupid... to think I'm ten years older than you, and I still fall for people's deceit." Cloud averted his eyes from his younger brother's.

"I don't think so Cloud. We're alike, 'cause we both believe there's good in everyone. But Sephiroth is a controlling bastard. Riku knows that firsthand."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yeah."

"That's probably the only truth that's come out of that kid's mouth."

"Are you still gonna take it out on Riku?"

"I'm not taking-" Cloud sighed heavily, frustrated because he knew it would be impossible to keep Sora away from his best friend. "I'm serious Sora. I don't want you being friends with him anymore. There's plenty of other kids, good kids like you who you can be friends with. Besides, he goes to a private school, you never have to see him. I'm only asking that you don't go seek him out. Please Sora?"

"You still haven't given me a reason why."

"Because. Sephiroth said something. I don't know how he found out that we were leaving, but he knew. And he said something... that made me think he'll come after us. I don't want him to know where we are, or who we're with. He used Riku once to get to me, who's to say he won't do it again?"

The brunet boy looked at his older brother, nodding with understanding. "That's true. Maybe it's best... that we stay away from each other... for a while. I wouldn't want Riku to get hurt because of me."

"So are we in agreement?"

"I guess so."

"Thank you, Sora. I know this'll be hard for you." Cloud decided to leave it at that before Sora changed his mind. "I'm kinda hungry. Wanna go grab a bite with Zack?"

"Sure."

The two left the room, joining Zack and Roxas to decide what they should do for dinner. It was late, and no one really felt like cooking so they all went out for a quick meal.

"Don't worry about unpacking yet, guys," Cloud said when they came back to the apartment. "Just go get some rest."

They had decided to have Roxas and Sora share the guest bed.

"Okay," Sora and Roxas answered unenthusiastically. Neither boy appreciated having to share a room, much less a bed.

Once they were left alone, Cloud asked Zack where he'd be staying.

"Uh, my room?"

"Why don't I just take your sofa."

"It'll be really uncomfortable. It's too small, even for you."

"I'll be fine."

"You sure Cloud? My bed's... pretty big."

"I don't think so."

"What? No... I didn't mean anything by it."

"Neither did I." Cloud hadn't thought through how awkward it was going to be sleeping over at Zack's place.

Zack let out a frustrated sigh. "This isn't gonna work. Can you just please explain why you even needed a place to stay in the first place? I mean, not that I don't want you around... it's just... I'm curious. And you're not telling me anything. You've been avoiding the subject all evening. I think I even saw you kick Sora under the table 'cause he was about to tell me something."

Cloud rested on Zack's only sofa, a small one with two seats. He started to get comfortable, drawing his knees up slightly, as if to send a message to Zack that he was staying put there. Zack joined him on the arm of the sofa.

"So?"

Cloud was thoughtful for a moment before responding. He didn't look directly at Zack at first. "We should've never broken up."

"What?"

"You heard me. Zack I- I understand what you went through."

"What do you mean? How could you possibly-"

"I know... because... I fell into his trap, too."

Zack's face twitched in realization. "You don't mean?"

"Sephiroth. I was living with him. He had his younger brother, Sora's best friend, burn down my apartment and play it off as an accident. Then he took us in, acting like he was repaying a debt. All he wanted was to get me alone with him, have me depend on him... so that he could have his way with me."

"Cloud... why the hell did you trust him even after knowing his history?"

"I'm still tryin' to figure that out myself."

Zack shook his head, finding what Cloud had admitted incredible. "So where does that leave us? Why did you bring it up?"

"I wish I'd never met Squall. If Sephiroth hadn't kept you on his leash for so long... imagine how happy we could have been together. I wouldn't have cared for anyone else. Sephiroth is the reason I broke up with you and found solace in... someone else."

"I wish you'd never met Squall either, but... Cloud... you can't keep dwelling on the past. What's done is done. Sephiroth is a sociopath, there's not much more to him than that. I just... can't believe you actually let him take control of your life."

"I know. It was stupid to trust him. His other brother was no better. Kadaj. I dunno if you're familiar with him, but he's as crazy as they come. He tried something on Sora, that's what our little chat was about earlier."

"What? You serious? Sora? Little twelve year old Sora?"

"Yes. He was actually still eleven when it happened."

"Oh, gods. What did that son of bitch do?"

"Apparently, Sora didn't know what was going on. I guess Kadaj made taking drugs into some sick game. He might've tried to kiss him or fondle him, but I can't be certain. Sora denies anything happened and says he doesn't remember much anyway. The cocaine must've made him black out. I just hope, that was the extent of it, and Sora came out of the experience without any real trauma. He says the thing he remembers most is his friend Riku stepping in before Kadaj went any further. What's most disturbing is... Sora would've never told me anything, if I hadn't been listening in on his conversation yesterday. That's why I called you. I couldn't stand staying there after finding out about all of _that_."

"Even if you didn't know any of it, why did you stay with Sephiroth in the first place?"

"Why did _you_?" Cloud didn't mean to say it bitterly, but that's the way it came out.

"Cloud... that's beside the point."

"No, I'm serious. I wanna know. Maybe I'll understand why I did."

"I don't know. I looked up to the man since I was a kid. He was like... my hero. When he acknowledged me as someone who was on his level, it was like the best thing that could ever happen to me at that time. Then when he started giving me all this attention, I felt special. Someone as awesome as him actually liked _me_. Who was I, but a dumb teenager with unattainable dreams? And he gave me hope. I really thought he was a good man. Later, I started to realize... he only lavished me with compliments and gifts because he wanted something in return. By that time it was too late. I couldn't get away from him. He threatened to hurt anyone close to me. Even you."

"And you believed nothing could be done about that? In the end, he never went after- me?" Cloud felt like something clicked in his mind. Perhaps there was a specific reason why Sephiroth concocted the plan to get him close. "Do you think... maybe Sephiroth did everything because I exposed your relationship with him?"

"Like a plot for revenge? I wouldn't put it passed him to do something that crazy. But, honestly, I think he's just a twisted pervert. When you and I were still together, he would say nasty things to me... like I should have my boyfriend join us in bed. I think he just found you really attractive. I doubt he's still interested in me, much less in some scheme for revenge for something that happened years ago. Life went on the same for him. He never even got a negative rap for being involved with me, other than losing respect from my dad." Zack paused, thinking about something. "Cloud, how did he get in touch with you?"

"He has a younger brother named Riku, around Sora's age. They were best friends before I knew he was related to Sephiroth. I went over to his mansion with Sora a few times because of him."

"I see. So you didn't know he had a druggy in the family before you moved in?"

Cloud looked away from Zack in shame. "Actually, I knew Kadaj, too, I just didn't know he was a drug addict. The first time I saw Sephiroth again, actually, I sort of... had a one night stand with Kadaj. I was... in a pretty bad place a few years ago. You know, after..."

"Squall," Zack finished for him. "I know. You were totally inconsistent. Not even I knew how to deal with you."

"...I started drinking a lot, for almost two years. I ended up sleeping with a guy even more fucked up than me."

"I wouldn't say that, but... after all that, you still moved in with them?"

"I thought it was only gonna be temporary. I already established getting involved with Sephiroth and his family is the stupidest thing I've ever done. You don't have to keep shoving it in my face."

"I'm not. I'm just trying to understand."

They held their silence for a moment, before Cloud spoke up again. "At least now I know... how hard it must have been for you, at sixteen years old, to try to get away from _that_."

"Like I said. What happened in the past, there's no reason why we should dwell on it. I'd be driven insane if I kept thinking what I could've done differently, or what we could've had if we'd stayed together. The good thing is that it's all over. You and your brothers are safe and you can start moving forward again."

Cloud sighed, running a hand through his blonde spikes. "I really thought I had made a good choice. I didn't care if I had to suffer. Just as long as Sora and Roxas were happy. Sora loved it there, 'cause he'd always be close to his best friend. I thought I'd never be able to provide them with such a comfortable home. The was the worst place I could've taken them to live."

"You can't blame yourself for that. Your intentions were good. What you're doing is amazing Cloud. So you screwed up a few times. So what? No one's perfect. You thought you were doing good, but that turned out bad, that doesn't mean you're gonna give up, right? I'm sure Sora and Roxas appreciate everything you do for them. You even cleaned up your act for them, didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"See? You're on the right track. I'm sure things would've been great if Sephiroth hadn't stepped in to try to ruin your life." Zack stifled a yawn. He wasn't bored of talking to Cloud, he was just tired. "Sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night. Too excited, thinking about you coming over. But, man, to find all of this out! It's incredible."

"What I said about the Fenrir... that was a lie. I could never afford something like that. Sephiroth gave it to me. This is what I had to put up with because I thought the mansion was a good place for Sora and Roxas to live." Cloud took off the jacket he was wearing, revealing his arms, bruised and punctured from his earlier encounter with Sephiroth. He unzipped his turtleneck halfway, exposing the bite marks that began at his neck. "It wasn't like this in the beginning. The first time, he sort of, forced me into it. After that, it got better. I started... enjoying it. Once he had reeled me in, he started acting like he owned me. He did whatever he wanted to me."

"Oh, Cloud. Those looks awful. Do you want me to take care of it? They look like they might be infected."

"No, it's alright. I'll clean them up myself."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? I'll go get my first aid kit."

Zack quickly went to retrieve his kit from the bathroom. "Here. I'll put it on you, don't worry about it."

Cloud sat up straight, allowing Zack to tend to his small wounds as he sat down next to him. The alcohol stung, but Cloud could already feel the swelling started to ease up. It had been so long since he'd felt such gentleness from another person, it felt nice. "He really messes with your head. The last thing he said to me was that, everything I do, will be because he willed it to happen. Even letting me escape. He said I'd go running back to him one day."

"Don't even think about it. Let him say what he wants. He's just bluffing, he has no control over you, Cloud." Zack finished putting bandages on some of the bigger welts and bite marks on his arms and chest. "There you go."

"Thanks, Zack."

"Not a problem." Their faces were close. Zack had kept his eyes on Cloud's lips when he spoke. He brought his hand up, thumbing Cloud's lower lip open. Cloud instinctively pulled himself away. "Sorry. I noticed... you have a cut on your lip too."

"Oh," Cloud ran his tongue along the inside of his lip, feeling where the flesh had been cut slightly from the force of Sephiroth's mouth on his own. "It's fine, I can't really feel it."

"Okay. Why don't we turn in for the night?"

"Sure. Goodnight, Zack." Cloud waited for his friend to get up and leave him alone.

"Come on, Cloud. Don't be silly. We can handle sleeping in the same bed. We're not hormonal teenagers anymore, if that's what you're afraid of."

"Why are you being so persistent then?"

"'Cause I agreed to let you stay here, I want you to be comfortable. Would you feel better if I stayed on the sofa instead?"

"No, I'm not gonna kick you out of your own bed. Just let it be Zack."

"No."

Cloud was beginning to think he had made a mistake coming here.

"You... you still have feelings for me... don't you? It's not me you're afraid of. You're afraid you might be tempted."

Cloud scoffed at the accusation. "You're wrong."

"Then... why all this talk about what could have been, huh?"

"Because. Because... it's not you I haven't let go of. All this time, I still haven't been able to move on with my life, because I never planned on not having Squall in it. What I said... about never having met him... that's because... if I'd never met him, maybe I'd be in a better place right now. You have no idea how much I loved him. It's been five years, and still not even a trace of what happened to him."

"What does that mean for us?"

"It means, I did care a lot about you, Zack. I think we could've had something special. It's just... too late for that now."

"All this pessimism isn't very healthy for you Cloud. But you're right. It's too late for us now. We have too much history, and a lot of it is bad. Still, our friendship has thrived through all that, and I think that's what's most important."

"I can't argue with that."

That being said, Zack stood up, stretching. He turned back around to face Cloud, outstretching his hand to the blonde, giving him a small smile. "So, that means we can trust each other to sleep in the same bed, and not have any feelings that aren't completely platonic. Right?"

Cloud brought his hand up to meet Zack's, allowing him to give him a boost to stand up. For once they had ended in agreement. Cloud hoped this was a sign of a new beginning for his friendship with Zack. Turning the living room lights off, he followed his raven-haired friend into his bedroom, feeling more comfortable about sharing a bed with him now.

* * *

"Daddy, you promised."

"I know. I know what I said, Denzel... you just... can't make me do something I'm not ready to do."

"Come on! Irvy made you happy. You're always so sad when he's not around."

So Denzel had noticed. It wasn't something he could hide from him. "Fine. But, the invitation is from you not me, got it?"

"Got it."

Squall drove through the shopping district, parking in front of the shop he hadn't been to in over two months. He got out of the car, helping Denzel out of his booster seat. "Remember. I had nothing to do with this."

"'Kay."

The door made a chiming sound as they entered the bath and body shop, pulling the shop owner's attention away from the magazine he was reading. "The fu-" his eyes quickly darted down to the smaller brunet, who still held hands with his father. "Oh, Denzel hey! Long time no see, little buddy. How's it goin'?" The cowboy tried not to show the resentment he had for Denzel's father.

"Hi Irvy. Um, I wanted to give you this." Denzel let go of Squall's hand, going up to the counter behind which Irvine stood and placed a colorful card on it. "Oh, and daddy wanted to make sure you know, he did not put me up to this."

Squall kept his distance, turning his attention to the shop's front window. He inwardly scoffed at his son's words.

"Did he now?" Irvine looked suspiciously over at Squall, but the brunet didn't turn around. "What's this?" Irvine picked up the card, looking it over to read it aloud. "You are cordially invited to Denzel Leonhart's 5th birthday party. Where, when, Sunday, April 15th, 2007, that's next Sunday right?"

"Mmhmm."

"At noon? Sorry, Denzel, but I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"Why not?"

"Well, I've already got plans. And I don't think your daddy would appreciate me goin' over to your place."

"He already said it was okay. Please Irvy? I wanted to invite all my friends. It was so much fun with you around last year."

"Yeah it was. I'm sorry, buddy, I just don't think it's a good idea."

Squall turned to look at his son for a second. "Hey, Denzel, he said no. Quit bugging him and let's go."

"He's not bugging me, for your information," Irvine spat bitterly at the brunet. He looked back down at the small boy in front of him. "I'd love to go Denzel. But you know, I don't want your daddy to flip out while I"m there and ruin your day."

"Daddy's not gonna do that." Denzel's eyes were beginning to water. "Why are you guys fighting? If you're happy together, why do you want to be apart?"

"Denzel that's enough. You already did what you came here to do, and the answer was no. Let's go." Squall went over to grab Denzel's hand turning to leave.

"Leon, don't be like that. You're taking it out on your son? How immature can you be?"

"Shut the fuck up, Irvine, this doesn't concern you."

"Whoa. The hell is wrong with you?"

"Daddy let go." Denzel fought to free himself of his father's grip, leaving Squall no choice but to let go.

"What? You wanna stay here?"

"No."

"Leon, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"You just did. Denzel, why don't you go upstairs, see if there's any movie you wanna take home with you, okay? I've got something to settle with your father."

"Okay, Irvy." The little boy ran off to the back of the store, where there was a door that led to Irvine's apartment.

"What're you doing?" Irvine asked once Denzel was gone.

Squall looked at his ex-boyfriend through a narrow gaze. He crossed his arms in front of himself. "I'm not doing anything. What do you want?"

"Excuse me? You're the one that came into my shop using your son to cover your ass."

"I wasn't using Denzel, you idiot. It was his idea to come here. He practically begged me, what was I gonna do? He thinks of you as a friend, I can't just tell him to forget about you!"

"That's what you want isn't? For him to forget about me?"

Squall shook his head, lowering his gaze to look at his shoes. This time when he spoke again, his voice was softer. "No. I just want him to be happy."

"What about you? You'd sacrifice you're own happiness for his?"

"I never said I'd be upset if you came over. You're the one that assumed that."

"Then what? Am I supposed to go to his birthday party and pretend you didn't just completely shoot me down for asking you to marry me?"

"Of course not. We don't have to pretend. Can't this one day be about Denzel and not us?"

Irvine took off his black cowboy hat to place on the counter, running his hand back through the loose hair that wasn't kept in his ponytail. "How do you suppose that'll work out?"

"I'm trying not to make this difficult. If you don't wanna talk to me that's fine. Just keep it simple, go have fun at the party, let Denzel know you came for him, not for me. If you want to leave early, go right ahead."

"Leon... you make it sound so easy when it's not." Irvine bent down, disappearing behind the counter for a moment. A while later, he reappeared with a blue velvet box. Squall had only seen it for only a few seconds before, but he knew exactly what it was. Irvine opened it, placing it on the counter to face Squall. "Take a look at it."

Squall walked to the counter and picked up the box, feeling the weight of it. It felt like a pretty expensive piece of jewelry. He placed it back down promptly.

Irvine took the ring out of the box, reaching over to pull Squall's left hand towards himself. Squall allowed him to place the engagement ring on his finger. "Fits like a glove," the cowboy said softly, although it came out somewhat more melancholy than he'd meant. He couldn't help the heaviness he felt in his heart, knowing this dream would never become a reality.

Squall slowly slipped his hand out of Irvine's, bringing it up to look at the ring's details more closely. He flipped his hand around several times, studying its design from different angles. It was a simple but elegant silver ring. The band was thick and the only thing that adorned it was a small rectangular groove in which there was a white diamond, nothing that stood out or appeared feminine. It suited Squall's style rather perfectly. "It's a gorgeous ring."

Irvine shrugged his shoulders. "I had it synthesized by the moogles. Took me a while to gather all the materials I needed, but it was worth a shot."

As if Squall didn't feel bad enough about turning Irvine down before, to know he went through all that trouble for a custom ring he had so easily rejected. Those moogles charged an arm an a leg to synthesize. Squall took the ring off before he got use to the feel of wearing it.

"Keep it," Irvine said, as the brunet put the ring back in its box. "It's pretty useless to me. It's just gonna end up sitting in my safe again."

"I can't."

"Just take it. It hurts me more to have to see it as constant reminder."

How long would he have to live with this guilt? "Irvine. I'm so sorry. I was hoping you would understand."

"No, it's fine, I get it. You're not ready. Truth is, I'm wasn't so sure about it myself, but I had to give it a try. I thought our relationship was going somewhere, so I thought, why wait? Guess I was just kidding myself, as usual."

"Don't say it like that. You mean a lot to me, Irvine. What I said before, about feeling like I owed you something. It's true, I did feel that way at first. But that's not why I stayed with you. You brought so much happiness to my life... and Denzel's. I never thought I'd feel that way about anyone else."

"You mean... other than Cloud."

"Yeah..."

"I know it must be hard to have a kid that's a constant reminder of the one you once loved. Tch, and here I am talking about a piece of rock and metal, when you have flesh and blood. That's symbolism on a whole different level."

Squall opened the ring's case one more time. He took it out, this time putting the ring on voluntarily, although on his right hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't make you as happy as you made me, Irvine. I'm so grateful for everything you did for me. I mean... you turned my life around completely. I don't think I'll ever be able to give you as much as you gave me. That's why... I'm not ready to say yes... but don't digress. It might take me some time. Or it might not. But you know, I'll always have a special place for you... in my heart." Squall leaned over the counter, as Irvine did the same. Their necklaces chinked together as their lips met in a melting kiss. Irvine deepened the kiss, grabbing hold of Squall's neck in the process, his hair now long enough to get his fingers tangled in the brown locks.

Squall's eyes fluttered open, making a light sucking noise when he pulled his lips away from Irvine's. Apparently they were no longer alone.

"Hey Denzel," Irvine said airily, as Squall shyly wiped his lips with his finger. "I owe you big time, little buddy. Guess what? Your daddy and I are gettin' along just fine, and it's all thanks to you. No more pointless fightin' or arguin', alrighty?"

"Does that mean you'll come to my party?"

"Sure does, kiddo. And I'll be sure to get you a present that's extra special. You're gonna be five, Denz! Time for some big boy toys."

"Alright!" The boy jumped up in excitement. He ran over to hug his father's legs. "Thanks, daddy! I knew this was a good idea!"

"Okay Denz, I think we've disturbed Irvine long enough. Let's get going."

"Can't we stay a little while longer?"

"You can stay a while. Not like the shop's really busy at this time of the day," Irvine said, looking around the empty store.

"Fine. We'll stay a while. I'm kind of curious to know what you've been up to for the past two months..."

They stayed talking a good while, entertaining Denzel with a game at the same time. Squall and Irvine skirted around the subject of where their relationship stood, whether they were still together or not, but it didn't matter to the cowboy, as long as he and Squall were on good terms, and it meant that he'd be able to show his affection, stealing kisses from him once in a while.

* * *

"Cloud you have a phone call!" Zack had finished showering, and now Cloud was taking his turn in the bathroom. What an ordeal it had become to get ready for the day every morning. Zack had gone from being alone in his apartment, to having to share it with three other people, one of which was very particular about having his bath time. Zack didn't mind it much though.

Zack went into the bathroom to use the mirror. He wiped away the steam fog in the mirror to look at himself while he gelled back his black spikes.

Cloud's blonde head poked itself out from behind the shower curtain. "Zack, did you say someone called me?"

"Yeah, I think it's that creepy cake guy you deliver for."

"Oh, Vincent. Shit, I almost forgot about that." Cloud went back behind the curtain.

"'Bout what, spiky?"

"He said something about a special delivery a couple days ago. I really wanted to go look for apartments today. It's been two weeks and still nothing."

"Don't worry about it. There's no need to rush. I already told Sora and Roxas I'd take them to play a little soccer this morning."

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"Oh. I was gonna tell them to come with me to help me pick out the best apartment."

"Well, I guess I beat you to it. I think it's okay to put it off for a little while longer. Besides, they love it here!" Zack finished fixing up his hair, leaving Cloud alone again. "Really, what's the rush Cloud? Can't you see I like having you around," he whispered quietly to himself. Apparently, not quietly enough. Sora and Roxas were around the corner and clearly heard what he said. "Gah! You two! You scared me!"

Roxas giggled while Sora gave him a playful smirk. "What was that about, Zacky?" Sora asked.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Is there something going on between you guys we should know about? Hmm?"

"Uh, no. And even if there was, which there isn't, that'd be none of your business anyway." Zack tried to pass through the hallway, but the boys blocked his way. "Can I get through?"

"Not until you tell us what's going on," Roxas said.

"I already did. Nothing's going on guys, I swear."

"Why has Cloud been sleeping in your room? He won't tell us anything. Last night we heard some pretty funny sounds comin' from inside," Sora said, raising a brow at Zack.

"Gah! You guys! What, are you spying on us? You boys are too young to be thinking like that!"

Cloud came out of the bathroom just in time to hear the last of what Zack said. "Too young to be thinking like what?"

Roxas innocently shook his head at his blonde brother. "Nothing, Cloud, we were just teasing Zack."

Zack almost literally fell over.

"Oh, Zack did you tell him we were gonna go play soccer today?" Sora asked after Zack regained his composure.

"Yeah, I did."

"Looks like I've gotta work today anyway. Sorry guys. I'll meet you all later. Where are you gonna be?"

"At our school's field," Roxas answered for everyone.

"Yep. Cloud I left some breakfast for you in the kitchen. We're gonna head out now, okay? See you later, spiky!"

"Bye guys." Cloud waved at the three of them, going into Zack's room to check the missed call on his cell phone. "It 's Vincent alright." He pressed the callback button, looking through the closet for some clothes to wear while it rang. "Yeah, hey. Sorry, I almost forgot about that. Yeah, I'll be there. Thirty minutes." He shut the phone, tossing it on the bed to dress himself. As he did so, his mind started wandering back to the events of the previous night. It was nice having someone to work out some of the kinks on his body, especially after all the abuse he had endured from the man he'd rather forget about. Cloud returned the favor by kneading Zack's back as well, although Zack had been a little more enthusiastic about the massage than Cloud. It made Cloud wonder if old feelings were starting to return to his ex-boyfriend. Despite that, Cloud didn't dwell much more on the subject. Once he was done getting ready, he headed out to Valentine's Sweets shop for the special delivery orders.

* * *

Cloud looked over the information on the invoice. The delivery was to be sent to a Leon in Traverse Town by noon,and he should receive a payment of ten thousand munny, covering the cost of the delivery and the cake. Normally it took just over an hour to get to Traverse Town on his motorcycle, so he hoped he could make it quick enough to have the afternoon free to look for apartments.

Cloud rode down what felt like a never ending highway to the next town. The morning was sunny for being the middle of April, although the weather was usually unpredictable at this time. Cloud noticed the sky was beginning to darken the closer he got to Traverse Town. Perhaps there was a storm was coming into the area. Cloud revved up his motorcycle to get to his destination before it started to pour on him.

By day, Traverse Town was a very bland and monochromatic town. Cloud had made deliveries here on occasion, so by now he knew his way around the small town fairly well. The house he was delivering to was in a far corner of town, minimized even further by the number of large apartment complexes in the neighborhood. The only greenery in the area came from the tiny lawns from a row of small houses just like this one. Cloud thought it was a quaint looking place to live in. He parked in front of the house, getting off his bike to take out the pastry he was delivering.

Cloud knocked on the door once, realizing there was a doorbell a second later and rung it instead. He heard footsteps approaching the door. When the door swung open, he had to look down to see who had opened it.

"Hi! Oh, you brought my cake!" It was a small blue eyed brunet boy. His eyes reminded Cloud of something. And his hair.

"Yeah, are your parents here?" Cloud asked the boy.

"Wait. I'll go get my daddy. He's out back. It's my birthday!"

"Oh, good for you kid. How old are you?"

"I'm turning five. Come in mister. Daddy, the cake's here!" the small boy called, leading Cloud further into the small house.

Cloud followed the boy to the kitchen, setting the cake down on the table. He watched as the boy disappeared out the back door. Cloud looked over the invoice while he waited._ 'Leon. He owes me ten thousand munny. This guy better give me a nice tip.' _When he heard the sound of the back door being swung open, Cloud's blue eyes immediately flashed up to meet another pair of blue eyes, except these were icier. His heart started pounding right out of his chest. This couldn't be.

Squall stood frozen in the doorway. His hands trembled. No, his whole body. Was he asleep? Or was Cloud Strife really standing in his kitchen?

They were both petrified, gawking at each other in utter speechlessness. A small voice interrupted their thoughts. "Daddy, what's wrong? Can I see my cake now?"

* * *

O_O Cliffhanger. Took me just under a month to update, which is not bad for me. I hope it was worth the wait. Anyway, I know I said this already, but to be safe, I'll repeat it; this is rated Mature for a reason. Kidz, don't do drugZ! Thanks for reading. Comments, questions, reviews all appreciated. The story should pick up once Cloudy and Squally are inevitably back together!

Minor, not very important note: Munny seems to be the equivalent of Japanese Yen in KH, so that's the conversion I'm using. And on a completely unrelated note, Another Way to Die by Disturbed has been playing nonstop in mah head... -_-; has that happened to anyone else?


	5. Part V

:o It's been a month! Sorry! I warned you didn't I? I'm bad at this updating thing. =_=

Thanks to those of you who reviewed part IV. Your reactions to the cliffhanger, lol. I didn't know you peeps don't like the cliffhangorz! Also, thanks to the rest of y'all who continue to read, fave, etc.

This reunion will be SAPPY! (Sorry, I'm just a cheezy quesadilla!) Hopefully, end will surprise you! Enjoy! ^_~

* * *

**Part V**

"Daddy! Hello?" Denzel looked up at his unblinking father, tugging on his arm to snap him out of his apparent trance.

"Squall?" The sound of Cloud's astonished voice made the brunet tremble further.

"Cloud... you're really... here..." Squall felt a churning in his stomach, his heart might leap right out of his chest. And then, everything started to well up in his throat. He wasn't going to cry. Even worse, he had to run to the bathroom. Covering his mouth to withhold the sickness for a moment longer, he ran passed the blonde, who he still believed was an illusion or hallucination of an oddly realistic dream.

Cloud could only follow the other man with his eyes, still too in shock to move or speak.

Once Squall had emptied the contents of his stomach in the toilet, reality started to set in.

Alone with the small brunet boy once again, Cloud turned his attention to him. "He's... your father?"

"Mm-hm." The small boy was unsure of what to do. He looked at the blonde's face, finding it familiar, although in his young mind, he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He went up to the bathroom door, giving it a couple of knocks. "Are you okay?"

Squall heard his young son's voice, after flushing the toilet quickly, rinsing out his mouth with mouthwash. He was embarrassed his nerves had been enough to send him this far.

"Da- Oh!" Denzel stopped mid-word when Squall swung the door open, stepping out of the bathroom. Behind Denzel stood the person he had been longing to meet again, only, it was unnerving the way Cloud just kept staring him down.

A whirlwind of emotions washed through the blonde, but after the initial shock, all of his pent up frustrations started to boil. He didn't want to feel these negative emotions, but Cloud was beginning to resent Squall more than he had ever before.

"Cloud," Squall's voice was barely audible. "Say something..."

Things weren't very clear to Cloud. The boy who stood between them looked nearly identical to Squall. He had called Squall his dad, and apparently he was turning five today. It was no coincidence, that was the same number of years it had been since he'd seen the brunet. Before Cloud could think rationally about what he was about to say, the words were venomously being spewed out his mouth. "Say something? Say _what_? I'm not the one that abandoned the person he claimed to love because he cheated with some bitch and had some bastard kid!"

The words stung, but Squall felt he deserved it. It was his fault Cloud was completely ignorant of the fact that he had been talking about his own child. Still, it hurt him that Cloud would assume the worst of him, even though there was no way he could have known. Squall tore his eyes away from the blonde, shaking his head softly, not allowing any emotion to show through his face. "No." His voice quivered as he whispered. "That's not it all..."

"Then start explaining! It's obvious that you were so repulsed by the very sight of me you had to physically pour out your disgust!"

"No! Gods.. No, Cloud, that couldn't be further from the truth!" He felt a little braver now. He couldn't have Cloud thinking so lowly of him. "I would never... do that. There's... something... I have to tell you. It's been so hard, keeping this with me for so long. I couldn't stand leaving you. I can barely face you now, I couldn't face you back then. I couldn't... ruin your life, too. Cloud, there hasn't been a time in the five years we've been apart... that I haven't thought about you. Just... I want you... to look at him Cloud..." Squall stepped closer to Denzel, putting his hands on the young boy's shoulders.

The blonde's eyes reluctantly lowered until his gaze was met with glowing orbs.

The boy had been silently staring up at him, sensing the fury radiating from the young blonde man. He was almost afraid of him.

"Cloud... this is... this is Denzel." Squall's courage couldn't falter. If he didn't admit it now, Cloud would never know. He might never be in his life again. "He's our son."

Cloud looked over the boy, then back up at Squall. "Don't fuck with me. Don't even fuck with me."

Cloud's reaction didn't surprise Squall. Right now, Squall would have to bear with the consequences of leaving Cloud in the dark for so many years. "Cloud, I know it may seem unbelievable but it's true. Denzel, go back out to play with your friends. I have to talk to him alone, okay?"

Now it was Denzel who looked like he was stuck in a trance. He just kept staring at Cloud. Without a word, he walked off to his room instead of doing what his father had told him.

The seriousness in Squall's expression did nothing to convince the blonde. The only thing he was certain of was that the brunet had lost his mind. "I don't know who you think you are, but someone named Leon owes me money, and I expect to receive that payment now. The Squall I knew is long gone."

"Cloud-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Just give me my money, and I'll be gone, on my way, out of your life forever, just like you wanted!"

"Cloud, please. Listen to me." Squall made a move forward to hold Cloud's hand. The touch only lasted a second before Cloud pulled it away.

"Don't touch me."

At that moment, Denzel came back, a silver object dangling from his outstretched hand. "I remember now," came the small, syrupy voice. "You're... you're my real daddy. Look." Denzel held the object in front of Cloud.

What's this about a real daddy? The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, immediately recognizing the pendant as the silver locket he had given to Squall after being together for a year.

"Daddy told me you gave it to him before I was born."

Cloud grabbed hold of it, trying to make sense of what he was hearing. He read the engraving once before opening it, only to see a picture of a younger version of himself and Squall. "Squall... What? What have you been telling this kid?"

"The truth. Come to my room, Cloud. There's... a lot I need to explain. You might not believe any of it. But it's better that I tell you, than for you to never know. This secret has outlived its worth. I don't know if I'm only speaking for myself when I say this but... I've been lost without you in my life, Cloud."

Cloud could see now, the raw emotion in the other man's eyes that he kept hidden so well. His eyes were glassy. The Squall he remembered would never put on a show like this. What was all this nonsense he was talking about? Cloud agreed to go with him, if only to find out what mental problem Squall might be dealing with. "An incurable illness... you never said it was a mental illness..." Cloud said, as he followed Squall to his room.

Squall's heart was heavy as he tried to brace himself for the pain that Cloud would undoubtedly inflict when tried to explain things to him. It was obvious, Cloud might try to deny everything.

Clicking the door shut behind him, Cloud made sure he stayed close to the exit of the bedroom, in case anything got out of hand. He wasn't afraid of the other man, but he couldn't be certain about his mental state.

Since the last time he'd seen him, Cloud noticed Squall looked a little taller, perhaps more muscular, although still very lean, and his hair now spiked out below his shoulders. He looked as gorgeous and healthy as ever, not a sign of any sort of lunacy, although his complexion had become pale due to the shock. Squall stood in silence for a while as Cloud stared him down. "I'm listening. Talk." Cloud's patience was wearing thin.

Squall was trying to figure out where to begin. Begin at the beginning, or in this case, wherever it had ended with Cloud, he told himself. "Remember... a couple months before I left... I hadn't been well, and I told you I had to see a specialist here, in Traverse Town?"

Cloud looked Squall over, and answered him honestly. "Of course I remember. How could I forget how worried I was about you?"

"I never told you that I knew exactly why I was referred to this doctor. When I was tested it was found out that... I was pregnant."

Cloud would have laughed out of the sheer absurdity of the statement if it had been anyone but his former boyfriend telling him this. He reserved his judgment until Squall finished explaining, although it was difficult to try to understand him when he thought he was insane.

Squall was expecting a reaction from the blonde, but when none came, he went on. He took his silence to be disbelief. "I know... I know, I didn't believe it at first either. I literally told the doctor he was out of his fucking mind." Squall's eyes were fixed on the blonde's, unsure whether anything he said would affect him. Squall shook his head, continuing. "It didn't matter what I said because it wouldn't change the fact that it was true. Out of everyone you could have ended up with, Cloud, it had to be the guy whose father got fucked with when he was a soldier. You know those stories we heard as kids, about experiments being done on soldiers? Turns out, a lot of it is true. There's a time in a year, in which I have the strange 'gift' to produce offspring with another man. And you," Squall's voice nearly cracked as he said this. "...you're the father of that little boy out there." Squall fought hard to keep in his emotion. "I came here to be closer to the doctor that would be taking care of the pregnancy. There was no way in hell I was going to give up our baby. I loved you too much for that. But... I also couldn't have you give up everything you had ever dreamed of, to be with me."

"It's odd that you say that. I lost my dreams the moment you left me."

Squall was relieved Cloud had at least responded to something. "It might not have been a wise decision, but I chose to keep our baby a secret from you until I was ready. By that time... I thought maybe, you had moved on with your life. Still... I never gave up hope that our Denzel would meet you one day. You have no idea, the happiness I feel just to be able to see you, even if it's only for a moment, and to know that you're alive and well. I'll understand if you want to leave us and never look back... I'll understand if you don't want to believe a word I said... just know... that I love you. I always have, Cloud."

Cloud's skepticism was beginning to waver. There was no way the man he had been so in love with was lying to him. No way. This may have been unfathomable, but a lot of things in life were. Not even a full century ago, the monsters known as heartless were legends of the past. There was no questioning there existence now, born of the very moral decadence that polluted the world.

In his childhood, Cloud had believed in those horror stories of freak experiments, perhaps even more so than Squall. What he was hearing was the undeniable truth. He had no choice but to accept it. Cloud could no longer reject the young man he had spent the last five years of his life wallowing in every conceivable emotion over.

"If you need proof..." Squall broke Cloud from his thoughts, raising his shirt slightly before continuing, "This is the scar left from when I gave birth to Denzel, the only way I can deliver." Squall lowered his eyes, his voice falling as he spoke again. "It happened too soon... his birthday should have been in June."

Cloud noticed the dejection in the brunet's voice. He understood what that meant. He could only imagine what it must have been like to go through all that alone. Cloud took a few steps forward, reaching out to trace a finger along the scar. "This is real..."

"Unreal is more like it. Cloud, I don't expect you to understand the reasoning behind me leaving you. I know... you felt abandoned. But it was the best decision I could come up with at the time. If I could go back and do things over again... I would."

Cloud stopped gawking at the scar, looking up at the brunet's face to speak. "Life doesn't work that way, Squall. That's why... forgiveness and second chances exist. If it's alright with you... I want to start over. With you and our son."

Squall was speechless, Cloud hadn't even hesitated to say it.

"I couldn't cope without having you in my life. To find you here, after all these years... the irony of the whole situation is a sign that it's time for you and me to become us again."

"Cloud... you really believe me?"

"I don't doubt anything you said. It all... makes sense. Before you left, there were so many small things that changed about you. No one would have known, it was because you were pregnant..." Cloud wasn't sure how, but it was becoming easier to accept it. Saying it was beginning to sound natural.

"I feel awful, Cloud, for excluding you from all of it. I took away five years of your son's life. I'm... so sorry."

Cloud shook his head lightly, taking a step closer to the brunet, gazing into those smokey blue eyes he had longed to see again. "If there's anyone who understands doing things with good intentions, it's me. I know what it's like, to think you're doing things for the best, and it ends up hurting someone in the process."

Squall let his hand come up to caress the blonde's cheek. It was incredible how beautiful he was, standing there and being able to look at him face to face, after having hurt for so long. The years had been good to Cloud. His face still appeared as youthful as the day Squall met him, he could easily pass for a teenager. He had grown to his full adult height, perhaps only a few centimeters shorter than Squall. He noticed Cloud still wore the wolf earring he had given him early on in their relationship, although, his clothing preference seemed a lot darker than what Squall remembered, perhaps a reflection of the state he had been in for the past few years.

Cloud melted into the soft touch, raising his hand to cover Squall's. He slowly turned his head, pressing his lips lightly on Squall's palm. "I can't imagine what it was like to go through everything you went through alone."

"It doesn't matter now, as long as we both have you in our lives." The brunet's hand slipped out of Cloud's, as he turned to pick up a picture frame. "I know it's difficult to comprehend because you weren't there. This is when... it became real for me." He handed the frame to Cloud, the blonde studying it for a moment before realizing what it was.

If Cloud wasn't overwhelmed already, this picture had him completely. "Is this... your sonogram?" Cloud looked at grainy picture, where he could see the image of an undeveloped baby. A corner of the picture had a printed date, and the name Squall Leonhart, further reassurance that this could only be true. Squall had indeed given birth to the boy he had seen earlier. "This is amazing. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being so insensitive before."

"Don't be. There was no way you could have known. It's not everyday a man gives birth."

Cloud let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm... a father... It's crazy... first, my brothers... now this?"

"So it's true. You're taking care of them."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I went looking for you last year. I stopped by your uncle's place. He... told me what happened. I tried the address he gave me, but, that apartment was burned."

Cloud looked nervously away. "That's... a long story. It's not important, though. My brothers and I weren't hurt. The only thing is... we haven't had a permanent home for a while."

"Even now?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you staying?"

Cloud was uncomfortable with being interrogated all of a sudden. Squall had been able to confess, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to yet. "With a friend."

_'A friend?'_ There was only one person that came Squall's mind. He brushed it aside, thinking if Cloud wanted to start over with him, there was no one else that could be in their way. He thought it might be the perfect opportunity to ask Cloud to come live with him. "Cloud... do you think... maybe, you and your brothers might like to... move to Traverse Town? With us?"

Cloud gave himself a moment to think about it. It felt perfect. This was the plan that was never realized before. "Of course. It'll be... like we're a real family." Cloud thought about the prospect. This is what he had wanted for so long. To have Squall in his life again, extending their love to his younger brothers, only now, this included his own child as well. He could only look at the future with optimism.

Cloud took the first step forward, pulling Squall's narrow waist into his arms. As he did so, the brunet's scent hit him, an earthy scent of grass after a rain shower. He let himself be engulfed in the warmth of his love that had been absent from his life for so long.

This was truly remarkable. Squall never thought he'd be sharing an embrace with Cloud again. He slowly brought his arms around Cloud's shoulders, holding him even closer. He sensed a wave of crisp cucumber as he did so.

The memories of being tangled in each others' body, under the bedsheets, in the sand, in the water, wherever possible, it all flooded back to them. The small proclamations of love, the simple gestures, and the belief that their love would never cease had held them together, even in their estrangement.

"Squall... I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, angel."

A knock on the door interrupted their precious moment. "Darlin'?" A muffled voice came from behind the closed door. "Uh... little help out here? What're you doin' anyways? You left me alone with all those little brats, what am I supposed to do? And what's Denzel talkin' about Clo-"

Squall reluctantly left the embrace to open the door, cutting off Irvine's chatter.

The cowboy only took one took at Squall, noticing the blonde man standing behind him immediately. "Holy shit! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Irvine... he's real," Squall stated flatly.

"Cloud? As in Denzel's father? Er, I mean, was I supposed to say that?"

Squall rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, I already told him. That's why we've been in here talking."

"Oh. Well, then, I guess I'll leave you two alone. But you know, it's not my fault if these kids wreck your yard."

"It's alright, I'll be there to handle it in a little while."

Irvine left them alone once again. As soon as he was gone, Cloud shot a questioning look towards Squall.

"That's... Irvine. Irvine Kinneas. He's a friend of mine... actually we met about a year and a half ago. I don't know if you remember him, but he went to school with us. I didn't know him back then."

"Doesn't ring a bell. Does he call all his friends darling?" Cloud asked suspiciously.

Squall had gotten so used to Irvine using that term, he didn't even notice it anymore. "Oh, no. It's just... Cloud, I should be honest with you.. I dated him for a while. He's actually my... ex-boyfriend."

"Oh. Do you have a lot of those?"

"No. It's just him," Squall said softly. "He's... very affectionate," he added after a moment.

Perhaps this was the worry Cloud had sensed when Squall said he felt terrible to have taken five years of Denzel's life from him. Cloud wondered if the boy had grown up with this other guy as some sort of parental figure. Where would that leave Cloud? How could he suddenly jump into the boy's life after being absent from it since his birth? He had the sudden urge to see the boy for himself. "Where's Denzel?"

"I'll go get him," Squall said as they exited the bedroom. "Have a seat on the sofa." He pointed in the direction of the living room. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Just water, please."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Cloud waited in the living room while Squall went to fetch the boy and his drink. He looked around the homey space, noticing the pictures that decorated it. Most were of Denzel, from his infancy to more recent times. "So cute," he whispered to himself, as he admired a picture of the boy as a toddler riding a tricycle.

Squall came back, handing him a glass of water, with Denzel following close behind.

Cloud laid his eyes on the boy once more. It was incredible. The familiar eyes, lips, pale lightly freckled skin, they had all been similar to Cloud's own physical features. The boy reminded Cloud of his brothers, or a younger version of himself, except with most other traits belonging to Squall. Cloud never thought he'd be so moved upon seeing him. He set his glass of water down on an end table for later. "Hey, Denzel. How are you?" he said gently. The boy looked at him with his blue doll-like eyes, feeling brave enough to step closer to him.

"Hi. You're Cloud... my real daddy, right?" Denzel smiled warmly at him, stirring the blonde's heart further.

"Yeah, I am. Happy birthday, Denzel." Letting a small smile sweep over his face, Cloud opened his arms, welcoming the small brunet boy into his lap for an embrace.

Squall stood by, watching as Denzel went up to hug Cloud for the first time in his life. This was the moment he had only dreamed of.

As Cloud closed his arms around his son, he felt the tears he had been holding back start to overflow, letting them spill out of his eyes. This boy was a part of him, the very symbol of the bond he shared with Squall, living, breathing, in his fifth year of life now. "I'll be here for you now, baby. Forever and always. I don't know what it's like to be a father, but I'd love to find out, if you'll let me." Cloud held him in his arms tightly, as the young boy hugged him back. They pulled away from the hold, looking at each others' faces once again.

"Of course daddy."

Smiling sweetly at his son, Cloud moved forward to place a gentle kiss on Denzel's forehead, the boy's soft brown hair tickling his nose as he did so. He hugged him again, not wanting to let go. Just as before, this felt so natural, as if he'd known the boy all his life.

"Cloud," Squall spoke quietly, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Fine... just... tears of joy, I guess," he answered, chuckling softly, wiping away his uncharacteristic tears.

"Daddy has always told me that he loves you Cloud," Denzel stated. "Now that I know you, I can tell you myself. I love you. I love both my daddies with all my heart." He smiled, his pureness shining through.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you before.. and your daddy. I'm sorry about the things I said earlier. You shouldn't have heard me say that. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Daddy always tells me not to say bad words, unless you want to hurt someone's feelings. That's not very nice. But! You're my daddy, too, silly! Of course I can forgive you!"

"Thank you. That means a lot to me, Denzel." This time when Cloud said his name, a light went off in his mind. He turned to Squall, lips curling into a smile. "That's... like the name I told you about, from the book I was reading. You remembered."

"Yeah. You know when you came into my room unexpectedly one day and I hid the books I was reading? They were parenting books... I was looking for baby names. But then you made it a lot easier when you told me that. So I settled on Denzel."

"I helped name my own kid, and I didn't even know it. So bizarre." Cloud thought he might explode from the mix of emotions he had been through in such a short amount of time. He was glad most of them were on the positive side now.

The brunet boy jumped off Cloud's lap. "Daddy," he said, referring to Squall, "can I see my cake now?"

"Sure, Denzel, just be careful opening the box. Actually, I'll help you. Cloud, come with us to the kitchen."

Cloud took care of his thirst before getting up and following them to the kitchen table. He watched as Squall carefully untied the knot that held the box's lid closed shut.

"Wow! This is the best birthday ever!" Denzel exclaimed, delighted at the sight of his intricately designed birthday cake. It was a layered round cake, covered in blue fondant. Atop it was an ornamental piece, a mouse with wizard's hat on, sparkling silver and gold stars as a finishing touch.

"You deserve it Denz."

Cloud eyed the carefully crafted pastry. "You really went all out for his birthday, Squall."

"Well, I decided to make it easier on myself this year and _order_ the cake. I didn't want a repeat of last year. What better place for cake than Valentine's?"

"Yeah. Hey Denzel, you're in for a real treat. Valentine's Sweets was our favorite place to get snacks after school when your daddy still lived in Hollow Bastion. You're gonna love it." Cloud turned back curiously to Squall, "So what happened last year?"

"Daddy almost blew up the kitchen," Denzel answered in his place, saying it as if it was a common occurrence. He picked at the some of the buttercream piping on the cake.

"Yeah, it wasn't fun..." Squall said, sounding embarrassed.

"Well... you were never very domestic to begin with, Squall," Cloud said gently, raising his arm to rub Squall's back comfortingly for a moment.

"I suppose. This is definitely an improvement. I told them it was for my five year old who loves wizards and magic. It's his latest of many phases."

"Really? Wish I would have been around to see those," Cloud said, although it probably came out more somber than he had meant. He was beginning to realize just how much of Denzel's life he had missed.

"You will be Cloud. He's only five. There's plenty of time for father-son bonding," Squall said hopefully, taking hold of Cloud's hand.

Cloud looked at their hands, feeling Squall trace a circle in his palm. "That's true." The three of them were silent for a few seconds before Cloud spoke up again. "Squall... I want to stay, but... I actually have some other things I need to take care of. I'll be back later today, okay?"

"Daddy you're leaving?" Denzel asked sadly, looking up at the blonde.

"I'm sorry, Denzel. It'll only be for a little while. I'll come back as soon as I can, okay? I won't miss your birthday party. I'll have a present for you when I come back."

"You will? Okay then. Be safe daddy."

Cloud stooped down to Denzel's level, pulling the boy into his arms for a hug. "I will, Denzel." Cloud let go, grabbing the sheet of paper off of the cake's box and turned to leave. Squall followed him close to walk him out of the small house.

"You'll really be back?" Squall asked at they approached Cloud's motorcycle.

"Yes, Squall. I'm not about to run off and abandon my family."

Now that Cloud was here, Squall was afraid the blonde would be out of his life as easily as he had come back into it. With those words, however, the brunet's doubts were quickly brushed aside, feeling the need to hold Cloud one more time before he left. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's body once again, almost immediately feeling the hug being reciprocated. As he pulled back from the embrace to look at Cloud's face, a cool droplet fell upon Squall's eyelid, making him blink.

Only a second later, Cloud felt one as well. "I'll be back. I promise."

Squall nodded, letting Cloud leave his arms to mount the motorcycle. "Hold on. I still need to pay you. I'm Leon. It's... sort of my alias around here."

Cloud looked at the brunet in understanding. "I figured as much. Don't worry about the payment. Just sign this." Cloud took a pen out of his pocket for Squall to sign the invoice. "I'll take care of the rest. It's the least I could do for you... and Denzel."

"Cloud..." he handed back the paper to the blonde. Before Cloud could do anything else, Squall captured the blonde's lips for a small, chaste kiss. "I love you. I always have... and I always will..."

"Squall... I can't describe how happy I am to have finally found you. Just... promise me one thing. From now on, whatever challenges come our way, we'll be ready to face them. Together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Squall said, smiling at the blonde.

Cloud returned the smile, reaching out to kiss the brunet once more. "I love you. This isn't goodbye."

"I know Cloud. Be careful."

Cloud started up the motorcycle, the low sputter of the engine filling up the silent street. The sky was overcast now, and evidence that a rainstorm would start at any moment was lightly falling on their shoulders.

Squall stood still, watching as his love drove away until he disappeared into the mist. Looking up at the darkening sky, Squall whispered softly to himself. "See you soon."

In a moment, the street was illuminated by the lamps that lined the curb. Squall felt an arm wrap itself around his shoulders.

"I think we should move the party indoors before everything gets wet, darlin'."

The brunet slowly turned his head to look at Irvine face to face. "He understood everything. We're getting back together. He wants to be here for Denzel."

Irvine chuckled, shaking his head. "Who would've known? The delivery boy turned out to be Denzel's daddy."

After a moment Squall opened his mouth to speak again."How long were you watching," he asked softly.

"Long enough to know... you two are meant to be together. I think it's great that Denzel's finally gonna have what you've always wanted for him." Irvine was trying hard not to sound disappointed.

"Thanks Irvine. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you."

"Aw," Irvine said, rubbing Squall's shoulder. "You're gonna make me cry." He surprised Squall when he inched forward to give him a kiss.

Squall shyly turned his face away. "I'm sorry. This can't happen anymore."

"Why not? You were fine with it earlier today. Denzel even took pictures of us with his new camera."

"Irvine... I want to start over with Cloud. I can't have him thinking I still have feelings for someone else."

"But... that's the truth isn't it?"

Squall turned his gaze away from the cowboy, not sure about the answer to that question himself. He brushed Irvine's arm off of his shoulders as he turned to head back into the house. "Help me bring everything in."

"Sure thing, darlin'."

They filed back indoors, heading out again through the back door to the yard, rounding up all of Denzel's friends to get them inside the house. Some were his neighbors, some, his friends from preschool. In total there were about fifteen children, overcrowding the small dining space.

They had the cake, and Denzel opened his gifts afterward. The rest of the party went on as eventfully as any five-year-old's party would.

* * *

Cloud entered Hollow Bastion once again, stopping at Vincent's office to take care of the payment himself. He didn't stay long to chat, as the other man usually wasn't very talkative to begin with. He drove off to Sora and Roxas's school, where he had promised to meet them.

When he got there, the field was wet, but the rain had actually stopped. He was surprised to see that it was empty. Cloud took out his cell phone to call his friend.

On the other end of the line, Zack quickly picked up. _"Hey Spiky! I was calling you, man! We got totally soaked, I had to bring Sora and Roxas back to the apartment."_

"Sorry, it was a long ride, I didn't hear my phone ring. I've got... the most incredible news. Give me five minutes, I'll be at the apartment. I swear, you won't believe it when I tell you."

"_Really? I hope it's good news. You sound happy. I'll see in a little while then, Spiky!"_

Cloud quickly shut his phone, starting his bike up again, heading back to the place he had called home for all of two short weeks.

When he got back, he was greeted with an amusing sight. Sora and Roxas were sitting leisurely on Zack's sofa, in their lounge-wear, pink towels wrapped around there heads like turbans. "What's with the towels, guys?"

"Sora threw his red shorts with the white towels in the wash," Roxas said simply.

"Yeah... my mistake. Hey, at least we can still use 'em to dry our hair," Sora added happily.

Cloud chuckled at the silliness of his younger brothers.

Zack came into the living room upon hearing Cloud's voice. "You made it. Here," he threw Cloud another pink towel to dry off with.

"Thanks."

"So, what's the big news?" the raven haired man asked excitedly.

Cloud ran the towel through his damp blonde spikes. "Well..."

"Come on! Don't keep us in suspense," Sora said impatiently. "Did you find an apartment or something?"

"Well, sort of..." Cloud said, pausing for a long while before continuing. "More like... I found someone... and... he has a house."

Zack quirked an eyebrow at his blonde friend. "He?"

"Guys... the place I was delivering to today. It was in Traverse Town. Turns out... the person I was delivering to... was Squall."

"Squall!" the three of them exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's not the most surprising part of it all... I could've sworn he was going crazy when he told me... that... I... _we_... have a son together."

"Whoa! What? How in the hell would you have a son? Cloud are you hearing yourself? Did he actually convince you-"

"There's no doubt about it, Zack. The reason Squall left Hollow Bastion and dropped out of school was because... he was pregnant."

Zack opened his mouth to say something when realization hit him. He started laughing. "Ohohoho! You got us good Cloud! I almost bought it, too! You'd do that wouldn't you? Wait until two weeks after April Fool's day!"

Sora and Roxas's mouth's had been agape, but then they started laughing along with Zack.

Cloud rolled his eyes, still serious. "I told you you weren't gonna believe me. This isn't a joke Zack. Sora, Roxas, Squall asked me to move in with him. He has a house in Traverse Town, and... it's small, but I want all of us to be together."

"Wait... so you really did see Squall?" Zack asked, beginning to think Cloud wasn't making it up.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Cloud said in annoyance. Zack was making this more difficult than it should have been.

"And... this kid you're talking about? Are you serious about that too?"

"Yes. Guys... I saw him." Cloud went from one person to the other, making sure he was being taken seriously this time. "He looks a lot like me... well, he looks more like Squall, but I can definitely see the resemblance between us. I talked to Squall for a good while, and there's no doubt. _He_ was the one that gave birth. Our son's name is Denzel."

"Shit... you really aren't making this up are you?" Zack asked, beginning to sound less skeptical for the first time since Cloud started telling him the news.

Cloud shook his head. "Today's Denzel's birthday. I delivered the cake to my own son's birthday party, without even knowing it."

"How old is he?" Sora asked, starting to take in what his brother was saying.

"The same amount of years it's been since I've seen Squall. He turned five today."

Sora did the math in his head, finding it sort of odd. "You mean... you and Squall were... doing it when you were seventeen? Wait, if he's a guy, how does that work?"

Cloud's eyes widened. He didn't expect any of his younger brothers to bring that up.

Zack coughed out, "Sixteen." Then he added normally, "Yeah, Cloud, how does it work?"

Cloud looked down nervously, not comfortable talking about the subject in front of the boys. "Well... I'm not sure... I mean... I know how... we did it.. but... I don't know how exactly he ended up pregnant... other than what he told me. Apparently it had something to do with his biological father and some weird genetic experiments they conducted on soldiers, some time ago. Anyway, none of that matters right now," Cloud said, trying to change the subject. "What's most important is that I want to be a part of our son's life. And I want to share that with you two."

"Cloud, have you really thought this through?" Zack felt the need to ask him this, still not being fully convinced.

"Yes. This is everything I ever wanted and more."

"No, I mean... Squall's not trying to take you back so he can hurt you again is he? This whole pregnancy story sounds really crazy."

"Zack, I didn't expect you to believe me. And you don't have to. It's not gonna change my mind. I know that boy I saw today couldn't have been anyone's kid but mine... and Squall's."

Zack let out a small sigh of defeat. "Whatever you say Cloud..."

Cloud gave him a look. His mind was made up, not even Zack's doubt would change it. "It makes sense though doesn't it," Cloud said finally. He thought it was worth trying to persuade his friend to believe him. He didn't like the idea of Zack thinking he had lost his mind. "Remember... how you thought he looked like he had gained weight? Remember all the things I told you he stopped doing? How depressed he was before he left? I didn't have a real explanation for any of it, until now."

"Yeah... but... why would he keep something like that from you?"

"Because... You know what? Just forget it. He had his reasons, that's all I'm gonna say. Maybe when you see Denzel, you'll change your mind."

"Ooh, when are we gonna get to meet him?" Roxas finally piped in to the conversation.

"Well, I was hoping you boys would want to go to Traverse Town with me today. I promised Squall and Denzel, I'd be back later."

"Of course we wanna go!" Sora yelled out in excitement.

"Yeah, this'll be so much fun. Does this mean Denzel's our nephew?" Roxas asked, his curiosity understandable.

"Technically, yes, but I think he'll be more like a brother to you guys once you get to know him."

Zack decided to let it go, and let his friend believe what he wanted to believe. He retreated silently from his living room, while Cloud and his brothers made plans to go to Traverse Town. _"...yeah, I __wanna stop by the toy store first, see if I can find a present for Denzel..."_ he heard Cloud say before going back into his room.

* * *

One by one, the children were picked up by their parents or family members, each thanking Denzel for the invitation to his party. Only Marlene was left, following Denzel to his room to play with his new toys when the party finally settled down.

Squall was near exhaustion by the end of the whole event, even more so from the shock he had incurred earlier. Irvine helped him pick up the mess left behind by Denzel's friends.

"Jeez... remind me never to have kids, Leon."

"Come on, you're not that bad with them," Squall said honestly. "The opposite, really." He was currently picking up the mess of used paper plates and cups on the table, while Irvine swept wrapping paper and confetti off the floor. Squall looked over at the kitchen clock, noting the time. "It's getting late. Cloud said he'd come right back. I hope he made it back safely."

"Don't worry so much, darlin'. It's only six. Give 'im a couple hours, he'll be back. You'll see. Did he give you a number you can call him at? Might put your mind at ease."

"No, I didn't even think to ask."

"Well, then, if it's any consolation, I don't doubt he'll keep his promise. The way he kissed you before he left... yeah, I'm pretty sure he meant it..."

Squall noticed the cowboy's mood seem to fall slightly, but he didn't address it.

"Besides, who wouldn't want to come back to sexy little you," Irvine added as an afterthought.

They finished their cleaning, finally being able to take a break, and headed to relax a bit in the living room.

"Lee-on!" Irvine pulled the brunet down on his lap to sit down.

"What?"

"Nothin', just sit. Relax, darlin'."

"I was."

"Looked like you were pacing to me."

Squall's heart fluttered at their proximity. He slid off Irvine's lap to sit beside him, allowing the cowboy to sling an arm around him.

"Don't worry yourself. He's comin' back. Probably on his way as we speak."

Squall silently nodded, his eyes beginning to feel heavy. Maybe it was too good to be true. What if Cloud only told him what he wanted to hear so that he could get away just that easily? The thought whirled around in his head only for a moment before he began to feel comfortable leaning his head on Irvine's shoulder, the dim lights only lulling him further into sleep.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell snapped Squall back to reality. He had fallen asleep for only few minutes, his heart starting to beat faster as he approached the door. To his disappointment, it was only his neighbor Tifa coming to pick up her daughter. Squall called Denzel and Marlene to the living room.

"Hey sweeties! How was the party? I'm sorry I had to miss out on all the fun, Denzel," the brunette woman said sincerely.

"It's okay Aunt Tifa."

"Did you like the gift Marlene and I got you?"

"Yeah, it's really cool! Thanks!" The boy went up to hug Tifa reaching only above her knees.

"Mommy, you should've been here," Marlene exclaimed. "It was so funny when Uncle Leon played pin the tail on the donkey!"

"I'll bet it was," Tifa giggled, finding it hard to imagine her normally stoic friend doing something so silly.

From where he sat on the sofa, Irvine had a clear view of the entrance where Tifa stood, joining in on the conversation. "I got it all on camera, too," he announced, a devious smile on his lips.

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose, the embarrassment creeping up his cheeks. He didn't say much, as he was mildly amused by the whole situation as well.

"That's not all you missed, Tifa," the cowboy added. He moved up further to the edge of his seat. "You're not gonna believe _this_. The guy who delivered the birthday cake turned out to be none other than Denzel's father."

"What? You're kidding!" Tifa asked, turning to Squall.

"It's true. We talked for a while. He's supposed to be on his way back."

"Wow. Did you tell him about Denzel?"

"Yeah... let me just say, it was difficult for him to understand at first. But... he came around pretty quickly. It was easy for him to accept Denzel as his son. I have a good feeling things will work out for us. We're... getting back together," Squall said shyly, although he was happy to announce it.

"Wow. Now I really wish I would've been here. That's amazing, Leon. I can't wait to meet him."

"He's seems like a really good guy," Irvine added. "I think if I were him... I would've run away!"

"Yeah, sounds like a real catch, Leon," Tifa said. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. Both of you." Squall had never felt as lucky as he did right now to have Irvine and Tifa as friends. He appreciated how supportive they were being, helping him push away any doubts he was having about Cloud further away.

They each welcomed their friend, telling him not to mention it.

"Well, me and Marlene would love to stick around, but we've got other things to attend to. I'll see you later then boys!" Tifa waved off at the three of them, taking her daughter by the hand, leaving the Leonhart residence.

Denzel went to sit next to Irvine on the sofa, busying himself with his new portable video game.

"Think I'll go change," Squall said, walking towards his bedroom.

"What for, darlin'? You already look smokin' hot."

Squall gave him a small smile. "You always say that," he said before disappearing into his room.

Squalls attire today was far more conservative than he liked due to the fact that he wanted to look more appropriate for Denzel's party. He knew there were people who judged, namely other parents. He had learned that the hard way, some time ago. Being a teacher, he got called out on dressing inappropriately at his school. Apparently someone knew his history and didn't approve of a person like him teaching their children. Squall heard rumors being spread about him, although it was regrettable he couldn't deny any of them.

When he came back, Squall had on his favorite leather pants, the one with the zippers up the sides of it, a simple white top, and a short sleeved jacket. His belts, of course, were never absent from any outfit.

Irvine's hat was tilted over his eyes. Hearing the sound of Squall's footsteps back in the living room, he removed the cowboy hat, eying the brunet as he stood looking out the window. "Don't come any closer, Leon. I'm afraid you're gonna burn me!"

Squall turned around, raising a brow at the cowboy. "Excuse me?"

"Just kiddin', darlin'! But hot damn, you're sexy."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Stop it. Denzel's right there."

"What? He knows his daddy's sexy. Right Denzy?" he asked, nudging the little boy's arm.

Denzel looked up momentarily from his video game. "Huh? I didn't hear anything," he said pretending to be oblivious.

The smile faded from Irvine's lips. Squall felt it now. Irvine had been holding back his jealousy, but now that they were alone again, he couldn't contain it anymore. "Irvine... the flattery? Really, it's unnecessary. What, do you think that's going to make me forget about Cloud?"

"No. I know you'll never forget about Cloud. Hell, I couldn't compete with him when I thought he was just a figment of your past, now that he's actually back in your life, what can I do? I know nothing will change your mind about him."

"Then... what? What's all this about?"

Irvine let out a small breath. "Just you. It's hard... getting over you. You were able to move on so quickly."

"I... wouldn't say that..." Squall whispered almost inaudibly.

At that moment a light flashed across the window. There was the soft rumble of a motorcycle just outside the residence.

Squall turned to look back out the window anxiously, and after making sure it was exactly who he thought it was, he went to open the door.

Stepping out of the house, Squall was greeted by a most welcoming sight. Cloud had brought along both of his brothers. He had missed those two as if they were his own family. "Cloud! Sora, Roxas!"

The short duo jumped off the motorcycle before Cloud had even turned it off. "Hey, Squall! It's great to see you again!" Sora called out, running up to hug the older brunet.

Behind him came Roxas, his greeting just as enthusiastic as his brother's. "We missed you Squall. Wow, you've got a house all for yourself?" The small blonde boy asked, examining the place.

"Yeah. This is where I live. Come inside. There's someone I want you boys to meet," Squall said, looking up at Cloud who was smiling knowingly at him. All three followed Squall inside.

As they entered the living room, Denzel put away his video game, standing up to meet the newcomers. Irvine did the same.

"Sora, Roxas. I know this is going to sound strange... this is Denzel. He's... our son," Squall said, taking hold of Cloud's hand, who was standing beside him. "Denzel, these two boys are Cloud's brothers, Sora and Roxas."

"You mean... your my real uncles? I thought uncles were s'posed to look older," Denzel said honestly, although he shrugged it off just as quickly. "Oh well. Nice to meet you guys!" He outstretched his arm for a handshake. "My daddy told me about you guys! I'm so happy I finally get to play with you!"

Sora and Roxas had no trouble accepting the boy. They could easily see the family resemblance. Each of them politely shook hands. Cloud was impressed by his son's manners, a telling sign Squall had done an excellent job raising the boy on his own.

Squall quickly introduced the boys to Irvine, before Denzel invited the two to play games with him in his room, leaving the three adults alone.

"Oh, kids," Irvine spoke up first. "Y'all are lucky to have them in your lives. Tell you what... why don't I stay here and look after them for a while... you two can go out... and... catch up."

Squall shook his head, "Irvine... you don't have to... it's getting late."

"Nonsense. I'd be happy to watch 'em. Whaddaya say Cloudy?"

"I... guess. I'd like to talk to you... uninterrupted, Squall."

"Alright then. Thanks, Irvine, I owe you."

"Don't mention it, darlin'," Irvine said, with a little wink at the couple.

Squall and Cloud let the boys know they were going out for a while and were leaving Irvine in charge.

They strolled out of the house together, the sky above them beginning to twinkle with stars. It still felt surreal to the two of them; that they were actually together again as if they had never been apart. Their silences had never been awkward before, being more welcomed and peaceful. It was uncomfortable now, both of them having so many questions for the other, and neither knowing where to begin.

Cloud broke their silence first, asking a safe question. "Do you wanna walk... or take a ride on my bike?"

Squall eyed the gleaming motorcycle, finding it seductive in its own right. With Cloud mounted on it, it was on a whole different level. "Kind of hard to turn that down. Sure, let's go. I'll show you around town. Take this street and make a left at the light. You'll know when we're at the shopping district." It wasn't difficult to get comfortable on the Fenrir, Cloud's warmth pressed up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist for security.

"Hold on tight."

Squall didn't have to be told twice. He slid even closer to the blonde, his legs spread open against Cloud's lower body. He didn't mind the idea of getting used to the motorcycle as a means of transportation around town.

Soon they were off, the chilly spring wind giving them goosebumps as it hit their skin. When they entered the shopping area of the first district, Squall pointed it out the blonde. Cloud found a place to station his bike, getting off to follow Squall's lead.

"Traverse Town is... actually really pretty at night," Cloud stated, still finding it difficult to make conversation with his estranged boyfriend.

"I suppose so. Come this way. There's an outdoor cafe right around the corner. We can get some coffee if you'd like. "

Cloud nodded his agreement without words.

As they walked, Squall put his arm around Cloud, his hand resting lightly just above his hip, the touch comforting and natural to the blonde.

They settled at a wooden, candlelit table of the rustic looking cafe after they had ordered their hot beverages. Unsurprisingly, they had both been in the mood for the same thing; small black coffee with a hint of hazelnut. This had always been one of their favorites. It was nice to see some things hadn't changed.

Squall removed the lid of his cup, blowing on the steaming black liquid. He looked up, only to notice Cloud purposely keeping his gaze averted. His chin rested on the palm of one hand and he looked pensive, his other hand absentmindedly peeling away at the cardboard sleeve of his paper cup. "Cloud. I know this isn't going to be easy," he finally said.

Cloud stopped fiddling with the cardboard, looking directly at Squall. "I was... trying to think... what it would've been like if you had never left." His voice came out softly, sincerely, and perhaps, even with a hint of regret.

"Cloud... that's not... not what we should be focusing on right now. If we want to start over... we can't keep letting the past hold us back."

"I know. It's just... I would've liked to have been there for you..." Cloud reached forward, taking Squall's hand in his. "How was it... dealing with this on your own?"

Squall wasn't sure he was ready to admit everything to the blonde. He looked down for a moment, shaking his head. Somehow, Cloud's touch made it easier for him to open up. "I'm not gonna lie. It was tough at the beginning. For a long time actually. I made so many mistakes... but... eventually I learned from them. I learned to cope with this as my reality. When I moved here on my own, it didn't matter what I had to do, as long as I was able to make ends meet."

Cloud's brows knitted together in a slight frown, curious at Squall's vague confession. "Yeah... I wanted to know... how were you able to afford your own place, and take care of Denzel? You dropped out of school."

Squall went on to explain about the trust fund the Kramers had set up for him. He told Cloud about his and Denzel's subsidized medical care. Then he went on to explain about his neighbor Tifa, telling Cloud she was a young woman with a kind heart who helped him find employment when he was at a complete loss. He decided, for now, he would skip over any other details about his previous job. Squall moved on over to his first meeting with Irvine at the same bar, which wasn't a total lie after all, but decided to omit the part about sleeping with him that night.

"So... he helped you get back into school..." Cloud said pensively, after Squall had told him a little more about his relationship with the cowboy. "Sounds like he felt a lot more for you than you did for him."

"Yeah... I couldn't possibly... not with Denzel around." Squall paused to take a sip of his coffee after his long explanation. "In any case, I'm doing a lot better now. I'm a teacher at Traverse Town Academy. It's a middle school, so I teach the basics of self defense and physical education to the preteens. I never thought I'd enjoy it as much as I do... but... I actually like being around the kids."

"Well, now that you've had some practice," Cloud said, a smile spreading across his face, "It'll be easier dealing with Sora and Roxas. And Denzel... when he gets to that point."

"Yeah..."

"Speaking of," Cloud started. "I'm not sure how this moving in together is gonna work. Sora and Roxas still have two months of school left. I think they should finish up school at Hollow Bastion before I decide to move us all out here."

"Well, yeah, that's understandable. You don't have to move in right away. It'll work out perfectly. My break starts in June, same time as theirs. By then I should have their room set up, have everything ready for you guys to move in. They'll be able to start the new school year at Traverse Town Academy once August rolls around."

"... Only one thing wrong with that..."

"What?"

"I think... Sora and Roxas should stay and finish up school in Hollow Bastion, but I want to move in with you as soon as I can. I owe it to you and Denzel."

"Right," Squall nodded in understanding. "Cloud. Don't feel like this is somehow your fault. It was my choice to do things on my own."

"Yeah, I know that, Squall. It still doesn't change how I feel right now. I... I was the one who helped make this little boy. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make up for lost time. Even if you did push me out of your life, I still should have been there for you. I shouldn't have given up so easily."

Squall sighed, not being able to come up with anything that would ease Cloud's apparent guilt. "Well, I can't say I don't appreciate that. It's definitely a relief to see you so enthusiastic about being a father. You have no idea how long I was burdened with doubts about you."

"I don't blame you. If it had happened to me, I probably would've done the same thing."

At this time, they each went into their own thoughts, finishing off their coffee. Squall stood up, inviting Cloud to take a walk with him around Traverse Town's second, and less crowded district.

As they strolled through the neighborhood they passed by the hotel and casino area. The neon lit buildings loomed above, almost tauntingly at Squall, as these places had seen him on some of his worst nights. At the end of the walkway, there were steps that led down to the town's square, where a simplistic fountain decorated with a pretty mosaic sprang misty water. When they came upon it, they sat down on the curved ledge, angled to face each other, although neither made eye contact immediately. Cloud looked back at the fountain, leading Squall to do the same.

"I think I can get used to this town. It's so peaceful," Cloud said, letting his hand slip through the reflective ripples of the water. "Not at all like Hollow Bastion." They were perhaps the only ones in the square, as it was late Sunday night.

"Maybe... on the surface," Squall said softly. "It can be just as dangerous as any other major town."

Cloud shrugged it off, not thinking Squall meant anything deeper by his statement. His eyes met his boyfriend's once again. "You moved here to be close to your physician..."

"Yeah..."

"And... Denzel was born prematurely."

"Unfortunately. I stressed myself out too much with the move... and everything I was leaving behind."

"When did you know... about the pregnancy?"

Squall thought it was time to tell Cloud more in depth what had occurred during the pregnancy, and exactly how it happened. Cloud listened, nodding, taking all of the information in, finding it so incredible, at the same being able to acknowledge it as fact.

"So in the time that we were apart... what did you do as far as... your needs every autumn?"

This was the time to be open and honest with his boyfriend, but Squall couldn't bring himself to that point yet. "After having Denzel, I didn't feel that need at all. It wasn't until I was in a relationship again that I wanted that physical connection."

"Oh," Cloud turned away briefly, feeling ashamed for having so many casual sexual partners. "I can't say the same for myself," he admitted. "I slept around with guys I met after... getting completely smashed, and ended up in their houses not remembering how I got there."

Squall was amazed by Cloud's blatant honesty.

"Sorry..." Cloud said, although Squall didn't think his confession merited an apology. If Cloud only knew, in comparison Squall had been in a far worse state. It was pitiful, he had only been able to be dragged out of it by the man he never fully understood his feelings for.

"Don't be... you were hurting. I was too, but I'm the one that did this to us. I'm the one who should be apologizing. If I hadn't left you the way I did-"

"Squall... enough of this," Cloud cut him short, his words coming out as gently as possible. "I'm looking forward to spending my life with you. That's all that needs to be said." He thought it was best to keep the past where it belonged. This way, at least, he wouldn't have to explain anything about the family of silver haired demons.

Squall reached his hand forward, placing it on Cloud's where it rested on his lap. It was getting harder to resist the urge to kiss him. He needed to feel those soft pink lips again. He wanted their sweetness, their moistness. It wasn't long before his desire was noticed by the blonde, and they leaned forward, lips meeting gently, mouths parting, tongues asking for permission to explore.

As their kiss heated up, their hands became more passionate, holding each other close, tantalizing each others' body with rousing touches.

Then, Cloud felt a sudden jolt of gravity, and the next thing he knew he was pulling his boyfriend up before he drowned.

Squall gasped for air, as they both stood up, dripping cold water.

Their sudden shock disappeared into soft laughter, realizing their overzealous kiss had sent them backward into the water fountain.

"Well, at least it was refreshing," Cloud said, removing his sweater to wring it out.

"Yeah... I think that's our cue to go back. Let's do this again sometime... minus the falling into a water fountain part." Squall did the same as Cloud, removing his jacket then his shirt to squeeze out the water.

Cloud let out a soft chuckle agreeing with his boyfriend. "Do you think we can make a wish for throwing ourselves in there?"

"Cloud, I thought you didn't believe in any of that."

"I don't... but it's still fun to pretend. For a fleeting moment, you can believe that... dreams do come true. At least... ours did."

Squall smiled at Cloud, taking pleasure in the seeing the blonde man's gorgeous slender body. They were beginning to lose the tension they had between them earlier, enough that allowed them to look at each other without feeling the heavy burden of guilt. "When did you become such a sweetheart?" Squall moved closer to the blonde, pulling him close to share warmth.

Cloud grabbed hold of Squall's face with both hands, having to tiptoe himself up slightly to capture the brunet's lips.

* * *

They arrived back at Squall's house, still damp from their earlier endeavor, finding the lights turned off the entire place.

"I hope Denzel's getting along with the boys," Squall said as they entered the dark house. He switched on the lights in his living room, only to find it empty. Looking around the small living space, he noticed Irvine's hat on the sofa, and called out his name.

Squall felt something grab at his leg, making him jump from the start. Looking down, he saw the cowboy peaking out from underneath the coffee table.

"Irvine! What the hell?"

"Shh! Me and the boys are playing hide and seek! Don't give me away!"

Cloud eyed the ponytailed man, giving him an odd look. This was the guy Squall had fallen for? What a character. He didn't seem to have much in common with the brunet.

"Well, we're back now, you can go home, Irvine."

"Aw, darlin', I was actually havin' fun playing with the little squirts," he whined, getting out from his hiding spot. "Guess you're right, I should get goin'. Why are you all wet by the way? I can see your nipp-"

"Irvine!" Squall silenced him before Cloud became uncomfortable.

"Uh... never mind. I'll see you around... maybe?" Irvine turned to the blonde now. "It was nice meeting you and your little brothers Cloud. They're great kids." His lips turned up into a wide smile, as he waved them off to leave the residence. Cloud nodded at him in acknowledgment.

"Found you!" Denzel ran up to the tall man as he was putting his cowboy hat back on. Sora and Roxas came up behind him. "Oh, you're leavin'?"

"Yeah, for now Denz. See you around little buddy." Irvine fell on one knee to hug the small boy. "Hope all your birthday wishes come true!" Letting go of the boy, he straightened himself up again, giving the Strife boys a warm farewell before he left.

Squall went after Irvine, walking him out of the house. Once Cloud was out of earshot, he gave the auburn-haired man his farewell in private. "Irvine. Thanks. For everything." It was simple gratitude, but it meant more than what the words could tell. The cowboy turned to face the brunet once more before he left, smiling, although this time, Squall sensed an emptiness behind that smile.

"Don't mention it. Your welcome anytime, Leon." With that, the cowboy turned on his heel, leaving for what Squall thought might be a long time to come.

Back inside the house, Cloud thought the moment had been sufficiently awkward, telling Sora and Roxas it was time for them to go home.

Squall had come in just in time to hear Cloud say, "...starting next weekend. How's that plan sound?"

"Are you staying with us tonight, Cloud?" Denzel asked curiously.

"Denzel. He's your daddy, too, remember?" Squall corrected before Cloud answered the boy's question.

"Yeah, but won't it be weird if I call you both daddy?"

"He's got a point Squall. He barely knows me, you can't expect him to start calling me dad."

"It's disrespectful."

"Well, you were never Mr. Polite," Cloud pointed out. It sounded harsh, but he hadn't meant it to hurt Squall. He was surprised when he saw that his boyfriend seemed offended by his words. He quickly changed the subject, feeling the tension begin to rise between them again. "Anyway, I was just telling Sora and Roxas how our schedules are gonna work out. I'm taking them back to Hollow Bastion tonight for school tomorrow. They'll have to stay there during schooldays, but they'll be able to sleep over here during the weekends until June. I already told them I'm staying here for the most part."

"Yeah, we can manage without Cloud for a little while," Sora said happily to Squall. "We know you guys must want to catch up and stuff."

Roxas agreed with his older brother. "But..." he said hesitantly. "Do you think Zack will be okay with us staying there for that long?"

Cloud wasn't expecting his either of his brothers to bring up the raven haired man. He looked up to see the brunet's reaction to the name being mentioned.

Squall eyed the blonde. So his suspicions had been correct. He brushed it off, convincing himself that Cloud wouldn't have agreed to get together again if there was something going on with the raven haired man... or... it could be just like the first time met. "So... you've been staying with Zack?"

"Yeah. Only temporarily. We were staying with another friend of mine... after the fire." A half-truth wasn't so bad, was it? Cloud decided to clear things up for Squall before he started to make assumptions. "Trust me, Squall, me and Zack have always just been friends."

Squall had to take the blonde's word for it, letting it drop for the time being.

Cloud turned back to his brothers. "I don't think Zack will mind. I'll come back every now and then to check on you guys. I still have to work for Vincent until he finds another delivery service, anyway."

As their chatter continued, no one really noticed the small brunet boy start to yawn, heading over to lie down on the sofa.

Squall finally looked over to notice his son asleep on the sofa. "Hey... guys. Denzel's asleep." He went over to the boy, lifting him into his arms to carry him to his bed. "Come on, birthday boy," he said softly, his son letting out a little murmur at the feel of being moved.

"Oh, I didn't get to give him his gift," Cloud said quietly. He watched Squall disappear into a bedroom down the hallway, wondering if he should go in after him. Following his impulse, he excused himself from his brothers, letting himself into Denzel's room.

Squall was tucking the little boy snugly under his bedsheets when he came into the bedroom. It was strange, bizarre even, seeing this paternal side of the brunet Cloud would have never imagined before today. Squall leaned over the small form of their son, giving the boy a light kiss on the forehead.

"Squall..."

The brunet turned his head, smoky eyes flashing up at the blonde in the dimly lit room. "Cloud... you can come say goodnight if you want." His expression was soft, exhibiting his true gentle nature. It was wonderful to see, he was still the sensitive young man Cloud had fallen in love with.

Sitting down at the edge of the small bed next to Squall, Cloud softly uttered, "Sweet dreams Denzel."

They kept quiet for lingering moment, watching as their young son slept peacefully. Squall turned back to Cloud studying his eyes for his emotion.

"I'm sorry about what I said, Squall."

"There you go again Cloud, always apologizing. You haven't changed a bit," he said, a small smile forming on his lips. "It's alright, Cloud. I wasn't offended by it. It's just... I want him to have a better upbringing than I did. You understand that don't you?"

"Yeah. You're a good parent. I hope... I can live up to that."

"It's pretty obvious, you're a natural Cloud. You're doing great with your brothers."

Cloud modestly accepted the compliment, standing up to leave the room with Squall.

The night was waning, Cloud eventually leaving his boyfriend's house once again. He dropped off his brothers at Zack's apartment, explaining his plan to his friend. Zack didn't turn down doing Cloud the favor of looking after Sora and Roxas for a while, although his feelings for the blonde's decision still weren't completely supportive. He hoped Cloud wasn't making a mistake by going to live with Squall.

Cloud returned to Traverse Town after what seemed to be the longest day of his life. Learning he had been a father to another man's child for years was only the beginning.

Both he and Squall ended the day thoroughly exhausted, only kissing sweetly before falling asleep comfortably in each others' arms.

* * *

The first week went by surprisingly quickly. Cloud began his new routine of getting up about two hours earlier than normal, before Squall even stirred, leaving the brunet that slept beside him with a gentle kiss. He rode his motorcycle through the busy highway to Hollow Bastion, stopping by Zack's apartment to make sure his brothers were up and ready for school before getting his orders from Vincent among his other clients who frequently used his delivery service.

At the end of his work day, he returned to what he now proudly called his home, occasionally checking on his brothers before going back to Traverse Town. His evenings consisted of small dinners he fondly prepared for his newfound family, ending with the three of them taking a trip out on the town, or staying home to play games with Denzel. Every day was a learning experience for Cloud, quickly beginning to form a bond with his young son. The boy was a gift that brought him closer to his lover.

Their nights ended with Cloud and Squall reading their son bedtime stories, then, once he was asleep, crawling into their own bed to swap stories about their time apart. They deliberately edited their stories to hide the parts they were ashamed of, speaking only of the happier times they shared with their loved ones. Any burning physical desire was set aside to make time for the couple to reconnect. After all, even though their teenage relationship had been far more passionate, it was never solely based on sex.

Eight weeks went by in a similar fashion, the school year coming to a close. On their weekend stays at Traverse Town, Sora and Roxas continued to form familial bonds with the Leonharts.

Cloud impulsively decided on surprising Squall by moving in permanently on the very first day of the summer break.

Cloud had the key to the house, finding no sign of Squall or Denzel when he arrived with Roxas, Sora, and their belongings. Zack had also come along with an offer to help them move, seeing as their things fit more easily on the back of his pick-up truck than on Cloud's motorcycle. He kept the real reason he wanted to tag along hidden from his blonde friend; honestly, he was having a difficult time saying goodbye to the Strifes. This would be the first time Zack personally met Cloud's son.

"Uh... Cloud... I really hope this isn't like déjà vu for you," Zack cautiously said, afraid Cloud might lash out at him for his distrustful comment.

"What are you..." He scoffed, realizing what Zack had implied. "Squall's not going anywhere. Why would you even say that?" He let the comment slide. Zack wasn't even being subtle anymore. He knew Zack wasn't ecstatic about being a town apart, when they had only just started to pick up their friendship again. "Let's start unloading. This is better, we'll be finished before he gets back and then he'll really be surprised."

It didn't take long to unload the truck, bringing their belongings into the house and unpacking to organize everything in its place. Denzel's room had been rearranged to fit the trundle bed Sora and Roxas would be sleeping in. It was a a bed with a pull-out bed underneath so that it could be conveniently rolled in when it wasn't in use. Cloud let the boys busy themselves with decorating their new room while he took a break, wondering where his brunet boyfriend could be. Squall had never quite found a use for a cell phone, so he didn't own one.

"Did he know you were moving in today?"

"For the last time, Zack, he's not running away."

"I didn't say that."

"But you know that's what you meant."

"You're putting words in my mouth, Spiky. I swear, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just making sure."

Cloud let out a sigh. "No. This is supposed to be a surprise. I didn't tell him exactly when we'd all be moving in here."

"Okay. So it's just a coincidence that he's not here and you have no idea where he might be."

Cloud could literally smack Zack right about now, although he kept his composure and didn't let his friend's words affect him. Cloud thought, Zack was probably being a jerk because he still had a hard time accepting Squall's seemingly farfetched pregnancy story... and because of his dislike for the brunet in general. "I'm gonna go check his neighbor's, see if she's home. She might be able to tell me where he went."

By now, Cloud had met the cheery young woman by the name of Tifa, along with her daughter who happened to be Denzel's best friend, Marlene. He was acquainted with Tifa enough that he felt comfortable going over to her house to ask about his boyfriend.

"Hey, Cloud, how's it going? Guess who's here Denzel!" Tifa sang, calling the little boy to the door.

Cloud was curious as to why Squall would leave Denzel over at Tifa's today.

"Cloudy!"

As the boy ran up to the blonde, wrapping his arms around where he could reach, Cloud patted his head, warmly greeting his son. "Hey Denz. I didn't know you were over here. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah!" Denzel said, excitedly letting go of his father.

"As of today, me, Sora and Roxas are officially moved in!"

"Really? You guys live in our house for real now?"

"Mm-hm."

"Cool! Now I can play with Roxas and Sora all the time!"

"Hey, what about me?" Marlene came up to doorway from where she was was playing with Denzel before. She kept her long brunette hair neatly pulled away from her face in a single braid.

"We can all play together. But no more girl stuff okay?"

"Why not? I thought you liked playing dress up."

"Only when I'm not your life-sized doll, Marly."

Cloud was delighted by the children's playful banter, but tuned it out to ask Tifa about what he had come here to figure out in the first place. "Did Squall tell you where he was going when he left Denzel?"

"Well, he said he hadn't gotten a chance to run some errands he'd been putting off. Today's his first day of vacation, so I guess he just wanted to get them out of the way. He didn't tell you anything?"

Cloud shook his head. "He didn't."

"Oh that Leon!" After calling her neighbor 'Leon' for years, Tifa continued to call him by his assumed name, even after learning that was in fact, not his real name. "He should know by now that he shouldn't go hiding things from everyone, especially when he could use the help. He's so stubborn. Really, does he think we're all out to hurt him? I don't know how you can put up with him..."

"Well, I guess we're a lot alike in that respect. I can 'put up with him' like you said, because I get that he doesn't like to be pushed. We both respect that about each other. We just know how to deal with those things other people see as enigmatic about us."

"Yeah, and that's why it took you guys five years to get back together. Could've saved you both a lot of heartache if you guys hadn't been so closed off about everything."

"Those were different circumstances. I mean, his reasons were completely legitimate and understandable for what happened to him at that age."

"I guess that's true. I'm glad he has someone who's totally in tune with him. He's really lucky to have a sweet guy like you."

"No, I'm the one who's lucky to be with him. I've never met anyone who understands me the way he does, can make me laugh the way he does, make me feel confident about myself, make me... truly happy."

"You two definitely deserve each other," Tifa said with a smile. "When you really love someone, you don't have to work hard at the relationship; it's effortless. That shows with you and Leon."

Cloud smiled at the young woman's perceptive words. She was right. Disregarding that rather large anomaly in his relationship with the brunet, it had never honestly been difficult. They had been open with each other since day one, both physically and emotionally.

Cloud thanked Tifa briefly before leaving her residence, taking Denzel home with him, Marlene tagging along to play with the boys.

"Any word on Squally?" Zack asked before noticing the two young children that walked in behind Cloud. "No way. Is that-"

"Denzel, Marlene, meet my friend Zack."

The children waved at the stranger, Denzel going up to him first to shake his hand. "Nice to meet ya Zack."

Zack was dumbfounded. He never expected the boy to look so much like... Cloud. At the same time, he looked an awful lot like Squall. After an awkward moment of staring, Zack took the boys little hand, giving it a quick shake. "Yeah, same here. Hehe, I've heard a lot about you from you dad there."

"Yep."

"And, you're Marlene? Nice to meet you. Is she your girlfriend, Denzel?"

"No, she's my best friend!"

Introductions aside, Denzel and Marlene excused themselves to go play with the two Strife boys, leaving Zack and Cloud alone again.

"So what'd you find out," Zack asked.

"He's out apparently running some errands. You were trying to make me worry over nothing."

"I wasn't! I was just, ugh, never mind."

"Are you gonna keep denying I had a kid with Squall? Because he has more than enough proof to show you if you need it."

"No, I believe you. Him. Whatever. That kid... it's unmistakable. He's yours."

Cloud believed Zack was being genuinely accepting for the first time since he told him about Denzel, letting the matter rest. Inside, however, Cloud was still somewhat uneasy about Squall's whereabouts, although he wouldn't give Zack the satisfaction of knowing that.

A half an hour went by, Cloud mostly killing time by telling Zack what Squall had explained to him about the pregnancy, Zack actually listening to him this time without dismissing it as fiction.

Zack looked at his cell phone for the time. "Well, Cloud, I should go. I think one surprise is enough for Squall."

Cloud merely shrugged. "If you want. I'm sure Squall won't mind if you stay."

"Nah, besides I think he'd be pretty pissed if he saw us together..." Zack and Cloud had been only an arm's length apart where they stood, that distance shrinking when Zack made a sudden move forward. Before Cloud could process what was happening, Zack gingerly kissed his lips for a short second, almost immediately being shoved away.

Cloud shot him a questioning glare. "What the hell was that?"

"Relax, Cloud. It was just a goodbye kiss. See you around Spiky!" He left Cloud in a sullen daze.

Was that payback for the awkward kiss he had given him at graduation so many years ago? Or was it that Zack had never truly gotten over their breakup? Their last hookup? Whatever it was, he seemed to have lingering sentiments. Cloud cared deeply for his raven-haired friend, but that would never translate into anything more.

Why was it that whenever things were starting to look up for him and his love, something or someone always got in the way to make things difficult? Cloud shook it out of his head. Nothing would stand in his way of happiness this time around, he'd make sure of that.

Cloud turned around, to his surprise, seeing Roxas standing a short way off in the hallway to his new room. The blonde boy stood with a cup of juice in his hand.

"Roxas... did you see that?"

"Maybe..."

"You did. Don't say anything to Squall, please? It was just a kiss. Zack is... just sorry to say goodbye. We won't get to see him as often anymore."

"Sure, Cloud," the blonde boy looked down for a moment, his dark lashes covering his azure eyes. His cheeks were turning pink. "Zack- he's pretty cute. Why don't you like him anymore?"

Apparently, Roxas had a crush on Cloud's ex-boyfriend. It was sort of endearing to watch him being embarrassed for admitting it. Was Roxas really attracted to boys? This was a first for Cloud. He was beginning to worry he'd have to talk to Sora and Roxas about girls, when really, he had no idea about women. "Roxas, just 'cause he's cute doesn't mean I should like him as more than friends."

"Yeah, but you guys liked each other before you met Squall, right?"

Cloud nodded his head, "Zack is a good person, but he was never the right person for me. Squall is... and I love him. So even if Zack kissed me today, it didn't mean anything. Okay?"

"Okay."

"By the way, Roxas. Are you attracted to boys?"

"I guess, I'm just like you."

"Oh. Good to know. It's all part of growing up, Rox." Roxas had turned eleven only about a week ago. "You know, if you ever want to talk about anything, school, friends, or, I dunno, a crush you might have, Squall and I are here to listen," Cloud said, leaving the invitation open for his youngest brother. Roxas was very mature for his age, responsible, studious, although he tended to be somewhat introverted. He reminded Cloud of himself at that age, making the older blonde more concerned about him than he normally would be with Sora. Sora was much more the typical carefree kid, even after being in a near-traumatic experience. "I won't keep you any longer. Go on and play in your new room."

"'kay."

Cloud watched his brother disappear into his room, hearing the ruckus the other three were making become louder as he briefly opened the door. Roxas opening up to him led Cloud to wonder about Sora's orientation. He had never mentioned a crush or said anything that would hint at an attraction to either sex. Perhaps he wasn't quite at that stage yet.

The minutes felt like hours to Cloud, as he impatiently waited for Squall to come back home. Alone in his thoughts now, Cloud realized this was actually his first time being in the Leonhart household without the accompaniment of the brunet. He wasn't in a stranger's house, so he thought he might look through the abode to become more familiar with the place. His stay here so far had mostly consisted of sleeping, eating, and helping Squall set up the new furniture for Sora, Roxas, and Denzel's room.

His exploration started in the kitchen, looking through Squall's pantry and fridge. He had already learned that Squall needed all the help he could get in that department. After being there for a while and cooking on occasion, still, a lot of the things Cloud found were prepackaged foods, the only fresh items were fruit and ingredients for sandwiches. Cloud hoped the brunet wasn't out grocery shopping.

His dinnerware, as Cloud noted the first time he ate there, was charming, a lot mismatched pieces that made up a table setting for five. The kitchen and dining area itself was rather petite, making for a cozy atmosphere that reminded Cloud of the home he had grown up in until the death of his parents.

There was a laundry room with barely enough space for one person, the bathroom that Cloud had seen plenty of times before and didn't care to look through again, and the living room. The living room was pretty standard, leaving only one more room to explore; the bedroom.

Squall had cleared out some of his closet to make room for Cloud's belongings. There were a number of plastic storage boxes towards the back that were screaming for Cloud to check them out. _'Some things are meant to be kept private. Oh, who am I kidding? It's probably just clothes and useless junk.' _

Cloud let his curiosity win. He opened the first one, finding clothes that Denzel had certainly outgrown. It wasn't a lot, perhaps just a few items Squall hadn't been able to donate or give away, for the sake of nostalgia. He found one that was just adorable; a Moogle hooded, one-piece suit. Cloud left everything as it was, moving on to the next box. This one was a lot more interesting. The first thing that hit him was the scent of leather. It was full of belts upon belts, in a number of sizes and colors. Mixed in with all that, chokers, dog collars, chains, and even, a leather whip? Cloud didn't know what to think about this one.

Cloud uncovered the last box in the stack. At first glance, the clothes in this box looked like Squall's usual sexy attire, but as Cloud took out some of the pieces to inspect them further he noticed this clothes would barely cover his body. Cloud was beginning to think he had snooped enough, feeling wrong for having looked through Squall's presumably private matters without permission. Now he wouldn't be able to look at Squall without the need to ask him about the suspicious clothing.

As Cloud quickly put everything back in its place, one more thing caught his eye. There was an unmarked cardboard shoebox hidden under a pile of folded linens on the wire shelf above. This would be the last one, he told himself. He tiptoed himself up to pull out the box, hesitating for a moment until his curiosity overtook him once more to open the box.

'_These are... our old photos... he had them all this time._' Cloud sat down on the bed taking out the stack of photographs. The black velvet jewelry case that had once housed Squall's Griever necklace was underneath, along with a smaller blue velvet box. Cloud set aside the photos for a second to open the tiny box. '_What the hell? There's a ring in here. Holy shit... this is an engagement ring. What if he's gonna ask me to marry him? I just ruined the surprise! But... why would he have it stashed in the closet? He wasn't counting on me looking through his old things?_' Cloud took the ring out, slipping it on his finger. It fit him well enough. He quickly took it off, placing it back in its box. Cloud went back to the photos, flipping through them, remembering where and when each one had been taken. He had only gotten to the middle of the stack when the photos changed to being from an unfamiliar time and place. They weren't pictures of a young Squall and Cloud together. They were of Squall, Irvine, and Denzel. Some looked to be taken by the little boy because of the angle the picture had been taken. There was one where Squall was smiling, just the same way he smiled at Cloud, except the person he was smiling at was Irvine. Cloud had never truly been possessed by jealousy before this moment.

"Cloud?"

The blonde nearly dropped everything in his hand. "Shit! Squall, you scared me! I didn't hear you come in, where have you been?" Cloud quickly fumbled to put everything back in the shoebox.

"What're you doing?" Squall ignored the question, realizing what Cloud held in his hands.

"I was just... looking through our old memories. I didn't know you kept these," he said nervously, handing Squall the box.

"It's... _my_ old memories... the ones I share with you... and Irvine. You weren't supposed to see this."

"Why not?"

"Because... it's personal. Cloud... we were apart for five years. That's a long time to be alone. Irvine helped me fill that emptiness."

"Wait, that ring? What is that?"

"That's why you weren't supposed to see this."

_'So... it's not for me...'_ That small glimmer of excitement Cloud had felt earlier was extinguished. "Now that... I've seen it, can you at least tell me what happened?"

"Irvine asked me to marry him. I refused. He insisted that I keep the ring. There, are you happy?"

Not only was the information hard to process, but the manner in which the brunet had given his explanation was hurtful. Sure, it wasn't right for Cloud to have invaded the brunet's privacy, but why was he being such an asshole about it? "Squall... I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Squall haphazardly threw the box back in the closet.

Cloud couldn't comprehend what had brought this change in behavior to his boyfriend. What he had done didn't merit the response he was getting. "Surprise," Cloud said unenthusiastically. "Me, Sora and Roxas officially moved in here today."

"And that gives you the right to look through my personal things?"

"What's the matter with you? I looked through some of your old shit, big deal. You would've told me about it eventually. Why are you being such a prick about it?"

No response. Cloud felt it, that wall was being put again. Then he saw something totally unexpected. There was an unmistakeable vulnerability behind Squall's cold eyes. "Cloud... I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: This one was short. More soon! I will TRY to update the next part in two weeks. This one wasn't supposed to end here, but eh, I updated anyway, that way I have a good portion of the next part done. No Cloud/Squall smut in this one, definitely in Part VI. This was too full of fluff and the aaangst.

Sorry if this part seems to drag at times. I was kind of stuck trying to transition without so many time lapses. I fail. You can probably tell which part was written while I was deliriously feverish. I don't get sick often, but when I do... it's bad. u_u

**To see my progress and a snippet of the next installment of this story stop by my author's bio page! There's some tidbits you might find interesting about the story. As usual, thanks for reading!**

One final note: BBS! :DDDDDDDDDDDD


	6. Part VI

Pardon me for the overdue update! My time has been _very_ limited! :o

**Note: My brain is malfunctioning! I made a mistake in Parts IV and V. Sora and Roxas's current ages are 13 and 12, respectively, not 12 and 11 as I had previously stated. (Also, that makes Riku 14) Since their birthdays are earlier in the year than Cloud's, I did the math wrong! DX Cloud is 10 years older than Sora. Cloud will be 23 in August of the current year, as will Squall. The mess with Kadaj happened when Sora was 12. Just wanted to get their ages straight because Sora and Roxy will be in high school soon!**

Now that _that's_ cleared up, thanks so much for giving me such positive feedback. I think I might actually be improving with this writing thing. And some of you (eyes Liarsenic XD) are such fast readers! I update at odd hours of the night and -poof- an hour later I get a review! -heart- Thanks!** I've added individual replies to you guys at the end of this chapter if you want to read them.**

Also, I'd like to congratulate all of the readers on making it this far! I know the long, drawn out, and somewhat convoluted chapters can be a turn-off, (sorry sexiyaoiboi69, I like to pack in a lot of stuff to make up for the sparse updates) so a huge thanks to you guys for your continuing admiration for this fanfic!

Now, without further ado:

**Part VI**

"You're... pregnant? Wha-how-when did this happen?" Cloud stammered out in absolute shock after hearing the blunt declaration. "We haven't even had sex!"

"I'm so sorry for lashing out at you like that. I'm not mad at you Cloud. I know... you were just curious..." Squall wouldn't have hesitated for a second to admit how much of an emotional wreck he was right now. "But, gods, I'm so _fucking_ mad at myself for being in denial about this for so long... Ever since the day you came here... I knew something was wrong. I felt the same symptoms as before. But it was over within the week. I..." Squall had to take a seat at the edge of the bed to calm himself, covering his face with his hand. He rubbed at his forehead out of frustration. "Ugh... I thought it was all in my head."

Cloud sat down next to him, trying to make sense of what his boyfriend was telling him.

"We were... we were always so careful," Squall continued. "It was that night... right before Christmas."

_Christmas? _

"It was supposed to be safe by then..." There was, approximately, a four month window in which Squall was likely to conceive. Normally, it wouldn't have included that far into December, but Squall's cycle could be inconsistent.

"You're saying... this isn't... mine?" Cloud, even though it was impossible to think this child could be his, was having a difficult time accepting Squall had been impregnated by someone other than himself.

"Of course not. It's Irvine's, Cloud," Squall said grimly. "I'm almost six months pregnant."

Reality was starting to set in for the blonde. Squall had told him he had only recently broken up with the other man earlier that year. Cloud decided he would have to set his own feelings aside for now to try to console his distressed boyfriend. "Squall... don't worry about it. We'll get through this..." He didn't know what else to say. After a long pause, he asked, "Did you... talk to Irvine?"

Squall lifted his eyes to meet his boyfriend's, hesitant to speak. "I did. I went to see him after I got my test result. He came with me to the ultrasound examination today. He told me... he'd support whatever decision I made about this. But.. he wanted me to talk to you first."

If Cloud didn't already feel jealousy towards the auburn haired man, this definitely accomplished that task. '_Why didn't he come to me first? It should have been me there with him..._' At least, Cloud thought, Irvine was being respectful, asking Squall to speak to him before anything else. "Squall... I think there was a lot more to your relationship with him than you led me to believe. First you don't tell me he proposed to you, now this?"

"I know I should've been honest with you. It's just so hard to talk about him.. when really... all I want is to forget about him and live my life with you." That was becoming all too impossible for Squall, especially if this new child was going to be in his life.

Cloud could understand how his boyfriend felt. There were a couple of people in particular he'd rather forget and never have to think about again. "I don't know what to tell you... other than... this isn't for anyone but you to decide. I know you'll make the right decision when the time comes."

Somehow, Cloud's words were enough to put Squall's mind at ease for now. At this moment, the brunet cautiously moved forward, lips landing softly on his boyfriend's. He kissed him for a few warm, moist seconds before pulling away. "I love you..." he whispered. "Gods, Cloud. Believe me when I tell you I've never loved anyone more than you." It was proving difficult for him to announce his next statement. "I... I've already made my decision... I can't give this baby up."

Cloud hadn't doubted for a second that was the only option Squall would have chosen. He knew that was the reason why Squall had been so afflicted with having to tell him the truth. "Squall. That's wonderful," Cloud said in encouragement. "To be honest, I would've been upset if you _didn't_ want to go through with this. It wouldn't be like you. But this is great. It'll be just like... we're starting, right where we left off."

Squall sighed a heavy sigh of relief, lips turning up in optimism. Moments like these made him love the blonde even more that he already did. "You're sure about this Cloud? You don't think... this'll put a strain on our relationship? We're already responsible for more than we can handle."

"I'm sure. It might be tough at times, but I know we can do this. Remember our promise; come what may, we'll be ready face it... together." Cloud's sincerity was palpable. He gently cupped Squall's face in his hand as he spoke, caressing his boyfriend's cheek comfortingly. For the first time since he'd been reunited with Squall, Cloud thought he might not be able to go one more night without the need to make love to him.

"You really are an angel, you know that?" Squall closed his eyes, letting Cloud's touches calm his racing heart. He felt another gentle kiss. His eyes fluttered open as the blonde man's warmth left his face. "Do you want to see her?"

Cloud's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "Her? You're having a girl?"

"Yeah..." Squall reached into his jacket's inner pocket pulling out a small piece of paper. "She's due at the end of September."

Cloud took the record as it was handed to him, that same feeling of reassurance as when he saw the copy of Denzel's sonogram starting to come back to him. Studying the image, he saw nothing as far as he could tell that would indicate this was either male or female. All he could see was an image of a baby that looked to be developing normally thus far. "She's beautiful," he said at last, still in awe of the photograph.

"Cloud... don't think just because I gave Irvine the chance to be there with me today that I don't want you to be a part of this. This _is_ his kid. It wouldn't be right if I denied him the chance to see how his baby is doing. That was my biggest regret with you. You _will_ be there this time, no matter how... awkward it might get."

"Yeah..." Cloud drifted into his thoughts for a moment, thinking what this might feel like for the other man involved in this. Irvine had been so in love with Squall, he had been willing to spend the rest of his life with him. The ring Cloud had discovered was evidence of that. "Squall... how did... how did Irvine take to being a father?"

Squall let out a small laugh, remembering his ex-boyfriend's reaction. "Oh, he was _thrilled_... to put it simply. He would've called his parents, but... he had to make sure this was really happening first. I'll keep him in suspense for a while... not tell him anything 'till tomorrow."

Cloud smiled a playful, mischievous little smile at this, contented at knowing Irvine wasn't his boyfriend's priority right now. "You make it difficult for anyone not to fall in love with you, baby. I am... _so_ lucky to be yours," he said, feeling his desire start to fog his mind. He leaned into Squall, pushing him back on to the bed gently with his hands on his chest as he started to kiss him once again. As he climbed over him, straddling the brunet, he felt Squall put his hands on his lower waist, then fall even lower to grab his hips, pulling him down on himself to feel his groin against his own. Legs opening further apart to rub against Squall, he became immediately aroused, feeling his boyfriend's body underneath him reacting the same way.

"Mn... Cloud," Squall murmured, breaking the kiss for air. "The boys are distracted. Lock the door."

Cloud lifted himself off of Squall to dim the lights, and after making sure there would be no interruptions, he jumped back on the brunet a second later. Squall flipped his blonde lover over, hovering over him a moment to unzip the black turtleneck Cloud wore, getting a better feel for his body. He wanted to please him before anything else. He kissed boyfriend's pink velvety lips, trailing down with hot, wet kisses to his supple neck, stopping to lick up and down at his adam's apple. Cloud let out soft, low moans, enjoying what the gorgeous brunet was doing to his body. Squall's lips trailed further down, as he played with button of Cloud's pants, undoing them easily to gain access to Cloud's manhood. There was no more time wasted teasing before Squall took out the member, surprising Cloud when he took his entire length into his mouth.

Cloud's toes curled and his hips bucked up at the feel of Squall's hot tongue moving sensually around him. He had to wonder, when and how his boyfriend had learned to deep throat like this, although after giving it a quick thought, he decided he would rather not know. This was just ridiculously good, Cloud felt like he could die from the intensity. He looked down to see his lover, the brunet's scarred face looking absolutely beautiful as he pleased, dark lashes over his eyes as his lips, pink and moist from kissing, concentrated on their goal. Cloud held onto Squall's long, silken hair as he felt himself getting closer to his peak.

Squall stopped suddenly, tongue gliding off the tip of Cloud's erection sensuously, lapping away what had already leaked out. The blonde's uneven breathing and soft moans had given him away. "You'll get there, baby," he reassured, letting Cloud know this was far from over.

Cloud opened his mouth, letting out a mock gasp, "Squall! You're just gonna leave me hanging? Since when did you become such a tease," he said, not in the least bit annoyed, letting go of the brunet's hair as Squall tucked Cloud's arousal back in his underwear, crawling seductively back up to him.

"Hn. I don't know. Do you feel like punishing me?" Squall asked suggestively, raising a brow, his eyes showing Cloud this was his plan all along; get him excited and leave him wanting him more.

So Squall was being kinky, now? Well, Cloud could play that game, too. "You're a bad boy. Bad boys need to be put in their place," Cloud said in that low, sultry voice that drove Squall up the wall.

The brunet sat up with Cloud still between his legs, stripping off his clothes for the blonde's pleasure, lifting himself up for second to pull his pants off. Cloud helped him with this, seeing Squall almost completely bare-skinned for the first time in years.

For the previous two months, Cloud hadn't stayed long enough to join him in his morning shower, and Squall hadn't given him much of a show, other than that one little excursion by the water fountain. Seeing his body now, with the knowledge that his boyfriend was pregnant, Cloud noted there were subtle signs that suggested it. At the center of his boyfriend's abdomen, Cloud could see where muscle tone normally rippled the area, there was the slightest firm bump starting to show.

Squall realized Cloud was staring, immediately becoming self-conscious. "It's not attractive... I know..." he said softly, withdrawing his belly, hiding it behind his arm.

"No, no, it's just..." Cloud trailed off, lifting Squall's hand off of it.

"It creeps you out doesn't it?"

"No... it's adorable, Squall," Cloud finally said. He honestly meant it, although he wished the baby inside was his own. He sat up, laying Squall back on the bed to remove the rest of his own clothes, Squall helping him to do so. Finally completely unclothed, Cloud let his fingers slip into the waistband of Squall's underwear as he hovered once more over the brunet. He took his time to slide them off, hands feeling all along his boyfriend's thighs as he removed them.

Squall was starting to let sounds out from the back of his throat, his need to great to ignore. His erection throbbed, longing for the stimulation that would finally relieve it.

Cloud was suddenly hesitant thinking of the unborn child inside of his boyfriend. All Squall was left wearing was his silver lion necklace and the belts that adorned his arms. His sexuality was incredible, even in his pregnancy. With his long, tousled, chocolatey locks spread over the pillow where his head lay, his lips parted and pleading, Cloud couldn't overcome his desire to fuck him into oblivion, but... that baby still hung over his head.

Cloud slowly went to lift Squall's legs, holding him at the back of his thighs below the bend of his knees, pushing his legs as far back as he could. He remembered, the brunet had always been very flexible. He positioned himself at his entrance, still holding his legs back open, beginning to penetrate his lover, watching as Squall let out little gasps of pain and felt him tightened his grip on his shoulders. "Too fast? Sorry... sorry."

"No, it's okay. Keep going. I need this Cloud."

Cloud eased himself further in, Squall's mouth open and panting with need.

"Fuckkk..." He dug his fingers into the blonde's shoulders as Cloud's member brushed against the sensitive, erogenous area that drove him into a state of ecstasy.

Cloud started to move rhythmically against it, being gentle. Perhaps, a little too gentle for Squall's liking.

"Fuck hard, Cloud! Gods, you're not gonna break me! Just... ugh" Squall begged, thrusting his hips up for more.

That was all the encouragement Cloud needed, ethereal eyes blazing lustfully. From this point on, there were no words describe the pleasure either of them felt.

* * *

"Aw, my momma's gonna come callin' for me any minute now. I hafta go," Marlene announced in disappointment. She had been having fun playing with Denzel and the Strife boys.

"Okay, Marly, want us to walk you out?" her best friend asked, buying them some more time together.

"Yeah, let's go!"

The four of them filed out of the room that now belonged to Sora, Roxas, and Denzel, making their way out the back door to Tifa's house.

Upon returning to their house, Sora and Roxas looked around for any signs of their brother or his boyfriend.

"Think Squall's back yet?" Sora asked.

Denzel went up to his fathers' closed bedroom door, putting an ear to it before he knocked. "Um... I hear daddy... and Cloud... I think..." he said with uncertainty.

Sora and Roxas went up to it to listen in. Their eyes widened looking at each other as they both realized what was going on on the other side of the door at the same time.

"Uh, Denzel, they're definitely in there. But they're busy... let's not bug 'em, okay?" Roxas said, nervously pulling the younger boy away from the scene. "Do you wanna watch some TV for a while?"

The three of them went to the living room, turning up the volume on the television, staying as far away from the bedrooms as possible.

* * *

Cloud and Squall were breathing heavily in a tangled, sweaty mess by the end of their little rendezvous.

"S-Squall..." Cloud let his love relax his legs underneath him, removing himself from inside him. "I missed this..." he said unevenly, lowering his lips to kiss the brunet. Squall had let out his relief all over his stomach, Cloud felt it, the warm sticky substance against his skin as he rested on him. "But, you know something... I couldn't stop thinking about that baby floating around in my semen for the rest of your pregnancy."

Squall couldn't suppress the laughter that came from the visualizing his boyfriend's thoughts. "You... seriously? Cloud, that's disgusting!"

"I'm serious, why do you think I was being so careful? I thought if I did it any harder I'd hurt the baby."

Still chuckling, he said, "Only you, Cloud," shaking his head in amusement. "You worry about the strangest things. First of all, we had sex plenty of times while I was pregnant with Denzel, and he turned out fine, semen or not. Second of all, the baby is too far inside for anything to hurt her."

"Well, I didn't want to hurt you either. The stress... or the agitation... I don't want a repeat of what happened to Denzel."

Squall sighed in contentment, lifting his head up to kiss Cloud again. "That's why I love you Cloud."

Cloud slid himself off of the brunet, resting on his side as he smiled sweetly at him. "When do you think we should tell Denzel he's gonna have a sister?"

"In the morning... I don't think I'm prepared to have that talk with him tonight."

"Alright. You just relax and... take a breather then. I'll go check on the kids."

"Thanks..." Squall's eyelids were heavy, still feeling the need to talk to Cloud before he drifted off into a much needed nap. "By the way, Cloud... I _was_ surprised... in a good way. I'm glad you and the boys are here to stay now... It's been... a lonely five years..."

Cloud stayed watching his love fall asleep, gently tucking his bangs away from his face. He kissed him before he got up, slipping into a pair of pants and a shirt before finally unlocking the door and leaving the bedroom.

He came out to find Sora, Roxas, and Denzel all sitting on the living room sofa, watching an angry duck on the television.

"Hey, Cloud," Sora chirped, turning away from the program to face his brother. "Squall finally came back?" As if he needed to ask.

"Yeah, he's here. Did Marlene go home already?"

"Uh-huh, we walked her back," Denzel answered.

Everyone's attention was now on Cloud, although Sora and Roxas were still very disturbed looking at their eldest brothers after figuring out what he and Squall had been up to.

Cloud started on dinner after the boys told him they were hungry, Squall waking up soon after his short respite to join him in the kitchen. This was the first meal the five of them would eat together as a family living here in Traverse Town. It was a refreshing experience, the three young boys being the center of attention for most of the dinner.

Later that evening, the two Strife boys stayed up watching movies, while Squall and Cloud put their son to bed, the night ending pleasantly in spite of their minor altercation earlier.

Regardless of the turmoil the couple had faced in their separation, Cloud and Squall would continue on with the hope that their devotion to one another was strong enough to carry the responsibility of keeping together their newly established family, no matter what else life decided to throw at them.

* * *

The following morning, Cloud and Squall were nervous calling the boys in to the kitchen for breakfast. Today they would announce the newest addition to their family.

The three boys sat around the table, sleepily passing around the dish full of breakfast items Squall had carefully prepared.

Cloud was rather impressed with his boyfriend's cooking this morning. "Squall, I didn't know you had it in you. These are... _the_ best eggs and sausages I've ever had. No kidding."

"Well, I can handle beating a few eggs together and slapping some seasoning into meat... I'm not completely incompetent in the kitchen, after all. Unfortunately, this is probably where it ends."

"No, really. I think you're off to a good start. Where did you learn how to make this? I can definitely taste the rosemary, I would've never thought to use it for breakfast sausages."

Squall kept his focus on the plate before him. "I... had a little help." He finally shot a glance at the blonde, wondering if that had been enough implication of the truth.

"You-" Cloud stopped, realizing the answer before even asking the question. It wasn't as simple as following a cookbook recipe; Squall wouldn't have been embarrassed to admit _that_, Cloud thought. _Someone_ had obviously taught him, and Cloud had good idea who that person was. He quickly dropped the subject, not wanting to get into a conversation that would likely end in further ill feelings towards the obvious suspect. "Never mind," he said, smiling to mask his growing insecurity.

Squall was thankful Cloud didn't feel the need to pester him about the matter, going back to eating his breakfast. Since his visit to the clinic yesterday and finding out that he was, indeed, pregnant, as he had suspected for the past couple of months, Squall had to be more conscious about what he ate, making sure each meal had the necessary nutrients to optimize his baby's health. He wanted to do things right this time around.

After seeing that everyone at the table was nearly finished eating, Cloud looked over at his boyfriend, feeling perhaps it was time to break the news to the family. "Think we should tell them?"

The brunet looked apprehensively over at the boys, then back at Cloud. "I suppose, now's as good a time as any. Denzel, Sora, Roxas," Squall started. "There's something the three of you should know."

The two young boys and his son looked up from their breakfast, giving Squall their full attention.

"I know you boys are young, but... I think you'll understand. Some time ago, there was another person in my life. My friend Irvine..." Squall paused, bringing his eyes to Cloud's briefly for any sign of displeasure upon hearing the other man being mentioned. They hadn't exactly planned out what would be said. Not seeing anything in his boyfriend's eyes, he went on, "...Irvine brought a lot of happiness to my life. Denzel, you know this better than anyone else. He and I shared some intimate moments together... I didn't love him... it was more like... we were swept up by passion... and that alone wasn't strong enough to hold us together. What I felt for him wasn't at all like what I feel for Cloud. Unfortunately, there was one thing I wasn't counting on happening. And it was something that would outlast our relationship. Just like... when I didn't know I was pregnant with Denzel, I didn't know... I was having another baby until yesterday-"

"What? You're saying pregnant again! You don't even look pregnant!" Sora yelled out in surprise, never one to keep quiet.

Denzel's reaction wasn't as quick.

"Yes. I've been pregnant for a while, five months and three weeks to be exact. Denzel, Irvine is this baby's father, not Cloud. She'll be your half-sister."

"So... I'm gonna be a big brother," Denzel asked, a smile sweeping over his young face, the enthusiasm apparent in his voice. He couldn't quite grasp the concept his father was trying to explain to him. He was simply delighted to hear the news.

"Yes you are, Denzel," Cloud reassured. "I know how you feel. I was... so happy the day I found out I wasn't gonna be an only kid anymore. Even though, Sora and Roxas could count as your big brothers."

"Alright! I always wanted to have a big family with lotsa brothers and sisters. Like the ones on TV!"

Cloud couldn't help but imagine more kids like Denzel running around at the mention. That wasn't something he wanted, and certainly not something he would put Squall through, but it was an amusing thought all the same. He turned to address his brothers for his part in the matter now. "Guys, she might not be my kid, but it doesn't mean she'll be any less a part of our family. I'm welcoming her as if she was my own daughter."

"Well, duh, Cloud, we're not gonna cast her out just because she's not yours," Roxas stated frankly. "She'll be like our sister, too. It'll be really cool, but it'll also be weird. You sure it's a girl, Squall? She'll be the only one in our family."

"The doctor was fairly certain the baby's a girl. I'll show you a picture of her when we're finished here. Anyway, we'll know for sure once September rolls around."

Cloud and Squall were greeted with smiles, not expecting anything less from the three young boys. As soon as they were done with breakfast, Squall showed them the copy of the ultrasound, as promised, the boys awed by the presentation.

After the Strife boys had gotten over their initial surprise, they went on about their day as usual. Today was their second day of the summer break, and they decided it was best to enjoy the toasty weather over a good sparring match outdoors.

Inside the house, Denzel went up to his parents who were currently engaged in a conversation about their finances. He didn't hesitate to interrupt. "Daddy, can I show Sora and Roxas my BB gun," he asked, directing his question at Squall.

Before Squall could answer, Cloud spoke up rather annoyed, "You have a gun? Since when?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow inquisitively at his boyfriend, rather than at his son.

Denzel answered the question. "Oh, Irvy gave it to me last year, but daddy doesn't let me play with it unless someone's watching me. So can I, please?"

_Irvine_, Cloud thought venomously_._ Cloud was getting sick of how frequently the son of a bitch was being brought up lately, whether directly or as an inference. Irvine had definitely had a much larger presence in Squall's and Denzel's life than Cloud had initially thought, that much was certain. Still, he failed to see what the man's appeal was, and he couldn't stand hearing his son speaking so fondly of him. "Denzel, guns aren't meant to be _played_ with. Whoever told you that is out of their mind. They're weapons meant for people who know how to use them."

"But... I know how to use it. I'm always real careful. Right, daddy?" Denzel looked over at Squall for support.

"Denz, you know I never approved of you handling a gun. I think your daddy Cloud is right about this. You shouldn't play with it anymore. Maybe when you're older."

"But... it's just a BB gun," the boy asserted. "It's not like it's a real gun. I wanna show it to Sora and Roxas. It'll only be for a little while, promise!"

Squall shot a glance at Cloud, sensing the blonde's disfavor towards the matter. "I'm sorry Denzel, we're both on board here."

Denzel would've blurted out that Cloud was 'being bogus' for not letting him use his BB gun, but the boy held his tongue, thinking that would only earn him further punishment, at least, because that's what this felt like to him. He took off running into his room.

Cloud frowned at the awkward situation. "What was that all about?"

Squall shook his head, "This is just Denzel throwing a fit. Let me take care of this." Squall followed their son to his room, lightly knocking before entering.

"Go away!" came the annoyed reply from inside the bedroom.

Squall let himself in anyway. "What's the matter Denzel?"

Cloud went up to bedroom door after Squall had gone inside, leaning casually on the wall beside it in order to listen in. He hadn't meant to make his son so upset.

The little boy sniffled as he had been crying silently into his pillow since running into the room. "Why is Cloud so mean? I'm a big boy, he doesn't have to treat me like a baby."

Outside the room, Cloud crossed his arms on his chest, head hung low. '_Maybe I'm being selfish,_' he thought. '_I'm just trying to be a good father to him. How does caring about his safety end up making me the bad guy?_'

Squall sat down on the bed, bringing himself to his son's level. "He's just looking out for you. He doesn't want you to hurt yourself... and, I agree with him. It's for your own good, Denzel."

"If Irvy was here, he'd watch me practice shooting. I'm getting really good at it."

Squall looked away from his son for a moment. This was one of those things that could only be amended with time. Denzel had gotten so attached to the other man. "I know, Denz, but, Cloud isn't Irvine, okay? He's your real father, and you're gonna have to get used to that."

"He's no fun," Denzel pouted.

Outside of the room, Cloud had to use every bit of his self control in order to keep his jealousy towards the auburn-haired man contained. His boyfriend, the ring, the baby, now his own son. It was slowly beginning to eat away at him. The closer and more parental he tried to become with Denzel, the further away he felt pushed, and he had no idea how to deal with it. He wanted so badly to be part of his life, but it was difficult when the boy had already grown up with this other man as a sort of father figure.

"Come on Denzel, that's not nice to say. You know Cloud can be plenty of fun. You had fun playing with him at the park the other day," Squall poked the brunet boy, trying to cheer him up. "And remember when we went to see the meteor shower together?" He poked him again, turning it into a full on tickle-fest.

"Okay, okay, daddy! I'm sorry. I didn't meant it!" the little brunet boy exclaimed, still laughing.

"And what did I tell you about saying things you don't mean?"

"If you don't mean it, it's not worth sayin'..." Denzel sighed, wiping away his tears, all cheered up now.

"That's right. Now, go have fun with Roxas and Sora." As they came out of the room, Denzel skipping outside through the back door, Squall noticed the blonde leaning wearily against the wall in the hallway.

"You handled that pretty well. You've really got this parenting thing down," he said to Squall, raising his eyes to meet the brunet's.

"It comes with practice," he consoled. "Cloud... don't worry yourself over it. You're doing fine. It's gonna take some time... but... you'll get it. Honestly, I think you've already got it, you just need to stop doubting yourself."

Cloud smiled at him to mask his insecurities for the second time today, taking the brunet's hand in his own to lead him outside. "Thanks. Let's go watch the boys."

"Cloud, wait..." Squall stopped him from writing off the issue this time. "Irvine could never replace you. You know that."

"Yeah..." Cloud answered softly, although Squall felt the blonde didn't wholeheartedly believe it himself.

But... it would have to do for now. Squall believed in his boyfriend, and he was certain Cloud would eventually own his confidence as a father.

They finally stepped out to the back porch, taking a seat on the chipped old bench.

"Squall..." Cloud started.

"Hm?"

Cloud shook out whatever thought he had in his head. "... never mind. Let's just watch the boys." His eyes left his boyfriend's, placing his attention on Sora and Roxas handling their foam bats. Much like Squall and himself, his younger brothers were natural born fighters. It was a two on one match, Roxas and Denzel against Sora, that, so far, looked to be pretty even.

Squall tilted his head to one side, studying the blonde's face, all his soft features glowing in the sunlight, his blonde spikes angelically golden. "What were you gonna say? Come on, tell me."

Sometimes Squall was persuasive even without trying, his lips turned up like a cute kitten. Cloud thought, he was just irresistible. "Well... I was gonna ask you if you wanted to spar. But then I remembered... that wouldn't be such a good idea. Just forget about it, I shouldn't have even brought it up."

"Why? I'd love to. It's been ages since I've had a real sparring partner."

"Have you forgotten? You have to take it easy, you're too close to the end of your pregnancy."

"Oh, right, because you took it _really_ easy on me yesterday."

"Hey, that wasn't me. You practically begged for it. Besides, that's totally different."

"Is it really?" Squall pulled Cloud towards himself by the collar of his shirt, meeting his lips for a long, tongue-battling kiss.

"Hey! Get a room!"

The couple snapped out of their melded world upon hearing the playful feminine voice, looking across the lawn to see their neighbor Tifa leaving her house with her daughter.

"Good morning to you, too!" Cloud shouted back at her. His spirits had been lifted rather quickly by the kiss. He turned to Squall for a second. "Should we tell her?"

"About the baby? Sure, why not?"

This was the beginning of what would certainly become the most memorable summer in years for either of the two men.

After today, Cloud had clients calling him left and right for deliveries all over Traverse Town and the neighboring cities, keeping him busy during the weekday and earning him a good deal of cash. With Squall's summer break being paid, their finances looked to be in good standing, taking into account that Irvine was more than willing to share a good portion of his income with the brunet, wherever the new baby was concerned.

While Cloud was away at work, Squall took over for him, becoming a sort of parental figure to Sora and Roxas, much like their older brother, bonding with the young boys as the summer break progressed.

* * *

"Man, I wish it wasn't over so soon," Roxas whispered to his older brother on the bed above.

Sora turned on his side to look at his youngest brother on the trundle bed below, giving him his trademark childish grin. "Hehe, yeah, this was the best summer break ever. I don't remember the last time Cloud was ever this happy. Aren't you excited though? I can hardly fall asleep. We'll be the new kids at school tomorrow."

"Kinda... that's part of the reason why I don't want the summer break to be over. Going to a new school... meeting new people... it's kinda nerve wracking, don't you think?"

"Nah, that's what makes it fun! I love making new friends!"

"Yeah, well, it's always easy for you. You're good with people."

"Well, look at this way... the kids in your grade will be new to middle school, too."

"I hadn't thought of it like that... I guess it's true. Thanks, Sora."

"No problem, Rox... let's try to get some sleep. This school year's gonna be great, I can feel it!"

The blonde boy turned on his side, taking comfort in his older brother's words. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad starting at their new school. He shut his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, memories of the summer's fun adventures flitting through his mind.

* * *

It wasn't at all the way Sora said it would be. Most of the kids starting at Traverse Town Academy had come from the same primary school, preferring to stick with their previous classmates, leaving Roxas feeling very much like 'the new kid'.

'_Second week of school and I'm still eating lunch all alone... Thanks a lot, Sora... Gods, I'm such a loser._' Entering the school's cafeteria for his lunch period, Roxas would see his older brother leaving it on his way to his next class, already with a group of friends trailing his every move. He envied his brother. He didn't understand how Sora could jump right into social situations without any issues, when it took him an eternity to open up to people.

"Chin up, Roxas."

"Huh?" The blonde boy was quickly snapped out his thoughts. "Oh, Squall..."

"Hey, it's Mr. Leonhart here, remember that."

"Right."

The brunet stood by the empty table for a second, trying to figure out why Roxas wasn't sitting with the other kids. He had been passing through the cafeteria to get to the teacher's lounge when he noticed the blonde boy sitting by himself. "Sora doesn't seem to be having trouble adjusting. Is there any reason in particular you're sitting here by yourself?"

"I... just don't know anybody yet," Roxas said, looking down at his tray of oily lunch food.

"Well, there's a lot of nice kids here, Roxas. I know it's not always easy, but it doesn't hurt to introduce yourself to some of them," Squall advised, his own frayed and lonely childhood motivating him to want something better for the two young boys under his and Cloud's care.

"Yeah... I'll try," Roxas said, not entirely certain it would make a difference.

"I hope so. Anyway, now that I'm here I might as well ask you. I wanted to know if you or Sora could do me a favor after school. I'd appreciate it if one of you could pick up Denzel today. I don't think I'll have time to, I have to be at my doctor's appointment right after I leave here, and Cloud's taking a break from work to meet me there."

"Uh, sure. I'll do it," Roxas agreed, inwardly thinking, '_it's not like I have friends to hang out with after school, anyway._'

"Great, thanks, Rox, I owe you. Alright, then. I'll see you in class later," Squall said, giving the blonde boy's shoulder a pat before continuing on his way.

Roxas sighed as the brunet left him to his thoughts once again. He went back to his meal, picking up one of his salty fries, thinking he really ought to bring his own lunch to school.

"Yo, Rucksack!"

Roxas turned to look at the table behind him, meeting the face of the unfamiliar voice.

It was a boy in his grade, a mop of silk black hair with golden blonde accents falling over his face.

"It's Roxas," he corrected. He felt the heat creeping up his cheeks.

"That's what I said, wasn't it? Hey, don't get too close to Mr. Leonwhore. People might start getting ideas."

Roxas raised a brow at the boy, oblivious to anything he might be insinuating. "Um... what?"

"Ugh, don't tell me you don't know."

Another boy at the back table elbowed the dual-colored haired boy. "Shut up Dodge! I swear, sometimes I think you're obsessed with the guy, you never stop talking about him. Hey, Roxas, ignore my friend Dodge here, he only talks 'cause he has a hole under his nose. He thinks he's clever for making up that stupid pun. I'm Chase, by the way."

"Oh, yeah, we're in self defense together," Roxas said.

The boy named Chase was visibly taller than most boys his age, even sitting down, his shag of short raven hair framing his face. This boy was plain-faced, perhaps less attractive than the boy named Dodge who had spoken first. Dodge was one of those pretty boys, porcelain skinned, emerald eyed, with an edgy attitude that showed in his manner of dress.

"Wanna join us at our table?" Chase invited the blonde to sit with them.

"Sure," Roxas agreed, stomach fluttering at being included in a group for the first time since entering this middle school.

Once Roxas had situated himself at the new table, Dodge badgered him again about their instructor. "So, Roxas, what did Mr. Leonwhore want anyway?"

"What'd you say?"

"Gods, do I have to spell it out for you," Dodge asked in annoyance. "Haven't you heard?"

Roxas was having a hard time following what the two-tone haired boy was talking about.

"The self defense teacher. He wasn't always a teacher you know, he's been here for less than two years."

The other boy, Chase, clarified for his friend. "Dodge is convinced Mr. Leonhart was a rent boy working on the streets of Traverse Town before he got a job here. They're just rumors though."

"What? What's a rent boy?" Roxas was aware of the connotation that the phrase implied, but he had to know for sure.

"Roxas, you live under a rock?" Dodge asserted rather rudely. "It means he got paid to fuck and suck cock."

"What? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Roxas couldn't believe this kid. "Who started these rumors?"

"They aren't rumors you boneheads."

"See, what'd I tell you? He's been tryin' to convince me since last week," Chase said flatly.

"So... what's your deal with him anyway?" Roxas said, addressing Dodge.

"What's my deal? Like you'd care..." There was something about the way Dodge had spoken that made Roxas uneasy, something that made him believe this strange accusation came from somewhere deeper.

They allowed the subject to die, preferring to talk about lighter things for the rest of their lunch period. Roxas still wasn't over what the other boy had said, thinking he'd bring it up again once he was more comfortable with his new acquaintances.

* * *

"Warm up time is over. We're gonna start working on your offensive techniques today. Everybody line up and grab a bat." Squall had to shout over the noisy children in the gymnasium. Being eight months into the pregnancy, he tried hard not to let his boisterous class get to his nerves and stress him out. It didn't always work out that way. "Class listen up! I said line up," he shouted gruffly. The students were silenced for the most part, although once they'd gotten in line, their chatter started up again. When it came time for Roxas to grab his foam bat, Squall nodded at him, expecting only the best effort from the blonde. "Show them how it's done, Roxas."

This gesture didn't go unnoticed by Chase and Dodge, who were standing right behind Roxas.

"Something you wanna tell us, Roxas?" Dodge asked once they were away from their instructor, raising his brows at him. "Teach seems to think you've got some special talent." He kept a steady beat, hitting the bat against his palm.

Roxas was starting to dislike this kid the longer he was around him, pretty face or not. "You wanna find out," he said, feeling pretty confident at the moment.

"You don't know who you're messin' with, punk."

"Hey! What's going on over there?" Squall noticed the boys' little spat before it got serious. "You two want to turn this into a proper match?"

"Fine... I'm game," Dodge agreed nonchalantly, as was his attitude for most everything it seemed.

"Let's go." It was the last thing Roxas said before the match began, Squall acting as the referee to fight.

After about two minutes of Roxas pummeling him with his bat, Dodge wouldn't give in, starting to take cheap shots at the blonde boy, without the use of any real technique. He was trying to hurt Roxas, rather than using battle strategy to disarm him, the blonde boy easily deflecting the other boy's attacks. At last, Roxas knocked Dodge's bat out of his grip, the match boosting Roxas's popularity among his peers. His classmates cheered for him when he was declared the winner.

"This shit wasn't even fair," Dodge spat, humiliation creeping up his pale cheeks.

"Watch your language, Dodge, this is a school. We're not out on the street," Squall reprimanded the foul-mouthed boy.

"Yeah, you'd know a lot about being out on the street, wouldn't you Mr. Leonwhore?"

Roxas watched as Squall's face turned from cold and stoic into a scowl. "That was inappropriate and uncalled for. Get yourself to the principal's office, Dodge, I'm writing you a misconduct report."

"Oh, you're sending me to the principal, bitch? You know he'll side with you 'cause you got this job by sucking his dick, isn't that right? Nasty cum-dump!"

The vulgarity of the young boy's language caught Squall off guard. He had to keep his composure, he couldn't let one ignorant child rattle him. "Get to the principal's office, now, before you make it worse for yourself," he said sternly, not at all flustered or angry. "Your not getting off easy for disrespecting a teacher. This is an offense worthy of a conference with your parents."

The boy's insults wouldn't cease. "Yeah, _you'd_ love that. What, you didn't get enough the first time he fucked you? Guess what, whore, that's not happening!"

Everybody was silent in the gym, looking on in morbid fascination as the spiteful boy trash-talked their instructor.

"You're looking at a week's worth of detention. This isn't a joke," Squall said somberly. He was at a loss for how to deal with a situation like this.

"Is that a threat? I wasn't _fucking_ joking." Dodge stormed out of the gym room finally, the whispers beginning to spread behind Squall's back as he tried to return to conducting his class as usual.

"_Did you see that? He didn't even try to deny it!"_

Those were one of the many whispers Roxas heard the children saying behind him. He didn't know what to make of the situation. He couldn't believe any of the accusations about his assumed guardian. Although, the other children's assumptions made sense. The more Roxas listened to them, the more suspicious he was beginning to feel. Squall hadn't even tried to make an excuse for the boy's bad behavior. '_Could these rumors really be true?_' He had to doubt how a boy as young as Dodge could have something against a man like Squall. If there was more to the story, Roxas had to find out.

Class continued as normally as it could after the disruption, Roxas avoiding much contact with Squall for the rest of the period. He didn't want to be ostracized for knowing the teacher with the negative reputation floating around, when he was just starting to feel accepted at the new school.

Squall felt the blonde boy's vibe, leaving him alone for the time being. The matter would have to be addressed outside of school.

When he had a chance to, Chase went up to Roxas just as the class period was nearing its end. "Sorry about Dodge, man. I didn't know he was like that. I mean, I only met the guy last week, so you can't blame me. Man! What a sore loser!"

Roxas let out a little nervous laugh, "Hehe, yeah... that was... kinda weird don't you think? Goin' off on the teacher like that?"

"Tch. Total weirdo. You were great by the way."

"Thanks, but Dodge is a pushover."

The other boy grinned at this, looking forward to having Roxas as his sparring partner.

* * *

Roxas sat impatiently in his last class of the day, the clock seemingly stuck striking the same second. The predicament with Dodge was still fresh in his mind; he needed to get to the bottom of it. As soon as the bell rang, Roxas was off to find the dual-color haired boy. He found Chase first, asking the tall boy whether he'd seen his friend.

"Well, he's not _my_ friend anymore, that's for sure. We usually hung out in front of Geppetto's Gelato. You know, the one across the street? I'll be there today if you wanna join me. I dunno if Dodge is still gonna come try to hang out with us, but wouldn't hurt to try if you wanna talk to him."

Roxas thanked the boy, promising he'd meet up with him later.

Outside, Roxas scanned the schoolyard looking for any sign of his older brother. He cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice as he spotted the brunet boy surrounded by a crowd. "Sora!" he shouted to get his attention.

Lucky for him, Sora immediately responded, waving happily at him. "Hey Rox! What's up?" he greeted as he neared his younger brother.

"Sora, I'm so glad I still caught you..." Roxas explained everything that had happened pertaining to Squall and the boy named Dodge, from the cafeteria to the gym, in one long rambling speech, barely taking a breath before his brother interrupted him.

"Wait, slow down, Rox, you're gonna give me a brain aneurysm! I lost you from the beginning... what am I doing now?"

Roxas breathed deeply, getting ready to explain the story more concisely to his brother this time, "There's just... something I have to do. I promised Squall I'd pick up Denzel from school, so I wanted to know if you could pick him up instead."

"Ugh... you should've just said that from the beginning," Sora said, ruffling his younger brother's spikes."Fine I'll go get Denzel... but, why couldn't Squall go?"

Roxas patted his belly, the simple gesture clearing things up for the brunet.

"Oh! Gotcha. Okay, Rox, I'd better get a move on before Denzel starts thinking we forgot about him... Tell me what this is all about when you get home, alright?"

"Sure Sora, once I know more about it myself. See you!"

The two brothers waved each other goodbye, Roxas running off to meet up with Chase at the gelato stand.

He met some of the boy's other friends, finding that they were a friendly group, although he wasn't distracted from his main objective; waiting for Dodge to show up.

* * *

"Guys, look who came crawling out of detention. Gods, Dodge, it's only week _two_ and you already managed to get yourself in trouble. You're so lame."

"Shut up, Jet, I'm not in the mood. Goddamn! That fuckin' teacher got on my last nerve!" Dodge fumed. He finally took notice of the new blonde boy in the midst of his so-called friends. "What's this joker doing here?"

Chase spoke up to defend Roxas. "I invited him. If you have a problem with that Dodgey, you're welcome to leave."

"Whatever. You're all a bunch of traitors."

"Wait, Dodge!" Roxas reached out before Dodge turned to leave.

"Leave me alone, asshole. You're the reason I'm in this mess."

"No wait, Dodge. I just wanna talk. Come on. It'll only be a minute of your time, I swear."

Dodge ignored the blonde, continuing on his way to wherever he was going. Roxas didn't give up the chase, catching Dodge where he stopped for cars to pass at a crosswalk.

"Dodge. Listen to me. I know Mr. Leonhart personally... This is just as much my business as it his. I live with him... he's my... he's my brother's boyfriend."

At this, Dodge turned sharply around to face Roxas, gold and black bangs sweeping his face. "Does your brother know his boyfriend's a cheap slut?"

"What's your problem? Why do you keep calling him names? You're painting this picture of Mr. Leonhart me and my brothers have never seen before... and it's... freaking me out okay?"

The other boy seemed to calm down at Roxas's scared tone. "You really wanna know, huh?" Dodge said, an indiscernible emotion taking over his young voice.

Roxas simply nodded, swallowing thickly in his dry throat, not fully prepared for the scandalous truth this boy would undoubtedly reveal.

"My parents would still be together if it weren't for _him_," he said darkly.

Roxas's hands went cold, heart beating faster, a strange sensation flowing through him. "What does... Mr. Leonhart have to do with your parents?"

The boy's eyes fixed themselves on the ground. "I'll tell you... but you won't like it..." He paused looking up at Roxas's concerned eyes. He could do this. "Some time ago... when I was nine years old... my mom went out of town. My great aunt was sick; so my mom went to visit her for a whole weekend. My dad was supposed to look after me... hmph... You know he did instead? He left me alone and went out to drink... One of those nights, he didn't come back by himself. He told me to stay in my room. I didn't listen. Gods... I'll never forget it. I swear... I'll never forget that whore's face when my dad was fucking him."

"You saw? You're sure that was-"

"Didn't I just say I'll never forget what that nasty whore looked like? I told my mom when she came back. Everything I had seen, my dad leaving me alone to go drink and pick up a hooker... a _guy_ at that, ugh!" he groaned in exasperation. "I never thought they'd end up getting divorced."

It all made sense to Roxas now. All the pent up rage this young boy had inside him came from his parents' painful separation. And he blamed it all on Squall.

"When I came to this school, I knew the rumors about the self defense teacher weren't just that. It wasn't because of the way he looks or the way he dresses. He's every bit the whore people think he is."

There was no doubt in Roxas's mind this boy wasn't telling the truth. He could literally feel the pain in the young boy's voice; it hurt him too.

"So now you know, Roxas. Does it feel better to know? Well, does it?" Dodge took the blonde boy's silence to mean he would have rather not known. "I thought so. Don't expect to see me tomorrow. I'm not going back that godforsaken school," he said turning to leave again. He lingered only a moment longer to give Roxas a last word of advice. "And Roxas... do your brother a favor and tell him to stop wasting his time with a filthy prostitute. I want that son of a bitch to lose everything he loves, just like I did."

* * *

Roxas was floored after the incident. He didn't know what to think. '_There's no way Dodge could've made that up_,' he kept saying in his mind as he walked home from school. He hadn't bothered to go back to say goodbye to his new group of friends. The August sun was unbearably bright this afternoon, dampening the blonde boy's mood further. He wished his summer break hadn't ended so soon.

* * *

"Hey Rox-as?" Sora's greeting seemed to go completely ignored by his brother as the boy entered their house, slamming the door shut, overlooking the two brunet boys in the living room to quickly get to his room.

Denzel looked questioningly up at Sora. "Is he okay?"

"Uh... I dunno. I'll go check on him. Keep workin' on that drawing, it looks great so far. I'll be right back."

Sora left his nephew to his kindergarten activities, heading towards their bedroom. He ran into Roxas opening their bedroom door. "Ow!"

"Sorry, I was just comin' in," Sora apologized.

"Ugh, whatever."

"What's the matter Rox? You seem bummed. Did things not go the way you wanted with that weird kid?"

"No... it's nothing."

"So... did you sort out that mess about the rumors you talking about?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sora. "You _were_ following."

"Well, yeah, but I had no idea what you were talking about. It's about Squall right?" Sora tailed Roxas as he started heading to the kitchen for a drink.

"Yeah... I don't know. I think... he's been keeping something from Cloud."

"So? Cloud hasn't told him some things either."

Roxas knew Sora was referring their yearlong stay with Sephiroth, although Roxas himself had never been told what had really gone down with silver haired family. "But... it's not _this_ bad."

"Are you saying... you know what it is?"

"You've never heard anyone at school talking about Squall?"

"No... well, not in a bad way. I've heard people say he's the coolest teacher there. And the girls are always swooning over how hot he is."

"Psh... if they only knew he's gayer than Christmas," Roxas said more to himself than Sora. "Maybe you're just oblivious."

"Roxas!"

"Seriously, Sora. Well... I hadn't heard anything about it either until today, but... apparently these rumors have been going on for while now. Actually, I don't believe they're just rumors. I think it's true."

"Will you stop being so cryptic? Can you just fill me in on what it is?"

Roxas sighed, turning to open the refrigerator, grabbing a soda. He gave himself a moment to think. "Maybe... maybe I should talk to Squall first."

"Aw, come on, Rox! Just tell me already!"

"This is really serious Sora. It's... pretty gross... actually."

"Ugh... fine. I'll find out anyway..." Sora rolled his eyes at Roxas. He sparked up remembering something. "Hey, listen. Since you're here now, I'm gonna go meet up with some friends, okay? Just check on Denzel. I'll be back at six. Tell Cloud I'm at the library."

Sora left the house, backpack and all, the residence becoming much quieter with only the two younger boys occupying it.

They were sitting in the living room floor, the television on even though they were working on their homework on the coffee table, when a thought occurred to Roxas. "Denzel," he started.

"Hm?" The little boy had been distracted from his school activities by a colorful television ad showing off new toy.

"Did... did you ever see your daddy Squall bring any friends over? Like... other than Irvine and your Aunt Tifa?"

Denzel tore his eyes from the mind-numbing screen, going back to his coloring. "Hm... I dunno."

"Like... did you ever see him with... strange men, or anything like that?"

"Strangers? I don't think so. Irvy was always here. No one else."

'_Ugh... he's probably too young to remember,_' Roxas concluded. '_If what Dodge said is true, it probably happened over two years ago._' "Never mind then. Forget I asked."

The little boy shrugged his shoulders.

Roxas's mind wouldn't be at peace until he had some answers from Squall.

* * *

Denzel ran up to hug his father when he arrived home, barely allowing him time to step through the front door. "How's my baby sister?" he asked, beaming. He'd been anticipating the arrival of the new baby girl for a while.

"Looks like everything's going smoothly, Denz. It won't be long now. Only six weeks until the big day," Squall answered, smiling at his son.

"Aw, I can't wait to meet her!"

Squall took his eyes off his son, his smile fading when they met with the blonde boy's. "Hey, Roxas. Thanks for watching him for me. Where's Sora?"

"He went to the library," Roxas answered briefly. "Where's Cloud? I thought he went with you to the appointment."

"He did; he took an extended break. He went back to work."

"Oh."

"Look at what I'm working on, daddy!" Denzel showed his father his alphabet chart. He drew a picture for every letter of the alphabet.

"That's great Denzel."

"See, look, I drew a lion for L. It's just like you daddy!"

His son always managed to warm his heart. "Is that so? Well, keep working on it Denzel. Show it to me when you're finished."

"'kay." Denzel went back to the coffee table to continue his coloring.

"Roxas, do you mind... coming into the kitchen with me?"

Roxas followed the brunet, already aware of the reason why he was being pulled aside.

"Listen, Roxas, about what happened in class today," Squall began once they were out of listening range from his young son.

"Yeah? What about that? Before you start trying to make things up, you should know I already talked to Dodge. He told me why he went off on you. I just wanna hear _your_ side of the story." It was clear the blonde boy had every intention of letting his feelings towards the matter make themselves known.

"Roxas, that boy had no right to bring up my personal life during class. Do you realize what he said could've cost me my job?"

"Tch. Do you realize you tore that poor boy's family apart?" he spat right back.

"You don't understand anything."

"Then tell me why he was accusing you of sleeping with his father? 'Cause I'm sure as hell Cloud doesn't know anything about this."

"He doesn't _have_ to know. He's better off _not_ knowing."

"Is that how you justify not telling him anything? For his own good, my ass!"

"I not about to discuss this with a twelve-year-old... but, I will tell you this, Roxas; that kid's father was a cheating scumbag and if it hadn't been me, he would've picked up any other prostitute off the street. You have... no idea... how ashamed I am to admit it. It's true. I was in that filthy excuse for a profession, but you know what? That didn't define me then, and it doesn't now. I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you it was the only thing I could've done; I did it because it was the easiest choice I could make at the time. I didn't have much else to fall back on. I had a kid as a teenager, and that was... a way for me to provide for him. I never thought of the ramifications prostituting myself would bring on my own life, much less less anyone else's... Still, that doesn't warrant that boy's blame on me. If there's anyone guilty for causing grief to Dodge and his family... it's his father."

Roxas was having a difficult time feeling empathy or anything that wasn't hateful towards his brother's boyfriend. "How can you say that when you were putting yourself out there for people like him?" Roxas was utterly disgusted by Squall's admission.

"Try to understand, Roxas. I wasn't out there for people who were married, or people with children. I didn't even think about that half the time. I was out there... for me."

"So you _were_ aware that the people you got picked up by weren't single? You just didn't care."

Squall sighed in frustration. Roxas was a bright child, and perhaps more mature that he had realized. "I know you're concerned for that boy... What happened to Dodge's family is unfortunate, but... you have to understand, this is in no way my fault."

Roxas scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Tch, yeah, sure. I wonder if Cloud will feel that way when he hears this."

"Whatever. I'm not gonna tell you to keep your mouth shut. Just think before you say anything. Really think about it," Squall reiterated, making sure he was getting his message across. "When was the last time you remember seeing Cloud as happy as he is now?"

"You're seriously trying to guilt me into not telling him? You're pathetic. You know what I think Squall? Cloud deserves someone with more class than a cheap whore like you!" As the last words left his mouth, Roxas sulked angrily out of the kitchen, heading towards the front door, bypassing his little nephew as the boy tried to get his attention.

Squall only caught a glimpse of the blonde boy as the door slammed shut. He quickly ran to open it, calling after him, but Roxas was already out of sight. "Shit," he uttered under his breath, although it had been loud enough for Denzel to hear.

"Somethin' wrong, daddy? Were you guys fighting? Why'd Roxas run away?"

"It's... nothing Denzel... he'll be back," he answered glumly, shutting the door once again.

* * *

:o This was NOT where it was supposed to end! I cut this part waaay short cos it was getting way _too _ damn long. I hope it was worth the wait, and I definitely WILL be updating again in the next few days or so, I already have over half the next part completed. I'm thinking this should be the standard chapter size for the rest of the fic.

This part about Roxas wasn't in my original story, but I needed to give him a more prominent role in preparation for the aaangst he will bring down on the family in the coming chapters.

Remember to check my bio for snippets of miscellaneous info regarding this fic, as well as a snippet of Part VII!

Your comments definitely motivate me to write. Thanks again reviewers!

**Semi-random notes:**

One: BBS was awesome and omg, I squeal like a Bieber fantard whenever I see Terra's sexy-ass break time! HAWT! Terra is a BEAST! (I have no shame XD)

Two: Dissidia 012 [duodecim], a prequel to Dissidia FF is coming out next spring in JP and soon in NA! New characters will be included! Confirmed so far are Cain Highwind (IV) Tifa Lockhart(VII) and Lighting (XIII) as well as ALL of the original Dissidia characters! This means MOAR of our two favorite FF protagonists, Cloud and SQUALLL! :DDDDDDD

**And now I'd like to take a minute to individually reply to all of your lovely comments, starting with the most recent reviewer:**

StillDollDemon: Congrats, you gave me the longest review! I lol'd at your scenario! Seriously, this fanfic could _not_ have that effect on you! Please don't cry! Just wait and see how the story unfolds. A lot of build up in this chapter. I'm glad you seem to be smitten with this fanfic!

BunnyRabbitOfDOOM: Terra('s sexy ass) will play a major role later on. Just wait and see! This chapter should make things clearer for everyone about the babeh!

sexiyaoiboi69: First, I gotta say I lol'd hard at your username, but in a good way, I love it! Oh yeah, BBS is _almost_ the best KH game ever (I say almost cos neither Cloud or Squally are in it! XD)! I tried my damnedest to get this chapter updated, but alas, real life sucks and gets in the way of fun (sometimes, for me at least). I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and thanks for the multiple comments. This chapter holds many of the answers to your questions!

kazu: You'll see when you read this chapter! I like that it was sort of expected but still surprising for you!

Shiiroro: -heart- Your review was too kind and your words have a poetic flair. Thanks so much for the positive critique. Yes, soaps are my guilty pleasure, specifically _General Hospital_, although recently I haven't had the time to enjoy it! Of course, yaoi makes everything fifty times better! I'm glad you finally decided to read my fanfic!

Flying Pencil: Suspense is all part of the soapy drama-ness of it all! Why of course, my dear. Here's the next installment for your reading pleasure.

Liarsenic: You always manage to be the first or second reviewer for a new update! Your comments and suggestions have been a big influence on the pace of the story, so I thank you for that. I hope you continue to enjoy reading this fanfic as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks for your patience with my slow updates!

Shiriko1989: Don't know if you're still reading this, but I've updated, and I'm glad you took the time to leave me a comment. Please enjoy!

Key Of Destiny.W: Curious username you've got there. Again, don't know if you're still reading this, but yes, they are back together and this is only the beginning of their life together. I hope you've enjoyed reading!

xeikm: your reaction to part IV (the most dramatic part so far, I thought people would hate me for doing that to Sora and Riku) is by far the most lulzworthy! This fic is far from over, so I hope you continue to enjoy it!

SaixPuppy777: No, not another crier! Please don't cry! Thanks for the comment, I know this fic is crazy, it was written by a crazy person with a perverted mind! XD Saix -heart-

to lazy to login: Who the fuck are you? Lol! I didn't know people could be too lazy to click buttons! Thanks for anticipating the story though! I honestly thought you're someone I know just trying to be funny. Maybe not? No one I know would read this. =_=

Dragi: If you're still reading this, thank you for your nice comments! The fic took a turn for the worst after chapter two, I know, so thanks for being my second reviewer!

Azul the Noah of Knowledge: Congrats first reviewer! Glad you enjoyed the first chapter.


	7. Part VII

Note: Ack! It's been FOREVER! My apologies! I promised a quick update but I _could_ _not_ for the life of me find the time to write! Thanks for being so patient! Individual thank you's and replies are at the end! You guys are the best!

**Part VII**

Once he had distanced himself at least a block from the house, Roxas turned to look over his shoulder, determining whether or not Squall had come after him. Seeing no one behind him, he figured the coast was clear, slowing his pace to take a stroll around the neighborhood in order to regain his composure. He sighed in relief, however not so much from being away from the quarrel, more from the overwhelming sense of having had the courage to stand up to someone for the first time in his life, something that was totally new for him. Nevertheless, he felt he had to question his actions. He was uncertain whether he had been the one in the right.

_'Maybe- maybe Squall's right. Whatever happened to that kid's family... can't be his fault. He was just... trying to get by. That's all in the past now.' _Roxas let out a breath, beginning to realize his mistake. _'Who am I to take my brother's happiness away?' _He recognized that telling his brother the truth would probably do him more harm than good, even if it seemed like the right thing to do at the moment. _'What Cloud doesn't know... can't hurt him. That's Squall's logic... and knowing Cloud, he would probably agree with that.'_ It didn't take much for Roxas to convince himself, his conscience weighing heavily on his young mind.

* * *

"Squall! I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry about everything I said, I-" Roxas yelled out ruefully as he entered the house, stopping mid-sentence when he noticed the brunet sitting on the living room sofa with his arms hugged tightly around his knees, his eyes clenched shut in distress.

"Rox, it's okay... I know... it's difficult to understand." His voice came out strained. He was pale and sweating cold from his apparent pain. Denzel was sitting next to him, holding onto his father's arm in comfort.

"Something wrong? Is it the baby?" Roxas walked over to Squall, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing. It'll pass, I'm sure. My doctor says... it's not unusual to feel a little discomfort around this time."

"Discomfort? You look like you're in _pain_. Isn't this around the time Denzel was born?"

"That's not gonna happen this time. I've been taking care of myself."

"Are you sure? I can go call Cloud-"

"_No_. Don't worry him. I'm fi-" his voice hitched as he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. "...fine." After that final twinge, the pain began to moderate. He relaxed his muscles, being able to look at the blonde boy without grimacing. "Roxas... I'm glad you came back..." He smiled wearily at him. "I know your brother means a lot to you... I understand why would think I'm not good enough for him. I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt Cloud. And I never meant to tear anyone's family apart." He paused, looking remorsefully up at the the blonde boy, as if it had been _his_ family that had been divided. "It's too late to undo the mistakes of my past... but now that you know the truth... I'm not gonna make you carry that burden."

"No, Squall, I really am sorry. That was none of my business, I shouldn't have stuck my nose where it didn't belong. I thought about it... and I know it isn't something that you're proud of. You're afraid it might change Cloud's mind about you. It's not my place to tell him. If you don't want to tell him, it's fine. I won't say anything either."

"That's not it... it's just... Cloud and I have a mutual understanding that... there are some things we'd rather keep to ourselves. I've respected his wishes, and he's respected mine. But... I'm starting to think all of this secrecy isn't going to work between us. We were... always so honest before..."

When his father's voice trailed off, Denzel spoke up. "Daddy, are you gonna be okay?"

Squall turned to his son, giving the boy a meek smile. "I'll be fine, Denz," he reassured, as the painful episode seemed to dissolve away. He turned back to Roxas who was still just as concerned as Denzel. "I'm telling him myself. Tonight."

It was a difficult matter to think about, let alone talk about. Roxas had to wonder if this would cause any tension in Squall and Cloud's relationship. He didn't want to be the one to have sparked a controversy over something that had already been buried in the past. Nevertheless, he was satisfied with Squall's decision to open up to Cloud about the matter.

* * *

"riku_havoc is online," read the miniature instant messenger window.

Sora lit up upon seeing this, quickly navigating away from the browser window he was currently on to start a new conversation with his old friend.

sorasky, "Hey Riku! So happy you're on!" He added a smiley at the end.

riku_havoc, "Hey, what's up?"

sorasky, "Not too much. How's high school treatin' ya?"

riku_havoc, "It's been great. We got our weapons to start training today. I got this bad-ass sword, definitely the most wicked pick. I called it Soul Eater."

sorasky, "That's awesome! Sounds just like you!"

riku_havoc, "Yeah. Wait 'til I show you how I handle it. How 'bout you, how are you getting along at your new school?"

sorasky, "It's been pretty cool. I made a ton of new friends! No one's as cool as you, though."

riku_havoc, "'Course not." An icon of a smiley with shades appeared at the end.

'_Hehe, oh, Riku. Always so full of himself,_' Sora thought.

riku_havoc, "I met someone," he started unexpectedly.

At this, Sora furrowed his brows at the screen, waiting for Riku to continue typing.

riku_havoc, "Her name is Kairi."

sorasky, "Kairi? A girl?"

riku_havoc, "_Duh_. She's totally cute, by the way. I can't tell if she's into me or not."

sorasky, "Into you?"

riku_havoc, "I like her, okay?"

sorasky, "Okay... So, what's she like?"

riku_havoc, "Well she's petite, she's got short wine colored hair, blue eyes, and a killer body she flaunts around in her hot little uniform. I swear they couldn't have picked a skankier uniform for the girls."

sorasky, "Ew. No offense Riku, but you sound like a total perv."

riku_havoc, "Don't tell me you still think girls are icky Sora."

sorasky, "No."

Sora stopped typing to think for moment. He had never really thought of girls in that way. Hearing his best friend talking about something he wasn't comfortable with yet made him feel even more distant than he already did, having cut off all contact with the silver haired boy so abruptly. Chatting online had been Sora's solution to keeping communication with Riku, without Cloud, or Sephiroth for that matter, knowing.

sorasky, "I meant, what's she like. Like, her personality. Perv."

riku_havoc, "lol, quit! It's hard not to look when it's all right there."

Sora rolled his eyes at the screen as if Riku could see him. He wanted to change the subject, but waited for Riku to respond first.

riku_havoc, "Okay, I get it. You think I'm being shallow. Well, she's really nice, I guess."

sorasky, "You guess? So really, you don't know anything about her, other than that she's pretty cute. You're hopeless Riku."

riku_havoc, "I'll see how things go with her. We've been hanging out after school."

Sora took it as an opportunity to move their conversation away from this Kairi girl Riku seemed so infatuated with.

sorasky, "I wish we could hang out."

riku_havoc, "Yeah, totally, me too. Hey, guess what?"

Sorasky, "What?"

riku_havoc, "I've started taking driving lessons. Once I turn fifteen, all I need to do is pass the driving exam and I get my license. I've already started browsing for cars!"

sorasky, "Really? That's awesome! So you think you'll be able to drive over here and meet up with me once in a while?"

riku_havoc, "Definitely. Just so long as Cloud doesn't know, right?"

sorasky, "Right. Sephiroth either."

riku_havoc, "Of course not. I'm not letting that maniac near you guys. Hah, sneaking around like this behind our families' backs. We're starting to sound like that old tragic play."

sorasky, "lol, only we're not star-crossed lovers. Let's just hope our story doesn't end tragically, Riku."

riku_havoc, "It won't. Promise."

* * *

The doorbell of the Leonhart-Strife household chimed twice. Neither Cloud nor Sora would ring the doorbell, seeing as they each had a copy of the house-key of their own. As Squall strode over to answer the door, he thought the visitor could only be one of two people: Tifa coming over with her daughter, or Irvine. To his dismay, it was the latter of the two.

"Great. Just what I need. More drama," he snapped in apparent sarcasm as he answered the door.

"Drama? Something the matter?" Irvine let himself into the house, greeting Denzel cheerfully before turning right back to Squall.

"Nothing. Never mind. So... to what do I owe the pleasure?" Squall asked, his tone still bitterly snarky. He wasn't in the mood for an unannounced visitor.

"Just thought you'd like to see these. Our little girl's gonna stay over at my place sometime, so I went ahead and prepared her a space of her own." Irvine whipped out his cell phone, showing Squall a gallery of photos. "Isn't it cute? The colors are totally gender-neutral by the way. Thought you might like something a little unconventional for her."

"You came all the way over here... to show me pictures of a nursery?" The irritation in the brunet's voice was still present. He totally dismissed Irvine's comments.

"Well, aren't you just peachy today? I thought you'd be even a little interested. _So..._ how's mah beh-beh?" he asked, thickening into a faux country accent.

"She's fine, Irvine. I just came back from my appointment. Everything's normal."

"Oh, I'm sure she is, but I meant, how're you holdin' up, darlin'?"

Squall could barely stand it. His eyes were glacial when he spoke, warning the other man. "Don't even start. I'm not in the mood for this."

"Hey, come on, what's eatin' ya, Leon? I was just kiddin'. I have a right to know how my kid is doing, and that in turn means, I have a right to know how you're doing. You don't have to bite my head off."

Squall softened his expression, combing his fingers through his hair. He finally motioned Irvine to follow him into the kitchen where he had been working on getting dinner fixed. "Sorry. I've... sort of been having a bad day. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Not a problem, darlin'. I know you're probably all... hormonal and whatnot."

"Tch, yeah... _that's_ it," he retorted sarcastically. "I'm not a _woman_, Irvine."

"No, but you are pretty darn pregnant. So am I gonna hear the root of this bad day your havin', or am I just gonna have to speculate? Don't tell me it's got something to do with Cloud."

"No. Maybe... I don't know. Look, I don't really wanna talk about it, so just let it go already."

"Fine. Just do me a little favor, would ya? Don't let all this," he wound his hand in emphasis, "whatever's going on- affect the baby."

Squall took the advice silently, turning his attention to the stove. He allowed Irvine to stand behind the kitchen counter watching him as he attempted to make a decent meal. "Since you're here... there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about... Irvine."

"I'm listening." Irvine used his elbow to prop his head up on the counter, resting his chin on his palm.

"It's about the baby... when I get the operation. I want Cloud to be there... He wants to be there for me."

"Yeah, well, that's totally alright with me. Is there a problem?" He couldn't see the reason for the other man's concern.

"That depends. See, it's just... only _one_ of you can be there." Squall turned to face the other man, gauging Irvine's reaction to his indirect proposal.

"Oh. _Oh_," he repeated. This time it dawned on him, what Squall was trying to convey with his statement. "Only one of us. And he's your boyfriend, so naturally, you'd want _him_ there. I'm just the guy that knocked you up."

"No, you're the baby's father, and that's why I'm letting you know beforehand. I want to make sure you're really okay with it."

"'Course I am. It's no big deal. I just won't witness the birth of my daughter. That's like, what? Two minutes of her life? That's nothing compared to what Cloud missed with his kid. And you don't have to tell me again, this is like... your chance for you two to have everything you didn't with Denzel."

Squall couldn't tell if Irvine was serious or not, but he could have sworn he felt the slightest tinge of jealousy laced in his words. "Y-yeah. I'm glad you understand."

Irvine nodded, his eyes telling of his current emotion.

This was a definite rarity. Squall had never seen the auburn haired man become so shut down before; it almost made him feel guilty. That feeling wasn't strong enough to make him backtrack, however. Regardless of Irvine's true feelings towards the matter, he had willingly agreed to comply, and Squall would readily accept that, whether it was genuine or not.

"I'm gonna go hang around with Denzel for a little while, _if_ it's okay with you," Irvine uttered, annoyance underlining his tone.

Squall turned around to look at him once more, getting the message his ex-boyfriend was trying to send. "You don't need my permission..."

"Sure doesn't seemed that way," He muttered to himself as he left Squall to his cooking, passing Roxas's open room on the short trip from the kitchen to the living room. He knocked lightly at the frame of the door to get the boy's attention. "Hey Roxas."

Roxas was sprawled over Sora's bed reading a book. "Oh, hey. I didn't know you were over."

"Yeah. Just came to see how ol' potbelly was doing."

Roxas let out a small laugh at the remark, thinking Squall's midsection was rather unpronounced. "It's not that obvious, is it?"

"Nah, but it's cute the way he tries to hide it." He smiled half-spiritedly at the blonde boy. He hadn't expected his visit to turn out so dismal. "Hey, I don't mean to be a total snoop, but do you know why Leon's been kinda... bitchy today?"

The blonde boy was fully aware of the source of Squall's current temperament, although he wouldn't announce it outright to the cowboy. He played it off with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hm. Do I smell trouble in paradise?"

"You mean, something going on between him and Cloud? Don't count on it. They couldn't be happier."

Irvine snorted. "Don't count on it? Hey, kid I'm not trying to jump on your brother's boyfriend first chance I get."

"I... didn't say you were." Roxas shot him a questioning look.

"Good... we're both on the same page then. I'm just looking out for Squall's well-being. All this stress isn't good for him... or the baby." Irvine sighed, seeing the boy losing interest in talking. "Alrighty, I think I've bugged you enough. Best be on my way." He waved the blonde boy off, turning on his heel towards the living room. "Man, is it 'let's all hate on Irvine day' or something?" he muttered to himself once again. "Hey, Denz," he greeted as he approached the little brunet boy, sitting down cross-legged next to him on the floor. "Whatcha workin' on buddy?"

"It's my alphabet chart." Denzel picked it up, proudly displaying his progress.

Irvine scanned over the letters Denzel had already completed. "Wow, you're a budding artist, Denz! And your penmanship is lookin' really neat. Hey, you drew a cowboy!"

"Uh-huh. The hat looks kinda funny, right?"

"Nah, it looks great. Why didn't you draw a cloud for C? Would've been a whole lot easier."

"Why would I wanna draw a boring old cloud?"

"'Cause it reminds you of your dad... not that he's boring, or anything. Actually, clouds can be a whole lota fun. You know when I was a kid, I use to spend hours just starin' up at the sky, imagining the clouds were animals, all sorts of things. Well, anyhow, I'm just rambling. I like what you drew."

"Thanks," Denzel said with a grin.

"So how's your sharpshootin' coming along? Been practicing much?"

Denzel's face drooped at the reminder. "Daddy doesn't let me play with it anymore. Cloud said it was dangerous, so daddy won't let me use it until I'm older."

"Really?"

"Mmhm," Denzel nodded sadly.

"Well, ain't that a bummer? Jeez, seems like your daddy will do anything to make Cloud happy nowadays. Tell you what, Denz. How 'bout I take you to my folk's place for horseback riding this weekend? We could get some shootin' practice in while we're at it."

"Really! Oh that would be awesome!"

"Shshush! Just don't tell your parents you'll be practicing. Sora and Roxas can come along too, if they want."

"Okay, cool."

* * *

Once things were settling down in the kitchen, Squall went back to the living room to check on Denzel. He was greeted by a scene not far off in his memory, his son bonding with Irvine. He was hit with a peculiar feeling.

Irvine heard Squall's footsteps entering the living room, turning his attention towards him. "Oh, Leon, I was just talking to Denzel about going away for the weekend to my parents' ranch. Cloud's little brothers can come too, if they'd like."

"This weekend?"

"Yeah, Friday evening."

Squall only had to think about it for a moment before agreeing. "Sure, that's alright with me."

"Really?"

The brunet reaffirmed it with a nod.

"You don't have to run it by your boyfriend?"

Squall shook his head with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Alright then Denz! Looks like we've got a yes!" he exclaimed, meeting the little boy's hand for a high five. "Well that was a lot easier than I thought. Guess you and Cloud need that alone time huh? Not easy to get when you've got three kids in the house and another one on the way."

Squall dismissed the remark, getting uncomfortable as he felt the other man's eyes boring into him.

Irvine was watching Squall intently, noting that he seemed mentally drained and perhaps even physically exhausted right now, as if something had been preoccupying him. "Hey, darlin' why don't you take a seat? Relax a little. Here," the cowboy stood up, shoving Squall around to the sofa, ignoring the brunet's opposition to the offer.

"Come on, I said I'm fine."

"No, no you're not. I'm not asking questions, I just want you to take it easy."

If there was one thing Squall didn't like about Irvine, it was that he had the habit of treating him like a woman, even more so now that he was carrying his child. Squall didn't mean it by a sexist's standpoint, but it was his general view that women appreciated it when men pampered them. He on the other hand preferred to be left alone.

Denzel didn't pay much attention to the commotion behind him, continuing to busy himself with his kindergarten activities.

After much persuasion from his ex, Squall finally gave in, resting his back on a throw pillow angled against the arm of the sofa. Irvine placed his hands gently on Squall's shoulders, beginning to knead away the tightness that tended to build up in that area.

Breaking their silence, Irvine started up again quietly, "Hey Leon..."

Squall threw his head back, looking up at the indigo-eyed man hovering over him. "What?" His voice came out more gently than before.

"Have you given any thought to baby names?"

He felt Irvine smooth out a particularly tense spot, making him gasp softly. "Yeah... You?"

"Of course. I got tons of 'em."

"I'll leave it up to you then," he said flatly, bringing his head to face forward again.

"Let me hear what you've thought of so far. Then I'll tell you what I have."

"Okay. Mary, Susie, Beth. Your turn."

Irvine let out a soft laugh at the generic names. "You can't be serious."

"No, but now I get to hear yours."

"Alright, here goes my top three... Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis."

Squall chuckled at those too. "Old girlfriends of yours?" he asked, brow raised with a quick glance at Irvine above him.

"What? That's cold, Leon. I'm really tryin' and you're over here making fun of me."

"Okay so, only one is an old flame. The others you thought up yourself."

"Well... you got me there."

"Irvine, we were together for nearly two years. I know you better than you think."

"Guess so... darlin'." Irvine grinned at his ex-boyfriend beginning to lighten up.

Squall actually let a smile form across his face, throwing his head back again to look at the auburn haired man. He hadn't forgotten how at ease he felt around Irvine. Although, at this moment, he was unsure how to react as he watched Irvine's face descend upon his own, landing a gentle kiss on his scarred forehead.

At that instant, the lock of the front door clicked as it turned to be opened.

Without delay, Irvine withdrew himself from the brunet, acting casually behind him as he acknowledged the presence of Squall's boyfriend.

First thing Cloud laid his eyes on were the cowboy's hands still lingering on Squall's shoulders. Coming upon this scene as he entered his home managed to irk the blonde, spoiling his otherwise good mood.

"Cloud!" Denzel ran up to his father, hugging him tightly around his knees as was his custom.

Cloud smiled sweetly at his son, stooping down to give him a small kiss. "Hey, Denzel. How was your day?" he asked, still at his son's level. He tickled his chin with a light touch of his finger.

"Oh it was loadsa fun!"

"Great, you'll have to tell me all about it at dinner." He brought himself back up, walking over to Squall still sunk on one end of the sofa. "Smells pretty good in here, babe." Cloud bent himself over him, kissing him deeply, and if Squall wasn't mistaken, possessively, on the lips. As he departed from his boyfriend's lips, he looked up with sharp eyes at Irvine, who's face was turned away in what appeared to be indignation. "Irvine," Cloud nodded a callous greeting.

The cowboy returned the attitude. "Evening, Cloud. I just dropped by to see how everyone was doing. Leon was a little tense. I was givin' him a quick shoulder rub before I left."

Cloud gave him a disinterested look.

Squall stood up, breaking the tension in the room by excusing himself to go back to the kitchen. "Better go check the stove. I'll see you sometime then, Irvine."

"Yeah. Oh, don't forget. Friday."

"Right."

They watched the cowboy leave in hurry, not really sure why it was necessary for him to speed away.

Cloud didn't mind it. He actually preferred it. He would rather not have Squall's ex-boyfriend hanging around him, much less getting so close to him. "What's on Friday?" he asked, tailing close behind Squall as they walked into the kitchen.

"He's taking Denzel and the boys to Galbadia for the weekend."

"What for?"

"Just.. the usual thing."

Cloud remembered the little bits and pieces Squall had told him about his time with the other man. Galbadia, the little farming village outside of Hollow Bastion where Irvine would take Squall and Denzel for horseback riding around his parents' ranch. Thinking about it brought back the increasingly irrational feelings of jealousy Cloud felt towards the other man. Squall had reassured him a multitude of times, Irvine never stood a chance; Squall had simply never loved the other man. But no matter what he told him, nothing would appease the blonde. To Cloud, it felt like Irvine was trying to trump him in every aspect of his life, and eventually, he would win back Squall's affection.

"At least... it'll give us some time for just the two of us," Squall suggested, breaking Cloud from his cynicism.

It took him a moment to respond. "Oh... yeah. I'll look forward to it."

* * *

"Where's Sora?" Cloud asked when they were all sitting around the table for dinner. He noticed his younger brother wasn't present at the house for the first time since coming home today.

"He went to the library to meet up with some kids from school. He said he'd be back earlier, though," Roxas explained.

It was unusual, but Cloud understood Sora was growing up. He was probably getting to that stage where he would rather spend more time with his friends than with his family.

* * *

"Finally decided to show up?"

"Hi, Roxas."

"Wow, you're pretty cheery tonight. Library closes at six. What's your excuse?"

Sora bounded over to where his younger brother was sitting on the living room sofa. "Are Cloud and Squall here?"

"They're reading Denzel a bedtime story. It's _that_ late."

"Hehe, I kinda got sidetracked. Can you keep a secret?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "Try me."

"I was busy talking to an old friend online and I didn't get all my homework done 'til later..." Sora admitted.

"An old friend? I thought you said you were meeting up with your brand new motley crew."

"Well, yeah... I did meet up with them eventually. You know, those kids are nice... but, they're not..."

"Riku?"

"Yeah... I miss him. We've been keeping in touch."

"Didn't Cloud tell you not to talk to that jerk?"

"He's not a jerk, Roxas, he's my best friend. And no, he never really said I couldn't talk to him."

"Whatever, Sora. I won't tell, but you know you have to be careful around that kid."

Sora frowned, hating that everybody could only see Riku under the shadow of his family. He stood up quietly to grab a bite to eat before heading to his room for the night. He seemed to have forgotten about Roxas's earlier troubles.

* * *

Cloud's voice drawled softly in the background.

Squall let his mind stray from his boyfriend's present topic of conversation, being too distracted by his current predicament. He was trying to think how to begin his confession.

He was sitting on their bed, back resting against the cushioned headboard, watching as his boyfriend put away clean laundry in the closet. The blonde's limber movements were pleasant enough to watch.

"Squall?"

The brunet snapped out of his entrancement upon hearing his name being called out. "Hm?"

"I asked you a question. You weren't listening to a word I was saying, were you?"

"I was just... enjoying the view," he quickly covered, earning him a smile from the blonde. It wasn't a lie, anyway.

Cloud looked directly at the brunet, creeping towards him like a wolf about to pounce on his prey.

Squall grinned seductively at his boyfriend, pleased when Cloud started to crawl onto the bed until he was straddling him, knees on either side of his legs. His lips met the blonde's, savoring the moist crevices in a long, ravishing kiss.

Cloud reluctantly departed from his boyfriend to give himself room to breathe, his mouth sucking gently on Squall's bottom lip as it pulled away. Cloud's hands roamed around the inside of the brunet's oversized sweater, caressing the skin in all of his boyfriend's receptive areas. His break barely lasted, as his mouth started to explore Squall's neck a second later.

Squall's body was already reacting to the stimulation, although he decided he couldn't give in, not tonight. As much as he wanted this to happen, there was one thing in the back of his mind that would hamper with his ability to relish in his boyfriend's unrelenting pleasuring of his body.

It needed to be addressed above anything else.

Still breathing somewhat unevenly, Squall started speaking, taking the blonde's attention away from his current pursuit. "Cloud... hold on. I need to talk to you about something. It's... something important."

Cloud stopped nipping around the brunet's neck, bringing his eyes up to look at Squall's in earnest. He could tell it was something serious. "What is it?"

Squall patted the spot next to him on the bed, inviting Cloud to sit more comfortably beside him. "Cloud... there's something I think you should know..."

* * *

It was over before he knew it. Squall let it all pour out, not giving Cloud enough time to react as he expelled stab after stab of his harrowing disclosure. He told him first about his demotion to the nightclub, the one where he worked as a dancer and began trading sexual favors in exchange for money, going as far telling him about his first solicitation, and the pregnancy that resulted from it. He told Cloud, in that situation, his only choice had been to terminate that pregnancy, and it was perhaps the worst experience in his entire life. To Cloud's horror, he told him he continued to make a living out of selling his body and dancing at the nightclub for nearly two years, even after that dreadful first encounter.

Briefly, Squall mentioned that _Irvine_ had been the one to pull him out of that pitiful life he had buried himself in.

Cloud could barely stand to think about it; the mere thought of his boyfriend loaning out his body for other people's pleasure was nauseating.

.  
In his haze of processing Squall's horrifying confession, Cloud now made sense of all of the seemingly trivial changes he had noted in the brunet since their reunion; Squall's hidden box of provocative clothing in the closet, his sexual behavior, and most importantly, his previous relationship. There was a new dimension to his relationship with Irvine Cloud couldn't have imagined before. In essence, Irvine had saved Squall from a life of self-deprecation. It was both relieving and intimidating to know.

Squall spoke up again when Cloud failed to say anything after a moment. "Hard to swallow... isn't it?" he asked to break some of the tension between them. "Cloud... please don't think any differently of me... I made so many stupid decisions... but, you _know_ that's not who I am..." Squall looked at his boyfriend, eagerly awaiting some sort of approval from the blonde.

"It's disgusting," Cloud managed to utter out. He stared down at his lap blankly, being unable to face the brunet.

Squall wasn't struck by the remark. He had lived that life and there wasn't a more appropriate term to describe it.

Cloud continued, "How could you let people take advantage of your vulnerability? I thought you were stronger than that..." He kept his gaze down, shaking his head gently as if trying to comprehend it. The question was rhetorically directed at Squall, although, Cloud acknowledged that there was a point in his life when he could've asked himself the same thing. He scoffed softly at himself. "I'm one to talk. It's not like... I can judge... anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Squall focused his eyes sharply on his boyfriend.

Cloud shook his head again, drawing his knees up to hug them loosely. His lips were lightly pursed, lashes over his vibrant eyes. He contemplated whether he should elaborate.

"Cloud?"

"I'm not gonna be a hypocrite. I may not have had the title of a whore... but, I sure as hell felt like one," he started.

It was Cloud's turn now to disclose the mistakes of his past. He told Squall everything, from his first mistake of becoming involved with Kadaj, albeit in a night of drunken obscurity, to the point where he became involved with Sephiroth. _Sephiroth_, the same man who had sodomized a teenaged boy and had been the catalyst in breaking apart his first relationship. He told Squall how he essentially became Sephiroth's 'kept boy', and that eventually, it was his brother who ended up paying the price for his naivety.

"Sora's a strong kid. As traumatic as that experience could have been, he didn't let it take over his life. He might have kept it bottled up for a while, but once it was out in the open, he accepted it and moved on," Cloud said, as if to ease the guilt on his conscience.

It was a night of revelations for the two of them. In an extraordinary way, the admissions of their shameful pasts brought the couple closer together. They felt that they had each struggled with similar issues, their only answer having been to engage themselves in a life of promiscuity, free from commitments and emotional attachments. They had both done things driven by the intent of giving only the best to the ones under their care; for Squall, his young son, for Cloud, his two brothers.

On the whole, neither man resented the other for his admittance, although one thing was still disconcerting to Cloud. He thought it was best to block out those thoughts, deeming them biased and unjustified, coming from his own insecurities. Squall hadn't once given indication that he still felt something for Irvine after everything the man had done for him. Cloud would perhaps never fully trust Irvine, but it didn't mean he had to distrust Squall.

The couple still sat side by side, backs against the cushioned headboard, reflecting on each others' pasts.

"Squall..." Cloud started gently, burrowing his head in the crook of Squall's neck. "...We really are kindred spirits."

The soft blonde spikes tickled his skin. Squall let a smile sweep his face as he felt a surge of optimism wash over him.

"It's a shame we spent so much time beating ourselves with guilt... It was so much easier to just be honest with each other," Cloud continued.

"Maybe so... Somehow I got it in my head that you were better off not knowing."

"No. Honesty has always been the best policy in our relationship. I didn't mean to keep secrets from you. I guess... I sensed you weren't being totally truthful with me since we got back together. I figured... I didn't have to be honest either. I was just... so ashamed of myself... my stupidity."

"Hn. Same here... If it weren't for Roxas... none of this would've come out."

"Roxas? What does he have to do with it?" Cloud curiously turned his head to face Squall.

"Well... it's complicated." Squall was hesitant to explain.

"It doesn't matter. No more secrets."

"Right. Well, he... convinced me to tell you. There was an incident at school today with one of his classmates. One of my students. This boy took it upon himself to out me during class."

"A kid? How did he know?"

"Apparently this kid's father was one of my... clients, per se. I didn't know it at the time... the man was married. There weren't many men who asked to have full blown sex with me... I- remember the ones that did. His boy was home at the time. He probably told his mother. A difficult divorce must've followed because this kid was beyond hostile. He obviously didn't want to blame his father, so he put the blame on me. And Roxas... empathized with him. I'm not sure exactly what the kid told him, but Roxas... he totally lost it. He started berating me about it... ugh, I've never seen him so upset. He told me... you deserve someone better than me."

"He really said that? That doesn't sound like Roxas at all."

"I couldn't believe it either. He's always so quiet around me."

"Gods," Cloud eyes sharpened, his recollection setting off a light in his mind. "What is wrong with him? I mean, I love Roxas to death, but I'm not about to commend him for insulting you. I don't care if he's trying to look out for me, that's completely out of line."

"No, Cloud, don't give him a hard time about it. I can understand where he was coming from... he's still just a kid after all. To him, it was probably like... finding out I had cheated on you. Anyway, he came around after thinking it through and he apologized. It's fine. As a matter of fact... we should be thanking him. At least I should. I would've never been honest with you otherwise."

"Still... it doesn't make it right for him to disrespect you like that. He knows better than that..." Cloud paused briefly, bringing a recent memory to the forefront of his mind. "I guess... this isn't the first time I've gotten that impression from him. I should've seen it coming. The day we moved here, Roxas asked me about Zack- why I wasn't with him anymore, or something like that. I think he would've preferred if we had stayed in Hollow Bastion with him. He's never said it to my face, but... I don't think he likes that I got back together with you."

"You can't make that assumption."

"Then, I'm just gonna have to talk to him about it. I'm not about to let this go."

"Cloud... just be sensible. I didn't tell you all this so that you'd have a reason to scold him. If he has a problem with me, he probably just resents the fact that he had to move miles away from the place where he grew up because of me. He left behind all of his friends... his memories... If you could see him in school... gods, it's heartbreaking. He has a hard time opening up to new people. In any case, I'm sure he'll warm up in time."

"You're probably right about that. A talk wouldn't hurt anyway. I need to know where this is coming from... Maybe... I haven't been paying enough attention to him. He's still so young." Cloud was pulled out of his seriousness when he felt his boyfriend giving him a sly look. "What?"

Squall let out a soft chuckle. "Look at you... being all... parental. It's kinda sexy." It was said in a playful manner, but they both knew the meaning behind it came from somewhere deeper. Since the day they first met, it was Cloud's concern over the well-being of his younger brothers that had captivated Squall the most. Cloud was selfless in that respect, and Squall found not one other quality more attractive in a person.

"Hn." Cloud cracked a grin, moving to straddle the brunet once again. "Well... if you think _that's_ sexy..."

A kiss was all it took for them to get back to their passion-filled night. The way Cloud's tongue darted in and out of Squall's mouth, it was almost as stimulating as sex.

* * *

"Have you seen my camera?"

"Your dad already packed it, Denz," Sora answered.

"Oh." The smaller brunet boy scurried off to find his overnight bag.

Sora and Roxas were busy packing up for their weekend trip to Galbadia. Neither boy batted an eyelash when they were asked if they wanted to go. To them, getting out of the stuffy city to go to the open countryside was a dream.

* * *

"Oh, Denzel, what'd you do? I already packed for you." Squall looked at his son with a frown. Denzel's travel bag was all in disarray.

"It won't close, daddy."

"It won't close because you made it a mess."

"I'm sorry. I was looking for my camera."

Squall let a small frustrated sigh escape him, taking his son's clothes out of the bag to start over again. They heard the doorbell ring. "See, Irvine's already here and you're not ready yet."

"I'll get it." Cloud passed by the scene to answer the door. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw Irvine, fully clad in cowboy garb. Chaps and all, Cloud thought the man looked rather ridiculous.

"Hey, Cloudy," he greeted, much more cheerfully then when he had left the other night. "Y'all ready yet?"

"The boys are still packing. They'll be a while longer."

"Alrighty. I'll wait for them in the truck."

"Hey, wait, Irvine..."

The cowboy halted his movement, turning back to look at the blonde.

"Can I have a word with you," Cloud asked apprehensively.

"Uh, sure..."

Cloud fully stepped out of the front door, shutting it partway behind him. He was hesitant to speak.

"Something wrong," Irvine asked, raising his brows in curiosity.

"No. No, nothing's wrong. It's just..." As usual, Cloud was having a difficult time expressing himself.

The cowboy tried to ease the air around them. "Hey. Leon already told me about what you guys decided. Don't sweat it. I'm alright with it. It's not like you're taking my kid away from me."

"No, it's not that. I mean, I _am_ sorry about that, but that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Then... what?"

"The other night... Squall admitted something to me. He told me... how he made a living while he was alone... You knew when you met him."

The cowboy's eyes went wide. He let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck, having expected something totally different from the blonde. "Yeah... he was in a rough spot back then, you know how it is..."

"I know. That's not all he told me. He said... you helped him out. Out of that life."

"Well, yeah, anyone who cared about him would've done the same... don't you think?"

"I suppose." Cloud stopped to think about it for a moment. No, it wouldn't be just anyone. Only someone who loved him; this man had truly felt something for Squall. Cloud's original thoughts were that the relationship between Squall and his former boyfriend had been one that was depthless in nature. Now, he almost wished it so. "Irvine... I guess, what I want to say is that... I'm grateful for what you did." It conflicted with his innermost feelings towards the auburn haired man, but Cloud felt the need to say it nonetheless.

"Nah, don't mention it. He's a smart guy, he wouldn't have sunk any lower. I'm sure I didn't do anything other than give 'im some esteem. He could've done the same on his own." Irvine smiled modestly at the blonde. "Huh, good to see I'm not getting under your skin, Cloud. It means a lot to me."

Cloud could see, perhaps a sliver of the charm Squall had undoubtedly fallen for in Irvine. He opened his mouth to say something when his son burst out of the house, travel bag and camera on hand.

"I'm ready!" the little boy announced as he ran up to the cowboy.

"Alright, Denz! Time to shoot us up some- I mean, time to ride us some horses!"

"Yeah!"

Cloud looked at them suspiciously, but decided against bringing it to their attention. His son was happy and that was all that mattered.

Squall came out of the house to bid farewell to everyone when it was time for them to leave, Sora and Roxas following as soon as they were ready.

"Be careful out there you guys," Squall cautioned, after the four had loaded on to Irvine's truck.

They waved each other goodbye, and in less than a minute the truck was out of sight, leaving the young couple alone for the weekend.

Walking back indoors, Squall started up a conversation. "You and Irvine were actually being civil to each other. That's a first," he noted.

"Tch, when are we not?"

"I dunno. You always seem tense around each other. Sometimes I feel like, if I turn my back, you two might start brawling."

Cloud chuckled softly. "Give me some credit, babe, I don't pick fights for no reason."

Squall let it be, still slightly curious as to what might've changed between his boyfriend and his ex. "This is strange isn't it? I've gotten so used to having Denzel and the boys around," he said as they walked into the empty living room. It was nearly eight o' clock that Friday night.

"Well... it's not so bad... just the two of us... alone..." Cloud pulled the brunet into a kiss, beaming when he pulled away. "I have a little surprise for you."

Squall raised a brow questioningly at his boyfriend.

Cloud took a step back from their embrace, pulling out a book from the bookshelf behind where they stood. He handed it to Squall. "Open it to page twenty-three."

The brunet gave him a look, flipping open the book's cover. "This wouldn't have anything to do with my birthday would it?"

"It might." Cloud's lips curled up into an innocent smile.

"Cloud, your birthday's on Sunday. Mine's not 'til next week," Squall pointed out as he flipped through the pages.

"Just look."

On the indicated page, Squall saw two small cardboard passes wedged between the pages. "What are-" A closer inspection made things clearer for him. "Destiny Islands Resort? You didn't?"

Cloud nodded, wearing a coy expression on his face.

"Cloud, this is- this is incredible." Squall threw his arms around the blonde, pulling him close for a gratified kiss. As he pulled away, he realized this meant his previous agenda would have to be discarded."It's funny... I already had the weekend planned out for your birthday," he said, still too upbeat to sound disappointed.

"Well, I thought it'd be nice if we celebrated our birthdays together."

"_Nice_? I'm sure it'll be beyond nice. Cloud- I just don't know what to say... You're wonderful."

Cloud gave his boyfriend one last smile before taking hold of his arm, "Come on, then. Let's get packed up. The ferry leaves at eleven tonight."

* * *

That weekend was spent in paradise. Destiny Islands Resort thrived on the principle of intimacy. It provided a lavish retreat for couples who enjoyed the unparalleled pleasure of being in each others' company.

Cloud had taken the liberty of reserving an entire private isle for the extent of their stay. Instead of staying at the resort's hotel on the main island, they slept in a small, cottage-like structure on an elevated part of the isle. From the inside looking out, the panorama of the whole locale was breathtaking.

After two days of relaxing spa massages, swimming, kayaking, amongst the hours spent in pure relaxation, there was nothing more romantic than a sunset dinner by the seaside to complete the experience.

Tonight marked the last day of their weekend getaway, and Cloud's twenty-third birthday.

They sat facing opposite each other at a small wooden table surrounded by ambient lighting. Perhaps even more pacifying were the sounds of the waves crashing along the shore, and the occasional gull that flew overhead.

A glass chalice was set amid their personal banquet, holding a fragrant ambrosia dessert. It was made with the island's native fruit, something known to the islanders as a paopu, said to hold the mystical power of the stars.

Their dinner tonight was exquisite, having been served the freshest island cuisine, their only issue being that, they both had to miss out on the fine wines that were offered. Squall refused to drink any alcoholic beverages for the benefit of his unborn child, and Cloud wouldn't have any in consideration of his expecting boyfriend.

Squall watched as the ocean breeze tousled his boyfriend's fair hair. In his eyes, the blonde epitomized the very meaning of the word radiance. He seemed to glow ethereally, in light of the atmosphere.

"Cloud... _this_ has been a weekend to remember," Squall stated reflectively. This had truly been an unprecedented retreat. He was entirely grateful to his love, feeling undeserving of this treatment.

Setting down their forks, they pushed their dinner plates away, thoroughly satisfied with their meal.

"It's not over yet." Cloud took the brunet's hand in his over the table. They'd had plenty of these comfortable silences throughout their two day stay.

There was nothing like the simple felicity sharing this moment together brought on them. They could have this forever. They_ would_.

Cloud's mind started to wander back to a time imprinted in his memory forever. "Squall," he began gently, still caressing his boyfriend's hand. "I'll never forget the day I first saw you. Leaning on that brick wall, looking completely rebellious with your cigarette between your fingers," he said with nostalgia. "It might be unbelievable to you... that was the moment I knew... You were the one." He paused as if recalling that very moment. "It's ironic..."

"What is?" Squall's voice came out in a gentle whisper. His eyes were watching Cloud's intensely.

"I vaguely recall the person who brought my attention to you... Squall, it was Irvine."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I think so... I dunno... maybe our destinies became intertwined that night... Whatever the case, the thing I remember most is that you hardly paid attention to the person who was talking to you. I remember walking over to you on a whim... I didn't know what to say to you... Then, you looked up at me..." Cloud lowered his eyes momentarily. When he met Squall's gaze again, his electrifying eyes were lustrous with emotion. "Squall... I took your virginity that night because I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with..."

Squall's eyes were searching. He let him continue.

"I know I don't have a lot to offer... I'm... not the greatest anything... But, you know that I love you. And you know that... that love is permanent. I love our son, I love our family. Squall, it was hard for me to believe at first... Until a few nights ago, I didn't know the scope of what you went through. I mean, I put you through _hell..._ and yet, you still managed to keep me in your heart... Even after so many years. You didn't have to raise a kid on your own, as a teenager... But the fact that you _did_ is all the proof I need to know that the love I feel for you is reciprocated..." He paused, exhaling shakily, evidence that he was nervous. "I know I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you, but... " Then, he did the one thing Squall could not have anticipated sooner. Never letting go of his hand, Cloud moved to stand beside the table. All it took was the drop of one knee for time to come to a standstill around them. In a swift motion, Cloud produced a velvet box, opening it as he spoke, "Squall Leonhart, it would be the greatest gift I could ever receive, if you would honor me in becoming my husband."

The whole time Cloud was giving his speech, Squall had been fighting to keep himself contained. He let it burst, now."No way," he said in a breathless whisper. "Cloud!" He was beginning to get misty eyed himself. He stood up, fumbling around his pockets nervously, quickly finding the object he was looking for.

Cloud was taken aback by the enthusiasm in his boyfriend's voice, only to realize a second later what had caused it.

Squall unhinged a small box, almost identical to the one Cloud held in his hands. "You beat me to it!" He was quite possibly the most ardent Cloud had ever seen him.

Cloud couldn't be more content, letting out mirthful laugh, his eyes becoming reflective with blissful tears. "Is... that a yes?" he asked, although, he mostly said it to amuse himself further.

The reply that came didn't have to be more complicated than a kiss.

This moment was the culmination of everything they had felt for each other since their very first meeting. To them, this marriage would be the ultimate contract of commitment, that could only serve to solidify their relationship. This was their way of showing the world, _nothing_ would ever come between them again.

* * *

That night, when they went home, they decided they wouldn't brandish the platinum engagement rings now gleaming on their fingers. They would wait and see how long it would be before somebody noticed.

Predictably so, it didn't take Irvine long to take notice of the ring on his ex-boyfriend's hand. For a heart-fluttering instant, the cowboy thought his ex was wearing the ring that he had given him himself, not long ago.

His attention now miles away from the current topic of conversation, Irvine screwed up his eyes in concentration, leaning forward to get a closer look at Squall's hand.

The boys had fallen asleep on their ride home. Now fully awake and recharged, Sora, Roxas, and Denzel were animatedly recapping their adventures in Galbadia, keeping their two caregiver's attention occupied.

"Holy- shit."

It seemed to come out of nowhere. The boys stopped cold, turning to look at the source of the profanity.

"You..." he continued. He noticed Cloud's banded digit as well, "Both of you..."

Cloud and Squall looked at each other, extending their left hands at the same time.

The boys zeroed in on the root of Irvine's bewilderment.

"Whaa-? You guys got married while we were gone?" Sora shouted in disbelief.

"Not married, dummy, those are engagement rings," Roxas corrected, not without his own astonishment.

"Oh... I knew that." Sora grinned, raising his arms behind his head as he tended to do whenever he got antsy.

"Yeah, we wouldn't get married without you guys to celebrate," Squall consoled.

"It couldn't have been more perfect," Cloud recounted. "I was so nervous, but then, he came out with this ring... We ended up proposing to each other."

"Aw, that's great you guys! I'm so happy for you!" Sora was the first to congratulate them. "So when's the wedding?" Sora asked.

"We haven't decided anything yet," Cloud answered. It was true. This had only happened a couple hours earlier. Nothing had been set in stone yet, other than their engagement.

Out of everyone present, it seemed only Sora expressed enthusiasm for the news. Understandably, Denzel was perhaps too young to fully comprehend the symbolism of the rings; he kept to himself. It was enough for him to see both of his parents in high spirits.

Roxas, on the other hand, was unsure of his feelings. He wanted nothing more than for his brother to be happy, but, for whatever reason, he was having a hard time believing that Cloud's marriage to Squall would fulfill that ambition. He kept himself reserved while Cloud and Squall reported their spontaneous weekend trip.

It was late after everything was said and done. The morning meant going back to school and work, so everyone hurried off to their destinations for the night.

Squall went off to help his son get ready for bed. Sora and Roxas didn't have much choice but to follow, although not before expressing gratitude to Irvine for their fun-filled weekend.

Just as the cowboy was leaving the residence, he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

"Cloud," he said in a gasp. "You gave me a little scare."

"Sorry."

Both of them spoke softly. The lights were dim outside, making it difficult to read each others' expressions. The whole neighborhood gave off a sleepy vibe.

"Hey, Irvine, I- couldn't help but notice," Cloud started, "you didn't say much after you saw our engagement rings."

Irvine shot a dejected smile at the blonde. "Yeah, well, finding out your ex-boyfriend, who, by the way, _dumped you for proposing to him_, is _engaged,_ tends to have that effect on you." It was a bitter statement and unfortunately true.

Cloud held his response. He didn't like what he said, much less _how_ it had been said, but he also didn't want to antagonize Irvine for still having strong affections for Squall. He could understand what it was like to feel like you'd lost your beloved forever.

"Hn. Doesn't matter. You two are happy together. That's all that counts right?"

'_Yeah. We'll be happy together... As long as you keep your feelings at bay and keep yourself at safe distance,_' he thought. "I suppose. You can't please everyone," Cloud responded flatly.

'_Tch. This guy has _some_ nerve,_' Irvine thought. "Listen, Cloud. I probably don't have to tell you this, but I think you should know just how lucky you are. Squall is... Gods, Squall is... unlike anyone I've ever met before. He's not... perfect. He's just... _real_, you know?"

"Yeah. I know," Cloud answered apathetically. He didn't need Squall's ex telling him that; he knew it firsthand. It was probably Cloud's more cynical nature making him feel triumphant over watching the other man becoming discouraged.

"Ah, never mind. You probably know him better than I do. Besides... you two spent all of... what was it? A year together in high school?" He sent a disdainful smile Cloud's way as he turned to leave again.

There was no doubt about it, Cloud felt the mockery behind Irvine's last words. '_The fuck was that? Does he think it makes a difference that he spent a longer time with Squall?' _He inwardly scoffed at the thought. '_Whatever. I tried being nice. I don't care if he saved Squall from a burning building. This son of bitch just won't quit._'

* * *

"Whoa, slow down, babe." They were sent tumbling backwards onto the living room sofa with Cloud's attack on Squall's lips. As if they didn't get enough during their trip. Cloud ended up sitting on the brunet's lap. Squall rested a hand on the blonde's chest, pushing him gently away.

Cloud's lashes fell over his eyes as he played with the chain of Squall's necklace. "Are the boys asleep?"

"Think so. Denzel went out like a light. I dunno about Sora and Roxas."

"Think they took it well?"

"Yeah... at least Sora and Denzel did. Can't say I'm certain about Roxas. Although... I wouldn't worry about him."

"What about Irvine? Do you think-"

"He'll be fine," Squall cut him off. He was too enraptured by his and his love's prospective futures together at this point to be concerned with what other people thought of their engagement.

The blonde's lips lightly grazed the nape of his love's neck.

"Cloud..."

Cloud brought his eyes up to look at the person he could now proudly call his fiance. "What?"

"I've been thinking..."

Cloud thought he saw a flicker of something in the brunet's eyes.

"...this arrangement isn't gonna last long."

_'What?' _Perhaps it was because he had just finished talking to Irvine that he had this unsettling feeling, but he was totally lost as to what Squall meant.

"This house. It's too small. We're a growing family."

"Oh. Yeah. I've been thinking about that, too."

"The boys are practically teenagers and they're sharing a room with a five year old. I think it's time to think about getting a bigger place. They need a space of their own, and... we need better privacy. They're such humble kids, they won't complain about anything."

"What do you suppose we should do? We have our savings. We should start taking this into serious consideration."

"Yeah. Before we plan a wedding, which, I think we can both agree won't be anything extravagant, we should get our living arrangements together. I've heard a lot about Twilight Town from my colleagues. They say the rent on a two-flat is affordable there."

"It's a place to start. Twilight Town has always been a charming city. Let's talk to the boys about it tomorrow."

* * *

"_I'm not ready to say yes... but don't digress. It might take me some time. Or it might not. But you know, I'll always have a special place for you... in my heart," _Squall's purring tenor voice resonated within Irvine's mind to this day. That one last hope he had given him had been enough comfort up until tonight.

He shifted around his bed, looking for a comfortable position to fall asleep in. It was proving itself to be impossible."I just need to know... _why_? Why was it so easy, Squall... Why was it so easy to say yes to Cloud and not... to _me_?" he asked aloud, as if the answer would come to , he reached for his cell phone on the nightstand to look at the time._ '__What am I thinkin'? I'm too young for this. I might be a father now, but that doesn't mean I have to be alone and miserable... He wouldn't want that for me._' Irvine brought the phone back up to eye level, deciding to blindly pick a number from his contact list. '_Just my luck. It _had_ to be the one person that reminds me of Squall,_' he thought as the number automatically dialed. "Hello? Paine?"

The woman on the other end of the line asked who was calling.

"It's me, Irvine. Hey, I just wanted to know if you were up for some drinks tonight."

She grumbled out something about going to school in the morning.

"That's alright. I know how wild you college girls are, party harder than you study. So whadaya say? Paine? Hello?" He looked at his phone as the call timer blinked. _'Tch. She hung up on me... man... why do I always fall for the hardasses? Ah, well, no sense in givin' up.'_

"_I'm not ready to say yes... but don't digress."_

_'...He told me not to stray from my path... and, I haven't. I won't quit on him. He's having my baby for fuck's sake! Even if he's never totally mine... Even if he never admits to it, I know that he loves me. He wants me to fight for his love._'

* * *

"Hey. Were you able to sleep at all?" Cloud said in a semi-whispered voice, sweeping away Squall's chestnut brown locks off of his face. They were lying in bed facing one another.

Squall returned the affection, running his fingers through Cloud's mussed up spikes. "Barely... I can hardly believe this is happening today. I didn't think I'd be so anxious... it was different with Denzel. It was over before I could process it. But this time... it's nerve wracking, having that anticipation."

"Just... don't think about it. Everything is going to be fine. I'll be right there with you, by your side."

* * *

Squall had done everything to prepare for the arrival of the new baby. His school allowed him to take a two month long leave from work. The students snickered when they were told their self-defense instructor would be out on maternity leave, although it wasn't unusual for male teachers to take leaves for their pregnant wives; it wasn't given a second thought. Cloud took off from work as well, but only for the first week.

They were all quiet checking into the maternity ward, silently appreciative of the privacy they were given for their situation. Sora, Roxas, and Denzel stayed in a children's play area while Cloud and Squall went in for the final ultrasound.

"Cloud, first thing I wanna do once I'm healed is take up your offer for that sparring match." Squall was sitting in an examination chair waiting with Cloud for the technician to come in for the ultrasound. His doctor would only be performing the surgery today.

Cloud let out a small laugh, "Even though I've been dying to see how much stronger you've become, I'm not about to let you overexert yourself so soon."

"Seriously Cloud, swinging around foam bats isn't gonna cut it anymore. I need to pick up my gunblade again."

"Well, the only thing we might be picking up for the next ten months is a cranky baby girl."

Squall smirked,"You might be right about that...I still haven't forgotten what a handful Denzel was as a newborn. Hopefully Irvine will be willing to make that easier for us. We haven't talked since-"

As if on cue, the door handle turned to open. Behind the heavy door, Irvine peeked in, looking in to be certain he was in the right room.

"Hey," he greeted faintly, eyes not fully meeting either of the couple's as he let himself into the room. It could have been the harsh florescent lighting in the room, but stepping into the room, the auburn haired man appeared paler than usual.

Cloud and Squall looked at one another simultaneously. Without the need for words, they understood each other perfectly.

"I'm gonna go out for a while to check on the boys. I'll be right back," Cloud announced, his hand slipping out slowly from Squall's grasp, touching until the very tips of his fingers.

After the blonde left, the air in the room seemed to buzz from the silence. Irvine cleared his throat, but didn't speak.

"It's been a while. I was starting to think you had resigned from this fatherhood thing."

Those words could only sting because they had come from Squall. Had it been anyone one else, it wouldn't have mattered. The auburn haired man shot him the dirtiest glare he'd ever given anyone. "Don't even joke about that shit, Leon. That shit's not funny. When have I ever done anything to suggest I don't want to be a part of this?"

Squall mentally took a step back. Perhaps it _was_ a bit cruel. "Sorry I-"

"Stop! Just- stop apologizing, stop making up excuses for the way you treat me," he spat, raising the volume of his voice with every phrase. "Gods! I've had enough of your games. You bitch when I show up, and you bitch if I'm not around! Make up your mind already!"

Squall scoffed in disbelief. "What're you doing? I'm about to have your baby and you want start a fight with me?"

"I didn't start. I came here fully prepared to give you my support, but you had to go and insult me like that. You think I'm gonna take all your shit and not have anything to say about it?"

"You know what, Irvine? Why don't you get the fuck out of here and check yourself into the psych ward. I don't need this. Especially not today. The hell is wrong with you?"

"Why don't you ask yourself the same question?"

"I'm not the one blowing my lid over some stupid joke!"

"That wasn't a joke, that was _slander!_ What? You want me to give up my paternal rights so you and your little high school sweetheart can raise this baby with me out of the way? Is that what you want?"

"That never even crossed my mind! Why are you-"

"Then it's not you, it's Cloud isn't it? He's the one that wants me out of the picture and you're just lettin' him manipulate you because you'll do anything to hang on to that fantasy you came up with ever since he knocked you up with Denzel!"

Squall brought his hand up to his face, rubbing his forehead out of irritation, "You couldn't be further off from the truth. Gods, I don't want to argue with you, Irvine! Why don't you cut the crap and tell me what this is really about?"

The other man was still fuming, his eyes welling up, attempting to collect himself before his frustration got the best of him again. Everything that he had suppressed over the past month seemed to have erupted.

"Irvine... _Please_... don't make me want to regret my decision..."

The cowboy took a moment longer to compose himself. He was done raising his voice. "Did you ever really love me? Or did you just decide to keep this baby out some sort of unnecessary obligation you still felt for me? That was the only reason why you stayed with me for so long, wasn't it?"

"No. How many times do we have to go back to that? I did... I care deeply for you..."

"Then answer me this: Why _him_ and not me?"

"You're not seriously asking me that." Somehow, Squall had known this was what the man resented all along.

"I need to know. Give me an answer, I'm beggin' you, Leon. I can't get any peace without knowing."

It didn't take Squall long to come up with an answer. "It was always different with him, okay? His love for me... has always been unconditional."

"And mine wasn't? You're not making any sense."

"I had too many doubts about you."

"_Doubts_? About what? If you had doubts about me and not him, why did you run away from him for _five years_?"

"The circumstances were totally different. I didn't have doubts about him... I just- _Augh_! Why are we even talking about this now? You know why I left, we've been over this a million times, I don't have to explain myself to you again! I would think by now you'd have an understanding."

"You're right. I understand _one_ thing... You only ever wanted me when I was convenient for you. Now that you've got your prince charming... well, to hell with Irvine," he said in the most melancholy tone Squall had ever heard him use. He turned to leave, picking a piece of paper out of his pocket and blindly throwing it at Squall's lap.

As he heard the door click shut, Squall could hardly keep himself contained. He buried his face in hands, wiping away the bitter tears that came out. The guilt he felt was beyond measure.

* * *

It took the tech long enough to get there. As she made the final preparations for the ultrasound, she asked why Squall appeared to have been crying. He simply told her the credible lie that he had been feeling sharp pains. When Cloud came back in, he didn't seem to notice the mental collapse Squall had just gone through, courtesy of his ex.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Cloud said, his sweet smile shining through the mask he wore, squeezing his fiance's hand as he lay on the operating table.

"Numb. From the waist down," Squall answered truthfully.

Neither of the two could really see what was happening on the other side of the small screen the doctor and his assistants were behind.

Not long after, a sound many would cringe at filled the room. It was the single most amazing thing Cloud had ever witnessed.

* * *

Squall was wheeled into a recovery room, shortly after joined by Cloud. The newborn was brought in, now clean and wrapped in blankets.

"She's more beautiful than I could've ever imagined, Squall," Cloud whispered. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed where Squall lay. The brunet was on his side, keeping off of the new stitches on his lower abdomen. He held the baby girl close to his warmth.

"She'll be a pretty girl, no doubt. No one's beauty matches yours, angel."

The infant's mouth twitched as her father said this. Her eyes were lightly shut, showing off the curled lashes that adorned them. Her fine tuft of hair was a most vibrant red, the most vivid shade of auburn. Like her actual father, her bright hair color highly contrasted her porcelain skin tone. Other than a few features here and there, she didn't much resemble Squall.

Cloud lightly ghosted his finger over the little girl's cheek. "Have you decided?"

"Yeah... On that note he gave me... he said, he'd leave it up to me... If she looked more like him... he only asked to consider it."

"She looks a lot like him..."

"I know..." Squall brought his smile from Cloud down to his daughter. "Welcome to the family, Cissnei."

* * *

**Note:** Holy flying fuck! I finally finished! Gah! This part of the story sort of became the calm before the storm. I hope it wasn't _too_ bad. I think following the last chapter, it might have been a little anticlimactic, dragged at some points, and rushed at others =_= I dunno, you tell me. I must've rewritten it like fifty times (well, some of it). I'm still working on integrating Sora and Roxas's storylines into the fic... maybe I'm doing too much at once?

To those who are doubting, rest assured, this IS a Cloud/Squall pairing fanfic, I wouldn't have labeled it as such otherwise. To me, whatever drama our favorite fictional couples are faced with is meant to reinforce their relationship. Things can get pretty boring when everything is hunky-dory, don't you think?

There's foreshadowing (if I did it right DX) of things to come. Without giving anything away, I just want to point out, there were some things put in this part purposely, so that later on, _if a character acts out_ their motives won't seem totally baseless.

**I know this fic isn't all that popular, so to the few of you who have invested your time in this looong soap opera-esque fanfic, I thank you! I hope you don't lose interest with the lengthy gaps between updates.**

**And now a special thanks to those of you who reviewed! Long reviews, too, and I think it was the most I've gotten for a single update! (feels like it's been forever since you guys wrote these, huh?)**

**Also, you may have noticed, I changed my penname! Hee.**

Xeikm: Nyao, thanks for reading! Glad it was exciting for you! Hm... you're not the only one that's pointed that out. Personally, I don't think it's depressing, but I'm a depressed person in general, so maybe that gets translated into this fic. I'm pretty pessimistic about life... bleh. Sorry, I'm such a downer! Oh, jeez... if you only knew what I had in store for Roxas. Well, maybe you do, this story is pretty cliché. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to more! :]

Kazu: Yes, you hit it right on the nail. That was exactly what I was going for with that chapter. I wanted everyone to feel Cloud's insecurities and the threat he feels Irvine is... and that continues here. I wanted to show this comes from within Cloud, to the point were it leads him to do things he wouldn't do if circumstances were different. Thank you for believing in me! It makes me so happy! n_n And when you wrote my penname, rizuzechocolate, I realized how goofy that looked, so I changed it! From now on, I'm PseudoSoapScribe if you don't mind. Lol, you're silliness shows you're enthusiastic about this and I love that! As always, thanks for reading!

Shiiroro: Well, you do seem very eloquent. n_n Yes, I'm trying _very_ hard to make this a dramatic story, it wouldn't be soapy, otherwise. I'm sorry if this chapter was disappointing, I tried to make it unpredictable, so it wasn't _really_ what I built it up to be. All that was meant to bring them closer... Cloud went through a similar experience, I can't see why he wouldn't empathize. The thing was mostly to bring Roxas to the forefront for a while, and show the beginning of his distancing himself from his family (in a weird way... o_o) Hooray for yaoi! (I had the same problem in school...-sigh- if only) Thanks so much for reading!

StillDollDemon: Hello lovely! Can I just say one thing before I start? I read what you wrote about me on your profile page -tear- I'm honored to have such a dedicated fan! Sorry it's been so long! Your reviews always make me smile and my heart leap when I read them. (This last one was a bit... creepy? And stalker-ish? You pretty much have me down completely! The cats! I love cats! What gave me away? Is it that I describe Squally as a kitten? Is it that I give off this crazy-cat-lady-next-door vibe? Oh, and please don't strangle me if I take forever to update!) Hehe, I think your English is excellent, Kaine! Yeah, Roxas is a meany, but he'll get his just desserts... wait... no... I can't torture him that much can I? Meh, you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you so much and I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment!

Angelic-demon-rave-slave: Well, Squally did give himself up a little _too_ easily to them sleazebags... so he _was_ a little tramp. But... yeah, Roxas was way too uptight about it. He might not be that way for long though... -hintaxelhint- Thanks for your praise, I appreciate it immensely!

Sexiyaoiboi69: I hope this chapter makes you feel a little better about the fic. I hate to disappoint! Sorry this tends to be depressing! Dodgey boy is pretty much dededed. Rejoice! He will haunt Squall no more! And, everyone's got issues in this fic, their bound to be angst-y, especially at that ripe age. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

BunnyRabbitOfDoom: Nyao. Terra is caliente. Sorry, he won't be in for another chapter or so? (His lashes are so pretty! But in real life I've seen plenty of guys with girly lashes like that! I think it suits him... gosh... maybe I sound like a total creepo, but there's this one scene where he's being possessed/controlled by Maleficent and he starts making these whimpering moaning sounds... lol, he's totally hot and his VA did a pretty good job with him) Wow, I just went off completely on a tangent there, didn't I? Anyway, thanks as always! I appreciate the feedback!

Liarsenic: Well, hello again, deary! It's always nice to hear from you! No, don't wait! I didn't mean it that way! I like that your quick! Glad reading fanfics is the way you keep yourself occupied! I'm a total nightowl myself. Hehe... yep, she turned out to be a FF7 character. I wanted her to be a familiar, likeable girl, not one out of the blue (or an annoying one). Heh, spaz moments. Happens to me all the time. Yes, I guess Cloud isn't making much progress with his jealousy yet... come to think of it... it takes him a looong while. And yes, Roxas was acting twelve, and will soon be burdened with even more woes of being a teenager. Ah, and thanks for pointing out that grammar bit. I try to keep the fic as grammatically correct as possible. I didn't know that one. (I've actually seen a few American author's make that mistake then, so I thought it was okay.) Thanks so much, and hope you enjoyed this one too.

Thanks again to everyone! Kind of a weird day to update... Next time I'll try to update closer to the weekend. And I won't make any promises on how soon I can update. I ended up jinxing myself that time! And now... SLEEP!


	8. Part VIII

**I come bearing drama! You're all probably like, HOLY SHIT!**

**Sorry I've taken forever on this, been busy and all that– but I won't bore you with my excuses! Just read and thanks for your patience! **

**This chapter is dedicated to StillDollDemon, or Miss Kaine, who helped keep me motivated during the long hiatus and would NOT let me give up!**

* * *

**Part VIII**

"We thought you weren't going to show."

Back after eluding the maternity ward for the past hour or so, Irvine warily entered the recovery room. He paid no mind to Cloud's curt welcome.

The blonde was sitting at Squall's bedside, cradling the newborn in his arms.

Irvine's eyes scanned over the brunet asleep on the hospital bed. As soon as he noticed the pallor of his ex-boyfriend's face, his mind quickly shifted gears. Any lingering resentment from their earlier fight disappeared, replaced with genuine concern. "How is he?"

"He's alright. He's just sleeping off the medication." Cloud had his attention on the baby in his arms, pacifying her with a gentle rocking motion when she looked about ready to start fidgeting. When Irvine didn't speak again, Cloud brought his intense cerulean gaze up to meet the other man's. "Cold feet?"

The cowboy only continued to stare at the tiny bundle in the blonde's arms.

Cloud stooped his head down for a moment, pressing his lips lightly against the fair skin of the baby's forehead, releasing and whispering gently to her, "There's someone here who wants to meet you, Cissnei."

Hearing this, Irvine's eyes went wide, surprised that Squall had actually agreed with the name he'd chosen for their daughter.

Cloud stood up, outstretching his arms out carefully, waiting for the auburn haired man to take hold of the child.

Irvine looked to be stuck in a trance, staring at the baby girl, completely stupefied.

"She's all yours," Cloud uttered in an attempt to snap the other man out of his stupor.

It took him a little while longer to come back to reality. "Uh... right..." he said clumsily, holding out his arms.

Cloud carefully placed the infant in the other man's arms, letting go of her as Irvine finally took possession.

Upon receiving the child, Irvine's eyes darted all around the newborn, taking in and observing her features. It astounded him to the point of perplexity how much she resembled him.

"It's weird isn't it? She looks almost nothing like Squall. I guess... you had the dominant genes this time around..." Cloud commented, filling the silence.

Irvine couldn't tear his eyes away from the baby. "Yeah..." he agreed, sounding as if he was miles away. '_She definitely looks like me, only... she's beautiful... like him,' _he thought to himself.

The sound of crisp linens rustling took their attention away from the baby and towards the bed. Squall had woken up, perhaps from the distant voices he had heard in his sleep. They watched him as he carefully shifted around the thin mattress to sit up without putting strain on his newly stitched abdomen.

The brunet looked up at the two men standing before him, eyes half lidded, evidently groggy from the heavy narcotic effects of the pain medication he was currently on. Recognizing who it was that was standing there with Cloud, he immediately looked away, locking his eyes onto his lap.

Cloud noticed, shooting a questioning look towards the auburn haired man.

"Listen, Cloud," Irvine started in an apologetic tone, "Do you mind giving us a minute? I– We need to talk."

Squall's eyes were still fixed on his lap as he shook his head, a light frown formed on his face.

Cloud had no knowledge of what had happened between the two men, but he could easily sense the grievance his fiance held against Irvine. "Is there something I should know about?" he asked, feeling as if he had been left out of something important. When neither Squall or Irvine answered, Cloud reluctantly obliged to the auburn haired man's request, dismissing himself from the room.

The room was buzzing silence while Irvine gathered his thoughts, the infant's soft cooing about the only thing audible. "You make some very beautiful children, darlin'," he announced, as a sort of icebreaker.

Squall finally snapped up, shooting the auburn haired man a glare. "What do you want?" he hissed, voice slightly hoarse from sleep.

The cowboy gingerly maneuvered his way to the bed, sitting at the edge before answering as gently as he could. "I– I don't wanna fight, Leon."

Squall averted his eyes, finding it difficult to look at the other man holding his newborn.

"Come on... just hear me out, darlin'. I'll be the first to admit... it was damn selfish of me to come at you demanding answers. I realize that it was... So you're... _completely_ entitled to whatever hate or anger you feel towards me right now, I won't hold it against you. But, Leon... just try to understand where I was coming from... You sent me so many mixed signals... I didn't know what you wanted. I tried to give you what I thought you wanted... Some time away from me, or... _without_ me as a constant reminder that the baby you were having wasn't Cloud's... I don't know. But then you went and threw it back in my face, like– like it was _my_ fault. I wanted nothing more than to be involved, but you shot me down every time I tried. You just... you really struck a nerve this time, you know? They might've just been words to you, but to me it was like... gods, it was like the last nail in the coffin... just... to shut me out of your life forever..." His speech tapered off. He took his eyes off the brunet momentarily to look at their newborn daughter. "Leon, it was never my intention to start a fight with you... Not today," he added softly.

Squall kept his reserve for a moment longer, considering the vague apology that sounded more like an excuse. "It was never _my_ intention either," he countered, still on the defensive. "So what? That still doesn't negate the fact that it happened."

"No, it doesn't. That's why I'm here, trying really hard to make amends with you. If we're gonna make this work as Cissnei's parents, I don't want this to be a common occurrence... I don't want our little girl growin' up with us at odds, feeling like she's gotta choose sides. That's no way to raise a kid."

Regardless of how he felt right now, Squall couldn't argue with that point. He stayed silent once again, this time, letting his eyes wander over his former boyfriend cradling their daughter.

Irvine wasn't wearing the black cowboy hat that normally adorned his head. Nor was his hair up in its usual ponytail, the loose auburn waves falling over his shoulders. There was something so innately handsome about him in this state, Squall could hardly contain his admiration.

"Irvine..." he started after a few wordless minutes, holding his arms open for Irvine to transfer the infant to him.

Irvine got the message and placed Cissnei in her father's arms.

Squall brought her close to his chest, still withholding a feeling he couldn't seem to shake off. "Irvine... I'm sorry." His voice had a softness to it now, a sort of vulnerability.

The auburn haired man shook his head. "Don't be."

"No, I... I really am. You have no idea... the guilt I've felt..."

"Guilt? Over what? Don't take the things I said to you to heart, darlin'..."

"No, it's not what you said... You might have brought it out into the open, but I've felt like this ever since we broke up. I... can't get over it. The way I left you... it wasn't fair. Our whole relationship was never fair. But it wasn't because I didn't care about you. We had something _real_, Irvine. Something like _that_... doesn't go away overnight. I mean... you assumed I've moved on when, that isn't the case at all. How could I, after all that you did for me? After... the love that we shared... gave us this gift?" He paused, unsure of what he was about to say next. "Sometimes I wonder... if chance hadn't led Cloud to my doorstep that day... if, I would've never seen him again... you and I... might have been able to reconcile our relationship..."

The admission certainly left the cowboy impressed. He hadn't expected it from the brunet, considering how foully he had been treated earlier. Irvine wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss him, but knowing it wasn't what Squall needed right now, he instead opted to reassure himself. "You're serious, Leon?"

Squall nodded, a finger absentmindedly caressing his daughter's cheek. "Why do you think I've been so adamant about keeping you at a distance?"

"All this time... You've– still had feelings for me..." The half statement, half question hung in the air for moment, a silence filled with the pleasant cooing of the baby girl. It wasn't as if Irvine had ever, _truly _doubted Squall.

"...I'm happy with Cloud," the brunet said finally, after the long silence.

Irvine let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, I know– I know you are... I'm just getting in the way of that, aren't I?"

"You're a good person, Irvine... I'm sorry I broke your heart. We might not be together anymore– not in the sense that we were before. But... it doesn't mean what we shared wasn't real. We'll always have our memories... and our daughter. She's living proof that the time we spent together was real... that we... we really did feel something for each other..."

* * *

Following the birth of the little girl, the days went in and out fluidly for Cloud and Squall, giving the busy couple little chance to slow down and enjoy the simpler things. Nevertheless, it was a cheerful time for the family.

With the autumn season came Halloween, a delight for the younger members of the Leonhart-Strife household. Sora never felt too old for trick-or-treating, and fashioned himself an unusual costume for the occasion. Denzel and Roxas enjoyed the spooky holiday as well, although these two were more eager for the arrival of Christmas. For the preteen, it was a custom-made skateboard that he looked forward to receiving.

The family spent the Christmas holiday away on a snowboarding trip in the mountains of the small rural town of Nibelheim, Cloud's hometown. Needless to say, he was delighted to pay a visit to his birthplace after so many years.

* * *

Days melted into weeks, and before anyone knew it, a new year crept upon the Leonhart-Strife family once more. With it, came the time to begin the first phase of the family's plan to relocate.

In January, they began researching schools and jobs in the neighboring city of Twilight Town. From the looks of things, there were plenty of public schools in the vicinity; a primary school with a daycare, and a junior high adjoined to a high school. This was the type of town, they noted, people would deem ideal for raising children; safe neighborhoods, and sufficient extracurricular activities for the kids. There was even a swordsmanship competition held annually, an event that Sora and Roxas looked forward to participating in.

Cloud and Squall also looked into expanding the delivery business to boost their income. They decided, once they had settled into the new town, they'd open a shop that would serve as a place where clients could come in and drop off packages. Squall's teaching job would come first for him, however. It was already set that he would be transferring to the same junior-senior high Sora and Roxas were to attend, with a promotion to teach the advanced courses in self-defense.

By the end of February the family had found their prospective home. It was a spacious two-flat towards the inner part of the city. For having four bedrooms and one and half bathrooms, the rent was manageable for the family. The view from the top floor was a spectacle in itself; from one of the bedroom windows, one could even see the town's raised railway system and the beautiful sunsets that lay beyond. This was the room Roxas laid claim to, and the one he surely wouldn't mind leaving the cramped Traverse Town house for.

* * *

"We're leaving June 20th ."

That was exactly one month away. Irvine nearly choked, his breath catching in his throat. "Excuse me?"

"June 20th," Squall repeated. "I've only told you about this for the past three months," he stated flatly. He and Irvine had relegated their friendship to the fifteen, sometimes twenty, minute span of time it took for them to relay parenting of their daughter. This was one of those times.

"Well, I didn't actually think you'd be leavin' so soon."

"Cloud and I have been planning this since we got engaged. You knew it was coming sooner or later."

"What about Cissnei? Did you work out time for me to see my daughter in that plan of yours?" Their general arrangement had been for Squall and Cloud to take care of Cissnei during the week and for Irvine to take her during the weekends. Of course, it wasn't exclusive; Irvine always liked to drop in and take the little girl on field trips from time to time.

"Nothing's changing, you'll still have time with her. Why don't I make it easier on you; instead of having you pick her up all the time, I'll do the traveling. Twilight Town is about an hour's drive away."

"Shit... Not when you factor in traffic. Do you really think it's gonna be as easy as you're making it sound? You've got Denzel and the other boys, on top of work and whatever else it takes to run a family. How do you think your gonna find time to be traveling every weekend?"

Squall cocked an eyebrow, not following what Irvine was getting so worked up over. "Why are you making this such a big deal?" From the day Cissnei was born, up until this point, Squall and Irvine had been on fair terms. It was largely due to the fact that their interactions were limited to the care of their daughter. This small outburst from his ex was a bit unsettling to Squall.

"Tch. Never mind. You do whatever you want, Leon. Move to _Balamb_ for all I care... As long as I get to spend time with my little girl, that's all that matters to me."

Squall shot him a glaring look, not believing the cowboy's charade for a second. "You know you're always welcome to see her. Trust me, Irvine, you're not compromising anything."

Irvine clicked his tongue, unconvinced. With all of the times he had been let down by the brunet, it was understandable why he wouldn't have much faith in him this time around.

* * *

Just over a year from the day they had taken up residence in Traverse Town, the Strife boys were forced to say farewell to the place they had called home once again. The departure would be bittersweet for everyone.

The boys were currently seated at the front of Zack's pick-up truck, as the spiky-haired florist had yet again offered to help Cloud with the move. Roxas was in the middle seat of the truck, sandwiched between Zack and Sora. Cloud was riding his motorcycle, while Squall drove Denzel and Cissnei in his car.

It was obvious from the way Roxas sat with his arms crossed that he wasn't thrilled with being uprooted once again.

"Well, we can't say it hasn't been fun here! Right, Roxas?" Sora nudged his younger brother, not without his own gripes about leaving behind his friends, but still just as eager to find out what awaited them over in the new town.

Roxas shrugged, dismissing his brother's remark.

"Why so bummed, Roxy? Missing you're buddies already?" Zack asked, noticing Roxas's less than enthusiastic demeanor.

Roxas was more respectful to Zack than he was to his brother and gave him an actual answer. "Sorta... I'm hoping this is the last move we'll have for a while. "

"Hmm... Cloud does seem pretty psyched about this new place... he told me, if mortgage rates go down in the area, he and baby daddy over there might consider buying the house. I think you'll be safe for a long time to come."

Roxas sniggered at Zack's nickname for Squall, agreeing with him at the same time. "Yeah... I guess you're right."

Zack took his eyes off the road for a second to flash a cheerful grin at the young blonde, a smile that emphasized his perpetually youthful personality.

Sora wasn't oblivious to the rosy tint creeping up his brother's cheek. By now, he knew of Roxas's attraction to the same gender, although he'd never seen his little brother crushing on anyone before. He would definitely ask questions later. For now, he'd spare Roxas the embarrassment.

Looking at the side view mirror, Sora quietly distracted himself, admiring the sun's red and violet hues as it melted behind the glowing cityscape of Traverse Town.

'_Don't ever forget me guys_,' he thought, a final telepathic goodbye of sorts, meant for all the good people he had befriended back in the neon city.

* * *

"Just set it down there," Cloud said, pointing to the only corner in the room that wasn't already taken up by furniture or boxes.

Zack lowered the last box he had unloaded from the back of his pick-up.

"Thanks, Zack you've been a big help. I don't think we could've managed it all so quickly by ourselves."

"No problem, Spiky. Always happy to lend a hand. Just... try to stay put for a while."

Cloud chuckled at his raven-haired friend, thinking there was no reason he'd ever want to leave Twilight Town.

They were standing in the room that would serve as a living area once it was all set up.

Cissnei babbled something from the stroller she was currently strapped to, grabbing her surrogate father's attention.

"Haven't forgotten about you, Cissy." Cloud skipped over the mess of storage boxes to reach her, picking up the nine-month-old. She yawned, laying her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Yeah, it's just about time isn't it? Daddy's almost done fixing up your room, sleepyhead."

"I can go give Squall a hand if you want," Zack offered.

"No, it's okay. You've done enough for us. Take a break for a while. You've got a long way to get back home."

Zack shrugged, "Sure, if you say so."

"I'd invite you stay the night, but you'd have to sleep on a bare mattress with the rest of us."

"I think I could live with that for a night. Beats driving all the way back to Hollow Bastion."

"Really?"

"Well, no, not really. Besides I doubt Squall would be very thrilled to share a bed with me."

"Well, maybe the boys wouldn't mind sharing. You can have one of their beds."

Zack gave the offer a quick thought. "I'll give it some time. If I'm not up for a drive in about a half hour, I'll stay. Cool?"

"Fine with me."

* * *

Upstairs in an empty bedroom that would become his room, in the middle of unpacking, Sora let out the burning question,"So when were you gonna tell me you've got the hots for Cloud's ex-boyfriend?"

"Whaaa-?" Roxas was taken completely unawares. "I do not! Why would you even say that?" The heat was visibly creeping up the blonde boy's cheeks once again.

"Hmm... I dunno... maybe it's because you blush whenever he talks to you... Roxas, he's not even here and you're turning into a tomato."

"Am not! Ugh, shut up Sora!" Roxas threw a star-shaped pillow at his brother's spiky head.

"See now? You wouldn't be getting defensive if it weren't true. I don't blame you, he _is_ pretty cute. Just think... in about five years, you'll be able to date him."

"Whatever. You're such a brat Sora. I don't go around teasing _you_ for crushing on Riku."

"There's nothing to tease about. You know I don't like him like that, he's my best friend."

"You wish... If he didn't have a girlfriend, you'd be all over him."

That was enough to suppress his brother's teasing for the moment. There may have been more truth to Roxas's statement than Sora cared to admit.

Whether it was online communication, or meeting up secretly in person, any time Sora spent with his friend was special. There was a part of him that wished he could be honest with himself about his growing affections towards Riku.

But the fear of jeopardizing his relationship with his closest friend was enough to thwart those emotions.

No, things were fine, just as they were.

* * *

"Any word yet on those wedding plans?" Zack asked, taking a swig of his beer. He leaned on the ledge of a long window in the room would become the dining area. The window was open to let in the cool summer night air.

"No, not yet," Cloud answered. He was sitting on the floor, back against the wall. Cissnei was asleep in his arms, her mouth still moving as if drinking milk from a bottle. "When the time comes, you'll be the first to know, Zack. You're my best man."

"And still honored." He made a toasting gesture with his beer bottle in the air. "Hey, did Squally pick someone to be his best man yet? Don't tell me it's... you know..."

Cloud knew exactly who he meant. "No... he chose Tifa. I guess that makes her his best woman– maid of honor, whichever you wanna call it."

"Nice. I bet she loved that."

"Oh, yeah. She flipped, actually. In a good way," Cloud recounted. He paused, sighing fondly at her memory. "We're gonna miss havin' her around. She really is like a sister to us." He stopped to look down at his stepdaughter, smiling at her. "Marlene's gonna be our flower girl. I think by then, Cissnei will be able to walk well enough to join her. Can you believe she's started to toddle?"

"Wow. Already? You better prepare yourself Cloud. Squall's all set, what with havin' been through it with Denzel and all, but you're gonna have to keep up. Kids at that age are all about mischief."

Zack probably didn't mean to discourage him, but Cloud could only hope he could handle it. He kept silent, thinking about how much mischief a child at that age could get himself into.

Both Cloud and Zack were deep enough in their thoughts to not hear the footfalls coming down the stairs. It wasn't until Squall was standing in the doorway that led out to the hallway that he got Cloud's attention with a quick 'hey.'

"Cissy asleep?"

"Yeah," Cloud answered softly.

"Her crib's ready. Let's take her upstairs."

Cloud stood up, being careful not to rattle the sleeping girl.

As the blonde climbed up the steps of their new home, Squall lingered at the doorway of the dining room for a moment. He looked over at the raven-haired man, still on the ledge of the window. "Zack. You staying the night?"

"Nah, I'm about to head out," he answered, deciding it best to stay out of the way.

"Sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'll be okay."

Squall shrugged the matter off, following Cloud up the stairs, heading over to help his son finish fixing up his new room.

'_Yeah... I'll be okay. I'll always be okay... As long as I know... Cloud is happy... It's more than worth letting go..."_

* * *

It took Sora all of one day being out and about on the streets of Twilight Town before he had made new friends. One boy, a bouncy blonde named Tidus whose personality was as sunny as Sora's, invited him to play a game of blitzball. Tidus introduced Sora to his circle of friends, welcoming the brunet boy into his group of Twilight Town jocks. They were pleased to find out they'd be attending the same high school together, once August rolled around.

It wasn't long before Sora left his younger brother to fend for himself in the new town.

* * *

'_Guess I'm stuck babysitting Denzel again_,' Roxas thought as he looked out his window from his bed, watching Sora leave the house for the umpteenth time since moving into town. A light rap on his door snapped him out of his brooding.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?" he said, not turning around to see who was standing in his doorway. He recognized the voice belonging to his brother.

"Squall and I are heading out."

"Got it. Dinner by six, bed by nine. And don't forget to read Denzel a bedtime story," Roxas recited mechanically, as if it were routine. "Have fun you guys."

Cloud chuckled softly. "No. Denzel's coming with us. Just thought I'd let you know. I'm leaving some money for you for anything you need. Try not to stay indoors all day, okay Roxas? Sora said something about a skate park down the street... You should check it out."

With that, Cloud left the room. A moment later, Roxas saw the blonde and brunet couple emerge from the house with their son. He waited until they were all inside the patent black car and on the road before peeling himself away from the window.

"The skate park... doesn't sound so bad," he said to himself.

* * *

"Augh, shit!"

That was the first thing Roxas heard the boy with the ashy blonde hair say. Or, shout rather.

"Hayner! Are you okay?" It was a brunette girl, apparently a friend, running over to the blonde boy in concern.

Hayner wasn't wearing any protective gear and had fallen off his skateboard, flat on his back. Roxas didn't know what hurt more; falling backwards on the concrete, or the fact that the nose of the board had come down on his shin.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Hayner answered, groaning as he tried to make it back up.

His friend helped him up. "Better be more careful."

Hayner looked up, dusting himself off, noticing Roxas staring from the grind rail. "What're you lookin' at?"

Roxas pretended not to hear, setting his skateboard down on the ground.

"Hayner! Be nice! He didn't mean it," the girl apologized to Roxas. Turning back to her friend she asked, "Hey, have you seen him before? I sure haven't. Think he's new in town?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Hayner snapped, flipping his board back up, mounting it to start riding again.

The girl went up to where Roxas stood, holding out her hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Olette. The kid with the attitude over there is Hayner... he really isn't so bad," she said, giggling. "I've never seen you around before. Did you just move in?"

"Yeah, something like that. My name's Roxas. Nice to meet you." He gave the girl a friendly grin and took her invitation to shake hands.

Hayner rolled over on his skateboard to join the conversation. "What'd you say you're name was?"

"Roxas."

"Roxas? Who names their kid Roxas?" Hayner shook the wonder from his head. "You any good on that thing?" he asked, pointing to Roxas's skateboard. In comparison to his own, it looked clean and unused.

"I'll bet I'm better than you," Roxas said, confidence suddenly striking him. After watching the other boy fall, he was feeling pretty bold about his own skills.

"Tch. Alright, then. You're on, blondie."

Roxas and Hayner were set to go at it when out of nowhere, a rich, haughty laughter filled their ears. All three teens turned around to face the intruder.

"Really, Hayner? That the best you can come up with?"

Roxas's eyes were met with yet another blonde boy's, although, this boy's crop of flaxen hair was hidden under a black beanie. He noted how Hayner immediately took a defensive stance.

"Think it makes you sound... _tough_?" the boy continued taunting.

The teen was tall, well-built, and no doubt older than Roxas, with a presence that exuded arrogance. He might have even been handsome, if it weren't for his foul attitude.

He stared them down for a few seconds longer, taking in the fresh face of the town's newest resident. He let out the mocking laughter once again. "...what a bunch of pansies."

"Beat it Seifer, before I kick your ass!" Hayner blurted out.

"Try me," Seifer countered, not at all intimidated by the younger boy.

"Wait, stop!" Olette warned, as her friend lunged forward on the offense.

Roxas wasn't sure what to make of the obvious rivalry between the other two boys, but he was certain of one thing; he didn't want to become involved in their juvenile feud. He hadn't expected Hayner to actually run and take a swing at the guy.

Before anybody could register what happened, Hayner's back was against the rigid concrete once again. Olette didn't waste a second going to his aid.

"Too easy. When will you pansies learn?" Seifer shook his head, directing his attention at Roxas. "Are you gonna let me do my thing now, or are you gonna take a shot at me, too?" Towering over Roxas's smaller frame, he leered down at him, reaching for his chin, firmly grasping it to tilt his head up. "Hmm... You know, I don't think I've ever seen you around. Care to fill me in?" He jerked Roxas's head roughly to one side, studying his profile.

"My name's... R-Roxas."

"Roxas... I'll keep that in mind. I like you... You know when to keep your mouth shut, only answer when you're spoken to. Now, do me a favor and tell your friend _blondie_ over there to mind his own business. You see this?" He let Roxas free of his grip, splaying his arms out like a king showing off his kingdom. "This is _my_ street. Anyone who sets foot on it is subject to disciplinary measures. I'll give you one minute."

* * *

Roxas had been at the skate park for less than five minutes before being evacuated by the domineering bully. So much for _that_ plan.

"Heyyy!"

Roxas slowed his pace down the alley where he had run through, coming to halt to let the kids he met earlier catch up.

"What the hell? You let him win!" Hayner shouted at Roxas, as if he'd been friends with the blonde boy his whole life.

"Huh?"

"You let Seifer step all over you... Now he's got the upper hand. He thinks you're a pushover."

"Hey I'm not the one who ended up with bloody nose. I know not to pick fights I can't win."

The blood that had seeped from Hayner's nose was drying up, taking on a nasty dark red color. He wiped it clean with the back of his hand. "Who cares? At least I showed him I'm not backing down! Let me tell you something about Seifer, Roxas... He's bad news. He's more than a bully, he's about the worst kind of person you'll ever meet. Do you wanna know what he uses the skate park for?"

"Not really," Roxas answered honestly.

"Follow me on this you bonehead!" the other boy yelled, lightly punched Roxas's shoulder. "If you're planning on staying in town for a while you'd better watch out for him."

Roxas was curious to know what had suddenly made Hayner feel the need to warn him about Seifer. Of course, other than being frazzled by the embarrassing fight.

"Listen to us Roxas," Olette started, much less aggressively than her friend. "Hayner's right. Seifer isn't your average bully. He's... well, he's got a gang. And they don't hesitate to beat someone up at his command. Not only that... he's got people on his side."

"It's so stupid!" Hayner shouted in frustration, kicking at a pile of trash on the ground. "No one can see him for the thug he really is! But _we_ know... oh we _know_ he's not the boy-scout he makes himself out to be. D'you know _why_ he bullies everyone out of the skatepark?"

Roxas finally showed a bit of interest, seeing Hayner riled up as he was. "Why?"

"It's where he deals."

"Deals? You mean, like... drugs?"

Hayner nodded his head, glad he was finally getting through to the blonde. "And... get this, Roxas... Just this past year, me, Olette and another friend of ours took the fall for it. Some asshole spread rumors about us, saying that _we_ were the ones dealing. And everybody and their mothers believed it. And what sucks about that is– it just makes Seifer and his so-called 'disciplinary' gang credible! They go around telling people they make sure there aren't any stoners at the skate park."

"But... you guys know the truth, why don't you tell someone? Have someone catch him and his gang in the act."

"We've tried Roxas. Believe me, we've tried," Olette reassured. "No one trusts us anymore."

* * *

"_See_? I knew it, I knew this was gonna happen, Leon," Irvine started as he entered the unfamiliar house in Twilight town. "I mean, once I can understand but, twice?"

Squall sighed, leading the taller man upstairs to the nursery. "Irvine, come on. Don't make this any harder on me than it has to be... I've got a lot going on right now, I'm sorry. I would've called you, but I didn't want to trouble you to come all the way over here."

"Trouble me? Comin' over here to see my daughter isn't a problem... You're the one that promised this wouldn't become an issue and look how that turned out."

Squall ignored Irvine's disappointment, as he led him inside Cissnei's colorful bedroom. "Guess who's here to see you Cissy," he said, trying to avoid a potential argument with the little girl's father.

Irvine immediately went into 'daddy mode', rushing over to pick his daughter up from her playpen. "Missed your ol' man there, Cissy? Oh, 'course you did! Your mean ol' dad over there _conveniently_ forgot to take you to my place! _For the second time in a row_," he added under his breath, though loud enough for Squall to hear. "But I'm here now, darlin', I'm here." He bounced her in his arms, showering her with kisses as she let out some gibberish that sounded like "watermelon".

"I didn't forget..." Squall said quietly.

Irvine considered ignoring Squall for a second before snapping at him instead, "Then I guess that makes you an even bigger asshole."

"Irvine. I'm sorry. What do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"How about you stop making promises you can't keep?" Having said that, Irvine couldn't have anticipated what he felt next. For a few fleeting seconds, he thought he'd gone insane. He could've sworn Squall's lips had been on his own. "Wha- what was that?" He tightened his grip on Cissnei, afraid he might drop her from the surprise.

The tip of Squall's tongue darted out, savoring what lingered on his lips. "Just... a small consolation."

"Well, I can't say it didn't help..." Irvine said, unable to stop the grin from forming on his face, his spirits rising. He cleared his throat, trying not to sound too happy. "_But, _that doesn't mean you're out of the doghouse yet, Leon. You still owe me."

"Fine... Anything you want."

Neither Squall or Irvine could have known, that small exchange of affections had been witnessed by one other person in the residence.

* * *

Not long after their first encounter, Roxas had begun to see Hayner, Olette, and their other friend, Pence, on a regular basis. Today was no different.

Under the warmth of the late summer sun, Roxas quickly strode through a narrow alleyway, heading towards the place that had become the afterschool hangout for him and his new friends. He had barely approached the fenced entrance of the hangout, when his heart leaped a mile out of his chest.

Something– some_one _was grabbing hold of his shoulders.

He instinctively jerked himself away from the loose grasp, azure eyes meeting with ones not unfamiliar. "Seifer?"

The older boy let out a laugh, much like the one Roxas had heard on his first run-in with the domineering blonde.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What? Did I scare you?" Seifer said in his usual mocking manner. "I followed you from the school campus. I thought you would've noticed... Guess you're just dumber than you look."

Roxas glared at the older boy, his lips tightening into a scowl.

"Do you like them?"

Roxas's serious expression didn't waver. "What're you talking about?"

"The _losers_... Do you actually like them? Or are you just so desperate for friends you'll take whatever you can get?"

"My _friends_ _aren't_ losers."

"Psh... yeah, and my parents aren't dead, so what else is new? Come on, Roxas. _Hayner_, _Pence_, and _Olette_? There's never been a bigger trio of losers. You on the other hand... you're different."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Take it as you will. I'm just saying... I saw how you handed Hayner's ass to him during the prelims last week. A guy like you is hard to come by. It would be a shame to let skills like yours go to waste." He was talking about the swordsmanship competition set for the following weekend.

Roxas still wasn't sure what Seifer was getting at– or why he was talking to him in the first place.

"Roxas. Why don't you dump the losers and come join my gang? I could use the extra muscle to keep all the ragtag losers in their place."

"In your dreams. I wouldn't join your stupid gang if you paid me. I've listened to you long enough now, so just stay the hell out of my way, and me and my friends will stay out of _yours_." With sharp eyes, Roxas gave the older boy a final look over before turning on his heel towards his destination.

But this was Seifer he was dealing with, and the older boy wouldn't stand for anyone disrespecting him. "What'd you say to me?" All it took was a quick stretch of his arm to reach the smaller blonde by the collar of his shirt.

A yank backwards before the hurtle towards the fence made the impact on the rusted metal feel far worse. The collision echoed through the alley with a resounding rattle. Roxas let out a cry of pain.

"You _don't_ want me as your enemy. Trust me. You're much better off _with_ me than against me. Believe me Roxas... I can make life miserable for the four of you." He pressed the blonde boy's face harder against wires as he spoke.

Roxas didn't doubt it for a second. He felt Seifer's breath right next to his ear as the older boy closed in on him.

"So what d'you say?" Seifer whispered.

At that moment, Roxas could have sworn Seifer's interest in him wasn't as simple as he had described. He tried his best to not let the fear show through his face.

Seifer removed the pressure on the back of the blonde boy's head, giving him just enough room to back away from the fence.

"I— if I agree to this... will you stop bullying my friends?"

"As long you don't slip up. Sure. I'll stop going after those pansy ass losers."

"Slip up? What does _that_ mean?"

"It means... you're _mine_ now."

* * *

"Where's daddy going?" Denzel asked, directing the question at his father.

The blonde man stood at front of the wide living room window, gazing out into the street.

Cloud perked up at the question, eyes still on his fiance outside. "It's Friday remember? He has to take your sister to Irvine's place for the weekend." He watched Squall strapping the toddler into her car seat.

"Oh yeah." Denzel fidgeted, scuffling his feet on the area rug in the center of the room.

After a moment, Cloud turned his attention away from the window, sitting down on its cushioned ledge. The sill was lined with potted gardenias. "Come 'ere," he called gently, smiling at the brunet boy.

Denzel happily sprung over to his father's lap.

Cloud lightly wrapped an arm around his son, ruffling the boy's feathery brown locks. "Did you have a good day at school today?"

"Yep."

"Care to tell me a little bit about it?" He poked Denzel's belly.

"Well... I had a reading test... That was pretty easy."

"Yeah? Bet you aced it."

"Yep." Denzel put a hand on his chin, recalling the events of the day. "Oh, and my teacher gave me ten courtesy stickers for the week. I have the most out of my whole class!"

"That's great, Denzel. I'm so proud of you." Cloud's smile never seem to fade around his son. "Know what?"

"What?" Denzel's eyes lit up with anticipation.

"I think... a feat like that deserves an extra reward. How about we have a special dinner tonight... I'll make whatever you want."

"Really? How 'bout chocolate chocolate chip pancakes! With lots of syrup! Oh, but we should wait 'til daddy gets home. That's one of his favorites!"

"Sure, sounds like a plan." Cloud petted his son's hair.

It had taken a great deal of time, but it was worth so much more. Cloud's bond with his son had finally become something natural to the two of them. It gave Cloud an incredible sense of pride, to know he was finally being accepted as a father. He knew it wasn't easy for Denzel to have had a complete stranger tossed into his life, after having been accustomed to Irvine for so long.

"Dad?" Denzel started suddenly, his face scrunched up in curiosity.

However, _that_ was still a novelty to Cloud– to hear his son utter the term 'dad' to address him. He relished it every time. "Hm?"

"Why does daddy hafta take Cissy away every week?"

"Well..." Cloud paused, thinking over how he should word his answer. "You know Irvine is her real dad, right… just like, I'm _your_ real dad. It's only fair that he gets to see his daughter sometime, since she doesn't live with him."

"Oh... I think I get it.." Denzel paused for a moment. "But why did daddy pick Irvy to be her dad, not you? Does he love Irvy more?"

"Denzel..." Cloud raised a hand to his ear, fiddling with his earring uncomfortably. "Sometimes people make mistakes... I don't think your daddy meant to have another baby... at least, not with Irvine... That was something that just... happened. It doesn't mean Cissnei's not special. It just means, your daddy and Irvine had strong feelings for each other at some point, enough to make them act on those feelings... and with that... came the birth of your sister. But.. that's all over now. That's why they're apart."

"If he doesn't love Irvy anymore, then... why did daddy kiss him?"

Cloud almost wished Denzel wasn't so curious. "I– I'm sure they kissed a lot when they were together. Regrettably, in front of you," Cloud added to himself. "I can't tell you exactly why. I suppose... it was comforting to your daddy. Denzel, I hope you understand... even though we like to think so, kissing doesn't always mean love. There's a whole range of emotions that make people kiss."

"Oh. But... I didn't mean a long time ago... It was, um... last week."

Cloud's heart sunk. His mouth hung open, the words becoming caught in his throat. "L– Last... week? You— saw them kissing, last week?"

"Yeah, when Irvy came over... I was snoopin' around Cissy's room and I saw... I saw daddy kiss him..."

Cloud's brows knitted together in distressed frown. "Denzel... are you sure...?"

"Y-yeah... Is it... Is that bad?"

Cloud held his breath, trying to keep himself calm. He didn't answer.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

The blonde let the breath he held escape his lips, finding it calmed his nerves. He stood up, absentmindedly slipping Denzel off of his lap. "I'll be fine, baby, don't worry about me. You just... forget about what you saw, okay?"

"Okay." Denzel blinked, staring after his father walking away from him, wondering whether he had done something wrong.

* * *

_'Maybe it's just a misunderstanding. Maybe Denzel only thought he saw them kiss. Squall wouldn't... he wouldn't do that to me...'_

Once nightfall came to Twilight Town, Cloud's anxiety about the revelation came in full force. He'd done everything possible to keep it concealed during the evening, but now that he was alone with his lover again, he couldn't seem to drive that feeling away.

"Squall?"

They lay sideways on their spongey mattress, facing the same direction.

Cloud propped himself up with his elbow, brushing away the long brown locks that fell over the back of the brunet's neck. "I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"I'm listening." Squall felt Cloud's lips brush the sensitive skin on the back of his neck.

"How do you think Irvine is doing... as a parent?"

Squall hadn't given it much thought before now. It took him a moment to respond. Flipping himself around to face his fiance, he answered the question nonchalantly, "I guess, he's doing about as well as I expected him to... I never believed he wouldn't make a good father."

_'Hn. Of course... But I bet you never had that much confidence in _me_.' _Cloud's eyes were fixed downward. He couldn't make eye contact with Squall at the moment. He feared seeing through him, seeing some sort of confirmation that what his son told him was true.

"Cloud... you have nothing to worry about. He's doing a great job of taking care of Cissnei, I've seen him. He won't let her leave his sight."

"Well... it's good to know you have so much faith in him."

At that moment, Squall failed to catch the glimmer of envy Cloud had projected with his statement. After an exhausting week, he was barely awake long enough to think much on the matter.

* * *

"Oh hell _no_! You have _got_ to be shitting us!" Hayner shoved the blonde boy, pushing him out of their hangout and into the alley.

"Hayner stop that!" Roxas heard both Pence and Olette yell, but to no avail. Hayner wouldn't let up.

"No! He ditched us time and time again... and for who? Seifer! Seifer of all people. After all our warnings!" Hayner shoved Roxas one more time. "We warned you about him Roxas, but you didn't listen! And now you have the nerve to show your face here?"

"Guys listen to me! I had no choice! Seifer said... no he promised he'd stop bullying you guys if I joined his gang. I never thought he'd go back on his word!"

"Well, I guess now you know you had to be pretty _stupid_ to trust Seifer!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry guys. I had no idea whose houses we were vandalizing..."

"Why don't you tell that to my mom! Do you have any idea how much time and money we spent cleaning up the mess you and your psychopath friends made?"

"They're not my friends... _You guys_ are my friends!"

"Whatever... Pence, Olette. If you two wanna stay here and be friends with a traitor, by all means, go right ahead. I am _not_ gonna stick around for it!" Hayner stalked off through the alley, knocking over trash along the way.

Roxas turned to his other two friends, looking to them for support. "You guys believe me... don't you?"

Pence and Olette looked at each other, then looked back at Roxas, disappointment in both their eyes.

* * *

_'Ow... How long have I been asleep here?' _Through bleary eyes, Roxas surveyed the empty hangout, sighing to himself as he got off the beat up couch. He stretched, smoothing out the kinks that had formed during the uncomfortable nap. The memories of his friends abandoning him in favor of Hayner quickly came back to him. "Man... how did I get myself in this mess?"

"Why do you continue to bother with them? They never liked you."

Roxas wasn't startled. He'd gotten used to Seifer appearing out of nowhere. "Tch... Leave me alone... this is all _your_ fault..."

Seifer approached the shorter boy. Apparently he'd been lounging on an crate off in a corner. "Roxas..." He laid a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder.

Roxas fixed his eyes on it, as if staring at the hand would make it go away.

"Didn't I tell you? You're better off without them..." Seifer retrieved his hand, reaching into his pocket.

Roxas recognized what Seifer pulled out. It wasn't the first time seeing Seifer pulling those particular items out of his pocket.

"Join me?" Seifer asked, a slight sneer on his face. He lit the harmless looking roll, sticking it between his lips.

"Never."

Seifer shrugged. "Suit yourself." He plopped down the green couch.

Roxas didn't make a move to leave, feeling as if he was trapped by his circumstances. _'…Where am I gonna go? Really? I have no friends to hang out with... It'd be pointless to go home... Cloud and Squall are too busy fucking half the time to care about me. The other half they're either working or... spending __time with their _real_ kids...' _It didn't take the blonde boy long to weigh his options. He sat right back down, next to Seifer.

"Sucks being at home doesn't it?"

"Whatever..."

A silence fell between them for a long while after.

* * *

Roxas wasted away the time, watching the air in the room turn murky with the herbal smoke. The air itself was becoming intoxicating.

"Roxas..."

However dull the Roxas's senses were becoming, he was still well aware when his chin was tilted up, Seifer's face coming closer, lips stopping just short of his own.

"...Shotgun," Seifer whispered, exhaling a long breath of smoke into the younger boy's mouth.

Roxas shivered at the intimate position he found himself in, unable to react more than that.

A smirk formed across the older boy's face. "What? Did you think I was gonna kiss you?" Seifer studied Roxas's expressionless face, thinking it was an opportune time to test the water. "Do you.. _want_ me to kiss you?"

Roxas responded by shutting his eyes. Everything that happened after that point was purely sensory. He felt Seifer's lips on his, a slick tongue snaking its way in between. His body was pushed back, his shirt lifted, skin coming into contact with skin.

* * *

"Why don't I just take Cissnei to daycare?" Cloud suggested.

"Cloud, she can't stay there all day. And we can't have her here while Denzel's sick, she just got over her last cold. Do you really want her sick again?"

Cloud let out a frustrated sigh, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. "And what's Irvine gonna do? Doesn't he have a business to run as well? How's he supposed to watch her while he's working?"

"He'll be fine. He's done it plenty of times before... you don't have to worry about that. He's not out doing eighty on a motorcycle all day."

Cloud could only roll his eyes. Of course Squall would say that.

"So, are we in agreement?"

"I guess so. Not like I had much choice in the matter."

Squall gave the blonde a look, easing up the tension between them by flashing him an irresistible smile. "Take care of Denzel 'till I come back?"

"Yeah, of course."

They pulled each other into their customary goodbye kiss, this one lasting longer than usual.

Cloud held onto his fiance's hips. "Squall..."

The brunet raised his brows in concern. Cloud wasn't usually this clingy.

"... be careful."

"I always am, Cloud." Squall caressed his fiance's cheek, turning to get his daughter ready for a three night stay away from home.

Cloud's gaze simply followed the brunet, keeping his discontent to himself. _'Are you.. looking for any excuse to go see him now?'_

* * *

"You awake, Denzel?" Cloud stepped into his son's room carrying a breakfast tray. "I brought you some soup."

The little boy didn't respond.

Setting the tray aside, Cloud leaned over the bed where his son was fast asleep, touching the back of his hand to the boy's forehead. _'He's warm... better take his temperature.'_ He found that his son's fever was dwindling. He pulled the bed covers up to the little boy's shoulders, planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Feel better, baby."

Cloud sat down at the edge of Denzel's bed, letting a long breath of air escape him. His mind wandered to a place where he didn't want it to go. _'I was convinced it was all in my head... I believed him... I trusted him...'_

"_I saw daddy kiss him..."_

_'Gods... I tried so hard to trust you, Squall...'_

"_Does he love Irvy more?"_

Cloud looked towards his son, the small boy peacefully slumbering his sickness away. _'He's _not_ doing this to us...' _Cloud made up his mind, jumping to his feet. "Denzel... I'm goin' out for a drive..."

* * *

"Good timing Leon, I needed some eye candy around here."

Squall entered the aromatic shop in the Traverse Town shopping district, toting Cissnei along in her carriage.

"How's my little girl? She alright?" Irvine went around the counter to inspect his daughter.

"She fell asleep on the ride here."

"Hmm... She always does that... silly girl.. I never get to know whether she's happy to see me or not. She just wakes up, looks around and asks for her daddy... 'course she doesn't exactly say daddy, but I'm pretty sure it's implied. Aw, she's still my sweet little darlin', yes she is!"

"Irvine, I need to ask for a favor."

"If it involves taking care of Cissnei, don't bother asking. I'd be more than happy to take her off your hands for a little while."

"Thanks... I want you to know I'm not dumping her here because I need a break, it's just, Denzel is sick and she just got over a cold– "

"Sh-sh! No need to explain, I'm telling you, it's a treat havin' her around. I'd never refuse quality time with my little girl!"

Squall nodded, sending the cowboy a small smile. He tried not to get too comfortable, thinking he needed to hurry back home. "Alright then, I'll go get the rest of Cissy's stuff from my car and take it upstairs. I have to get going."

"Aw, really? I was hoping you'd stick around for a bit... Slow morning, see?" Irvine gestured around the shop.

"I– can't. Cloud's watching Denzel for me and he's gotta get to work."

"Oh. Well, okay. But if you've got a few minutes... I'd love for you to stick around for a while and chat with me."

"Sure... I'll keep that in mind," Squall answered, not really intending on taking up the offer.

* * *

Somewhere in the scuffle of bringing Cissnei's belongings into Irvine's apartment, Squall had misplaced his car keys. Or so he thought.

"Where are they?" he wondered aloud as he stood in front of his parked car. He patted around his pant pockets, mentally retracing his steps to remember whether he'd left them inside the shop somehow.

"Looking for something?"

Hearing Irvine's voice, Squall turned around.

The auburn haired man stood casually at the entrance of his shop, a sly grin spread across his face. Keys jangled as he held up his hand for Squall to see.

"You're one hell of a pickpocket... Sneaky bastard."

"Sneaky? Pretty clever if I do say so myself. You remember Yuffie right? Picked up a few tricks from her."

"Ugh, I don't care. What's the point of taking my keys? I really don't find that particularly impressive, Irvine, it's really just annoying, so give them back."

Irvine pretended to pause and think it over. "Hmm... I would give them back, _but_... that wouldn't be much fun. I think I could make it a lot more interesting if you came right over here and got 'em yourself."

"You're _not_ serious. Irvine, I don't have time to play games."

The cowboy shrugged. "It's your call. You wanna get back home or not?"

Squall stepped closer to him. He held out his hand, expecting Irvine to just place them in his palm.

"Nope. Not gettin' them back so easy."

Apparently his expectations were too high. Squall rolled his eyes. "Augh... This is so juvenile. Irvine. My son's at home sick."

"So? He's got his daddy with him, doesn't 'e?"

Squall made an attempt to snatch the keys, missing by an inch. His patience was wearing thin. "Give. Back. My. Keys!" Again and again, the other man's height advantage proved difficult to surmount. After multiple attempts, without hurting the other man, although he was at the point where he didn't care if he did, Squall got as close to catching his keys as he could, his hand colliding against Irvine's. "Got 'em!"

Irvine used Squall's momentary distraction to snake his free arm around the brunet, pulling him close against his body.

"What the– ?" A pair of silken lips slapped over his own abruptly cut him off. Squall's initial instinct to free himself from the lip-lock was disregarded, after only a few seconds into the kiss– not because Irvine was being particularly forceful– Squall found himself, not _wanting_ to be released.

Keys forgotten, the set clanked heavily to the ground. Irvine shoved Squall backwards toward the hood of the black car parked on the curb, pinning the brunet against it.

It was fierce desire that drove them. Squall was beginning to feel aroused, just having the other man's body pressing against his own.

When he felt himself beginning to lose his self control, his pants tightening, the other man's groin against him, Squall quickly came back to his senses, pushing Irvine away. As his eyes fluttered open, his vision was met with a sudden reflection of sunlight against metal.

There wasn't enough time to register what happened next.

* * *

Sora scanned the hallways of the building for any school personnel. Deeming it safe to do so, he took out his cell phone, one that sustained on his own by working odd jobs after school. He dialed his most frequently contacted phone number.

"Riku?"

"_Hey Sora." _

"Guess what?"

"_You... finally have a girlfriend?"_

"No! I just finished dress rehearsal! Man, I am _so_ ready for this performance! You're comin' to see the musical tonight, right?"

"_Oh. That. That's tonight?Must've completely slipped."_

Sora felt his stomach sink at Riku's complete lack of enthusiasm.

"_Sorry Sora... I promised Kairi we'd go to the movies tonight."_

"Kairi? But you see Kairi all the time. Can't you take a rain check?"

"_Sora, she's my _girlfriend_. I can't blow her off to go see some stupid musical about singing fish."_

That was downright offensive, but Sora held back his emotion. "What if she came with you? It'll be just like going to the movies."

"_Really, Sora? You can't be _that_ dense. You should know by now what people go to the movies for..."_

Sora took the phone off of his ear, ready to hang up. He had never felt so let down before. He put the phone back to his ear, with one last thing in mind, "Riku..."

"_You're not mad are you? I mean, you're my best friend, not my boyfriend... You're _supposed_ to understand."_

"Riku," he repeated, although much more sternly this time, making sure he wouldn't be brushed off. "...don't call me anymore."

* * *

Roxas would never understand how he and his tormentor became what they did. _'Whatever that is,'_ he wondered.

As they sat at the usual spot, Seifer's legs taking up most of the green couch, Roxas perched up on the armrest, they listened to a rock station on the radio through meaningless conversation. Most days were spent like this, Seifer smoking himself into a high that would sedate him, Roxas leaving shortly afterward.

"So what is this?" Roxas brought up the question casually, deciding this arrangement had gone on long enough without being discussed.

Seifer gave the younger boy a puzzled look. "This? What do you mean this?"

"_This,_" Roxas repeated, as if emphasizing the word made it any clearer. "Us. Meeting up here everyday, making out."

"You wanna give it a label?"

"Well, I wanna know where we stand. Are we... boyfriends?"

"Please. That makes it sound so... gay."

"_That's_ a joke. You're gay aren't you?"

"I hate labels."

"Then, I guess, I'm just gonna have to settle for you saying it without saying it."

"Hn. You make no sense sometimes, blondie." Seifer's mouth formed an 'o' as he blew out circular puffs of smoke.

Roxas stayed put for while, contemplating whether or not he should leave. This was beginning to be drag after all.

"I'm... gonna go."

Seifer merely snorted at him, as if to say 'good luck with _that_.'

When Roxas stood up to leave, the older boy grabbed hold of his arm. For an instant, Roxas saw a glimmer of something he hadn't seen in Seifer before; he looked almost like a lost child. "I'll– see you tomorrow."

* * *

That glint of light materialized in the form of blonde, blue, and a sword slicing effortlessly through the air.

The man that had only a second ago been in front of Squall disappeared, a grunt and a harsh thud immediately following.

"Irvine!" Squall pushed himself off the hood of the black car, jumping to the aid of the cowboy as soon as he registered what had happened.

Simultaneously, a weapon fell on the cobblestone, barely a foot away from the unconscious man.

Squall immediately looked up in horror, meeting the eyes of his fiance. The blonde's expression was unbearable to look at, somber eyes stricken, disappointed– and worst of all, utterly disgusted.

Cloud took slow steps backwards, heaving, his expression wavering on the verge of tears. "You're– you're _fucking_ unbelievable!" In an instant, he reversed his tracks, bounding off into the distance, the only trace of him a black blur.

Squall could only reach out his hand, voice failing him as he tried to call after his fiance. Bringing his attention back to the man lying on the ground in front of him, Squall used every effort to keep himself composed. He knew not to move him.

With his trembling hand, Squall checked for a pulse, two fingers finding a steady beat on side of Irvine's throat.

"Oh, gods... you'll be okay... Irvine, I promise you'll be okay..." It was more of a reassurance to himself.

His eyes warily looked over to the where the weapon lay; Cloud had used only the smallest segment of his massive sword. It might not have been the full weapon, but with Cloud's blunt force behind it, it was equally as dangerous, and reason enough for Squall to fear for Irvine's life.

_'I have to get him to the infirmary right away...' _he thought. He was thinking whether it would be safe to lift him when the sound of a soft groan escaping the other man's lips nearly made him jump.

"Lee-ahn...?"

* * *

"Roxas! I'm so glad you're finally back!"

"Why? What's up, Sora?"

"I came home from school and there was no one here. I've been trying to get a hold of Cloud and Squall but neither of them are answering."

"What?" Roxas put down his backpack, taking a moment to process his brother's alarming news.

"Yeah, I contacted Denzel's school too, and they told me his parents called him in sick today."

"Denzel's sick? Nothing major, right? Like... he couldn't be in the hospital, could he?"

"No, he can't be... he was perfectly fine yesterday." Sora always tried his best to keep himself optimistic for the benefit of everyone around him. He sighed out his frustration, looking over at the clock on the wall. "Damn it... It's a quarter to six..."

It was a rare occurrence for Roxas to hear his brother utter even a mild swear. "What?"

"My– my performance is tonight. I don't know what to do..."

"Don't sweat it, Sora. Whatever's going on, I'm sure it's not a big deal. Like you said... Denzel's probably fine. Cloud and Squall were probably just to preoccupied with him and Cissnei to relay a message to us. You should go, you can't miss your musical. You're pretty much the lead aren't you? If anything, I'll call you to let you know when someone comes home."

"You really think I should go? What if– what if there's been an accident or something?"

"Hey, what happened to optimistic Sora? Come on, worrying doesn't help anyone."

"Thanks, Roxas. I hope everything turns out alright..."

* * *

"Gods, you are _so_ lucky it was only a minor concussion. What the hell were you thinking?" Squall was still noticeably shaken after leaving the infirmary. He strapped Cissnei to backseat of his car, the little girl happily oblivious to everything that was going on around her.

"What was _I_ thinking? _You_ were the one kissing me right back!" Irvine got in the passenger seat of Squall's car, slamming the door shut.

Getting into the driver's side, Squall snapped back, "You shouldn't have kissed me in the first place!"

"Excuse me? Are you sayin' I deserved to be bludgeoned over the head by your crazy-possessive-stalker boyfriend?"

He started the car, driving somewhat erratically out of nervousness. "Of course not. But why would you even– ? Why would you tempt me? You know what it's taken me to get over our break-up. You make it so hard for me to be around you... Cloud's not crazy... He just doesn't– he doesn't trust me... and... he has good reason not to..." Squall tightened his grip on the steering wheel, thinking about the seemingly irreparable breach he had caused in his relationship with his fiance– if he could still call him that. "Irvine... how am I supposed to face him... how are we supposed to get over something like this?"

"Honestly? I say you don't. I say you call off the engagement, take some time apart. You're obviously not ready to be committed to him."

Squall braked roughly coming upon an intersection, the sudden halt in movement causing them to jerk.

"Ow... easy! My head's still injured, y'know? ...However minor it might be," Irvine said, holding his throbbing head.

"Did you purposely kiss me to test my loyalty to Cloud?"

"No," he started, giving the brunet a look. "It was more... spur of the moment. Besides, you owed me, remember? You said I could have anything I wanted. I wanted a kiss."

"Augh..." Squall rolled his eyes, focusing back on the road as the traffic started moving again. "I should've known better... I should've known better than to act on–"

"Feelings?"

"I was going to say impulses."

"Leon, stop tryin' to deny what you feel for me and break it off with Cloud already. Look... there's no reason why you have to keep up this charade for him."

"There is _nothing_ insincere about what I feel for him! I love him. Gods... I just– fucked up... I fucked up so bad..."

"You know what, Leon... That's perfectly fine. Keep on tellin' yourself that... but I'm telling you right now, you're making a mistake... If you somehow manage to patch things up with Cloud... and end up marrying him... I want you to know, I'll always be waiting for you..."

Squall scoffed, way passed the point of irritated. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? You're counting on our marriage to fail?"

"I'm sure when you finally come to your senses, you'll realize how wrong he is for you."

"That's bullshit... _You're_ the one who's been wrong for me from the start."

* * *

Irvine was reluctant to open the car door.

Squall kept the car idly parked in front of the Traverse Town shop, waiting impatiently for the auburn haired man to collect himself and leave.

"You're not even gonna see me to my apartment? It's the least you could do after what your boyfriend did to me."

Squall's expression was cold as ever. His gazed was fixed somewhere off in the distance in front of him. Somewhere along the ride he'd stopped responding to Irvine altogether. He didn't see the need to anymore. He found everything and anything Irvine said at the moment irritating and insensitive.

"Augh... Leon... I'm sorry, okay?" His attempt at offering the brunet a comforting hand was met with a sharp swat.

Squall's brows furrowed closer together. _'No you're not... You're reveling in the fact that you just managed to completely shatter the trust I worked so hard to gain from Cloud...'_

Left with no alternative, Irvine slowly stepped out of the car, sighing loudly to make his displeasure with the current situation known. He hovered at open door, looking towards the backseat where Cissnei played with a musical toy. "Cissy, ready to go?" he asked his daughter.

To this, Squall responded immediately. "No. She's _not_. Go home."

"What?"

"You're _not_ taking her. _Go home_."

Normally Irvine would've put up a fight, but his temporary ailment was enough to hold him back. He felt like he could literally fall over at any moment.

As soon as the auburn haired man shut the door, Squall hit the gas pedal, speeding off towards the highway.

"Tch... asshole..."

* * *

Behind a heavy scarlet curtain, Sora's eyes desperately searched for a familiar face in the audience. He already knew, his attempt would ultimately be in vain.

_'It shouldn't be surprising... It's not like I didn't already know... No wanted to come see me to begin with...' _

He only hoped his disappointment wouldn't have an impact on his performance.

* * *

"Hey, you're back! What's going on? Where's Cloud?" Roxas turned off the television as Squall entered the living room.

Squall put Cissnei down, allowing her crawl around the area rug for a while. "I was just about to ask you the same thing... Shit... So he's not here. I should've known..."

"Wait, you don't know where he is?"

Squall brushed off the question. "Is Denzel here?"

"No... what's going on Squall?" Roxas didn't like what he was hearing.

"Nothing... nothing that can't be fixed anyway. Look, Roxas... I have to be honest with you. I... I made a huge mistake– I did something today... something that... potentially... hurt your broth– "

"Oh, gods, don't tell me..." Roxas immediately cutoff the brunet's explanation; it didn't take the blonde boy a whole lot to catch on, or rather, being aware of Squall's history, he was ready to accuse him of infidelity wherever given the chance. "–you've been off messin' around with Irvine haven't you?"

"_No_, Roxas! I mean... that's not... entirely true... It was only a kiss... Just one, meaningless, irresponsible kiss... Listen, I know what I did was stupid, okay, and it may seem unforgivable and just– a complete lack of respect to your brother's trust in me, but he's... he's overreacting."

"No he's not. This is him finally seeing you for what you really are!"

It wasn't difficult to discern what Roxas meant to convey with his statement. "Roxas. You don't really mean that... You know I love your brother... I just.. I wasn't thinking."

"Please. Don't tell me that bullshit! You think that makes it any better?"

"Gods... Roxas, I'm not gonna stand here and argue with you!"

"Of course you're not. There _is_ no argument. You can't argue with the _truth_. And don't patronize me just 'cause I'm a kid either. You'll never convince me to take your side... Cloud has every reason to be reacting the way he is right now."

"Even if that means he's putting our son in danger? Putting himself in danger? Have you thought about _that_? Denzel is sick and he took him off to god knows where!"

"Staying the hell away from you isn't putting anyone in danger! There's no way in hell Cloud would ever do anything like that... They're better off without you... we're _all_ better off without you!"

Roxas started on his way to the door, Squall grabbing hold of his arm just as he was about to leave.

"_Let_ go of me, or I _swear_ I'll tell Cloud you tried to hurt me."

Squall kept a steady grip on the blonde boy. "Cloud might not be here, but we're both still responsible for you... You're not going anywhere under my watch; it's late and I know for a fact you're not heading off to some school function."

"Oh, so now you suddenly wanna start implementing rules? You think I'm gonna take orders from a guy who can't keep a dick out of his ass long enough to realize who's fucking him? Why don't you get _your_ act together before you start trying to run other people's lives?" Taking no chances, Roxas yanked himself free, bolting away as fast as he could.

As if Squall wasn't already overwrought from everything that had happened, Roxas's attitude towards him only served to further progress his desperation. He made a quick decision to ignore the blond boy for the time being, and focus on the more pressing situation at hand.

Scooping up his daughter, Squall started off on his way out once again, hoping his intuition would lead him in the right direction.

* * *

"_Squall? Wow, never thought I'd see the day. What's up man?"_

Squall was relieved when Zack answered. He wedged the cell phone between his ear and shoulder, placing both hands on the steering wheel as he drove towards the highway.

"Whole lot of shit I don't care to discuss right now. Listen Zack... I'm only bothering to call you because I know you're the first person Cloud turns to when he needs help."

"_Yeah...? Something goin' on?"_

"Zack. I would appreciate it if you didn't play dumb with me right now... Just tell me– Is Cloud with you right now?"

"_Not... exactly."_

* * *

"Here." Seifer handed Roxas a can of spray paint. "Just lay the stencil over the wall– like so, and spray..."

Roxas removed the stencil. "Nice. Instant art." He took a step back to admire the artwork. This wasn't the first time the blonde boy appreciated the art form; he had actually tried his hand at freestyle graffiti with Seifer a few times before now. The skate park, the underground concourse, and now their hangout were all left with their mark.

"So what made you come back?" Seifer asked folding away his cutout.

"Nothin'. Do I need a reason to hang out with you?"

"Well, yeah, considering you don't seem very fond of me. Other than..." Seifer raised a brow suggestively, not needing to elaborate much more than that.

"I was just... bored."

Seifer shrugged, accepting the excuse. "Wanna do something fun?" Looking at the blonde boy's expression, he sensed immediate disapproval from Roxas, to which he added, "Relax, blondie. It won't involve vandalizing the losers' houses this time."

* * *

"So... this little guy is Cloud Strife's kid?" The lanky red-head leaned over with his hands in pockets, examining the little brunet boy tucked comfortably in Zack's living room sofa.

Denzel looked up at the strange man with a blank expression, eyes half lidded from the drowsing effect of his cold medicine.

"Mm-hm," Zack nodded his head. "Heee's Cloud's kid alright... And Squall's... unfortunately."

Axel straightened himself up, taking a seat across from the raven-haired man. "Right... Shit. Me and Reno only knew the guy since middle school... Bastard never told us squat. I always thought we were cool you know, told each other our deepest darkest secrets... boy, was I wrong. We had to hear it from Zell, who heard it from that weird cowboy guy."

"Thing is, Ax... Squall didn't even know it himself until it was too late. He never told anyone. Not even Cloud."

"Well, I guess we can't really blame him. Seventeen years old, male, _and_ pregnant! Man, that's gotta do some damage to your ego! I probably woulda done the same thing if it had happened to me and..."

"Saïx," Zack finished.

Axel cleared his throat, moving away from the topic. "So they were estranged for what? Like, some five years or something?"

"Yeah, pretty much. They got back together only about a year and a half ago and they're already engaged."

"Wow. Not wasting any time. And now, why are _you_ babysitting their kid?"

"I told you I don't know... Cloud just showed up out of the blue, told me his kid was sick and asked if I could take care of him for a while. He seemed... pretty out of it... can't say this isn't the first time I've seen Cloud that way."

"You were with Cloud for some time too, weren't you? Ever thought about getting back with him? I mean, if things don't work out with him and Squall. Man, I don't know if I ever told you this, but I used to have the biggest crush on Cloud back in high school... I was actually... kinda jealous of Squall for a while," Axel chuckled in embarrassment, thinking back on it. "Then when I heard the bastard just left him... I almost tried to catch Cloud on the rebound. Too bad he already had _you_ for that..."

"Hey. Come on, Axel. You have no idea how rough it was on him. That wasn't anything to brag about... I was trying to help him out, but I went about it in all the wrong ways, and... that's something I'll always regret. Cloud's one hell of a prize... I'll never be good enough for him."

"But... d'you think Squall _is_?"

"Not a chance. There's obviously something going on... I don't know what, but I know Cloud wouldn't have brought his kid to me otherwise. Something's definitely wrong."

* * *

The sun had completely set by this time in Twilight Town. Roxas followed Seifer, beginning to question his decision to do so when the older boy led him through the opening of a tattered wall. "Where are we going?"

"Patience, blondie. You'll see when we get there."

However uneasy he may have been, when Roxas took notice of the forest of trees that existed just outside of Twilight Town, he couldn't keep in his awe, "Whoa. It's like... a completely different place... I had no idea..."

"A lot of people don't know about it. I thought about using the place we're going to as headquarters for the gang, but... I don't think so... the skate park works just fine... This place is all mine. It's like... my own oasis..."

"Yeah? What made you decide to show it to _me_ then?"

Seifer stopped walking, his halting step cracking a twig under his boot.

Roxas could hardly see anything, the canopy of trees dimming the moon's light above them. He felt a surprisingly gentle hand interlocking itself with his fingers, his chin tilted upwards, breath catching in his throat when he realized it was for a kiss.

Seifer pulled away. "Let's keep moving..."

* * *

"A mansion?" Roxas could hardly believe where Seifer had brought him.

"Apparently it's been abandoned for years."

"Who would abandon a mansion?"

"Some rich fuck who got sick of this town? Who knows..? Come on, let's get inside."

"Are you... sure it's okay?"

"Do think anyone would stop me even if it weren't?"

Roxas couldn't argue with that point. Seifer always got his way no matter what.

The older blonde kicked one of the gates, sending it swinging open with a loud creak.

* * *

"This place is a mess." After walking through the long, unkempt lawn, they were finally inside. Roxas wasn't too impressed with the interior. There was broken glass everywhere. "Did you do this, or was it already like this when you found it?"

"A little of both I guess..."

"Hn... no kidding." Roxas went off to fiddle around with a light switch. "Hey... the lights turn on... Do you think someone's still paying the bill for this place?"

"Doubt it. This place probably has its own generator."

"That's... pretty cool..." he said, trailing off as he explored the foyer with his eyes.

"There's a bunch of rooms upstairs, still furnished..." Seifer said, snapping Roxas out of his scrutiny. "I keep my tools up there."

"Tools?"

"You'll see what I mean..."

Roxas nodded, following Seifer up the stairs.

* * *

"Whoa... Hey, Seifer... this is incredible."

"Been working on these for a while."

They were in a stark white room, not much more than a long white table in the middle with a couple of chairs at the end and single large window. On the table were pages upon pages of finished and unfinished graffiti work, stencils, among paint, paintbrushes and other media.

"Yeah, I can tell. You know, when I first met you... you didn't really strike me as the artistic type."

"It isn't something I like to share with people..."

"Why not? This is a real talent... You have... real potential, you know? It's better than that tough guy image you seem to want people to have of you."

"I don't... that's just me. I am who I am."

"Just a punk then, huh?"

"Guess so," Seifer shrugged.

"Well then... _I_ guess, I kind of like that about you..." For the first time since beginning this awkward relationship, _Roxas_ was the one who initiated a kiss. He pulled Seifer down to his level, sweeping his lips over the other boy's for a moment, sucking gently on his bottom lip as he pulled away."This feels... so right..." His eyes were still shut, the older boy's strong arms loosely wrapped around his smaller frame. "...Forgetting all the shit that goes on out there... forgetting other people exist, just us two being here together... It feels so right."

"I know exactly what you mean..."

Roxas opened his eyes, looking straight into Seifer's."Seifer..." Roxas started in a whisper. "I think... I think we both have issues we don't like to talk about."

Seifer had to look away from the younger boy's piercing gaze.

There it was again– that lost look on his face, Roxas noted.

"Like you said... when we're in here... we forget other people exist."

"Yeah..." Roxas let go, retreating and turning to gaze out the window. He absently placed his palm on the glass, his mind far gone in reevaluation. In reality, he thought, he and Seifer were more alike than people knew. "You're really not a bad guy..."

"Hm?"

Roxas felt Seifer approach him from behind. "Since moving into town, everyone's tried to convince me you're this and you're that... The kids at school... and especially, my friends. But it's because... no one ever gave you a chance... You're really not a bad person. You're just... misunderstood... like me. They don't know what you deal with..."

"And you suppose you do? You've got me all figured out, do you?" Seifer gently placed a hand on each of Roxas's shoulders, rubbing them in a soothing manner.

"Drugs are an escape... you obviously wanna get away from something... Art keeps you occupied, and in a way, it's therapeutic... Vandalism is your outlet for your frustration and a cry for help..."

Seifer scoffed. "And you?"

"What about me?"

"What are _you_ to me?"

"I'm..."

Seifer slipped his arms over Roxas's shoulders, sliding away the checked blazer the blonde boy wore off of his body.

Roxas's heart started to flutter the moment he realized what was about to happen. He turned himself around and Seifer continued to strip him, unzipping his next layer of clothe until his upper body was left exposed. It was uncanny, Roxas still looked very much like a child.

Once again, his senses were overtaken by Seifer's gentle kisses. First on his lips, then on his neck, then–

"Augh!" Roxas cried, the wind suddenly knocked out of his lungs. His back was met with sharp pain. Only after a second did he realize he'd collided against the window pane, a webbed fissure now permanently imprinted on the glass.

"Just another body to _fuck_..."

"You– son of– augh!"

Seifer's fist connected with the smaller boy's cheek, sending him reeling. "Don't... _ever_ talk to your superior that way. Before we start... I think I should let you in on something... I never liked what I saw... From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were gonna be a force to be reckoned with... You– a little bitch like you... trying to usurp my position in this town. You were gonna be threat to me... I knew it. You fought well, even when you were holding back. You would've taken me down if I hadn't been prepared. But I knew better than that. You see, things always work out in my favor. Only thing is... they takes time because out there, I have to play by the rules... but in here..."

Roxas's heart was pounding, his hands trembling. All he could think of was formulating a plan for escape, although nothing was coming to him.

"...we can get things moving along much faster. Fuu! Rai!" Seifer called out.

To Roxas's surprise, the people whose names were called had been present at mansion the entire time. They immediately appeared at the door; one a thin young girl, the other a burly teenaged boy.

"You two are on guard duty today. You know the drill."

"Yes, sir!" They said simultaneously. It was as if Seifer was the commander of his own militia.

They disappeared quicker than they'd come in, the sound of the door slamming as they left becoming the most terrifying thing in the world for Roxas right now.

In a last-ditch effort to preserve his sanity, Roxas mentally disconnected himself from his body, prepared for whatever was surely to come. No matter what happened, he promised himself he'd fight back. He'd fight as hard as he could.

* * *

"Now _there's_ a guy who can really hold his liquor! Damn. He's been in here for hours, downing drink after drink. Wouldn't want to see what his _liver_ looks like. I say he'll need a new one in about say, five years if he keeps this up."

"Hey, you're not a doctor yet, Klauser, get over yourself!"

Cloud heard boisterous laughter. Were they talking about him? He couldn't tell. Nor did he care. His head was spinning. He wished it would stop.

For a while Cloud had forgotten a lot of things. That he was back in Hollow Bastion, not Twilight Town. That he'd escaped here after knocking the daylights out of Irvine Kinneas, wishing it was for good. That he'd caught his fiance, in the act of betrayal. But, no matter what he drank, or how much of it, it all kept coming back.

He shut his eyes, in the hopes that it would stop the room from spinning, an obscure image popping into his mind's eye. Bright blue eyes, pale skin, and wispy brown hair. _Denzel_. How long ago did he leave him? His perception of time had been severely distorted. Remembering his son allowed Cloud to snap out of his drunk wallowing, although not before downing one final glass of– whatever it was called– to its very last drop.

In his muddy haze, he made his way out of the toxic atmosphere of the bar, stumbling through the narrow sidewalk looking for his motorcycle. He couldn't remember where he'd parked it.

Not far out of the way of his temporarily impaired vision, he thought he spotted the gleaming bike, finding when he came upon it that it was indeed his motorcycle. After a few unsteady attempts, the key fit into the ignition perfectly, the engine starting as he turned it. He revved it once as he always did before heading out into the road, only this time, Cloud wished it didn't look so impossibly lopsided.

* * *

~tbc

**Don't hate me! *runs***

**Okay, I won't run. I do realize this is looks bad... **

**To those of you who still looked and keep looking forward to reading more, I thank you! You're the reason why this is up online and not, you know, stuck in the depths of my perverse mind.**

**Aw, such lovely feedback guys. -Teary eyes-**

**rockyBubbles  
****2011-03-01 . chapter 7**

OMG, I don't know why your story is more popular. its really good! Cloud acted out a lot, but it didn't take away from your story. This review is by no means long enough to express how much I love your story, but I don't want to overwhelm you either. ^.^'

Bubbles

bubbles: I don't mind the long reviews... really! Nah, it's alright. Thank you, Bubbles. I think the long chapters are a turn off for some peeps, that's probably why it isn't very popular. :/ Well, that, and the story itself is pretty depressing -_-'

**Akano  
2011-01-31 . chapter 7 **

OMG I'm so in love with this story! All the drama keeps me on the edge! Please update soooooon!

... BTW, I'm curious, why is the story called 'Plowed'? Or is that a spoiler somehow?

akano: Nyao, thanks. Good to know I achieved the effect I wanted! See, this is how I feel when I watch my soap and that's what I want the readers to feel! Lol, I know it sounds silly. Nope, the title is not a spoiler, there's actually an explanation if you go to my author's bio page. :)

**Narx****  
2011-01-08 . chapter 7 **

hi i actually have a ff account, but i've forgotten my password, cause even tho im always on this site, i rarely ever log in :)

Let me just say, this story is AMAZING. seriously i've read some really awesome fanfics and some really awful ones, but i have NEVER actually added a specific story to my faves.

It is by far the best squall x cloud story i have read, and actually kept me captivated. These sorts of stories are ones i dont tend to forget very easily. I started reading fics about 2 years ago, and i still remember the first one i ever read, because it was so brilliant, and i have a feeling that this story will have the same effect on me :)

-Narx

narx: Wow, thank you so much! Whenever someone tells me something like this, I feel so honored! I totally get what you mean, I have a few of those too, unfortunately I started reading fanfics about ten years ago so those fics probably don't exist in cyberspace anymore. :( The reason I decided to post this fic in the first place was because I could not for the life of me find a good CloudxSquall story that would satiate my need for this type of juicy drama! To know other people enjoy it as well to that extent is an awesome bonus! So thanks again and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**radiantmoonlightlove**  
2010-12-28 . chapter 7

This is fantastic! I can not wait for the next update!

radiant: Hope you haven't given up on me, next update is here, and hopefully, more will soon be here too! Thanks!

**SlappChopp  
****2010-12-15 . chapter 6**

LOL Roxas' dialogue. Seriously, all these characters are ghetto.

**Slap Chop  
2010-12-15 . chapter 7 **

Vato, Irvine fired his lazers. :/\

LOL "Why him not me?" Irvs is ghetto.

To me, that was the most entertaining scene.

I can't believe this took you almost a month to write...

slapchop/slappchopp: Dude. You do realize you're talking to the person who gets a kick out of listening to WakaFlocka right? Quit spamming!

**Flying Pencil  
****2010-12-11 . chapter 7**

CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!

pencil: Thanks. Too bad, it can't always be that way...

**SlippingSanity  
****2010-12-09 . chapter 7**

This...story...is...brilliant! I read the first chapter and did not stop! I stayed up all night (slow reader, lol!) and am so sleepy but I just had to review! I can not wait to see what happens next!

slippingsanity: Omgosh! You're not alone! I've had a few of those nights with fanfics too! Thank you for your rave review!

**Shiiroro  
****2010-12-09 . chapter 7**

Ah, I was actually a little worried after I had posted my last comment that it may have sounded a bit discouraging if that wasn't the path you were planning on taking. ^^; If so it wasn't my intention, just wanted to get that out there for some reason xP

I didn't find it that anticlimactic because even though it did indeed take an unpredictable turn(I so didn't see that coming O.O Especially that Irvine part! ...Not that I don't love the prospect of Cloud and Leon possibly getting married but I feel kinda bad for the poor fella') a lot of new exciting stuff happened.

The part where Cloud and Leon proposed to each other was so cute~~ ^3^

Thanks for updating!

shiiroro: Thank you for reviewing! Oh, don't worry about it, I can just be over dramatic sometimes. I don't have a lot of confidence in my writing abilities, see, so I tend to say it hoping someone will just be honest with me and tell me what I'm doing wrong. Glad it was surprising, this one will surely top all of the other chapters in terms of suspense and unpredictability. Nyao! I must say thank you to everyone individually, no matter how redundant it gets! Thank you Shiiroro, your reviews are always very encouraging!

**CuriouslyUltimateBauble  
****2010-12-08 . chapter 7**

...Is it bad that I'm totally with Irvine? Maybe it's just because I love dat cowboy way more than Squally Squall. But I still love Leon. But...It's IRVINE. I just can't go against him.

But I hope they make up soon...and I can't wait for Terra 8D

bauble: NO! It is NOT! I do love Irvine as you can clearly see. Why do I hurt the characters I love most! Wow, that's not healthy at all! Anyway, back to replying, yeah, the cowboy is love. He deserves happiness... and it will come to him eventually, but for now, he must deal with the DRAMA. Because it makes me happy in a very unhealthy way... hm... :/ TERRA! I haven't forgotten about him or Axel. Thanks!

**angelic-demon-rave-slave  
****2010-12-08 . chapter 7**

Hmm...i hope everything works out ok between Irvine and Squall. I kinda can see where Irvine coming from..but he still doesn't have to be so mean to poor pregnant Squall!...Heehee anyways thanks for the update! and keep up the great story!

rave-slave: LOL. Pregnant Squall. You know after so many months of sort of but not really writing, that sounds SO odd! Thanks! I'm glad peeps aren't going totally against poor cowboy. All he ever did was fall in love with our gorgeous (but seriously messed up) Squally...

**i danse  
****2010-12-07 . chapter 7**

Awh~ Squall had the baby. (:

I wasn't expecting Irvine to get all emotional and barge into the room with Squall demanding questions. Good game, my friend.

Cloud seems to be slowly, but surely, getting over his jealously issues. I wish he'd hurry up, but then there'd be no more story, so forget that, keep him jealous. XD

I don't think Sora seeing Riku will work out, as given their past. I don't care what Sora says. D:

Anyways, I was slow to review this time because you just had to post this chapter after I went to sleep because I had to work all extra early. D:

Update soon! I can't wait to see what else you have in store. (:

danse: Liarsenic? You're name is different! Sorry for not being able to update soon. I hope you haven't lost interest in this. That's my biggest fear in not updating for a long time. Thank you so much for sticking with this fic for so long! Gosh, there's still so much story, especially with Sora and Riku and Roxas... poor Roxy. I feel really bad, but I had to do it because this was in my original story and it came from some obscure dream I had about little Roxas... I know scary...

You're always so good with the reviews, always one the first anyway, so thanks!

**And now, the person who kept me motivated even though I've not always been so nice to her...**

**StillDollDemon  
****2010-12-07 . chapter 7**

"Hello lovely! Can I just say one thing before I start? I read what you wrote about me on your profile page -tear- I'm honored to have such a dedicated fan!"

i love you! no-one ever said Lovely to me 33

and yeah i'm a real BIG fan of yours ! sorry if i come over like i'm a a stalker -' that wasn't my intention ...

thnx btw that you said i'm good in English (i don't wanna brag but i had the bestest grades of my ENTIRE class:D*goes dancing around like a drunk,MAKO-eating freak*)

"Oh, and please don't strangle me if I take forever to update"

Wajoooooo!(that's the sound i make when i'm embaressed or angry)how could you think that of me DX

i won't strangle you...yet

just kidding,just kidding! x3

i totally love it that Sora and Riku are sending e-mails to each other...it's kind of RomeoJulliet-like Cx The babeh's name was cute too! although i HATE/WANT TO KILL her father! damn Irvinne!die and burn in hell!

it's nice the StrifeHarts are moving out,up to Twilight Town! Axel's gonna be there,right? and then you're gonna write some AkuRoku *drools* but doesn't that make Axel a pedo? *LE GASP* oh well!not like i care XD just hope you're updating soon cause i was getting depressed! i even said it to my SweeHeetY Kalerin...hope i didn't annoy her with me talking about you -' well that's it for now! just wanted to let you know (just making sure)

1.I'm NOT a stalker,i just like your story

2.I want to kill Irvinne *goes after Irvy;Ivry:"What?" Kaine:"you better run!you i-make-Squall-cry hating-Cloud mothafucka"*

3.i love all your idea's and i'm alwyas happy to read your fanfic

4.i love your new penname XD first i didn't notice but then i was like "yeah!she got herself a new name" i think it's a nice name)

bye!

PsI i kind of have an idea for maybe some SoraRiku,can i tell you?i'll send you a mesage XD

PsII i hate Kairi already!she's getting in the way of my RikuSora love TT3TT

bye! for real this time 3

** Face it... you're a stalker! Kidding! I love you, my dear. And I mean it when I say you helped keep me motivated. I was at a brink... I was just like... well, who really is gonna care if I don't finish? I doubt anyone likes this fic that much. Gah... **

**Don't hate on our favorite cowboy! He isn't so bad... just a little persistent is all...**

**Nyao, thanks! I really can't thank you enough!**

**Kairi isn't really getting the way of Soriku... Spoiler! It's Riku who's in denial... He loves his best friend. But you'll see more of that next time around. Hopefully it won't take so long this time DX**


	9. Notice

**Hi guys! It's been a while. Unfortunately this isn't a new chapter. No, I haven't abandoned all hope for this fanfic. I've decided that it is in need of improvements, especially the earlier chapters, but mostly I want to improve it format-wise. Instead of going back and reworking everything that has already been written, I've started a new story. This semi-reboot to _Plowed_ is called _Salvage_ and starts off a little before this fic leaves off (so about half of the first chapter is from Part 9 of _Plowed _with some minor tweaks). I'm aiming to eliminate huge time lapses in the story, write shorter chapters, write less narrative and more dialogue, and update more frequently than once a year! I'm hoping to bring in new readers as well! Thanks so much to everyone who is here and has kept interest in this fanfic!**

**To everyone who's favorite'd me as an author, favorite'd this fanfic, everyone who has left a review, or sent a message or comment my way... I love you all! Without further ado, if you'd like to see what comes next in the world of "Plowed" please go to my author's bio page and follow the new story! See you there! ;)**

**-PseudoSoapScribe**


End file.
